The Uchiha Sweetheart
by angel puppeteer
Summary: Endless. Everlasting. No Love can beat Death. But who knows? Maybe Sasuke's can. After all, an Avenger's love is the best love of all.
1. Oh!

**T**_HE_

**U**_CHIHA_

**S**_WEETHEART_

* * *

They met twelve years ago.

She punched him in the nose.

And he cried.

.

.

_She's blood, flesh and bone  
No tucks or silicone  
She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound_

.

.

He cried.

And she cried with him.

'_Sorry.'_ She whispered softly.

.

.

_But somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen_

.

.

Now when he thought about it, he felt incredibly stupid. He's an Uchiha, a revered name. Someone to be scared of. But back then, he cried because some girl broke his nose. And his nose was something a person should be proud of. It was, after all, an Uchiha nose: all pointy, domineering, arrogant nose.

But the punch… it hurt.

Really.

.

.

_I know where I belong  
And nothing's gonna happen_

.

.

He looked up to the tall telephone lines, where birds perched on the cables. Silence. And then,

"You're annoying."

.

.

_'Cause she's so high  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
She's so high, high above me_

.

.

As usual, she responded with a vehement: "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

.

.

_First class and fancy free  
She's high society  
She's got the best of everything_

.

.

She looked frail, even with her loose clothes where her arms looked like sticks hanging from the large sleeves. Her features were soft, thin planes.

Very unhealthy.

Back then, _…I can punch her back._

But… he didn't.

.

.

_What could a guy like me ever really offer?  
She's perfect as she can be, why should I even bother?_

.

.

Why?

He turned to look at her.

"You're annoying."

.

.

_'Cause she's so high  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
She's so high, high above me_

.

.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

She was _loud._

.

.

_She calls to speak to me  
I freeze immediately  
'Cause what she says sounds so unreal_

.

.

And too lively. Too much happiness radiated from her. Too many smiles. Laughter. Emotions.

Something he lacked.

.

.

_'Cause somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen_

.

.

Something… he was deprived of.

.

.

_I know where I belong  
And nothing's gonna happen_

.

.

Too many smiles. Laughter. Emotions.

.

.

'_Cause she's so high  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
She's so high, high above me_

.

.

But he was glad.

.

.

_She's so high, high above me_

.

.

He lacked that_ extraordinary_ forehead.

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

…_that _wide forehead.

_THUMP!_

Ouch.

.

.

**CHAPTER ONE! Verdict: You're guilty.**

.

.

A girl with strange lustrous pink hair slept peacefully in her bed.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHANNNNNNNNN…! Rise and shine and rise and shine and rise and shine and rise and shine! _It's a beautiful morning! Bright and sunny and bright, sunny, sunny, SUNNY—"_

The girl groaned, turning in her bed which was _amazingly _a shade of coral pink and carnation pink. The pillow cases were salmon pink.

"Popo-chi, popo-chi, popo-chi, popo-chi, popo-chi, popo-CHI…! Don't worry, be happy!" The clock screamed over and over again.

In bright red numbers: 7:00.

"Popo-chi, popo-chi, popo-chi, popo-chi, popo-chi, popo-CHI…! Don't worry, be happy!"

7:01

"Popo-chi, popo-chi, popo-chi, popo-chi, popo-chi, popo-CHI…! Don't worry, be happy!"

7:02

7:03

7:04

The clock collapsed due to exhaustion. _(huh-huh-huh-huh_-_)_it panted and then—

7:05

7:06

7:07

"_SCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL_!" it yelled.

7:08

7:09

7:10

"ARGHHH!" The girl sprung awake in her bed and grabbed the screaming alarm clock.

(_…_! It screamed.)

"IT'S 7:30! IT'S 7:30! IT'S 7:30! IT'S 7:30! IT'S 7:30! _**IT'S 7:30**_!" the girl screamed.

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUP!" Someone yelled from next door.

"SHUT UP TOO!" The girl yelled back and threw the clock across the wall, shattering it to pieces.

The girl blinked. "Oh no…he's gonna kill me."

**-ZOOOOOOOOOOOOM!-**

**EYE-CATCH!** SD-girl making funny faces while saying "Popo-CHI!" over and over gain and dancing weirdly.

**-ZOOOOOOOOOOOOM!-**

"I'm late! I'm late! I'M LATE!" the girl screamed over the table. However, her mother ignored her and read her paper casually.

"I overslept! It's 7:30 and everything is ruined my alarm clock screaming popo-chi popo-chi over and over again screaming school I shattered it to pieces and everything is a mess! I'll be late and Iruka-sensei will punished me the food will no longer be sweet and it's A BADDDDDD DAYYYYY coming up!" She berated, talking very _fast._

The woman behind the newspaper remained silent.

"MO-THER…! Do you hear me?"

"Of course, you're screaming in my ear."

The girl blinked.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Sweetie, you're so small. If you sleep late, you'll grow more. If you grow more, you're no longer small. "

"SMALL!" _How dare you woman! You're my mother! For the sake of your daughter's feelings, the least you could do is to lie! LIE! LIE!_

The girl began to stuff food inside her mouth very fast. "Sakura-dear, you'll choke to death."

A big banner suddenly appeared above the girl.

**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, GIRL?**

The girl blinked as she gazed up to the banner, her cheeks bulging. With a mighty swallow, she gulped down her food. "How dare you woman! I am your daughter!"

"Huh? Did you say something?"

The girl pointed up to the banner. "What IS that supposed to mean?"

"Oh that?" The woman smiled.

"OKAY! I am Haruno Sakura! Twelve years old!" she yelled.

The banner disappeared.

"I'm going! I'm going! I'm going!" She ran to her room and got dressed in her red outfit. She didn't even run a comb through her long pink hair but just twisted it in a messy bun as she jabbed pins and more pins to keep it off her face. Running across the corridor of their house, she grabbed her backpack and burst through the door. Miraculously, the door was not blasted off its hinges. The girl was _abnormally _strong for her age and frame. She yanked her bicycle off the corner and straddled it, ready to fly to her school.

_(ZOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)_

"Whew!" Bystanders stared after the girl riding her bicycle, dust trailing after her.

"Sakura-chan is late again."

"She's practically flying."

"She's one helluva girl."

"LATE! I'M LATE! I'M LATE!" Sakura chanted. Green eyes blinked, then a big silly grin almost broke her face into halves as she caught a glimpse of a certain yellow-haired girl in blue clothes.

_You're gonna pay now, INO-PIG! You'll see! I am not Haruno Sakura for nothing! HAHAHAHA!_

From the pocket of her backpack, she drew out a ketchup gun (water gun but filled with ketchup). _HAHAHA! I AM A NINJA WITH AN ATTITUDE!_ She pedaled faster and as she drew nearer to the blonde, a grin showing her gums and teeth, Sakura pulled the trigger and spilled ketchup on top of the girl's head.

_(SPLAT!)_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA…!" The blonde girl screamed at the top of her lungs.

"HAHAHA! Payback time, you ugly pig!" Sakura yelled as she drove away, waving.

"YOU FOREHEAD MONSTER! YOU'LL PAY!"

.

.

**Eye-catch:** SD-blonde girl with red stuff all over her head, screaming: "Me! I am Yamanaka Ino! Twelve years old!"

.

.

The bicycle stopped abruptly in front of the Ninja Academy. Dust settled and the girl on it smiled. "7:56! Four minutes to go!" She exclaimed and made a dashed upstairs after chaining her bicycle to a nearest post.

"_Huh_ tired _huh_ very tired_huh_ one more _huh_—"Sakura reached their classroom and slammed the door open. "BANZAI EVERYONE!" she yelled through out the room, flashing a grin and giving a victory sign. The class stared at her, bewildered.

"You're late."

Sakura perked up and whipped around to face their teacher. "No, I am not! See it's—"her eyes widened.

8:01.

"NOOOOOOOO!" She groaned and sunk to her knees. "I woke up late because my alarm clock is dumb it keeps on screaming popo-chi while dancing pearly shell and I was about to go but mother told I have to eat breakfast because I am small and eating more will help me grow more but that made me even later and I met Ino-pig and smacked her with my ketchup gun and the there are stairs they are sooooo tall! This is their fault!"

The class sweet dropped. Haruno-chan talked faster than a windmill.

Iruka's eyebrows twitched. "Theirs?"

_ATTENTION!_ This is Umino Iruka-sensei! I AM THE MASTER OF THIS ROOM!

"Hai!" Sakura answered happily, grinning as she jumped back to her feet gracefully.

"Sakura-chan, you're—"

"One minute late, sensei! Besides I told you, it's not my fault!"

A muscle moved in Iruka-sensei's face. "The stairs…has nothing to do with your tardiness!"

"They have! If only we have elevators or escalators instead of dumb stairs, this would not happen!" Sakura answered, waving her arms in wild arcs.

"Grrrr…" Iruka gritted his teeth. "Okay. Fine. Sit."

"YAY!" The girl exclaimed happily and skipped on the way to her desk. She pumped a fist in the air and said. "Today is a big day very big because it's sunny and bright everything is so pretty even puns are sweet and juicy I have no worries because pigs are not flying today!" she giggled afterwards and sat down, still smiling.

A blue-violet haired girl watched the pink-haired girl from afar. _Sakura-chan is a very hyperactive girl. She speaks without any breaks. Her sentences are all strung together._

.

.

**Eye-ctach! **SD-girl with dark hair fidgets with the hem of her clothes, blushing bright crimson. She can't look straight to the eyes and is shyly stealing glances. "I…I…am… um, H…y…u...u…g…a… err—Hi…Hi…Hina…Hinata…. Tw…el...ve…ye…ars…old"

.

.

Just then, the door slid open, revealing a seething Ino. She obviously wet her hair to get the ketchup off her hair and because of that, was very late. Iruka-sensei was seething, too.

"You're late, Yamanaka."

"But—"

"Detention!"

"WHAT!"

"DETENTION!"

"BUT—"

"No BUTS! It's 8:30 already!"

The argument, yelling and other stuffs went on for at least twenty minutes. Ino was glaring daggers while Sakura stared innocently.

"Listen up everybody. Today, the class will be divided into a group of three. The abilities will be evenly divided this way. Your team members will be your comrades for life and your duty is to protect each other."

"Team 1 …"

Sakura stared outside the window, bored. It was when she felt a painful jab in the back of her head. "WHA—"she turned her face around and was about to give that someone a fist in the nose when a palm was pressed against her mouth prohibiting her to speak. Her eyes widened.

_Sasuke-kun?_

A dark-haired boy with same dark-eyes looked down at her. "Why were you late?"

Sakura blinked.

"Why were you late, Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes began to water.

_What the hell? _He mused then grimaced when he realized he had not lifted his hand off her mouth and nose that bothered her respiratory mechanism.

"Hn."

"_Huh_**-**what-_huh_**—**I was late…I woke up late."

"I gave you an alarm clock—"

"Well, uh, it wasn't good enough."

"I should give you a hundred alarm clocks then."

"WHAT! No! NO!"

He lowered his lids.

"Team Seven! Uzumaki Naruto—" Pause. "Haruno Sakura—"

"NANDA!" The pink-haired girl exclaimed.

"YES!" the blonde cheered.

The dark-haired boy glared.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The dark-haired boy lifted his brow.

"HELL NO!"The girls screamed in horror.

"NO WAY!" The blonde boy cried out. "Not _with_ a human ice cube!"

"Yay!" The pink-haired girl cheered.

"NOOOOOOOOO…! That human ice cube is a burden! Sakura-chan, don't let this happen!"

Sasuke only closed his eyes.

.

.

**Eye-ctach! **SD-boy with Leaf forehead protector pumps a fist in the air, grinning widely. "I am Uzumaki Naruto! Twelve years old! My dream is to be the next Hokage! I will surpass them all and kick their asses!" "BLOCKHEAD. They're dead." "Oh, right!"

.

.

"Yay! Yay! Yay! This is gonna be a dream team and we will be great because we are together with Sasuke-kun and Naruto everything is happy so don't worry be happy!" Sakura sang. She giggled and smacked Naruto in the back.

Naruto sweat dropped. _Sakura-chan talks VERY fast._

"Didn't I tell you to talk normally?" Sasuke asked flatly.

"Huh?"

"You talked like a windmill." The boy replied.

"Windmill…? Sasuke-kun—"

"FOREHEAD GIRL, PAYBACK TIME!"

"HUH? INO-PIG, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"Don't call me Ino-pig, you Forehead Bitch!"

"But…YAAAAA…" Sakura screamed when Ino sprang to her. Sasuke grunted.

Sakura immediately preformed Henge. "HENGE NO JUTSU!"

_POOF!_

"FOREHEAD GIRL!"

"I am right here, piggy bank!" Ino looked up and screamed as Sakura's backside collided with the top of her head, crashing the blonde girl's face squarely on the ground.

"Ugh, sorry, wronggggggg landing!" She got up, giggling.

"Let's go." Sasuke said, frowning.

"YUP! Naruto! What are you doing! I'll treat you to ramen, come on!"

Naruto cheered _(dattebayo!)_ and followed Sasuke and Sakura. As they walked, Sakura turned to Sasuke with a smile. "Sasuke-kun, guess what! I broke your alarm clock."

Uchiha grunted.

"I _think,_" she paused, "I broke your alarm clock."

"You think so?" said Sasuke monotonously.

"Yeah…accident…happens…"

Uchiha's face barely changed. "…It was your 123rd alarm clock, Haruno."

"But it's deficient…."

"…"

"Sasuke-kunnnnn, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Give me another alarm clock and I promised on my iron will I will protect it with my life coz it will wake me up everyday of my life!"

"You're annoying."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

.

.

**Eye-catch! "**This is me!" SD-pink haired girl pointed to herself. "And this! This is my best friend! Uchiha Sasuke-kun!" Pointing to the SD-dark-haired boy next to her. "He is strong and brave! From the famous Uchiha Clan—masters of the renowned Sharingan! Everybody thought he's so good! He's the Sharingan wonder boy!" "Shut up!"

.

.

Sasuke twitched, lowering his lashes.

"…be quiet."

"I will if you—"

"I'll treat you to ramen."

"_THAT'S IT!_ Naruto, we're so lucky today!" Sakura squealed happily, hugging Sasuke. The boy jerked, looking affronted at the close contact. "You're so good! I love you I love you I love you! You're my number one!" Sakura rubbed her cheek against Sasuke's arm. "You've grown so kind… so kind…"

"Stop it." Sasuke untangled her from him.

"But I love you!"

His spine jerked uncomfortably.

"Aw, Sasuke-chan…" Naruto said in a tiny voice, batting his eyelashes.

Sasuke smacked the boy painfully.

"Ow… you lousy bastard! You can't take a joke, jeez…"

_But I love you!_

Sasuke pushed his fists inside his pockets. "Let's go."

"YAAY! Don't worry be happy life is great life is short life is a four letter word so don't spell it five life is beautiful so give me a tank!"

"…"

_Best friends forever?_

_Yes!_

_Best friend for life?_

_Yes!_

_Best friends… forever… Friendship that last forever…_

"Sasuke-kun…"

Naruto had dashed madly across the street to the Ichiraku leaving the two behind.

"…hn?"

She smiled at him and he felt his heart fluttered.

_But I love you!_

_Best friends forever?_

_Best friend for life?_

_Best friends… forever… Friendship that last forever…_

_And yes._

…

_Yes._

…

_Yes._

"I'm so glad…" She smiled cheekily. "That we are really good friends." Their shoes scuffed against the pavement, making a dull scratching sound.

"Are you?"

"What?"

"…happy with being friends with me?"

Sasuke blinked, turning to Sakura. "…what kind of question was that?"

Sakura grinned. "I just remembered suddenly. Do you recall? That…rule?"

His footsteps faltered a _little. _Just a little. He recovered quickly, looking back to road before him. "What about it?"

She shrugged. "Ne, just a passing thought." A giggle resounded from her. "We're in danger of falling in love with each other, Sasuke-kun, aren't we?"

"What are you talking about?"

She giggled. "So… you should have a crush."

The boy raised a brow. "…you sound stupid."

Sakura made a face. "I'm not!"

"You do." Sasuke said with a shrug.

"Do you like someone already?"

"…"

_But I love you!_

"Do you like me?"

He tried hard not to turn to her and snarl. It was… a very dangerous question.

_But I love you!_

With a sigh, mixed with grunt, he replied quietly, "I do." He felt her steps slowing down. Thus, he stopped abruptly, his shoes scraping against the cement. His unexpected action startled Sakura, looking up to him curiously, stopping as well. Sasuke ground his molars and without looking at her, he added.

"We are… friends."

Sakura smiled.

_But I love you!_

"Yes."

It was silent for a moment. Tilting his head, Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Don't forget… that."

Sakura nodded vigorously. "I won't! Just as I always remember our universal rule: Don't fall in love with your best friend. It's a crime to fall in love with your best friend and the punishment is severe."

He frowned but gave a curt nod, resuming his walk.

_But I love you!_

"Um, Sasuke-kun…"

He slightly turned his head as a gesture that he was listening.

"He's… there."

A frown creased his forehead.

"You KNOW!"

_But I love you!_

Sasuke's eyes immediately fell across the street. "Hyuuga."

"SASUKE-KUN!"

He grunted.

"Do I look… okay?"

The boy fought the urge to roll his eyes. Looking over his shoulder, he scrutinized her. Her pink hair was in a tight messy bun with pins keeping every strand in place. The red cheongsam showed her long peachy legs. Her eyes were green— like neon light, an electric shade of green— and her skin was pink with peachy spots.

"Affirmative."

"Affirmative what?"

"You looked normal."

"Arigato! Everything is fine coz pigs don't fly!" Sakura made a small silly victory dance before skipping towards the Ichiraku. Sasuke stopped at the curb, watching Sakura across the street.

_Everything is fine._

Verdict…

_Everything is fine._

Judgment is in your hands.

_But I love you!_

Everything

is

fine.

"_Don't fall in love with your best friend. It's a crime to fall in love with your best friend and the punishment is severe."_

It's a basic rule. And as if he would…_fall_ in love, right?

_But I love you!_

A muscle on his jaw twitched.

Alas.

_There goes the Judge._

And the Verdict:

You're… guilty.

I am.

Dark eyes hardened.


	2. You're late!

(drama,

_love _

emotion

patience

and galore!)

…

…

-this is…-

(heart, heart!)

**the uchiha sweetheart.**

_Sasuke and Sakura love romance!_

(THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!)

* * *

Sasuke-kun is a one hilarious person.

But he is very cold, very flat, very silent, very perfectionist, very… _hmph_, the list goes on and on and on…

_So she said "What's the problem, baby"_

_What's the problem I don't know._

_Well, maybe I'm in love (love)_

He's very cold.

But very kind. _I do hope so!_

_Think about it every time_

_I think about it _

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

…

He is annoying, too!

And he thinks he's so high and mighty just because he has a thousand rabid and drooling fangirls!

…

_How much longer will it take to cure this?_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if its love (love)_

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love _

And lately, he's ignoring me.

He's pretending he's deaf.

He's blind.

And he's dead.

And glaring more frequently as if everything is laughing at him.

Sasuke-kun, you're just so hilarious.

"What is your problem, baby?"

GLARE.

"Want ice cream?" she licks. _Yummy._

_But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning_

"Or at least, eat ramen with me."

_Mean we're never alone, _

_Never alone, no, no _

LOOK AT ME.

LOOK AT ME.

_LOOK AT ME._

_Come on, Come on_

_Move a little closer _

"Sasuke-kun, don't ignore me. I am getting REAL mad."

_Come on, Come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

"Talk to me."

_Come on, Come on _

_Settle down inside my love_

Sigh.

"You're annoying."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

Sakura-chan, you're hopeless.

He looks at me. His face is expressionless.

"You really… are annoying."

_Come on, come on _

_We were once_

_Upon a time in love _

_We're accidentally in love _

_THUMP._

"Sorry." She snaps. "Accident happens."

She leaves.

"_Accident…happens."_

_Accidentally in love_

Accident happens.

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

"_Accident happens."_

_This is our sacred relationship._

He watches her stomps away.

_Love… I'm in love_

Yeah, right. Accident happens.

Because…

_Love… I'm in love_

Love… we're in love.

Love's divine.

And it's a crime, Sasuke-kun.

.

.

**CHAPTER TWO! Meet the mutant MASKED teenage ninja turtle!**

.

.

"Take this and this and this just die, die, die!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, looking over his shoulder.

"Take this and this and this and that and more of this coz you're so stupid and stupid people are hard to discipline your mother must be losing her mind form reining you because you're so stupid!"

"Sakura."

"AND THIS—!"

The frown deepened.

"AND THIIIIIIIIIIIIS…! POW! POW! POW!"

_Immaturity is a problem._

Sasuke rubbed the area between his eyes. Sakura had the newest model of GameBoy. However, she did not look happy with what was happening.

"How stupid! KICK HIS ASS! KICK HIS ASS, you stupid coot! Yeah that way kick harder—HARDER, MAN—hell yeah that way harder, harder really hard then kick his face his legs his nose no no no no _that_ way! That way! Sasuke, Sasuke—OH NO don't you dare, Sasuke, Sasuke, I'm hungry—kick his ass kick it— Sasuke Sasuke— buy me ramen — _KICK HIM_!"

"Sakura, be quiet."

"POWWWWWWWW! You're finished! Little Mario is finished! Anyway did you buy me a ramen because I'm so so so hungry…!"

"You're playing Mario?"

"Hai!"

"Do you have to be so violent?"

"Hai, he's so careless!"

"Mario is about adventure and gaining points."

"But there's a lot of baddies!"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm hungry. Let's go eat ramen."

"Look for Naruto first."

.

.

**Eye-catch!**SD-Sakura chasing Mario.

.

.

"But I'm hungry and when I'm hungry I can't think straight Naruto will twist you to pretzels because you starving me to death he doesn't like it when I'm hungry."

_Sakura._

She grinned at him charmingly. "Now what? Let's eat first. I bet Naruto will pop up once he smelt the delicious aroma of ramen!"

They walked casually towards the Ichiraku. "Sasuke-kun," she moaned. The boy looked curious. "Neji-san still ignores me."

He snorted.

"Sasuke-kuuuun…?"

"…he's an idiot."

A large vein pounded atop Sakura's head. "DON'T'SAY THAT!" Uchiha winced.

"Be quiet…"

"What's wrong with you?" hissed Sakura. "You hate _him_ so much! Neji-san did nothing to piss you off!"

"He's alive. That's what he did."

"_Sasuke!_"

"HEY! Minna!" Just as Sakura predicted, Naruto appeared magically out of nowhere. A wide grin spilt the blonde's face into clean halves. Three years from now, Sakura would be charmed by that grin. "I have this feeling you're heading to Ichiraku!"

Sakura sweet dropped. "You never fail to amaze me with your Ichiraku senses, Naruto."

_(-ICHIRAKU-)_

The lanterns swayed gently against the breeze. "Dattebayo! That was an awesome meal! Arigatou, jichan!" The old uncle smiled affectionately at the grinning boy. Regardless of Naruto's status, the boy's buoyant energy was an everyday stress-reliever. Except that he lacked the initiative to pay his bills.

"Anyway, we'll meet tomorrow morning at seven! Don't forget!" Naruto reminded, preparing to take off in the direction where his home was.

"We won't but knowing you, you'd probably would!" Sakura said.

Naruto laughed. "See ya tomorrow, Sakura-chan! Thanks for the ramen, bastard!"

Sasuke was not happy, never been happy. They ate ramen and Sasuke paid for all of them. Fortunately, Sakura consumed a half bowl of ramen which he, Sasuke, finished for her. But Naruto ordered at least NINE bowls.

_That dobe has a monstrous appetite._ Sasuke thought, looking after Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm going home…" _So tired…_

Sasuke nodded. Sakura waved and smiled at him. "Thanks for the threat." She yawned, without a grace of covering her gaping mouth. "Don't be late, Sasuke-kun."

"Look who's talking."

Sakura giggled. "Yeah, I'm using at least TEN alarm clocks this time."

"Whatever. If you don't come right on time, I'll personally drag you._"_

"Uh, I'm getting scared… _haha!_ See you tomorrow!"

"Right."

**-ZOOOOOOOOOOOOM!-**

"OHAYO, SASUKE-KUN! OHAYO, NARU— huh? Where's Naruto?"

**-ZOOOOOOOOOOOOM!-**

"Where's Naruto? He's late?"

Sasuke shrugged. Sakura winced. This was familiar. This cycle, this endless cycle.

Ohayo.

Ignore. He would just stare at her emotionlessly.

Ohayo.

Ignore. And stare outside the window afterwards, glaring darkly.

_**DON'T IGNORE ME!**_

_So cold. So cold. So cold._

_Sasuke-kun, we're best friends, aren't we?_

But why ignore me?

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Do you feel so bad today? Didn't eat your breakfast that made you wear those baboon-looking mask that look so good on you that it seems it's your second skin how are today BAD so bad so bad?"

A vein began twitching in Sasuke's temple. _That voice. _

"Hadn't I told you to talk with breaks?"

"You did."

"Then, do it."

"It's innate."

"Innate. I pity your mother."

Major vein twitching.

"She wore ear plugs everyday, doesn't she?"

_Major _vein twitching.

_When he talks, it's an insult._

_Will he ever say good morning for once!_

"I should buy a pair of fluffy ear plugs."

More…twitching.

"You talk so fast and you did it in your annoying voice."

_YOU'RE GOING DOWN!_

SASUKE FANS: Duck, SASUKE-KUN! DUCCCCCCCCCCCK!

**BLAG!**

Sasuke rubbed his sore head. _This girl is a soft creature with IRON hands._

"OHAYO SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAN…!" Naruto came barging inside the room, grinning at his most favorite girl.

"Ohayo…" she said, smiling a bit. "You're late."

"Gah, NO! Where's our Jounin sensei?"

"Obviously later than you." Sakura replied.

They waited.

And waited.

And waited.

AND WAITED.

"What the heck— it's four hours already!" Sakura shrieked.

Naruto was dozing; his mouth wide open and Sasuke looked stiff as mannequin. His eyes were dazed and gave Sakura an impression he was asleep with his eyes open. The girl gritted her teeth. Another minute passed by. And another and another and another until it was one hour already.

Naruto woke up and Sasuke shifted for once in his seat. "Sakura-chan… is he here yet?"

Suddenly, a bulb lit up above Naruto's head. BLINK! Sakura saw the bulb and she narrowed her eyes. _Naruto is thinking about something stupid. _"Naruto," she started, narrowing her jade eyes, "whatever you're thinking about, _don't._"

The blonde-haired boy chuckled and proceeded on assembling his little trap. He put an eraser full of dust in between the sliding door and the doorway. Chuckling, he went back to Sakura's side who looked torn between amusement and stick-to-the-rules-ment.

"As if a Jounin will fall on that trick." Sasuke snapped. _Only a stupid person like you would._

The boys argued with Sakura watching the scene. She heard footsteps and tried to warn her friends. "Naruto! Sas—"

Too late, their Jounin teacher pushed the sliding door and the blackboard eraser fell on top of his silver head, spraying dust all over his outfit.

"Huh? What is this?" the man was astonishingly tall with lots of silver hair that defied gravity. He had a mask over his face and his forehead protector was laid slantingly to cover his left eye.

"Well, who _are_ you?"

Naruto piped in. "You're a Jounin? Ha! You're one hell of a Jounin! You're not supposed to fall in that trap!"

The man stared at him flatly. The boy had great resemblance to the Fourth Hokage. So, he had the number one loud mouth as a student, huh? And a brooding shrimp and a sassy hellion with a temper that matched hell.

Perfect.

Just_… perfect._

"I hate you all."

The students blinked.

_What is that supposed to mean?_

**-ZOOOOOOOOOOOOM!-**

"So let's introduce ourselves, _little_ children!"

The three looked at him as if he grown an extra head through some strange new jutsu.

"Your name, likes, dislikes, ambition those sot of things."

Blink.

"Well, what?"

Blink.

"Who _are_ you?" the little girl asked. The silver-haired man smiled beneath his mask. So, this _is_ the famous cantankerous fast talking Haruno Sakura-chan.

_Cute._

Fragile-looking, soft-featured and short. Very short, indeed. She had large green eyes like of a baby dragon and strange pink hair. He stared the longest at her hair (so it was true? Not fake hair color or what?). Thin arms and ankles. Unhealthy. Frail. _Thin. _How would she survive? Miracle, most likely. And lots of luck as well. Her legs must be quick. Running would help her survive.

And most striking of all, she's the notorious best friend of the equally _or more_ notorious Uchiha Sasuke.

_I wonder how she endures Sasuke's coldness._

The four of them were on the rooftop. The silver-haired man sat on the railings while the three students sat on the foot of stairs in front of him.

"Hatake Kakashi, that's me."

**.**

**.**

**Eye-catch! **SD-man with silver hair holds up an umbrella twirling it girlishly while reading a book. "I am Hatake Kakashi. I am Jounin. And I want to be a writer someday." A turtle suddenly appeared and transformed into— "I AM MICHAELANGELO! POOF!"

.

.

"And?" Sakura urged.

"I am a Jounin."

"And?" she urged again.

"I am your Jounin instructor."

"_And_?" she repeated.

The man blinked his solitary eye.

"And what? I'm a Jounin, your teacher."

"AND WHAT! Is that all you got to say, _sensei_!"

Kakashi stared. "Yes."

Sakura waved her arms. "You're _boring!_" The man twitched at this. She's tactless, he decided (and he didn't like her… very much) as the girl continued, "How about your likes and dislikes your attitude your past present and future your ambition your favorite food drinks books lesson mountain bike GameBoy game?"

The instructor sweat-dropped. So… the rumors were true. Fast break talking. No wonder Iruka lost his temper when he dealt with this girl. You'd get tired just listening to her talk.

"Likes? I don't like anything. I dislike tempura and my ambition is… well, it's not interesting!"

Large green eyes blinked at him. Oh. Maybe he'd like her very much. "Alright… I am an avid fan of mutant teenage ninja turtles."

Sakura furrowed her brows. "I bet you're the Rat Leader, hmm?"

SILENCE that shook Naruto's ninja world.

"Naruto, how about you?" Kakashi turned to Naruto who jolted out of his ramen dream.

The blonde boy stood up, grinning. The pink-haired Genin looked up to him with a blank expression.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Twelve years old! LIKES? Well, I love ramen and Sakura-chan the most—"

The aforementioned girl grinned at him and the boy grinned back.

"—but miso is my favorite! Dislikes? Well, um, I dislike it when it took AN HOUR for my ramen to cook! And when err—Sakura-chan is on her rampage! It's the _end of the world_! AND MY AMBITION IS to be the next Hokage! I will be the best Hokage! I will surpass them all, kick their asses and paint their faces black and white! HAHAHA!"

Sakura sighed. _Naruto is such an idiot sometimes._ But she liked him very much! But not as much as she liked… Hyuuga Neji.

She blushed.

"Sakura, you're next."

"Hai. I am Haruno Sakura! I am twelve years old! Likes…well, um… I… l-like-" she blushed. She whispered something to herself which Sasuke heard. He smirked and looked away.

"Well! I like many things I like my best friend the most and Naruto-baka, too! I like ramen but not as Naruto like it because it sticks to the roof of my mouth but I like naruto curds because they're so juicy but Sasuke hates it because it sticks and the smell lingers! DISLIKES? Weeeellll I hate it when Sasuke ignores me and when Ino-pig teased me about my oh-not-so-average-forehead well as if she got some pretty forehead that she get all pig-headed and also I dislike it when Sasuke-kun scold me because I can't talk with breaks but I can talk with breaks it's just that I love talking FAST and my ambition is NICE and good and bright but what I really want is to be a GOOD kunoichi! So you better teach me something good, Kakashi-sensei!"

Buzzing silence.

Sakura looked around at them. Naruto and Kakashi were both sweat dropping.

"What? Was it something I _said_?"

Kakashi shook his head. "You're next." He nodded toward Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are very few things I like. There are many things I dislike. My dream is to kill a certain man and to resurrect my clan."

Another silence.

Inside Naruto's mind, he's cowering. _Uh, I hope I am not that man._

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. _As expected._

Sakura stared at Sasuke. "You're so hell-bent, Sasuke-kun." _Recklessly determined. _She looked down sadly. No matter what she do and say, he'll forever chase after that dream.

_But I'll be there!_

It will kill him.

_NO!_

"Meet me tomorrow morning at training area number 000. Don't eat any breakfast." With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"000? Is he serious? Is there a training ground marked 000?"

"Who cares? I bet he made that up."

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Naruto was berating Sakura about going out with him.

"Come on, Sakura-chan! Let's eat ramen together!"

"Your treat, Naruto?"

"NO WAY! No money, honey!"

**BAM!**

"_Don't_ call me honey! It makes me sick!" she hollered.

Naruto chuckled. "It was a joke … Anyway— WHAAAAAA…! That's Iruka-sensei! Ha! I bet he'll treat me to ramen! Ja ne, minna!" He said and rushed like a maniac toward his most favorite person in the world.

.

.

**Eye-catch!** "Hey! I thought **I** am his most favorite person!" SD-Sakura yelled. POOF! SD-Sasuke appeared. "You are his most favorite forehead girl." **BAM! **Taboo!

.

.

"That moron…"

She walked faster, dragging her bicycle with her to catch up with Sasuke who was very quiet.

"But for the second thought, I'm hungry…"

Sasuke grunted.

"Sasuke-kun…"

GRUNT.

"Sasuke-kun…"

GRUNT.

"Sasuke-kun…"

_Don't look._

"Sasuke…kun…"

_Don't look._

"Sasuke…kun… I can't breathe…"

"WHAT!" he fiercely turned around, clutched Sakura's shoulders, his face twisted in a frown. He bent to her close, their noses almost touching as he examined her.

She… looked normal.

_Fuck._

Sakura giggled.

"Gotcha!"

He released her shoulders and stepped backward. "Don't — **DON'T — **don't do that again." He said firmly, emphasizing each word.

"Can we eat ramen, Sasuke-kun?"

"I don't have deep pockets, Sakura."

"Okay. Can I have a barbeque instead?"

_What an idiot._

Sakura laughed. "My treat… I promised." Sasuke stared at her hard, calculating look. Then, he looked at the clock at the light post.

4:30

Ah. Of course, it's 4:30.

Hyuuga and his team's ramen time.


	3. TABOO!

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

Naruto became her first real friend.

When teased and bullied—

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

They were friends, the best of friends. She was the only girl who had the guts to disobey her parents and befriended the cursed child (some people thought she was demented).

But… he was the only child who stood by her when children teased and bullied her… about her extraordinary forehead.

She was five years old when I met her.

She's a troublemaker. She probably got it from spending time with the idiot.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

Secretly, I longed for companionship. I envied their laughter. Especially the laughter she shared with that blockhead.

She belonged to him.

First.

…

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

…

But she's mine now.

Mine.

…

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

…

He loved her, I know. Up until now. It was just a crush, he said but I know him better.

Maybe…he respected the friendship he had with her.

So he didn't dare…say what his true feelings were.

I always wonder… why Naruto liked her very much.

No.

Why love her? Friendship _is_ divine.

…

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

…

"_Sasuke…kun…" _she whispered.

When it rain, she'll ask me to be her umbrella.

…

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

…

"_Why?"_

When sad, she'll ask me to be her clown.

…

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

…

We spent time together. Intimate friendship, closer bonds and… the Rule had been set when we… crossed the boundary.

Almost cross the line that drew the line between lovers and friends.

…

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

…

When saying goodbye…

She'll always come back.

…

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

…

Or when _**I**_almost crossed the line between love and friendship…

…

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

…

"SASUKE-KUN…!"

It was raining when I set up the rule and she agreed.

She's too dumb, too shallow to notice and understand why I drew that line.

Why I impose that Universal Rule.

"Where are we going?"

…

_And she will be loved_

…

"_Remember the rule…"_

"_Sasuke-kun, why do we need a rule between us?"_

"_Because we're always in danger of falling in love,"_

_Frown. "With each other?"_

"_Yes."_

…

"Sasuke-kun, let's eat ramen! I'm hungry. You're lucky because Naruto is gone already."

That rule…the Universal Rule is made to protect our sacred friendship.

…

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

…

Just don't say goodbye.

…

_Please don't try to hard to say goodbye_

…

I made that rule.

Just don't say goodbye.

* * *

.

.

(this is)

T**he**

U**chiha**

S**weetheart**

.

.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE! New WORD for today! **_**TABOO!**_** The Miss Hippo Girl.**

_Warrior is a child._

_(visual) _Sasuke, with his fists inside his shorts' pockets, walked down the road back home after eating ramen; Sakura behind him on her bicycle, whistling.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, can you still remember how we met?"

No response.

_What a cocky mumbling little squirt._

He can still remember how they met. How could he forget? She punched him in the nose.

That _hippo _girl… punched him in the nose.

And he cried. Who would not? It was painful. She punched like a hippo. A hippo with an appetite of a hippo and how could he forget? She had the same forehead of a hippo… if that's what you call _a _forehead.

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning.

_Five year old_ Sasuke stood, leaning against the tree trunk of a large and very old Cherry Blossom. It was a beautiful morning… the Cherry Blossoms bloomed prettily and so were the other flowers in the field. After all, it was spring.

Children his age were all happily playing around. Most of them were his classmates and schoolmates. Their shouts, catcalls and childish mannerisms showed they were all normal children with normal childhood and normal family background.

He snorted, _I'm special._ Even at his tender age, he already showed such arrogance.

Uchiha, so typical. Prestige came first then pedigree. _I am… special. Got that?_ He half turned, his eyes sweeping across the field. His eyes went past the group of young boys and girls playing football. _I should train! Itachi-niisan is so much cooler than these idiots! I will learn—_

What he will learn was not disclose as an object as large as his arrogant head slammed—

**BLAG!**

**THUMP!**

**SPLAT!**

**WHAM!**

**BAM!**

All the sound in the world, there was.

It hurt.

The ball hit him squarely in the face.

The girls crowded around a bush of cosmos nearby shrieked in terror. "_OH MY GAWD IT IS SASUKE-KUN! HE WAS HIT IN THE FACE! OH MY GAWD!"_ They shrieked, tears in their eyes.

The shrieks, the shouts and the screams— he barely heard them all. His face burned with shame and pain. He was all red. VERY RED.

One thing was clear on his mind: murder.

MURDER.

His mind screamed murder (young as he was).

_**I'm gonna rip your spine out, super moron.**_

Sasuke sat up. Children stood in silence nearby, watching him apprehensively. Some were scared, some girls crying, some stifled their grin, some doing hula dance inside their tiny worlds and some murmured silently_ 'served him right'._

"Sasuke-kun! Are you alright?" a blonde-haired pretty girl asked, worry all over her face.

The soccer ball lay three meters away. Sasuke glared at it. And when he lifted his gaze, the children backed away in fear as they saw his expression.

_**I'm gonna rip your spine out, super moron.**_

Whoever he or she was, _that _moron better scram.

"Oh my god! Tell her to leave!" Girls and boys whispered to each other frantically.

"He'll rip her spine out! I can hear his thoughts!

"Amazing! That's awesome! You're telepathic or something?'

"Shut UP!"

"Come on, warn her! Warn her!"

"Let's stand closer together so he won't see her!"

"Tell her ALREADY!"

"If you really like her, warn her now! Oh god, oh god…I see thunderclouds hanging in Sasuke-kun's head!"

"Thunderclouds? Where? _Where?"_

"Amazing! You can see thunderclouds in a bright morning like this!"

"IDIOT!"

"No! I see steam coming out form his ears!"

"Amazing! Steams are invisible aren't they? COOL! You can see invisible things!"

"IDIOOOOOOOOOOOT…!"

"His ears are all red!"

"He's really _furious_!"

"AMAZING! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

A strange silence.

"SUPER DUPER IDIOOOOOT!"

_BAM!_

Behind the crowd that surrounded Sasuke, a five year old blonde-haired, crystal blue-eyed boy tried to pull a pink-haired green-eyed girl toward the exit of the field.

"Come on! Sakura-chan, he'll rip your spine out! I swear! I can hear his thoughts!"

"Wow! You can hear thoughts? Coolness!"

"Grrr… Sakura-chan, this is not a perfect time to joke around! Come on!"

"But my ball…" she whined.

"Forget it! Come on!" he tugged her. But the girl won't budge.

"Naruto, you told me you like me that you really REALLY like me so you should get that ball for me as a sign that you really really like me come on don't be such a lazy!"

The boy widened his eyes. "Sakura-chan…you hit him!"

"Him _who_?"

"UCHIHA Sasuke!"

"Sasuke… the boy with chicken hair or something that it looks like some birds are laying eggs on them?"

"HAI! He's a bad-tempered boy and the last thing we must do is to irritate him!"

"But my ball! I'm gonna get it! Wait for me here, okay?" the girl smiled at him and began skipping towards the Cherry Blossoms where everyone else gathered.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAN…!" Naruto fainted in anxiety.

Back to the crowd whispering to each other:

"His face is all…red! Call the fire station!"

"Why would we call a fire station!"

"He's on fire!"

"Gosh, you're a super duper idiot!"

_BAM!_

"Anyway, Ino-chan, Ino-chan, calm him down."

"I can't! He's…scary…"

"Yeah… very very very very _very _scary…can you see the thunderclouds hanging around his head?"

"Amazing! How can you see thunderclouds, Sayo-chan?"

"IDIOT!"

"Sasuke…kun?" Ino-chan called uncertainly.

"Get away from me." Came his _super duper_ cold voice. He stood up and picked up the soccer ball. His hands were trembling.

"Oh goooooooooooooooooooooood, this is so BAD!"

"Let's get out of here!"

"As long as he doesn't find out _who_ kicked that ball, everything will be alright."

"Hai, I guess she's— _AHHHHHHHHHHH_…!"

"What? What?"

"You saw a ghost or something?"

"AMAZING! You're a psychic!"

"IDIOT!"

"But—"

"BANZAI!"

**Time froze.**

"Hey! Thank you because that's my ball that I kicked pretty hard, didn't I? I must have had hit you in the face because your face is all red was it BAD? SOOOO sorry it was an accident and accident happens everyday just like what happened today but it does not hurt that bad right? Well, can I have it back?"

Everyone sweat dropped and trembled like jellybeans. Good ol' little Sakura-chan… she won't recognize shame, anger, pain and catcalls even if it runs her down. Her smile was still bright and she seemed to be really _very_ oblivious (silly, silly girl…) to the fact that the prodigy Uchiha had burst into flames.

"How dare you." The boy whispered in a trembling voice.

"Eh? I beg your pardon?"

The children were all…

stupefied.

RUN SAKURA-CHAN RUN!

"How dare you."

"How dare I what?"

Sasuke raised his eyes to her. What he saw was a pair of green-silvery eyes and a mop of pink hair.

Cute?

Whatever.

She was thin with a dirty face and enormous eyes. They looked flying saucers.

But of course, he was not a prodigy for nothing. He did not miss the tiny but extraordinary fact about her.

He did not mean it as an insult. It was just… too extraordinary… to miss.

"You have a wide forehead."

Time froze.

Thunder roared.

_ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!_

Thunderclouds appeared.

The sky darkened.

Lightning struck.

_ZTTTTTTTTTTZZZTTTTT!_

"_OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD… IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"_ The children shrieked in unison, their jaws hanging open, their eyes bulging out that their eyeballs almost roll out of their sockets. They trembled and stared at him as if he's some green yellow Martian from outer space.

"OH MY GAWD LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke frowned. _What's wrong with everyone?_

He looked back at the pink-haired girl in front of him. His brow shot up at what he saw. The girl was enveloped in a black cloud, her head drooped and… one by one … by one … _no_— all veins popped out at once. Almost ten veins, Sasuke counted.

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY!"_ the little girl screamed and punched him in the nose. He felt his nose cartilages bled and cry. He landed a few meters away, a trail of blood following him.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!" girls screamed.

"TABOO! TABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!" boys roared like monkeys.

"Amazing! Sakura-chan is like a rhinoceros!"

_BLAG!_

"IDIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT…!"

"Does Sasuke-kun know that the word 'wide-forehead' is a taboo here?"

_BLAG!_

Wince. "Obviously not,"

"It's 'you-know-what' you moron! Say 'you-know-what' not the taboo word! You wanna see God so early?"

"TABOOOOOOOOOO…!" the boys roared like monkeys.

"Feel the wrath of the rampaging rhinoceros!"

"AMAZING!"

_BLAG!_

"Oh gawd have mercy on us…"

"YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"SAKURA-CHAN, STOOOOOOOP…!"

"Oh no it's starting again!"

"I remember when we're four years old. Tomaru-chan told Sakura-chan has 'you-know-what'!"

"Hai! She punched him in the mouth so hard that Tomaru-chan lost all his teeth!"

"Only Ino-chan can call her you-know-what!"

"Hai. It's because it was Ino-chan who taught her to stand up and fight when people make fun of her you-know-what!"

"INO-CHAN, STOP HER!"

"I can't! She's very very very very _very_ pissed."

"RUN FOR YOU LIVES! RUN! RUN! RUN!"

In seconds, the field of flowers and Cheery Blossoms were deserted. Save for rampaging Sakura (who kept shouting, shrieking, yelling, crying) and the facedown Sasuke.

All ten veins were still twitching.

"**Huh**-**huh**-**huh**-

all gone-

**huh**-

where-

**huh**-

are-they-

**huh**-**huh…"**

The little girl looked up. _Why is it so dark all of a sudden?_

She flopped down to the grass, panting, her legs in M-position. Instantly, the time unfroze, thunder stopped roaring, thunderclouds disappeared, the sky lightened up and lightning stopped.

A beautiful Sunday morning. Again.

Her veins stopped twitching and the dark aura vanished.

Sakura-chan grinned widely. Teeth, gums. Shining, shimmering, splendid. "What a beautiful Sunday morning it is!"

Really?

"Sasuke…kun…?"

The boy didn't move. _Did I kill him?_

"Sasuke-kun!"

He did not move.

"SAS-UKE-KUN!" She yelled in his ear. The boy sprang into life. Sakura-chan studied him.

"Sasuke-kun…?"

The boy was holding up his hand over his bleeding nose. His eyes began to water…

She felt her heart cracked.

Those eyes… how she loved those eyes. She was falling in love with those eyes. The kind of love that was sweet, cute, delicate, soft. Not the romantic love. But it was so delicate…

"Sorry." She whispered.

And she cried with him.

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

And that's how they met.

And ever since, the word 'wide forehead' became a taboo. And if you are a person with great guts and wanted to enter heaven right away…

Just yell.

"WIDE FOREHEAD GIRL…!"

In her ear.

And you'll see Saint Peter with his GIANT golden key and his dear ol' rooster crowing beside him.

"Name?"

Response.

"Sins?"

The list went on and on…

"How did you die?"

"SHE PUNCHED ME IN THE NOSE!"

That hippo girl.

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Sakura laughed. "I did punch you real hard, eh?"

"Whatever."

She grinned.

_Kakashi-sensei, better teach me something useful!_

When Sasuke looked back, he saw a strange aura coming from the girl. He raised his brows.

_She looked stupid when she does that._


	4. Idiot!

.the-**uchiha**-_sweetheart_

(Sasuke and Sakura Love romance!)

.

.

.

_Over there, just beneath the moon_

_There's a man with a burden to keep._

_._

_._

_._

Many people wonder how we became best friends.

"Naruto is late!"

A cold-hearted boy and a hyperactive girl… is a strange combination.

_._

_._

_._

_Now sleep will fall washout rags n' paper bags._

_Homes and lives passing by_

_._

_._

_._

"I'm hungry." Smile. "Say, Sasuke-kun, since we are the best of friends, let's eat ramen together—"

"I'm _not_ going to treat you to ramen _forever_."

"WHAT! I thought we're best friends _forever_!"

Sigh. "I'm _not_ rich."

_._

_._

_._

_Who will see the beauty in your life?_

_And who will be there to hear you when you call?_

_._

_._

_._

"Who said you _are_?"

_._

_._

_._

_Who will see the madness in your life?_

_And who will be there to catch you if you fall?_

_._

_._

_._

I wonder why I let her penetrate the wall I built around myself… after that day.

"HE'S LATE!"

I wonder why I let her close. I wonder why I let myself care. I wonder why such a girl with wide— _oops_ —I mean, er…

_._

_._

_._

_And over there, over the twinkling of the lights_

_Harbor lights, say goodnight one more time._

_._

_._

_._

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Not now."

I know her weakness, her strength, what can make her cry or smile, what are her likes, dislikes, fears, desires, her ticklish spots, her knee scar, deodorant brand, the size of her undergarments, the brand of her napkin… even the size of her bust!

**SASUKE FANS**: HENTAI!

Oh just shut up.

_._

_._

_._

_Who will see the beauty in you life?_

_And who will be there to hear you when you call?_

_._

_._

_._

And I know her deepest secret.

_._

_._

_._

…

She's in love with Hyuuga Neji.

.

.

**CHAPTER FOUR! Team Seven is BORN!**

.

.

One hour later.

Two hours. Three. Four. Five.

"Where the HELL is he?" Sakura screeched.

Naruto was already dozing. Sasuke remained standing. And Sakura was having temper problem.

"YO!"

_POOF!_

"You're late!" Sakura screamed.

"You're late!" Naruto sprung awake and yelled, mimicking Sakura.

"Well, you see my dear ninja turtles got lost in the forest and I have to find them…"

Sakura stared at him VERY hard. "Turtles are _slowpokes_! You must have spent _hours_ finding them."

"Turtles aren't as slow as you think. I found them all in thirty minutes."

"AND…?"

"I have to train them swim."

Silence. And then: "**LIAR!"**

"YEAH! LIAR!"

"Awesome… Are you a parrot or something, Naruto?"

_._

_._

_._

**EYE-CATCH! **An orange parrot sat on SD-Sakura's shoulder, squeaking. "Liar liar liar liar liar liar liar!" SD-Sakura slapped it. "SHUT UP!"

_._

_._

_._

"You're SO lammmmmmmmmmme…!" Naruto yelled.

"Me? Lame…? Ha! No way. Did you eat breakfasts?"

"Hell no. You told us not to. Did you forget?" Sakura asked.

"No. Just making sure you follow orders." He said. He tilted his head on one side, looking thoughtful. "Okay listen up, little children—"

"We're _no_ longer children!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Duh, that's okay. I bet you're _so_ old, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said slyly.

Kakashi raised his solitary brow.

"And… _ugly!_ Ha! I even bet you have fish lips." The girl added smugly, crossing her arms across her chest.

Steam came out from Kakashi's ears.

"Anyway, let's get started!" Ignoring Kakashi's death glare, the girl turned and started to walk. But she spun around and to face him and smiled innocently, sweetly.

Kakashi groaned.

"I really hate little children."

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The test they had tested their camaraderie but since they did NOT have teamwork, everything went well. _Oh_, scratch the 'well' part. It was a disaster.

All three of them were tied in the post.

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"But sensei, this is what we call camaraderie!"

"IDIOOOOOOOOOOT!" Sakura screamed.

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Kakashi crouched in front of his sulking shrimps, his chin in the palm of his hand. His eye was amused, listening.

"You are such a moron." Sasuke snapped, struggling at his ropes.

"IDIOOOOOOOOOOT!" Sakura screamed again.

"This is not my fault! This is Sasuke-bastard's fault!"

Sakura gritted her teeth. "IDIOT! You thank God I'm not a rabid drooling fan girl or else I'll rip you to pieces!"

_CRACK._

"And this isn't Sasuke-kun's fault, you moron! If you just listen to us not to attack that MAN, this won't happen!" The pink-haired continued to rant, struggling, her skin rubbing painfully against the ropes in the process.

"NO! If Sasuke-bastard waited for me so we can attack THAT MAN together, that MAN is dead!" Naruto argued, his voice shrill.

Sasuke clenched his jaw before snapping, "Dobe! You didn't show up in time so I thought you chicken out!"

"I'm _NOT _a chicken, you bastard!"

"Who said _you're_ a chicken!" Sakura screeched.

"Blah!" he jerked his chin toward Sasuke who snarled, struggling at his bindings.

"HE said YOU _CHICKEN_ OUT! YOU'RE A HUNDRED AND ONE PERCENT IDIOT!" The girl screamed.

"Hey, hey, pipe down, little children."

"I AM NOT A LITTLE CHILD!" The three struggling young shrimps screamed at him. Even the Uchiha Sasuke known for his silence shouted. Kakashi fought a smile. _Idiots. _

"And don't think of us as shrimps!" Sasuke snapped.

Kakashi blinked. Wow, his soon-to-be students _are psychics!_

"How did you know?"

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"GRRRRR…"

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

_Smartass._

"You all failed. Sakura fainted at Sasuke's head. Sasuke was stuck to the ground, headless. Nah, just kidding. And I poked Naruto's ass. You are all careless and stupid— well not very much since you figure it out it's just a test but still you failed. You all went to your separate ways selfishly working your way to the goal. I almost thought you three will work together since you're friends since you're little. But you all went into your separate ways. To achieve success, work together, stay together. Don't leave your comrades."

"I didn't leave her." Sasuke muttered in his low voice.

"Yeah, sure thing…" _I know how much you value your friend but will your feelings for her hinder your ambition of killing a certain man?_

Sasuke desperately wanted to be a ninja, Kakashi thought. _To kill a certain man, you must be prepared. Especially… if that certain man is your— _the gray-haired Jounin sighed and stood up. _Are you willing to give up everything just for the sake of that revenge, Sasuke-kun? _He approached Sasuke with his kunai and slashed at the bindings. Sasuke looked up at him, frowning. Next was Naruto who looked suspiciously up to him, rubbing at his arms. Kakashi pocketed his kunai.

"H-hey…! How about me?" Sakura asked.

The tall Jounin looked at her. "You'll stay there." His voice was quiet.

Green eyes widened. "WHAT! NO WAY! Let me go!"

But Kakashi ignored her and gave Sasuke and Naruto lunch boxes who looked at the lunches then up to him, confused.

"You can have your lunch. You all have potentials. I won't fail you guys right now but," he paused to enunciate, his visible eye narrowed, "if you give anything to Sakura, I will fail you all."

Sakura blinked and looked down, ashamed.

_POOF!_

The lanky Jounin reappeared, crouching atop of a tree branch. "This is… interesting." He smirked, opening his book.

The three young ninjas looked at each other, wearing different expressions. Naruto stared at Sakura, and Sakura watched Sasuke who found the bento on his hands _very _interesting. Pale long fingers flexed harshly over the cloth, veins popping out delicately.

A soft sigh. "Oh weeeeeellllll."

Naruto and Saske turned to look at the girl. "It's okay." Sakura grinned. The blonde boy raised a brow; Sasuke scowled. Her grin widened. "I lied. I actually ate breakfast."

The scowl on Sasuke's face tightened. _Liar._

"Don't worry about me. At least, Kakashi-sensei gave us another chance to be his Genins after lunch break!"

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto's voice trailed off, lowering his gaze to the box gave by their lecturer. Discreetly, as though afraid, he took a glance from Sasuke. _Scary…_ He thought, his eyes crinkling. Sasuke's glare had deepened. After several minutes of pondering, the dark-haired boy slowly with aristocratic poise opened the lunch box. It was filled to the brim with shrimps, barbeque strips and rice. Dark eyes lifted to Sakura's green gaze— the general stare narrowed, a tight smile tugged at her thin lips.

He snorted and moved to stand in front of the girl tied in the post.

Naruto and Sakura looked confused. "Sasuke," began Naruto . "What are you…"

Uchiha started to lift food into his mouth. After several bites, he stopped, chewed thoroughly and smirked, "not bad."

Sakura was flabbergasted for a while. And then, she recovered, snorting as she looked away.

"Stop it, bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Let him!" Sakura snarled. "He thinks he's so smart! And special and –" She caught Sasuke's arrogant smirk. "DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE—" words froze from her mouth as Sasuke shoved a shrimp inside her mouth.

Silently, he retracted his chopsticks and smirked at her arrogantly. With a gulp, Sakura swallowed the shrimp and hollered. _"What do you think you're doing!"_

Shrug. "Feeding you."

"_Feeding ME!_" She repeated. As if Sasuke was _deaf._ "You'll get yourself into trouble!"

The boy shrugged and lifted another food to her mouth but she shook her head stubbornly. "NO! We will fail— **YOU** will fail!" Again the boy shrugged and pushed the tip of the chopsticks with food closer to her mouth but she did not open her mouth.

"Sasuke—" Naruto began.

"She's my comrade."

Naruto blinked.

"And she's my best friend."

_Just remember the Universal Rule._

And don't say goodbye.

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Naruto grinned at him. There was, however, something strange about that grin. "Bastard, you're such a show off." He stood up, kunai in hand and began slashing the rope that bound Sakura.

"_WHAT THE—_ Stop it guys! You'll get into trouble! SASUKE, STOP."

"Shut up."

"Don't shut up me! You moron, stop this at once. Naruto, I swear if we fail because of this, I'll hate you forever!" Sakura warned.

Naruto chuckled. "I don't want my Sakura-chan starving to death."

"Naruto…"

Sasuke raised his brows as he lift food to Sakura's mouth. "Since when she became yours?" he asked flatly.

"Ha! She was mine first, remember, before she became _yours_." Naruto retorted with a hint of sarcasm. _You stole her from me._

"I didn't."

Naruto was shocked. "Nani?"

"I didn't." Sasuke repeated and jabbed the chopstick closer to Sakura's mouth but the girl refused to open her mouth.

Naruto smirked bitterly. _Bastard can read minds eh?_

"I can't."

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Sakura frowned, sealing her lips closed. _What are they talking about?_

"Stop it. You looked stupid with that expression."

_JERK!_

"No. I'm not."

"_Ehhh?_"

"Sakura, open your mouth." Sasuke said emotionlessly.

The girl glared darkly.

Sakura turned her face to the other side, frowning. _Why are you doing this, Sasuke-kun?_

"Sakura, you're annoying."

Ha. That touched a nerve there.

"Don't call me ann—" He shoved the food inside her mouth.

"Sasuke- **cough-cough - **Sasuke-kun – **cough **– you - **cough-cough—"**

She stumbled forward as she broke loose and Sasuke put a hand in her shoulder to support her. "We're dead… very dead…" Sakura muttered as she plopped down to the ground. Sasuke sat beside her.

"I'm still breathing. You?" he nodded to Naruto.

"Huh, me? Well, er-" the blonde boy looked confused. "Yeah, I am. Why?"

"It means you're alive." He answered flatly. "How about you, Sakura? Are you still breathing?" he turned to her.

Her vein twitched. "Of course I'm still breathing! What do you think I am and what the heck is wrong with you and you're asking if we're still breathing of course we are we are human like you and other people!"

Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Sakura," he said, enunciating exaggeratedly. "Talk with breaks. Talk with BREAKS. It's annoying me. It's **ANNOYING** me. Talk with breaks talk with breaks."

"Huh? Now it's you talking without breaks! Ha, you sure looked cute, Sasuke-kun!"

"Stop making fun of me and eat."

Instantly, her face fell. "I'm sorry."

"Hn. Exactly."

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"Sakura, EAT."

"I told you I ate breakfast!"

"Liar. That Jounin bastard can lie better than you."

"SAS-UKE." She enunciated pointedly. At the same time, her stomach grumbled.

Sasuke sneered. "You're an idiot."

"IDIOT!" Sakura screamed. Beside her, Naruto ate his bento heartedly. Snarling, the girl turned to the blonde, "Naruto-baka! NA-RU-TO! Back me up back me up back me up! Sasuke-kun is calling me an idiot he is calling me an idiot calling me an idiot calling me an idiot calling me an idiot! BACK ME UP! You told me you_ like_ me—"

_COUGH!_

"Huh? What's wrong Naruto? You're choking to death!"

_COUGH!_

"What? Was it something I said?"

_COUGH!_

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto, he's—"

"Alive."

_COUGH!_

"He's _choking._"

_COUGH!_

"He won't die."

_COUGH!_

"But—"

_COUGH!_

"NARUTO!" She smacked him in the back so forcefully that Naruto hit the ground facedown. "Uh, sorry." She said and yanked him back. "Naruto, are you alright? What's wrong? Was it something I said? _Was it funny_?"

Finally, Naruto stopped choking. He looked up and saw Sasuke smirking at him. _Bastard._ "I'm fine! Don't worry! Here eat some tempura."

Sakura bit her bottom lip. "But… we'll fail…"

Naruto smiled. "Sasuke-teme is right. You are our comrade and friend! And I won't let you starved to death! My Sakura-chan must be well-fed!"

"But, if we fail—"

"Then we'll fail as one. We are Team Seven." Sasuke replied. Sakura looked at him, looking touched and happy and charmed and jolly and teary and _everything_. She was about to hug him when—

_POOF!_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!"

Kakashi appeared right in front of Sakura, eye stern, his face an inch away from hers.

"Er—" Sakura stammered as she looked in his eye, blushing at their close proximity.

Suddenly, the Jounin's eye crinkled in a smile. "YOU PASS!"

SILENCE.

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Close up view of Sasuke.

Close up Polaroid shot of Sakura.

Camera rotated around Naruto.

(very fast)

(up and down, up and down)

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. He frowned, confused at their reactions.

Or lack of reaction…

They're supposed to be happy, ecstatic and jolly-jolly like Barney and friends but… something went _terribly _wrong. They were NR.

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

NR- No Reaction. In chemistry, no reagent… no catalyst… no solvent…

_uhhh, what is their problem?_

"Er. Hey, hey are you okay?"

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY…!"

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Kakashi flinched and was engulfed in a hug so gentle and sweet that it confused him for a while. How many years had passed since he received such tender affection? Unexpectedly, his face softened, his expression slightly nostalgic.

"YOU ARE MY NUMBER ONE, KAKASHI-SENSEI!" The little pink-haired girl screamed in his ear.

No. It wasn't gentle. It was not sweet.

It was ear-splitting.

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"YAY! YAY! YAY!" Sakura can't keep her mouth shut. She was just SO happy. "YAY! YAY! YAY!" …so, so, so happy that she became extra hyperactive.

"This is so great so wonderful so bright so happy so nice so big so marvelous VERRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY beautiful day! We are Genins genins genins genins genins… so happy everything will be very great Team Seven prevails because we are the greatest team GREATEST TEAM! Hohoho! Christmas is so EARLY this year!"

She giggled, laughed, giggled, laughed, giggled that it worried Naruto about her sanity.

"Err- Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

"HA! OF COURSE I AM THIS IS A WONDERFUL DAY SO I FEEL SO OKAAAAAAAAAAY AND SO HAPPPPPPPPPPPPPY SO WHY SHOULD I FEEL BAD, HM? HM? HM? HM?"

"I thought—"

"—you cracked your head." Sasuke interrupted. Naruto looked on, horrified. Sakura-chan, after all, was hot-tempered, violet…-_tempered_ and had terrible anger management issues.

**BAM!**

"Ha! That's what you get from insulting me." Sakura stomped ahead of him, leaving Sasuke with a bruise nose. The boy touched his nose and winced. Suddenly, an idea popped in his mind.

"Dobe, have you ever met Hyuuga Neji?"

The little girl froze.

Naruto scratched his hair. "Uh no, not yet but was that Hinata's cousin?"

"Yeah, Hinata's cousin… of course, they have the same family name, idiot."

Naruto glared at him. "So what? What about him?"

"Is he good-looking?"

Sakura froze.

Naruto smiled maliciously. "Wow, Sasuke-teme, are you interes— _**BLAG!**_OUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT FOR YOU DUMBASS!"

Sasuke had punched him in the gut. It was so painful that Naruto's eyes water.

"Someone else we know likes him."

_Oh. My. God._

**SASUKE FANS:** You're dead, Sasuke-kun…

**SAKURA FANS: **Down… down… down…

"Really? Who? Someone has a crush on Hinata's cousin?"

Sasuke smirked and felt a surge of chakra. His smirk widened.

"Yeah…" he drawled.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "A girl?"

Sasuke snorted. "Of course, a not-so-pretty girl…"

Sakura burst into flames. _Not so pretty girl… _She suppressed an irritable ache somewhere. Inside her chest. Clutching at her heart. _So… I'm not VERY pretty… Go ahead, Uchiha, tell him! TELL HIM AND YOU'LL BE SORRY YOU WERE BORN!_

"WHO? WHO?"

"She's… an iron maiden… with an unusual… forehead."

The flames intensified. Sasuke, Sasuke… _you are merciless…_

"Forehead?" Naruto looked thoughtful and for a moment, Sasuke was horrified. _Is he getting it? _After a second, Naruto's eyes narrowed. "There's a lot of people who DO have foreheads, bastard."

Sasuke twitched.

"WHO? Who? Who? Who? Who? Who?"

_Moron. Super Moron Naruto. _"As if I'm gonna tell you."

"BASTARRRRRRRRRRRRRRD…!" he screamed and threw punches at him which Sasuke dodged. "Tel me tell me tell me tell me tell me!"

The surge of chakra disappeared. **BAM! **There was a scream.

He ran after her.

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"Sakura!"

No response. She didn't stop walking.

"Sakura!"

She didn't look back.

"Sakura!"

Sigh.

"…"

Sigh.

"I'm sorry."

She stopped walking.

"I'll treat you to ramen. I'll treat you to cotton candy and your favorite vanilla ice cream and your favorite strawberry sundae, chili hotdog sandwich, pepperoni pizza and chicken legs and—"

She kept silent.

"I'll give you everything."


	5. Say Cheese!

_Everything._

… …

…

(giant fonts)

(yellow, green, pink, blue fireworks erupted in the background)

-this is…-

(heart, heart!)

**the uchiha sweetheart**

**

* * *

**

_Look into my eyes - you will see_

_What you mean to me_

She didn't look back.

She's angry.

I was sorry.

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do - I do it for you_

She trusts me with her secret. Her deepest, most cherished and most important secret of hers… she trust me but now, her trust is shattered.

She probably hated me now.

But I mean it as a joke.

(I think I'm bad with jokes)

(I should have not tried to _joke_)

Sorry.

_There's no love - like your love_

_And no other - could give more love_

_There's nowhere - unless you're there_

_All the time - all the way_

Sorry.

Don't hate me.

I will treat you to ramen for the rest of your life.

I promise.

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do - Ohhh, I do it for you_

.

.

**CHAPTER FIVE! Snapshots**

.

.

She didn't turn around.

She didn't face me.

My fist clenched.

_-CLICK_

A colored snapshot of five year old Sasuke.

_-CLICK_

Five year old Sakura.

_-CLICK_

6 year old Sasuke under the shade of Cherry Blossom tree, smirking.

_-CLICK_

6 year old Sakura sitting on the same Cherry Blossoms tree branch, grinning, her wide forehead gleaming and reflecting the sunlight.

_-CLICK_

7 year old Sasuke sitting on a swing.

_-CLICK_

7 year old Sakura wearing kimono and eating cotton candy.

_-CLICK_

Two five year old kids smiling and glaring.

_-CLICK_

Two 6 year old kids: the girl hugging the boy in the neck while the boy's eyes are wide and frightful.

_-CLICK_

Two 7 year old kids leaning against each other's backs as the girl slept and the boy watches the clouds.

_-CLICK_

8 year old Sasuke glaring viciously, coldly.

_-CLICK_

8 year old Sakura staring at someone, eyes gleaming with tears.

_-CLICK_

A tear rolled.

_-CLICK_

9 year old Sasuke's back. The Uchiha Clan symbol, a fan.

_-CLICK_

9 year old Sakura's back. Her long pink hair ripples sideways in the breeze. The back of her dress shows a symbol, a circle.

_-CLICK_

9 year old Sasuke's close up colored snapshot: face blank, emotionless, empty black eyes, black hair in his eyes.

_-CLICK_

9 year old Sakura's close up colored snapshot: innocent face, pink cheeks, sad green eyes, pink bangs in her eyes/

_-CLICK_

9 year old kids Sasuke and Sakura—

_-CLICK_

Black and white snapshot.

_-CLICK_

Polaroid shot. Their backs on each other. At least ten feet away from each other— black hair against the wind, pink hair ripples in the breeze.

_-CLICK_

10 year old Sasuke stares at her.

_-CLICK_

10 year old Sakura stares back.

_-CLICK_

_What happened?_ Her mouth opens in a question. The camera focuses on her mouth.

_-CLICK_

_Two years ago, he murdered my clan._ His mouth opens in a reply. The camera focuses on his left eye.

_-CLICK_

Tears.

_-CLICK_

_Sasuke-kun… please, stay with me… Don't go away…_

_-CLICK_

A snapshot of her mouth in side view.

_-CLICK_

_I will kill him. I will kill him. I will be an avenger. I will kill him._

_-CLICK_

A snapshot of his mouth in side view…

_-CLICK_

_Please, don't take Sasuke-kun away from me!_

She hugs him.

_-CLICK_

A snapshot focuses on his wide eyes.

_-CLICK_

_What are you talking about? _He pushes her away but holds her shoulders close to him. She sobs hysterically.

A snapshot focuses on her tear-filled eyes…

_-CLICK_

_Don't… leave me… Stay. Stay. Please._

_-CLICK_

A photograph of her, her hands clasped in a prayer… begging.

_-CLICK_

_I'm not going anywhere._

_-CLICK_

A photograph of him, his hands on his sides, clenched and trembling.

_-CLICK_

_You WILL! To follow him and have your revenge! Then after that…you won't come back!_

Camera focused on her talking mouth.

_-CLICK_

_Don't be stupid! Stop acting like a human water hose!_

Camera focused on his talking mouth.

_-CLICK_

_You will go away… you'll sing for me… until I'll fall asleep… with my eyes closed… you will go away… leaving me… you will leave me—_

Gasp.

_-CLICK_

A snapshot of his gripping hand on her upper arms…

_-CLICK_

_FADE TO_

…his bangs over his eyes.

_FADE TO_

…his mouth opens but no words came out.

_FADE TO_

And then, his grip softens, and he presses his lips on her wide forehead and whispers:

_I will always be here when you wake up._

_-CLICK_

11 year old Sasuke behind Sakura

_-CLICK_

11 year old Sakura cries.

_CLICK!_

_I'm sorry._ She turns around.

_-CLICK_

_Sasuke-kun… _He touches her cheek.

_-CLICK_

_I didn't mean it. I'm sorry._

_-CLICK_

She smiled and looked at him.

_I forgive you._

_-CLICK_

He kisses her lips.

_-CLICK_

Black and white photograph of her wide eyes.

_-CLICK_

Black and white photograph of their sealed lips…

_-CLICK_

_-CLICK_

_-CLICK-CLICK_

_-CLICK-CLICK-CLICK_

_Fade_

_Fade_

_Fade, fade, fade…_

_TO_

It starts raining.

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"I forgive you."

Sasuke was jolted awake from his dream. He looked up and saw her eyes.

"You're forgiven. I'm sorry. I—… I hit you. Sorry." She said, looking down.

Sasuke sighed. He nodded and took her wrist. So thin. Brittle. Breakable. Glass. Doll. Rag. Doll.

"Um, Sasuke-kun, where are we going?"

"I told you… Did you forget? I'll—"

"—give me everything."

Sasuke's grip tightened. "Hai. Ramen, cotton candy, pizza, tempura, rice ball, and vanilla ice cream… name it. I'll give it to you."

She smiled then laughed. It never changed, that laugh. The same tinkle, natural wheezy quality. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, I want to sleep."

He raised his brows, stopped walking and faced her. "…are you sure?"

"Hai. I'm so tired…" She yawned.

"This offer will expire tomorrow."

"That's okay. I have a lifetime to exploit you." She giggled. "But for now, I'm so tired… and sleepy… and, and… can you carry me home?" she asked, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Sasuke sighed. He turned around and crouched low. Sakura climbed onto his back, wrapped her arms round his neck while Sasuke put his arms below her legs. "Arigato Sasuke… kun…"

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Sakura was sleeping soundly on his back. The girl had an uncanny ability to fall asleep everywhere. He shifted her weight and looked up in the sky. He stopped, blinking.

Black clouds were gathering. _It's gonna rain._

And remember what happened last year.

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

ONE YEAR AGO.

It was raining.

Her pink hair was wet and drenched, sticking to her cheeks and forehead, masking her face, her head, her thinness. Her skin was cold but her mouth was warm. It was… _beautiful._

It was getting colder but eleven year old Sakura felt incredibly warm in his arms. Above Sasuke's shoulder, green eyes stared into the rain, wide and confused.

_What is… happening?_

_Is he… kissing me? Why?_

Sasuke's arms around her constricted and she felt her eyes dropped close. Sweet lips, innocent thoughts, warm mouths, cold skins, two hearts, a love, a friendship, something, anything, everything.

Thoughts plagued his mind, capturing his young troubled heart which, despite its young years, had filled with many conflicting emotions.

_This is not right._

_We're not supposed to kiss._

_No._

_**I'm**__ not supposed to kiss her._

Stop it.

Stop.

_This is a crime._

A crime… _**you're guilty!**_

**Verdict: **_**You're guilty!**_

_**Guilty!**_

_**Guilty!**_

_**Guilty!**_

_**Guilty!**_

_She's an innocent girl… and I'm…_ **You're corrupting her… **_kissing my best friend… _**Friends don't kiss each other do they? **_… Friends are… _**She's little Sakura-chan… **_not supposed to kiss each other… _**Things will change… **_I don't want to… _**She will walk away**_… say goodbye…_

Goodbye.

Goodbye.

He hated rainy days… but this particular rainy day…

Things had gone so complicated. (he never like sophisticated vocabulary)

—_The why and wherefore I'm alive_

_The one I'll care for through the rough and rainy years—_

Rainy days were annoying. As always. _Like her. _They reminded him of her tears.

(-because, as always, he'd be weak, weak, weak, weak and weak)

_**Guilty!**_

_**Guilty!**_

(-then he'd give her anything, a whim or necessity— it never mattered)

_**Guilty!**_

(because he love her tears)

_**Guilty!**_

Was it wrong to be her friend and kiss her?

—_Me I'll take her laughter and her tears_

_And make them all my souvenirs—_

_Her laughter, my glare. Her tears, my sneer._

Will it come to a full stop now that he had crossed the line? The line that was so thin that you will never know it existed?

_Why? Why do we need to have a line between us?_

—_For where she goes I've got to be_

_The meaning of my life is—_

This is… _our sacred relationship._

…_ruined by a kiss?_

_No. I will protect our sacred relationship._

They say, a simple kiss can ruin precious things… a kiss, no matter what feelings prompted a person to kiss… even if it was a mistake… an accident…

_Accidents happens everyday._

…a kiss _is_ a kiss.

_This kiss will ruin everything._

His lips slowly nipped hers and he pulled away.

—_She, she, she—_

He pressed his forehead against hers, his lips still touching hers. His hand hungrily wound around her pink hair as he sank his face in the crook between her neck and shoulder. Pressing his palm against her nape, he hugged her closer, his other hand curls around her tiny waist.

So small, so fragile. She didn't need a boyfriend. Not _yet_. What she needed, however, is a friend. A friend she will depend on, someone she can trust—

The girl was still in shock. Her hands were on her sides, her eyes wide, and her face was pink and wet.

But she managed a soft, "Sasuke…kun…"

The boy stiffened and hugged her fiercer, pressing her body closer to his to warm her.

"Why?"

"Sakura…" He paused, contemplating.

"A kiss…" Her voice sounded mesmerized. "Oh well, you are my first kiss…"

"And there is no second."

She blinked. "Hai… you are my first and last kiss…" He pulled away slightly and looked down at her.

"I…" he swallowed hard.

A protection, a shield. A barrier. He must draw a line between them. To protect their friendship, he needed something. He needed to do something. Because they were in danger of falling in love with each other—

(the thought caused a knot inside his chest, his stomach, his-)

He won't allow that. Theirs was a sacred relationship. Very sacred. He must do something… To protect an institution, to keep an institution going, to keep it above suspicion, to keep it sacred… it had to have rules, right?

A rule.

Right.

"Sakura… are you angry?"

The girl smiled at him innocently. "No. It was… wonderful." Her large eyes twinkled as her smile widened into a small grin.

_It was._

"This might ruin our friendship."

"NO! Sasuke-kun—"

"Yes." His grip tightened. "It will but… I won't let that happen."

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"But to guarantee it won't happen again, we need to set a rule."

Green eyes rounded at the sophisticated word. "A rule…?"

"Our Universal Rule: don't fall with your best friend. It's a crime to fall in love with your best friend and the punishment is severe."

"Eh? That was _looooong_! Does it have to be so long?"

Stepping back to increase the distance between them, he sighed, letting go, putting his hands inside his pockets, dropping his guard and said, "Don't forget it."

"Sasuke-kun," she thrust a hand forward, clutching at his navy blue shirt's sleeve. "Why do we need a rule between us?"

…

A deep sigh.

"Because we're always in danger of falling in love."

Frown.

"—with each other?"

"Yes."

Sakura looked confused for a moment. He stared back intensely.

"Okay…"

"Good. Come on, it's getting colder."

"Sasuke-kun…" his hand touched her cold arm. He followed her gaze, her eyes tracing the length of his fingers surrounding her arm.

"What?"

She looked up to his eyes. "Can you carry me home?"

Sigh.

"Whatever."

But he carried her home.

"_Arigato Sasuke…kun…"_

END FLASHBACK.

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Sakura woke up and was surprised to feel… warmth and softness. Last thing she recalled was Sasuke's dark hair tickling her face and his bony shoulders. She shifted and hugged something fluffy and soft. Moaning with delight, she sank deeper in her sheets. _Bed, bed… _It was cold but… it was incredible.

Someone sat down on _her_ bed. She opened one eye.

"Huh?"

Blue shirt with… was that a _fan_? A red and white fan with a mop of thick and shiny raven hair, white shorts, and a collar that reaches up his chin? Hey, was that Sa—

"Sasuke-kun!" she sat up quickly. The boy spun around slightly to look at her, his brows raised. "What are you doing— oh! I remembered!"

"Good. Now be quiet."

"Hey! What are you doing in my room?"

His brow almost touched his hairline. "Excuse me? _Your_ room?"

"Well, this is—" she looked around quickly. Wait… _a minute._ This looked so familiar yet so…

No pink sheets. No pink wallpaper. No pink pillow. No pink curtain. No pink stuffed animals. No pink, no pink, no … pink— _no pink ceiling!_ What the hell happened to _her_— _wait! _

_This is NOT my room!_

Bingo.

Black sheets, black wallpaper, black pillows, black curtains, black stuffed toys, black… _yes_, black, black, black, _even a black ceiling!_ What _is_ this room? A funeral room?

She twisted her face around to stare at him. "Did someone die?"

Sasuke's brows twitched. Sakura saw it and she smiled crookedly.

"Well, why are there so many black stuffs around?"

"You're in _my_ room."

Wow.

She rolled her eyes and lie back to his bed. Sasuke frowned, seeing her actions. "What are you doing?"

The girl had buried her face in his pillow. She sniffed it. _Wow. _She smiled. "You smell so nice."

"What are _you_ doing?"

"Sleeping…"

_See you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun._


	6. TUTU!

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find_

_There's nothing in the world that can change my mind_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

-

-

**The-Uchiha-Sweetheart**

-

-

(Welcome Sasuke and Sakura Love, Love romance!)

Love

_is_

like

_a carousel_

it goes around 'round and 'round

_with _

or without

_you_

-

**CHAPTER SIX! Let's volt in! A MANGA VERSION!**

**-**

**mechanics:**

_Italics- _thoughts, mainly

Normal- Text

NORMAL- movement or sound

"Normal"- dialogue

_Sakura._

"You're late."

Always.

LAUGH.

"Ha, ha, ha…! Gomen, Sasuke-kun!"

WAVE. WAVE.

"You are _thirty_ minutes late."

Making me wait so long.

POUNDING VEIN.

"Sorry, please! SAS-UKE…!"

"You are always late."

"But you know I'll come! That's why you kept on waiting, right?"

FROWN.

_Yes I know you'll come anyway. _

_You're just too late._

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"YOU'RE SO LATE!"

"YOU'RE SO LATE!"

"I'm starting to think you're a parrot or something, Naruto."

"SHUT UP! What's our mission this time! Baby-sitting or something like looking for a pet! Old man! THIS STINKS!

"Aw, Naruto, don't be so hard on old sensei—"

"_Excuse me_?"

"He's trying his best! Kakashi-sensei is the best sensei ever!"

SMILE. RUFFLING HAIR.

"You're so sweet."

"Sakura-chaaaaaaan, he's always late!"

"Well, old sensei is slow, eh?"

TWITCH. "_I beg your pardon?"_

"But then, sensei is the best teacher ever!"

"Sakura, don't pull his leg."

"Huh? Pull his leg? I can't. Sensei is a big, big sensei."

_HOW STUPID._

"Our mission, sensei?"

"Oh cute Sakura-chan, don't get so excited. Here, we have to draw lots."

Green eyes looked up.

"What for, huh? This is so lame…" PAUSE. "What is this for? These drawing lots… I have a hunch this is not very pretty!"

"Of course, Kakashi-sensei is a lame teacher. His ideas sucked big time, Sakura-chaaaaan! Anyway, what's our mission, sensei? I hope it's not very boring."

"Oi, I got a circle!"

"I'm so lucky Naruto!"

CLAPPING.

"You got a circle too, Sakura-chan? YAY! I'm SO lucky!"

"—because I got a star!"

SLUMP.

"You're so mean, Sakura." PATTING HEAD. "Okay, Naruto, We are partners! How's that, huh?"

HORROR.

"KAKASHI-SENEI IS MY PARTNER?"

SMILE.

"So I have Sasuke-kun! Not bad! What do we do today? Having Sasuke-kun as my partner feels like a good omen… so might I have a good day? I think that's okay and well, I see a beautiful day coming up since my NEW alarm clock DOES NOT go off! It was so annoying because it keeps on screaming BOOM SHAKA SHAKA BOOM SHAKA SHAKA BOOM! Duh, it was so LAME!"

SWEAT DROP.

_Annoying._

"But thanks to Sasuke-kun! He gave me THAT new alarm clock! I woke up at six to eat my breakfast NORMALLY which means I got to chew— YES, _CHEW_— well, I used to swallow it all without chewing because I wake up so late! And Sasuke-kun waited for me under the shade of MY NAME tree— the biggest and it was the same tree Sasuke-kun claimed was his! Stupid, ne?"

LAUGH.

"Well, Sasuke-kun is sometimes stupid! BAKA SASUKE! Was it so nice to hear? Anyway, he waited for me but still, he scolded me because I was still late! HEY! What's wrong with being late for thirty minutes? At least I got there safe and still whole, body parts complete and TWO HOURS earlier than usual, right?"

_My eardrums are bleeding. If there's one thing I would wish for, it is to be deaf._

"Sasuke-kun, don't say that! If you become deaf, you'll no longer hear."

HORROR.

"IKIMASHO, MINNA-SAN! Let's go and…wait, Kaka-sen, what were your instructions? How dare you leave us in the dark! Come on, I'M LISTENING with all MYYYYY heart! LET'S VOLT IN!"

SHAKE HEADS.

Sakura-chan, partner with me, please, please!

No, Naruto! We'll be n great danger if we're partners because you're clumsy—

That's lame, Sakura-chan!

GRAB.

"Here's a map, children—"

"HA! SO YOU'RE OLD?"

STEAM.

SMILE. "But you're still the best!"

LESS STEAMING.

"Listen UP! Here's a map."

"And?"

"Here's a map."

"THAT'S ALL?"

"Hai."

"You're so lame!" TWO VOICES.

Morons are the world's downfall.

"Bastard."

"The map contains all the information you need."

"Head on, Sasuke-kun! We're gonna win!"

"Is this a game?"

"I read the contents already. We should find ten items in three hours and whoever finishes first will get ramen!"

"What will I get from this dumb game?"

"Duh, it will sharpen your mind and tests your resourcefulness! These ten items are… very rare! We need to formulate a plan that will speed up our search!"

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaan, I would probably work alone! Adopt me! Kakashi-sensei would probably ONLY read his book and I'd be working alone!"

"Shut up, dobe."

"I AM NOT A DOBE!"

_Duh._

"Sakura-chan!"

"No, Naruto."

"Oi, are YOU Sakura-chan? YOU ARE Sasuke-teme!"

"Dobe. I am not a bastard."

"You are a bastard!"

"NA-RU-TO! Sasuke-kun, let's go! Remember, Naruto-kun, whoever wins this game gets free ramen!"

DROOL.

"IKIMASHO, KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

WHOOSH!

GIGGLE.

"Let's go Sasuke-kun!"

WALK.

"We need a— WHAAAAAAAAAAT? A talking _teapot_? Is this a joke? Am I still in earth? Teapots are not supposed to talk aren't they?"

WALK.

"Kakashi is a lame teacher."

WALK.

"And what is this? A wishing star! How are we supposed to catch a wishing star?"

WALK.

"I hate him."

WALK.

"And a what! Is this real? A tree of gold and silver leaves?"

WALK.

"Sasuke-kun, this is stupid! I bet Naruto is insane by now."

SOMEWHERE.

"ARRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH…!"

BACK.

"I can hear him."

"Sasuke-kun, what will we do?"

"Wait at the bridge."

"Wait?"

FROWN.

"Just wait? This is a mission! A mission is a mission!"

"Tell me, how do we find talking teapot? Catch a wishing star? If only he specified that it is A FALLING STAR, we'll catch it but we have three hours. And a tree with gold and silver leaves? That's lame."

"But…"

"This is stupid."

"Maybe… this is… a TEST! Don't you think?"

"A test of who is the stupidest."

"Kaka-sen is baka! BAKA! BAKA SENSEI!"

"Shit."

"Where?"

_Stupid girl._

"It's…a—"

_prank. _

That bastard!

_Is he really a Jounin? _

GRAB.

"Hey let go of my hand!"

"No way."

SHE LOOKED.

HE LOOKED AWAY.

"Let's find that bastard."

"Who?"

"Shut up."

STOMP.

SHRIEK.

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeee-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

"Oh no! It's Ino-pig!"

"Forehead Girl! Let go of Sasuke-kun!"

"Excuse me! _He's_ HOLDING my wrist!"

BLINK.

"Sasuke-kun, let go of HER!"

LOOK.

"Who the hell are you?"

**Eye-catch! "**MEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" SD-Ino shrieked. "Yamanaka Ino! The cutest, the prettiest, the sexiest, the wisest, the smartest—-" INSERT SD-SAKURA. "—the personification of a live piggery," "FOREHEAD BITCCCCCCCCCCH…!"

STARE.

FOR THREE SECONDS.

1

2

3

"Whatever."

WALK.

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun…!"

"Oy Ino, shut up."

"YOU SHUT UP, SHIKAMARU-BAKA!"

"Me, stupid? Look who's talking."

"Ha, ha…!"

"CHOUJI, SHUT UP."

YUMMY.

There was a man and a woman.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

But there was _another_ man.

LOOKS BACK.

FROWN.

And between them is a girl… stuck in a body of a woman.

"Hyuuga Neji."

_Bullshit._

BLUSH. BLUSH. BLUSH.

"N…Neji-kun, ohayo!"

GLARE.

"Who are you?"

"Don't talk to her like that, Hyuuga."

"I am not interested. My concern is Uchiha."

"The feeling isn't mutual."

"Let's fight."

"WHAAAAAAAAAT…?"

"Sakura, keep quiet."

"Sasuke-kun—"

"What do you think?"

"Neji-kun—"

"Hell no."

GLARE.

"Why not?"

SMIRK.

"Afraid I'm gonna destroy that poker pretty boy face of yours, Uchiha?"

"I'm gonna rip your ugly spine out, Hyuuga."

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUN…?"

"What?"

"Don't say that!"

"Keep quiet."

"But—"

"I'm not interested in fighting with a lowly Branch Member."

ANGER. HATRED.

"Take it back, Uchiha."

Pretty boys.

"What? Does it hurt?"

"_Take it back, NOW."_

SMIRK.

"Truth hurts, a famous adage says."

"DAMN YOU!"

ATTACK.

WIND HOWLING.

"Neji-kun, NO!"

SMIRK.

"SHARINGAN!"

Red eyes with dots.

"BYAKUGAN!"

White clear eyes.

"**SASUKE-KUN, STOP!"**

Don't scream my name, sweetheart.

SCRAPE.

"Sasuke-kun!"

GASP.

If you love someone, you do things for that someone important.

"Neji-kun!"

"Hmph."

"Sasuke-kun, APOLOGIZE!"

GLARE.

"NO way."

"WHAT? Where that attitude came from? APOLOGIZE!"

…

"SASUKE…!"

Bingo! No honorific suffix. Prepare for remorse, genius Uchiha.

"Sakura, that's your name?"

BLUSH.

"H-hai."

FROWN.

"I don't need people forcing others to apologize to me."

"But—!"

"I'm not as apathetic as your teammate. But I don't appreciate what you're doing right now."

"NEJI!"

"Ten-Ten."

"Where are— huh? Uchiha Sasuke-kun?"

"MY RIVAL!"

"Lee, pipe down."

"OH MY GOD! IS THAT FAMOUS HARUNO SAKURA-SAN?"

"EEKKK? Me? Famous? Can't be! You're mistaken!"

"Beautiful girl with a wide forehead—"

**BAM!**

**THUNDERCLOUDS!**

Prepare your soul, Rock Lee!

-

**Eye-catch! **SD-Rock Lee: Beautiful wide forehead! It's so shiny! I want to touch and kiss it! **BAM!** Sasuke-san, what a surprise! SD-Sasuke: You're disgusting. Don't come near her.

-

"SAKURA, STOP IT NOW."

A rampage. The hippo girl.

**BAM! **

"Sakura."

"Is this how she rampage around?"

-

**Eye-catch! **Sasuke running after Sakura-turned-to-hippo "AND THE HIPPO COME IN!" the stadium applauded!

-

"Fricking hell,"

"Sakura-san is running around, howling."

-

**Eye-catch! **Sasuke riding a hippo!

-

"SAKURA, _STOP_."

… …

SILENCE.

"Sasuke-kun! HE CALLED ME—!"

"I know."

"BUT HE CALLED ME—!"

FROWN.

TEARS.

"WON'T YOU AVENGE MY BROKEN DIGNITY?"

Sparkle. Sparkle. Sparkle.

RAISES EYEBROW.

"WHAT! I THOUGHT YOU LOVE ME?"

Crack.

Crack.

Sweetheart, you're so cruel.

Dream itself is the shadow of reality.

"Fine."

WALK.

**PUNCH!**

"ARGGGGGHHHH!"

SWOOSH.

"YAY!"

"Uchiha."

"Eat shit, Hyuuga."

"STOP IT SASUKE!"

"LEEEEEEEEEE! LEEEE! COME BACK YOU DORK!"

SMIRK.

"See you in hell."

"NEJI DON'T SAY THAT! LEE! NEJI! _HE'S FLYING!"_

_-_

**Eye-catch! **SD-Lee: "HA! HA! I am Superman! The man of steel!" SD-Sasuke: SMIRK. "Disgusting. A green cape…a green stockings…and GREEN briefs…you're so pathetic." SHIVER. Lee is wearing a GREEN outfit. Imagine Superman's attire in GREEN. I wanna puke. "GREEN IS THE COLOR OF YOUTH!" **BAM!**

**-**

BLINK.

"Oh well, that's… nice."

"NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII—!"

"Let's go."

"Neji-kun—…"

"What?"

BLUSH.

FIDGETING.

"Will you go out…with me…?"

_I like you very much!_

"No."

SLUMP!

LEAVES.

"Sakura?"

SILENCE.

SIGH.

"Sakura…?"

"He… hates me."

…

"You think too?"

…

"You think he hates me, right?"

…

"RIGHT?"

…

"Sasuke! I'm talking to you!"

…

"No."

BLINK.

"No. I don't think he… hates you."

"Sasuke…kun…"

"Let's go. Kakashi's waiting."

"I always asked him… everyday… but he ignores me all the time! WHY DOES HE IGNORE ME? AM I fat? Am I too short? Am I too thin? OR Am I so ugly?"

"No."

You're falling.

"THEN WHY?"

Very fast.

"You're just too cute for him."

And you're saying goodbye.

BLINK.

"Oh Sasuke-kun…you're…"

"Before you get so emotional, I'll treat you to ramen."

Love is divine.

"As in…for free?"

SIGH.

"SASUKE-KUN, YOU ARE MY NUMBER ONE!"

So… I need love. We need love.

SMIRK.

"I thought Kakashi is your number one?"

Is he going to catch you?

"No. He's my number… three! Naruto is my… number one and a half! Well that makes Kakashi-sensei my number one and one fourth!"

And repair your broken wings so you'll be able to fly again?

LAUGH.

I'll fix your wings. And fly to Heaven where you belong.

Sweetheart.


	7. TUTU! part 2!

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find_

_There's nothing in the world that can change my mind_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

-

-

**The-Uchiha-Sweetheart**

-

-

(Welcome Sasuke and Sakura Love, Love romance!)

Love

_is_

like

_a carousel_

it goes around 'round and 'round

_with _

or without

_you_

-

**CHAPTER SEVEN! Let's volt in! A NORMAL VERSION!**

**-**

(normal POV)

Under the shade of a large, old cherry blossom tree, Sasuke waited. Like the days before, Sakura was late and he knew he'd have to wait for another ungodly hours. As usual, he waited with an irritated frown creasing his forehead. He tilted his chin down, gazing, catching the faint lines of sunshine hitting the stones around the roots of the tree. With a deepening frown, he played with some pebbles with the tip of his sandals. Waiting.

And waiting.

Like always.

Thirty minutes passed. A pink mob of hair appeared, running frantically in his direction. His ears caught the sounds her sandals made, the rushed _pit-pat-pat_.

Dark hair swiveled, curling in the breeze as he harshly looked up.

"You're late."

After regaining her delicate breaths, she laughed easily. "Ha, ha, ha…! Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun!" she giggled in a sing-song voice, waving her arms around her.

"You are _thirty_ minutes late." He pointed out, a vein pounded above his brow. Punctuality would always be _her _worst point.

Flashing a cheeky grin, she said, "Sorry, please! SAS-UKE…!"

He crossed his arms across his chest. "You are always late." He said, looking down at her from his height, haughty as he deliberately pointed out the difference between their heights by looking down.

"But you know I'll come! That's why you kept on waiting, right?" Sakura smiled, her eyes glowing with happiness.

He frowned.

_Yes I know you'll come anyway. _

_You're just too late. _

He shrugged, turning to go. Behind him, with a giggle, Sakura scurried to follow, struggling with the thick rippling pink hair around her that blocked her vision.

Briefly, he saw a flash of their past together.

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

"_YOU ARE TWO HOURS LATE."_

"_BUT… but…" Tears silently coursed down in her cheeks, her teeth biting her bottom lip as she tried hard not to burst into crying fits as she stared up at him._

"_Sasuke-kun… you promised… you'll wait for me…no matter how late I am…"_

He looked up and watched the birds perched on the telephone lines.

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"YOU'RE SO LATE!" Sakura screamed.

"YOU'RE SO LATE!" Naruto mimicked.

Kakashi looked down at them. _They are so cute._ "I'm starting to think you're a parrot or something, Naruto."

Naruto inflated, raise a fist to him and screamed on top of his lungs, "SHUT UP! What's our mission this time! Baby-sitting or something like looking for a pet! Old man! THIS STINKS!"

Sakura smiled so sweetly. "Aw, Naruto, don't be so hard on old sensei—"

"_Excuse me_?"

"He's trying his best! Kakashi-sensei is the best sensei ever!" She said, grinning sweeter than ever.

"You're so sweet." Kakashi smiled at her behind his mask, ruffling her hair affectionately. He was _so _right. He'd like her very much. Sakura's eyes closed in happiness.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaan, he's always late!" Naruto complained loudly.

"Well, old sensei is slow, eh?" she opened her eyes to peek at Naruto.

Kakashi twitched.

"_I beg your pardon?"_

But again, a smile from her cooled down his irritation. "But then, sensei is the best teacher ever!" She added in candid cuteness.

"Sakura, don't pull his leg." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

The girl looked confused. "Huh? Pull his leg? I can't. Sensei is a big, big sensei."

_HOW STUPID._

Kakashi chuckled at Sasuke's expression.

"Our mission, sensei?" Sakura tugged at his sleeve, looking up at him with innocent green eyes, her cheeks were pink and peachy.

"Oh cute Sakura-chan, don't get so excited. Here, we have to draw lots." He slipped his hand inside his side pockets and draws out a couple of rolled pieces of paper.

"What for, huh? This is so lame…" Sakura whined. "What is this for? These drawing lots… I have a hunch this is not very pretty!"

Naruto snickered. "Of course, Kakashi-sensei is a lame teacher. His ideas sucked big time. Anyway, what's our mission, sensei? I hope it's not very boring." He picked up a rolled paper and unfolded the roll. "Oi, I got a circle!"

Sakura squealed, clapping. "I'm so lucky Naruto!"

"You got a circle too, Sakura-chan? YAY! I'm SO lucky—!" His eyes twinkling in merriment, Naruto bear-hugged the girl.

"—because I got a star!"

_SLUMP _

Veins pounded on Sasuke's head.

"You're so mean, Sakura-chan." Kakashi shook his head and looked down to Naruto, patting his head. "Okay, Naruto, We are partners! How's that, huh?" Kakashi said, his face buried in his porn book.

HORROR.

"KAKASHI-SENEI IS MY PARTNER?"

The pale-haired Jounin smiled. Naruto groaned, slumping on his claves to sulk in his bad luck.

Sakura grinned widely at Sasuke. "So I have Sasuke-kun! Not bad! What do we do today? Having Sasuke-kun as my partner feels like a good omen…so might I have a good day? I think that's okay and well, I see a beautiful day coming up since my NEW alarm clock DOES NOT go off! It was so annoying because it keeps on screaming BOOM SHAKA SHAKA BOOM SHAKA SHAKA BOOM! Duh, it was so LAME!"

The three males sweat-dropped.

_Anooying._ Sasuke decided he should have brought some earmuffs with him.

"But thanks to Sasuke-kun! He gave me THAT new alarm clock! I woke up at six eat my breakfast NORMALLY which means I got to chew— YES, _CHEW_— well, I used to swallow it all without chewing because I wake up so late! And Sasuke-kun waited for me under the shade of MY NAME tree— the biggest and it was the same tree Sasuke-kun claimed was his! Stupid, ne?"

She laughed, louder this time.

"Well, Sasuke-kun is sometimes stupid! BAKA SASUKE! Was it so nice to hear? Anyway, he waited for me but still, he scolded me because I was still late! HEY! What's wrong with being late for thirty minutes? At least I got there safe and still whole, body parts complete and TWO HOURS earlier than usual, right?"

_I wish I did brought earmuffs with me._ The three males thought all at the same time.

_My eardrums are bleeding. If there's one thing I would wish for, it is to be deaf._ Sasuke thought blankly.

"Sasuke-kun, don't say that! If you become deaf, you'll no longer hear."

He stared. _What the…_

"IKIMASHO, MINNA-SAN! Let's go and… wait, Kaka-sen, what were your instructions? How dare you leave us in the dark! Come on, I'M LISTENING with all MYYYYY heart! LET'S VOLT IN!" she giggled and began to laugh.

Again, they shook their heads.

In the background, Naruto and Sakura huddled together.

_Sakura-chan, partner with me, please, please!_

_No, Naruto! We'll be in great danger if we're partners because you're clumsy—_

_That's lame, Sakura-chan!_

Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Naruto who growled. The dark-haired boy glared back, pushing Sakura in front of their instructor.

"Here's a map, children—"

"HA! SO YOU'RE OLD?" Sakura interrupted, her eyes twinkling vivaciously.

Steam came out of Kakashi's ears.

Sakura grinned lopsidedly. "But you're still the best!"

Deciding it was best to ignore her side comments, the Jounin continued. "Listen UP! Here's a map."

"And?" Naruto frowned. Sasuke narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Here's a map." Kakashi repeated, looking around at their adorable face—

-

**Eye-catch! **SD-Sasuke fell from the sky, landing on his backside (evil eyes- Twitch. Twitch.): I. AM. NOT. ADO-RA-BLE.

-

"THAT'S ALL?" Sakura yelled, her eyes wide.

Smiling, Kakashi nodded. "Hai." Naruto and Sakura stared at him for a while, then at each other and up to their tall pale-haired teacher.

"You're so lame!" Naruto and Sakura screeched, barring their teeth.

Sasuke's lip twitched. "Bastard."

"The map contains all the information you need." Kakashi said, tapping the map.

Yanking the map from Kakashi's fingers, Sakura read the instructions quickly. The more she read, the more dangerous the gleam in her eyes became. "Head on, Sasuke-kun! We're gonna win!" she declared, punching a fist in the air.

"Is this a game?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura nodded, obviously very excited. "I read the contents already. We should find ten items in three hours and whoever finishes first will get ramen!"

"What will I get from this dumb game?" Sasuke asked, bored.

He didn't like the gleam in her eyes. "Duh, it will sharpen your mind and tests your resourcefulness! These ten items are… very rare! We need to formulate a plan that will speed up our search!"

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaan, I would probably work alone! Adopt me! Kakashi-sensei would probably ONLY read his book and I'd be working alone!" Naruto yelled out, waving his arms around him like a windmill.

Sasuke seemed to sense that Sakura will indeed adopt him so he snapped, "Shut up, dobe."

Naruto's hair stood up in the end and his blue eyes turned white. "I AM NOT A DOBE!" he yelled in Sasuke's face.

_Duh._

Sasuke glared and shoved him away.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called.

"No, Naruto." Sasuke answered before Sakura could reply who looked ready to agree. The dark-haired boy scoffed.

Naruto growled. "Oi, are YOU Sakura-chan? YOU ARE Sasuke-teme!" he shouted, his hands balled into fists.

"Dobe. I am not a bastard."

"You are a bastard!"

"NA-RU-TO! Sasuke-kun, let's go! Remember, Naruto-kun, whoever wins this game gets free ramen!"

That _was _the magic word. Instantly, Naruto sparkled and with a small drool, he pumped two fists in the air and hollered excitedly.

"IKIMASHO, KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Using two hands, he clamped them around Kakashi's waist and dragged him away, leaving a trial of dust behind them.

"Let's go Sasuke-kun!"

Giggling, Sakura tugged at his sleeve and turned to go. Their direction trudged toward the heart of the village.

"We need a— WHAAAAAAAAAAT? A talking _teapot_? Is this a joke? Am I still in earth? Teapots are not supposed to talk aren't they?" she yelled at the paper, looking thunderstruck.

"Kakashi is a lame teacher."

The map crumpled in the edges as Sakura clutched the sides. "And what is this? A wishing star! How are we supposed to catch a wishing star?" Sakura was stomping now, her eyes wide and horrified.

"I hate him." The epiphany was amazing, Sasuke realized.

"And a what! Is this real? A tree of gold and silver leaves?" She screamed, scratching her hair. Done and somewhat calmed, she turned to her best friend, growling. "Sasuke-kun, this is stupid! I bet Naruto is insane by now." At the mention of her other close friend, a mental picture of Naruto entered her mind.

SOMEWHERE.

"ARRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH…!" Naruto screamed while Kakashi sat atop a tree branch, reading his porn book.

"I can hear him." Sasuke said deadpanned.

Sakura sighed and stared at him closely. "Sasuke-kun, what will we do?"

"Wait at the bridge." He replied, shrugging, his large hands inside his pockets.

"Wait?" A look of surprise settled on Sakura's face. A frown replaced the surprise. "Just wait? This is a mission! A mission is a mission!" She argued.

"Tell me, how do we find talking teapot? Catch a wishing star? If only he specified that it is A FALLING STAR, we'll catch it but we have three hours. And the lamest thing, a tree with gold and silver leaves." He dragged out in probably the longest sentence ever written for him.

"But…"

Sasuke snorted. "This is stupid."

"Maybe… this is… a TEST! Don't you think?" Sakura tried to find an explanation.

"A test of who is the stupidest." Sasuke sneered.

Steam seemed to go out from Sakura's ears, making her hair looked like a smoldering strawberry. "Kaka-sen is baka! BAKA! BAKA SENSEI!"

"Shit." An idea suddenly entered Sasuke's thoughts.

"Where?"

_Stupid girl._

"It's…a—"

_prank. _

That bastard!

_Is he really a Jounin? _

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her forward.

"Hey let go of my hand!" She struggled, looking at the back of his head.

"No way." He snapped, looking back at her.

She was looking _back_ at him.

Instantly, he looked away.

"Let's find that bastard." His grip on her wrist tightened.

"Who?"

"Shut up."

Suddenly—

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeee-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" A very ear-splitting shriek that resembled a thousand fingernails scraping the blackboard came behind them.

Looking over her shoulder, Sakura groaned. "Oh no! It's Ino-pig!" She groused.

There. In flesh, in two feet.

Her teammates behind her, Ino stalked closer to the two Genins. "Forehead Girl! Let go of Sasuke-kun!" She shrieked, earning some looks of horror from bystanders.

"Excuse me! _He's_ HOLDING my wrist!" Sakura defended, lifting her wrist with difficulty to show her.

Ino stiffened but recovered quickly. Whipping a finger to point it at Sasuke (who glared flatly at the gesture that supposed to scare him), the blonde girl yelled,

"Sasuke-kun, let go of HER!"

……

…

"Who the hell are you?"

-

**Eye-catch! "**MEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" SD-Ino shrieked. "Yamanaka Ino! The cutest, the prettiest, the sexiest, the wisest, the smartest—"INSERT SD-SAKURA. "—the personification of a live piggery," "FOREHEAD BITCCCCCCCCCCH…!"

-

STARE.

FOR THREE SECONDS.

1

2

3

"Whatever."

A heavy pause. And—

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun…!" Ino shrieked, a waterfall of tears flowing from her eyes as the boy of her dreams and daydreams and night dreams and we dreams walked away with the girl who happened to possess the widest forehead Ino had the misfortune to see.

"Oy Ino, shut up." Shikamaru scolded as onlookers began to stare at them oddly.

"YOU SHUT UP, SHIKAMARU-BAKA!" she screamed.

"Me, stupid? Look who's talking." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Ha, ha…!" Their fat teammate laughed at them.

"CHOUJI, SHUT UP."

There was a man and a woman.

"Uchiha Sasuke." A voice made Sasuke stop in his tracks. Instinctively, his grip on Sakura tightened and expectedly, at the sound of that voice, hearts replaced Sakura's green orbs as she looked over her shoulder and saw—

_(but there was another man)_

Sasuke slowly turned to face the owner of the flat voice.

_(and between them is a girl… stuck in a body of a woman)_

"Hyuuga Neji." Sasuke said in a cold flat voice as he meet the Hyuuga's cold white stare.

_Bullshit._

Pale red blush stained Sakura's cheeks.

"N…Neji-kun, ohayo!" Sakura greeted, pulling her wrist free from his grip. Sasuke stared blankly, first at her hand that slipped from his fingers, and then to the back of her head.

… …

His hand remained aloft.

…

Then, it dropped back to his side.

"Who are you?" Sakura was taken aback at Neji's cold voice.

Sasuke's jaw twitched menacingly. "Don't talk to her like that, Hyuuga."

Neji merely raised his brows. _Brat._ "I am not interested. My concern is Uchiha."

"The feeling isn't mutual." Sasuke smirked.

"Let's fight." Neji announced, dropping to his fighting stance.

Sakura gaped at them. "WHAAAAAAAAAT…?"

"Sakura, keep quiet." Sasuke snapped, his posture relaxed, his face in a mocking snarl.

"Sasuke-kun—" she looked at him pleadingly.

"What do you think?" Neji asked coldly.

"Neji-kun—"

"Hell no." Sasuke replied casually.

"Why not?" The Hyuuga asked, glaring at him with pure hatred.

Sasuke only smirked.

…which obviously infuriated Hyuuga. "Afraid I'm gonna destroy that poker pretty boy face of yours, Uchiha?"

Dark eyes narrowed. "I'm gonna rip your ugly spine out, Hyuuga."

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUN…?" Sakura scolded, her eyes gleaming.

"What?" Sasuke asked carelessly.

"Don't say that!" she reproached.

Uchiha snorted. "Keep quiet."

"But—" Sakura began but Sasuke looked back to Neji with a mocking smirk. "I'm not interested in fighting with a lowly Branch Member."

Anger filled Neji's eyes. His hard jaws clenched tightly as his lips thinned. "Take it back, Uchiha." His voice was dripping with venom.

"What? Does it hurt?" Sasuke apparently seemed to enjoy mocking Neji.

"_Take it back, NOW."_ Neji's voice was trembling with fury.

"Truth hurts, a famous adage says."

His fury exploded and he yelled. "DAMN YOU!" He began attacking and Sasuke pushed Sakura away.

"Neji-kun, NO!" Sakura screamed. She transferred her gaze to Sasuke who smirked.

"SHARINGAN!" Sasuke declared.

Red eyes with dots.

"BYAKUGAN!" Neji announced.

White clear eyes.

"**SASUKE-KUN, STOP!"**

_(don't scream my name, sweetheart)_

He didn't want to stop but he _did_, his sandals scraping the ground. Neji stopped as well, however, his stance was tensed, ready to spring and attack.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped. Pink hair swirled in the breeze as she looked from Sasuke to Neji. With a graceful turn, she chose Neji.

_(if you love someone, you do things for that someone important)_

He was stiff for a while, watching the pink-haired girl approached Hyuuga. And once again, he _was watching the back of her head. _How long would he stare after the back of her head? How many times? For how long?

Before she could turn her head around and look at him?

_(_…_at me?)_

Later, his posture relaxed, snorting as he turned his face to the side.

"Neji-kun!" She cried. When he saw the intense fury in his white eyes, she realized what Sasuke had done. That insult. The fact about him being a member of Branch Family.

"Hmph."

She turned to Sasuke who shoved his hands inside his pockets, head bowed. "Sasuke-kun, APOLOGIZE!"

He boy lifted his chin, glaring pointedly. "No way."

Sakura gasped. "WHAT? Where that attitude came from? APOLOGIZE!" she insisted.

He snorted.

"SASUKE…!" she said louder.

Bingo! No honorific suffix. Prepare for remorse, genius Uchiha.

"Sakura, that's your name?" Neji's voice brought a blush staining her cheeks.

"H-hai." She slowly turned to Neji, very shy.

"I don't need people forcing others to apologize to me." He said coldly.

"But—"

The pale eyes were sharp like razor. "I'm not as apathetic as your teammate. But I don't appreciate what you're doing right now."

"NEJI!" A voice called out and a sound of jogging feet.

Frowning, he turned to the owner of the voice.

"Ten-Ten."

"Where are— huh? Uchiha Sasuke-kun?" She stared at Sasuke and blushed a little. _He's so cute!_

"MY RIVAL!" Another voice popped in.

Knowing perfectly well to whom that voice belonged, Neji glared while turning to the other person. "Lee, pipe down."

But Lee was staring at someone else, looking star struck. "OH MY GOD! IS THAT FAMOUS HARUNO SAKURA-SAN?" he said while pointing to Sakura.

Immediately, the girl blushed. "EEKKK? Me? Famous? Can't be! You're mistaken!"

"Beautiful girl with a wide forehead—" Lee wasn't able to finish his sentence when Sakura performed her notorious headbutt jutsu.

**BAM!**

**THUNDERCLOUDS!**

Prepare your soul, Rock Lee!

-

**Eye-catch!** SD-Rock Lee: Beautiful wide forehead! It's so shiny! I want to touch and kiss it! BAM! Sasuke-san, what a surprise! SD-Sasuke: You're disgusting. Don't come near her.

-

"SAKURA, STOP IT NOW." Sasuke winced as he watched the girl performed an endless string of head butts against Lee who lost consciousness.

**BAM! **

"Sakura." Sasuke called, enunciating every syllable.

"Is this how she rampage around?" Ten-Ten asked, obviously horrified.

-

**Eye-catch!** Sasuke running after Sakura-turned-to-hippo "AND THE HIPPO COME IN!" the stadium applauded!

-

"Fricking hell." Veins began to pound on Sasuke's head.

"Sakura-san is running around, howling." Ten-Ten noticed, watching the girl.

-

**Eye-catch!** Sasuke riding a hippo!

-

"SAKURA, STOP."

She did.

…

Sakura slowly turned her head, meeting Sasuke's direct gaze. Her forehead was sizzling and swollen. Unceremoniously, she dropped Lee.

"Sasuke-kun! HE CALLED ME—!"

"I know."

"BUT HE CALLED ME—!'

Her eyes started to sparkle with tears.

"WON'T YOU AVENGE MY BROKEN DIGNITY?"

Sparkle. Sparkle. Sparkle.

He raised his eyebrows.

"WHAT! I THOUGHT YOU LOVE ME?"

… …

…

(sweetheart, you're so cruel)

_(dream itself is the shadow of reality)_

"Fine."

Sasuke approached Lee, lifted him from the ground and— _PUNCH!_ The blow sent the green ninja up to the sky.

"ARGGGGGHHHH!"

"YAY!" Sakura cheered, a Band-Aid over her forehead.

"Uchiha." Neji scowled.

"Eat shit, Hyuuga." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura came to Neji's rescue. "STOP IT SASUKE!"

…… a soft snort.

A faraway look.

Meanwhile, Ten-Ten was screaming up to the sky. "LEEEEEEEEEE! LEEEE! COME BACK YOU DORK!"

"See you in hell." Neji said as he looked up in the sky as if talking to Lee.

"NEJI DON'T SAY THAT! LEE! NEJI! _HE'S FLYING!"_

_-_

**Eye-catch!** SD-Lee: "HA! HA! I am Superman! The man of steel!" SD-Sasuke: SMIRK. "Disgusting. A green cape…a green stockings…and GREEN briefs…you're so pathetic." SHIVER. Lee is wearing a GREEN outfit. Imagine Superman's attire in GREEN. I wanna puke. "GREEN IS THE COLOR OF YOUTH!" **BAM!**

**-**

BLINK.

Lee came back, head first in the ground.

"Oh well, that's… nice." Neji mocked.

"NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII—!" Ten-Ten scolded as she approached Lee.

"Let's go." Neji took Lee's arm and hauled him over his shoulder.

"Neji-kun—" Sakura called, stepping forward. Ten-Ten looked back at her, looking thoughtful.

"What?" Neji said without turning to her.

Sakura swallowed shakily, fidgeting with her fingers. "Will you go out… with me…?"

_I like you very much!_

"No."

Sakura's figurative self made a dashing plummet to the core of the earth.

_So heartless! _Her inner persona wailed.

Truly.

"Sakura?"

She released a sigh, her shoulders slouched.

"Sakura…?"

"He… hates me."

…

"You think too?"

…

"You think he hates me, right?"

…

"RIGHT?"

…

"Sasuke! I'm talking to you!"

…

"No."

"Huh?" Sakura looked up, slightly teary-eyed. Few pink locks fell over her eyes.

"No. I don't think he…hates you."

"Sasuke…kun…" she whispered.

Without looking at her, he sighed and lifted his hand to her to take. "Let's go. Kakashi's waiting."

"I always asked him… everyday… but he just ignores me! WHY DOES HE IGNORE ME? AM I fat? Am I too short? Am I too thin? OR Am I so ugly?"

"No." He replied quietly, his hand still in midair.

(you're falling)

"THEN WHY?" she asked, desperately, ignoring his hand.

(very fast—)

"You're just too cute for him."

(and you're saying goodbye.)

"Oh Sasuke-kun…you're…" she sniffed.

"Before you get so emotional, I'll treat you to ramen."

Sakura's face lit up.

(love is divine)

"As in… for free?" she asked softly.

He stared then with a sigh, he impatiently motioned with his hands.

"SASUKE-KUN, YOU ARE MY NUMBER ONE!" Instead of taking his hand, she threw her arms around his neck, her body colliding against his.

(so…

I need love.

We need love)

"I thought Kakashi is your number one?" he said, a small smirk on his face.

_(is he going to catch you?)_

"No. He's my number… three! Naruto is my… number one and a half! Well that makes Kakashi-sensei my number one and one fourth!" she giggled against his neck and Sasuke sighed. For minutes, she hugged him, and he… wasn't hugging back though he wanted to touch the hairs floating before his eyes, mingling with his black bangs.

(and repair your broken wings so you'll be able to fly again?)

He decided touching her hair wasn't enough.

(I'll fix your wings.

And fly to Heaven where you belong)

He pushed at her shoulder and he knew he had surprised her. He never minded being touched by Sakura, being held by Sakura. She was, after all, the only person who _can _touch him. The only person he would _allow _to touch him.

Her green eyes searched his— he shook his head and grabbing her wrist, he led her to her favorite place. Ichiraku.

Sweetheart.

--


	8. HORSE TEETH? Major disgust! Ew!

**T**_he_ **U**_chiha_ **S**_weetheart_

_-_

_Just thinking of you, my heart can be stronger_

_Since I've always got my eye on you,_

_I'm still running_

_That far-away day's dream was sincere,_

_and shines even now._

_Whatever anxiety you may be full of,_

_believe sincerely in your own path._

_I love you, since you show your unmade-up, true face_

_It'd be sad if it ends up changing_

_Your eyes, like a young boys'_

_are always shining, my friend._

_Somehow, I could be candid when you're close to me._

_I want to become the wind,_

_that can cut through this distance._

_If it's real love, then although it was surely able to_

_overcome many things…_

_Ballad of the stars… To keep the tears from falling,_

_I took a big breath._

_The loneliness when we're together is_

_sadder than the loneliness when we're apart_

_The two of us were always laughing back then;_

_it hurts to think about, my friend_

_Just thinking of you, my heart can be stronger_

_Since I've always got my eye on you,_

_I'm still running_

- My Friend

-

**CHAPTER EIGHT! Operation… HORSE TEETH! A mission for our young Genin minus Jounin Kakashi! **

**-**

A very usual day for all Leaf villagers! Lo and behold, Team 7 inside the forest, practicing tree climbing. Both Naruto and Sasuke fell hard on their butts but Sakura managed to run up to the tree and was now sitting on a branch with a smile while swinging her thin legs back and forth.

"GO, SASUKE-KUN! GO, NARUTO!" she cheered them on. But they can't go on. And Kakashi was frustrated.

"Let's call this a day."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT…? It can't be! I have to be a Hokage NOW!" Naruto bellowed, sitting on the ground with dirt over his cheeks. Sasuke grunted. Several smudges of dirt and scratches were on his pale face and there were several twigs sticking out from his hair. The four members trudged along the clearing out of the forest.

Sakura walked beside Kakashi; Naruto and Sasuke were next to each other walking in front of Kakashi and Sakura. All of a sudden, Sakura heard a giggle and looked up to their Jounin instructor. Her color turned bluish green. _Ew, he's blushing. What's with that book anyway? I'm so curious!_

Green eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

_But… the most mysterious of all…is his face._ She watched his eyes. _What is he like without that mask?_ She remembered that Kakashi-sensei had weird mismatched eyes when he fought a man who looked like a mummy named Momochi Zabuza… but that was all she got to see. The pink-haired little girl squinted, pouting.

_What is he like without that mask? And why does he have to cover his face with that fabric?_

_Is he ugly?_

_Oh, does he have fish lips?_

Kakashi looked down and found his pretty only-girl student narrowing her eyes at him. _What did I do?_

"What are you staring at?" asked Kakashi while snapping his book shut to looked at her properly. He chuckled softly as her eyes narrowed even more, her pink hair swaying in the breeze.

"Your face." She said bluntly.

Kakashi raised a brow. "My face? What's so interesting with my face?"

"Your MASKED face." She answered.

"Really…?"

"Yeah. I'm curious."

"Oh. That's… er—" He scratched his silver hair uncertainly. "Flattering?"

The frown on her forehead deepened and Kakashi began to sweat. Oh… de didn't like that frown or the strange glint in those sea-green eyes or the way she stared or her _curiosity_ or—

"I want to see your face."

_Now… _that's really flattering—

He stopped walking.

Oh no. Hell will break lose.

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"What?"

"I want to see your face."

"What?"

"I want to see your face."

"What?"

Veins twitched.

"ARE YOU DEAF? I SAID, I WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE!" Sakura yelled, stopping in front of Kakashi, clenched fists in front of her. Naruto and Sasuke looked over their shoulder, frowning.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. His eye twinkled and he bent down to her, his face inches away from hers. Sakura's brows shot up at their close proximity.

"Oh. Do you like me, Sakura-chan?"

Click.

Click.

(time is standing still)

Tick

Tick

tick tick tick tiiiiiiiiick—

1

2

3

The world exploded.

"GO TO HELL, SENSEI!" Naruto screamed, trembling form head to foot at the sheer possibility. _Sakura-chan!_

Bangs covered Sasuke's eyes as he quivered.

Quiver. Quiver. Quiver.

"Repulsive. That's child abuse." Sasuke spat, quivering with disgust.

Both looked at Sakura.

Blush. Blush. Blush.

Naruto's world broke into two. "OH MY GOD, NO, SAKURA-CHAN, NO!" he cried, sweat dropping and trembling worse than ever.

Sakura blinked. "Huh? What?"

Naruto shook Sakura violently. "YOU'RE ONLY TWELVE AND HE'S OVER FORTY!"

_BAM!_ Szzzzz…

Naruto's lump on top of his head hissed.

"I'm not old." Kakashi said casually, his fist still in midair as Naruto squatted on the ground, hands on his head.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto looked up to Kakashi. "Gah. Why don't you hit me harder?" he grumbled.

_BAM!_

"OUCH! THAT'S OUCH, SENSEI!" Naruto hollered. Kakashi lifted a brow.

"I hit you harder, didn't I?"

Sasuke snorted. "Idiot."

"Sensei, come on, pull down that mask. Why do you wear a mask? Want to appear mysterious?" Sakura asked.

"No."

"Then, why?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"No reason."

"Grrr…-" A light bulb! Sakura began to smile sinisterly. Noticing the strange aura surrounding her, his two teammates glanced at her.

"Come on. Don't tell me you've got fish lips."

A sparkling grin.

Two dumbfounded stares.

"Or… horse teeth?"

Tremble. Tremble.

Sakura laughed loudly. "I bet you have BIG RED PUFFY pimples, warts and everything you know! Reasonable to hide your WARTED PIMPLED FACE!"

Tremble. Tremble.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto whimpered.

"Or maybe SUPER DUPER THICK LIPS…! Ew, gross!"

Tremble. _Tremble._

"Sakura…" Sasuke said between gritted teeth, stealing glances at Kakashi. There were thunderclouds hanging around his head.

"Or maybe your nose is SO FLAT LIKE A BABOON!" Sakura snickered.

Tremble. Tremble.

"Sakura-chan… I don't wanna see God yet… I want to be a Hokage first…" Naruto was trembling very badly now as he saw Kaakshi burst into flames.

"Or your nose hair is super thick and super long!" Sakura continued, her eyes glowing with glee.

Tremble. Tremble.

"Sakura-chan, he's flaming…"

"OR MAYBE you have monkey lips! Stretchable, long-lasting! MAJOR DISGUST, SENSEI! Wahahahaha…!"

Tremble. Tremble.

"Sasuke-bastard, make Sakura-chan stop." Naruto mumbled, deathly pale at Kakashi's fiery form.

"But hey, maybe you're a chipmunk! You know, FOR REAL?"

Tremble. Tremble.

"Sakura, shut your mouth."

"OR maybe… you're so old!"

THAT'S IT! THE FINAL STRAW!

Sasuke's fist trembled. Trust Sakura to push buttons. VERY hard. If there was a button to be pushed, she'll push it.

No, Sakura will shove it.

Sakura's eyes turned bigger as a final thought cross her mind. "OR MAYBE—"

Kakashi pulled down his mask.

**OMAKE-SHOO**

Mechanics

Quotes, mostly Sasuke's

_Normal POV_

Thoughts

**I will protect you, Wide-Forehead Girl: A SPECIAL SIDESTORY!**

A promise is a promise. I swore it with my Uchiha blood. I am an Uchiha and Uchihas don't break their promise!

……

…

.

"_La…la…la…" Six year old Haruno Sakura, clumsy, cute, hyperactive (EXCESSIVELY) and a larger than average forehead—_

**Eye-catch! BAMMMMM! **SD-Sakura: "SHUT UP! You're supposed to tell my and Sasuke-kun's story! NOT TO RUIN MY DIGNITY!"

Ugh… fine.

_Under a Sakura tree, the little girl with AVERAGE _(ah, there are you happy? **SD-Sakura**: yeah, that's more appropriate)_ forehead sat on her backside, playing with her football, a baseball bat next to her. Sasuke-kun promised that he'll teach her how to play baseball._

_In her left, __a__ man approached, tall and handsome, a typical gigolo who likes cute little girls. He smiled as he saw her face. Cute._

"_Konnichi wa. You're so pretty. What's your name?"_

_The girl stopped and looked up at the man with big innocent eyes. "Um, er—" _

**Sakura! Don't talk to strangers. Understand? Don't talk to anyone. Wait for me.**

_She blinked. The man crouched down in front of her, smiling down at her tenderly. Sakura gulped and sank to the ground._

"_I'm not going to hurt you."_

"_I'm…"_ **Don't talk to strangers.** Sasuke-kun, where are you? **Don't talk to strangers.** _"I'm… Haruno. Haruno Sakura."_

_The man smiled widely. "Cute name." He stroked her cheek. Sakura froze._ _She began to turn pale and to get scared._

**Strangers are bad. They will hurt you. They will molest you. Wait for me.**

"_You're so pretty, a face like a doll." The man's face got disturbingly near to hers; Sakura stared up at him, her eyes blank with fear, hands shaking and body stiff._

"…_Sa…Sa…Sa…" _I'm so… scared… so scared… can't talk… can't move…

"_Come with me, Sakura-chan. Let's play. Do you like to play?"_

"_Sa…Sa…Sa…"_

"_I will not hurt you." His fingers touched her trembling lips._

"_Sa…Sa…Sa…" _I'm so scared… so scared… so scared… so scared…

"_Sakura-chan, don't get scared and stiff. I'm not going to hurt you." He held her neck, touched her hair and his face neared hers. She shook harder, she paled, and her eyes turned larger and blank with fear._

"_So pretty… like a doll…"_

"_Sa…Sa…Sa…" _can't move… can't move…

"_Sa…Sa…Sa…"_

"_Pretty…like a doll…like an angel…"_

"_Sa…Sa…Sa…" _

SASUKE-KUN!

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" _

"_Huh?" the man looked over his shoulder. A boy with dark hair and eyes stood glaring at him, fists clenched. Judging at his looks, the boy was from the Leaf's most revered Clan._

_The Uchiha Clan._

"_Ha! An Uchiha! So what? You're just a kid! Go away!"_

_His fists trembling with hatred, he shouted at him. "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS __**OFF **__HER!"_

_The man sneered, stood up and shoved the boy away. "You're JUST a kid!" The boy groaned as he hit the ground with a thump._

"_Sa…Sa…Sa…" he looked up, eyes wide at her voice. _She's… scared! _He saw her ashen face, teary blank eyes and grew angrier._

_The man was lifting the girl to her feet but strength deserted her small body. "Come on, Sakura-chan…" he cooed._

Bastard._ Sasuke thought, lifted the baseball bat, approached the man behind and struck the man so hard at the back of his head that blood flooded all over the man's shirt. The man groaned and fell unconscious. _"_Bastard." He threw the bat aside and grabbed Sakura. _

"_Sakura, come on! Sakura!" He pulled her up and her head lolled on the side helplessly. Tears coursed down her cheeks, her eyes blank and wide. _"_Sakura."_

"_Sa…Sa…Sa…" _What is she trying to say?

"_Sakura, don't cry. You'll safe now."_

"_Sa…Sa…Sa…" He shook her. "Sakura, what is it? Are you hurt?" _She's so scared. She's so scared that she can't talk properly.

"_Sa…Sa…Sa…"_

"_Sakura!" He shook her again. Her lack of reaction was disturbing. Sakura was a very reactive girl. She would be reacting by now but…_

"_Sakura, I'm here! Stop crying already. Naruto will accuse me of making you cry."_

"_Sa…Sa…Sa…"_

"_Sakura!"_

"_Sa…Sa…Sa…" he's getting frustrated with her. What's wrong? _What did this man do to her?

"_Sa…Sa…Sa…"_

"_Say it!" he yelled, very frustrated and worried at her mumblings._

"_SASUKE-KUN!" She screamed, finally finishing her word, falling to her knees as Sasuke's hands went numb with shock._

She's trying to call my name.

She's trying to say my name.

She's trying to call my name to save her.

"_Sa…Sas… Sasu… ke… kun… Sasu… ke… kun… Sasu… ke… kun…"_

But I wasn't there.

I wasn't there to help her._ He looked down at her. So small. So fragile…_

"_Sakura…"_

"_So scared… so scared… so scared… Sasu… ke-kun. Sasu…ke-kun. Sasu… ke-kun."_

Sakura. She's so scared. She can't talk. She can't say my name properly.

"_Sakura." _Pretty name.

_He lifted his kunai. The girl looked up at him, gasping. His bangs covered his face, he lifted the kunai higher._

"_Sa…Sa…Sa…"_

_The blade came down. Sakura prepared to scream._

"_Sa…Sa—"_

_He had pinned his hand to the bark of the Sakura tree with his kunai. _

It hurts.

But what hurts more is to see her like this.

So helpless.

So weak.

So small.

Hurt.

Scared.

Tortured with fear.

I will protect that smiling face.

"_Sakura! Listen to me you wide forehead girl!" Her eyes snapped, colors returned to her cheeks, her eyes snap back to normalcy._

_Veins twitched._

"_What… did… you just said?"_

"_WIDE FOREHEAD GIRL!"_

_Sakura growled like a lion. "WHO THE HELL——" she stopped. Her eyes widened and she gasped._

"_Sa…Sasuke-kun!"_

"_I will protect you!" he swore between clenched teeth. _

It hurts!

"_Did you hear what I said? I will protect you!"_

"_Sasuke-kun—"_

"_Even if I die!"_

"_Sa…Sa…Sa…"_

"_I will protect your wide forehead!"_

_Tears and a viscous fluid rolled down from her nose, she sniffed, her eyes large and moist._

"_Sa…Sa…Sa…"_

_Sasuke pulled the kunai off, his hand bleeding. "A promise is a promise! I swore it with my Uchiha blood. I am an Uchiha and Uchihas don't break their promise!"_

"_As long as Uchiha blood is flowing in my veins… as long as I am an Uchiha… I WILL PROTECT YOU WIDE FOREHEAD GIRL!"_

"_Sa…Sa…Sasuke-kun!" She rushed to him, throwing her little arms around his neck. "You…are…here…You came after all…you came after…all…I thought…you'll…"_

_Sasuke's eye twitched. _It hurts.

"_He came to me…touched me…"_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Touched me… Oh… I'm so scared…" she looked down at the unconscious body of the man. She winced at the bloody head. "You…you…"_

_Sasuke snorted. "So what? He's a pervert anyway. He's into little girls. Disgusting. I'll report this to my father." He cringed. Sakura saw it. She looked down at his bleeding hand._

"_Oh… you don't have to do that…"_

"_Hmph." He snorted._

"_But that's sweet!"_

_He scowled. "Sweet? It hurts."_

"_Yeah and I think you're gonna die due to blood loss."_

_Sasuke turned blue._

"_Hn…?"_

"_Seriously, Sasuke-kun, you'll die…"_

"_I want to live…longer…" He turned bluer as he stared at his bleeding hand, eyes widening._

"_Tsk… but hey, it's a very heroic thing to do."_

"_No…"_

"_Don't worry, I'll visit you everyday."_

"_No…" he whispered frighteningly, watching his hand bled._

"_And I'll pray for your soul, too!" She pressed her hands together._

"_No…" Sasuke turned pale blue._

"_Ashes to ashes…dust to dust…Sasuke-kun, please rest in peace." She murmured, her eyes closed._

_His brows twitched. "You…" _

"_I will follow you, Sasuke-kun. Wherever you go. Be it Hell or Heaven, I'll go with you." she murmured, smiling, her eyes still closed._

Sweet.

But… I'm BLEEDING TO DEATH HERE YOU WIDE FOREHEAD GIRL! BRING ME TO THE HOSPITAL!

--


	9. Go! Go!

_I've known you for so long_

_You are a friend of mine_

_But is this all we'd ever be_

_I've loved you ever since_

_You are a friend of mine_

_and babe is this all we ever could be_

-

**The, uchiha, sweetheart**

**CHAPTER NINE! But life's like that!**

tick

tick

tick

tweet

tweet

tweet

chirp

chirp

chirp

It was such a sin. To smile that devil smile to your young innocent students… now, they would be scared for the rest of their lives.

"Oh… my god…" Sakura murmured faintly, her green eyes larger and glassy. Kakashi's devil smile turned more devilish as his students blushed. Oh, that's cute. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura blushing all at the same time… oh, he should have brought a camera or a video cam. This was a day to remember.

"Satisfied, Sakura-chan?" he drawled sexily, smiling that devil smile of his.

"Err—"

Kakashi chuckled softly. Cute. Very cute. "You're blushing, and oh, Sasuke-kun and Naruto, too." Their blush intensified. They were so cute. He smiled solely at Sakura whose eyes widened more. Especially sweet little Sakura-chan. His lips curved into a naughty grin directed to Sakura.

Quivering, Sakura forced herself to look straight at Kakashi. "W… why are you smiling at me like that?" she yelled, stammering.

Smile. No wonder Kakashi covered that face. It was so distracting! "You're awfully cute when you're blushing." Save for that incredibly wide forehead.

"STOP SMILING!" Sakura yelled, blushing furiously. She gulped when Kakashi bent down to her, his face suddenly so close to her.

"No. You're cuter this close."

There was a growl. An inhumane growl—

"STOP. HITTING. ON. HER." Both Sakura and Kakashi glance at the source of the growl. Naruto, who stood next to Sasuke who was still blushing as his sensei, no mask, forehead protector up to reveal his other eye looked at him, was gaping at him. Sasuke… _yelling?_ This day sure had so many surprises.

"Sasuke…kun?" Sasuke's brows were twitching and his face reddened as Kakashi looked at him with amusement. But the worse was Sakura's incredulous stare.

"Sasuke-teme…? HEY, THAT'S MY LINE!" Naruto who jolted out of his trance, lifted a hand, index finger stuck out, pointing accusingly at Kakashi. "YEAH! YOU'RE HITTING ON MY SAKURA-CHAN! TAKE NOTE! MY SAKURA-CHAN!"

Kakashi straightened, hands on pockets. "I'm not."

Sasuke snorted. "Lying chimpanzee," he growled.

"Whoa. That's' funny." Kakashi chuckled.

"Shut up and cover your face." Sasuke ordered. Kakashi smiled.

"But Sakura-chan wanted to see my face."

"Argh! Not anymore! Well… sorry but I've got a crush on NEJI-KUN!" Sakura announced.

Kakashi and Naruto blinked. "Neji? One year senior?"

"NEJIIIIIII…? That dude with long hair?" Naruto yelled, looking horrorstruck.

Ra huffed smugly. "Yeah! Hyuuga Neji of Hyuuga clan!"

"Obviously," Kakashi nodded promptly. "You mean, Hyuuga as in freaky white eyes?"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Heh, heh, just kidding Sakura-chan." Kakashi smiled sheepishly, scratching his silver hair.

"Cover your face." Sasuke repeated. Kakashi gave one more devil smile. The three students blushed again.

"STOP SMILING LIKE THAT!" Sakura yelled panicking.

Shiver. Shiver. Shiver.

SEE NO EVIL!

"COVER THAT REPULSIVE FACE!" Naruto screamed, flushing.

"Repulsive?" Asked Sakura.

"Face like a chimpanzee."

"That's funny, Sasuke-kun." Kakashi pulled up his mask.

SIGH.

"Phew! I- huff -thought- huff -I'm- huff -having- huff heart- huff -attack!" Sakura gasped, panting, as she placed a hand on her chest, horrified.

Huff. Huff. Huff. Huff.

"I want to throw up." Sasuke growled, wiping his brows of sweat, gasping for air.

"ARGHHHHH…! MY VIRGIN EYES!" Naruto shrieked, hands covering his eyes.

Kakashi made a face. _Am I that horrible?_ He smiled wickedly. _…horribly handsome?_ He snickered to himself.

"Naruto… you're exaggerating."

"Shut up, dobe."

"AND MY VIRGIN EARS TOO!" The blonde boy covered his ears.

"Narutooooooo…" Sakura whined.

"I SAW A DEVIL IN DISGUISE, SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto looked genuinely scared and horrified.

Pouting, Sakura crossed her arms. "Kakashi-sensei is not a devil."

"But… but…" Naruto stammered.

"What?"

"HE'S A PERVERT! NO WONDER HE'S A WOMANIZER!"

**BAM!**

_Szzzzz…_

"Oucccchhhh…that's the third in a row!" Naruto complained, lying on the ground, stroking his lump on the head.

"I'm not a pervert." Kakashi said casually. The blonde-haired boy got to his feet quickly, fists lifted, face screwed up in disgust.

"HA! The way you smile at Sakura-chan, looks like you wanna——"

**BAM!** _Ultra Super Duper Pretty Boy Uchiha Punch, moron._ Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto sank on the ground moaning in pain. "What a moron."

"—like you wanna—"

**BAM! **"One more word, I'll rip your spine out." Sasuke warned.

"That's two from Sasuke-bastard! What the hell is your problem? I'm just protecting Sakura-chan's innocence!" Naruto defended.

Sasuke gave him an are-you-stupid look. "Sakura's idiot someti——"

**BAM! **"WHO'RE YOU CALLING IDIOT?" Sakura demanded, her eyes glinting madly.

Naruto and Kakashi looked down at the fallen Uchiha whose head sizzled with a lump.

"Heh, heh. Heh…! How does it feel, you know, the Super Duper Pretty Sakura-chan Punch On the Head?" Naruto said, grinning at Sasuke.

"I'm not an idiot! Naruto, what were you saying a while ago?" Sakura asked roughly.

Nruto faced Kakashi with an accusing stare. "LIKE YOU WANNA KISS HER!"

"HUH?"

"Dobe." Sasuke growled, sitting up, rubbing his head.

**BAM! **

_Szzzzz…_

Naruto fell to his knees. "Owwww…that's the fourth from Sensei and it would be the last!" _This hurts the most._

"How could you make a simple smile so perverted?" Kakashi said casually.

"BUT——"

Sasuke quickly slapped Naruto at the back of the head. "Idiot." He snapped and turned to look at Sakura. _Annoying. _Sakura was frozen like a statue. "She's scared. You dumb ass scared the living daylights out of her."

Tremble. Tremble. Tremble.

"STUPID KAKASHI!" she screamed. "SEE NO EVIL, HEAR NO EVIL, TALK NO EVIL!"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called.

"See, she's scared at the mere possibility."

"See no evil hear no evil talk no evil!"

"She's losing her mind!"

"Idiot." Sasuke kicked Naruto at the shins.

Kakashi approached the rampaging girl and patted her head. "Don't worry Sakura-chan. He's only kidding." The girl whipped her head around to glare at him. Kakashi was taken aback.

"HEAR NO EVIL!" she screamed in his face. Kakashi's instinct was to shut his eye as a reflex reaction to her shout.

Kakashi sighed. "Sasuke, the magic words?" Sasuke cringed. Oh no. Time to say goodbye to your yen, Sasuke-kun. He sighed.

"Sakura, I'll treat you to ramen."

**FREEZE.**

Blink. Blink.

"YAY! Let's go!" She grabbed enthusiastic Naruto and together made a run toward their beloved Ichiraku Ramen.

Glaring, Sasuke looked up to Kakashi who looked after the duo with a twinkle in his eye. "You'll pay for their ramen."

Chuckling, Kakashi ruffled his already messy hair. "Sorry I'm off to go."

"Wha——"

"Sorry but life's like that."

**POOF!**

"What the— shit! Go to hell, you pervert!"

Gloom. Gloom. Gloom.

_Ugh, my allowance…_

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

7:00 at the bridge.

After waiting for Sakura for ONE hour, Sasuke and Sakura made their way to the bridge. The little girl in red dress skipped while humming a tune while Sasuke watched her back emotionlessly.

Upon reaching the bridge, Naruto rushed to Sakura. "OHAYO, Sakura-chan but sorry I still haven't forgot the fact that you've got a crush on Hinata's cousin! As I said before, you can't do this to me!"

Sakura's expression was of who-the-hell-do-you-think-you-are. Then there was a **BAM!** and Naruto was on his knees, groaning.

"It's a secret between Sasuke-kun and I but… now it would be OUR secret! So Naruto if you really as in REALLY REALLY love me AS IN… you'll shut your mouth and won't spread it because if you do then I'll hate you forever and ever amen! Meaning no ramen moments and soccer and ice cream and talking moments! GOT IT?" Sakura bellowed.

"But…but…why him?" Naruto asked tearfully, giving her very cute puppy-eyes. "What he got is freaky… okay okay no offense meant— white eyes."

Sakura's eyes turned into hearts, her hands clasped together. "Isn't that cute?" Naruto's expression turned into an is-Sakura-chan-blind-or-something-or-she's-just-plain-retard expression.

"Sakura-chan has weird taste in men."

"Hn." Sasuke retorted indifferently, walking past Naaruto and Sakura to lean on the railings of the bridge. _Sakura doesn't know. But it is written all over that dobe's face that he likes her. She's plain dumb._

"…so do you promised, Naruto?" asked Sakura, unaware that she's breaking someone's heart.

Naruto sighed dejectedly. He stuck three fingers in the air. "Hai, I promised Sakura-chan." He pledged in boy scouts' honor.

"Wonderful!" Sakura exclaimed joyously. Naruto smiled softly at the delicate twinkle of mirth in Sakura's clear green eyes. She smiled at him prettily and Naruto grinned back reluctantly.

Everything for Sakura-chan's happiness!

Sasuke watched the two smiled at each other. Sakura's full of mirth, Naruto's a mixture of remorse and joy. He sighed. The dobe was such an idiot but what Sasuke liked about him was that Naruto valued Sakura's happiness above anything else.

Just as he, Sasuke, valued her happiness.

-

**OMAKE-SHOO!**

**-**

**Mechanics!**

_Normal POV_

Thoughts

**I want to live, love and die for your happiness: A SPECIAL SIDESTORY!**

She smiled at me the way she smiled to others.

……

…

.

_Kodomo no Matsuri: Child's Festival. Prestigious clans Uchiha and Hyuuga are the Festival's sponsors._

_And that … is tonight! _

_Sasuke walked along the road leading to the field of cosmos and Sakura Trees. Sakura was waiting for him there. For his seven years of age, he was tall. That was when he stood next to Sakura._

_You can't miss a pink head in a sea of green grasses. In his opinion, Sakura was very fragile. Once, his brother asked why he strut around the village like a lapdog. A faithful lapdog to a little cute girl with strange head._

_Of course, he reacted. He hated his brother. But at the same time, idolized him._

"_That's none of your business."_

_But the question did a trick. Oh yeah. Why? Why did he strut around as if he's some faithful lapdog of a cute pink-haired girl? _

_That's strange. _Uchihas are not born like that.

_Sakura grinned as he came closer. She waved her hand in the air frantically, obviously, she's very happy._

"_Hey."_

"_Strange. You're early."_

"_Oh well, Mother was not at home."_

"_I see." He plopped down next to her. "There's a festival tonight." He said. Sakura lifted her head to look at him. "Let's go together."_

_She smiled. "Oh. Ok—"_

"_SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN…!" _

_Sasuke groaned. _

_A giant ball of blonde hair and whiskers came bounding toward the two. _"_I heard that there will be a festival tonight! Let's go together!" Seven year old Naruto said very fast, holding Sakura's hand. She showed him the same smile she gave to Sasuke and nodded enthusiastically._

"_Sure——"_

"_IT'S A DATE, THEN!" Naruto cheered. A festival! Child's Festival! He was so excited. A festival with HIS pretty Sakura-chan! _Wheeeeeeeeeeeeew…!_ That was so wonderful! Especially to a kid shunned by his villagers, having a best friend like Sakura-chan was wonderful. _

_Anyway, he's the king of simplicity. Simple things made him happy. _

"_Excuse me." A voice grunted. Naruto, of course, knew to whom that voice belongs. _

"_What, Sasuke-showoff?"_

_Sasuke grunted and crossed his arms across his chest. "I asked her first."_

"_Huh? NO. I ask her FIRST." _

"_She said ok and she'll go with me."_

"_NO! We're going TOGETHER!" Naruto insisted, pointing to Sakura and to himself._

"_Baka." Sasuke growled._

"_WHAT did you say? IDIOT SHOWOFF!" _

_Sakura winced. Sasuke-kun and Naruto never get along very well. "Sasuke-kun—Naruto——"_

"_She'll go with me." Sasuke declared confidently._

"_No, with ME!" Naruto countered._

"_With me." Sasuke replied._

"_With me!" _

"_With me."_

"_WITH ME!"_

"_With me."_

"_WITH ME!" Naruto yelled._

"_STOP! Why don't we go together? The three of us? It would be happier!" Sakura suggested._

_Naruto groaned. "But Sakura-chan… a date is only for TWO persons!"_

_Sasuke's eyebrows twitched. "Pardon me? A DATE?"_

"_But we can make it threesome, can't we?" Sakura piped in, looking back and forth, from Sasuke then back to Naruto._

"_I refuse." Sasuke grumbled._

"_NO WAY! I won't go with THAT showoff!" Naruto retorted._

"_I won't go with a MORON to the festival."_

"_Who're you calling moron? IDIOT SHOWOFF!" Naruto shouted._

_Scowling, Sasuke glared back at Naruto. "I'm not a showoff, moron"_

"_I'm not a moron either!" Naruto countered._

"_STOP!" Sakura pushed the boys apart from each other to avoid another brawl. "Naruto, if you really really love me for the sake of me and for the love of soccer you'll go with me and SASUKE-KUN!"_

"_BUT SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAN——" but Sakura turned to Sasuke._

"_And Sasuke-kun if you really REALLY want to be with me you'll go along with NARUTO who loves me just for tonight and together we'll go to the festival!"_

"_Sakura——"_

"_OR ELSE I'LL GO ALONE!"_

_SIGH._

"_This is repulsive." Sasuke muttered under his breath._

"_OH NO! This is like no ramen for million years!" Naruto cried out._

"_WELL?" Sakura waited impatiently for their answers._

"_Fine." Sasuke grunted._

"_OKAY! FOR THE SAKE OF MY SAKURA-CHAN!" The blonde boy exclaimed loudly, his blue eyes shining._

_Sakura smiled widely at them. She hugged them both and swung her arm around Naruto's shoulders and the other to Sasuke's. They started to walk out of the field arms around each others._

"_I have to put up with this moron for tonight."_

"_Grrr… you idiot showoff! If not for Sakura-chan…"_

_Sakura giggled at their verbal fight. "I can't wait!"_

_**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

"_NE, SAKURA-CHAN, WHY ARE YOU LATE?" a loud annoying voice demanded. Sakura looked up and saw Naruto in simple black shirt with red Konoha symbol and white shorts. Sasuke stood impatiently next to Naruto in blue Uchiha Clan shirt and white shorts, too._

"_You're late." Sasuke reprimanded._

"_Sorry!" she grinned guiltily._

_Naruto grinned and took her hand. "It's okay! You're here and that's all that matters!" he began to drag her toward the festival. Sasuke followed suit, his hands on his pockets. Sakura became too excited and began to drag Naruto instead. _

"_It's crowded!" moaned Sakura, having difficulty walking through the crowd because of her size. There's a tug on her hand; she looked over her shoulder to Sasuke._

"_Nani…?"_

_He shook his head and pulled her hand instead and walked into a different direction with her behind him. Naruto yelled, "OI!" but followed them. Her eyes caught something cute and she squealed with delight. She tugged Sasuke's hand excitedly._

"_What?" he asked. The girl pointed at the huge white bear. "I want that!"_

_Sasuke and Naruto raised their brows and looked at it closely. "You have to play for it." Naruto said._

"_Oh? That's okay! I'M GONNA PLAY FOR IT!" she decided, broke from Sasuke's grasp and ran toward the booth. He watched her, shaking his head. He knew she'll come back frustrated, knowing how those bear to be won._

_As expected, he heard her cry out in frustration. "NANANI? I CAN'T REACH IT?" She argued for a while and came back to them, stomping. "THIS IS SO UNFAIR——"_

_Naruto grinned foxily, his arms raised over his head. "Say, I'll play for you and you'll give me a kiss in return." The boy bargained. Sasuke bonked him. "You're revolting." Naruto groaned in pain. Sakura sulked. _

"_WOW!" Naruto began to drool. "That's ramen! Hey, hey Sakura-chan, let's eat ramen instead!"_

"_NO!" Naruto pouted and saw a booth selling lollipops. He drooled and made a run for it._

"_Sasuke." The Uchiha looked up, glaring. _

"_Oniisan." Sasuke said deadpanned. Itachi smirked. "They are looking for you." He informed his kid brother. Sasuke nodded and his brother disappeared as fast as he appeared. "Sakura——" the girl was gone. He craned his neck to look at the booth and found her there standing next to a boy with long hair._

_**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

_The man behind the counter sighed. "Miss, I told you. You're small."_

"_Do not underestimate me, mister with weird moustache I will hit that target and get that bear just let me try it!" Sakura argued. The boy next to her looked down at her. _

_The man sweat dropped. "No. Why won't you try getting yourself a fish?" The man with the moustache tried to lengthen his patience._

"_That is so lame! Come on come on come on——"_

"_I'll do it."_

"_Huh?"_

_Sigh. "Okay. Here." The man gave the long-haired boy three darts. The mechanics was he had to hit the target from the board to obtain your desired object._

"_Excuse me?" she asked._

_The boy remained quiet._

_He hit the target in one try and won the bear. He grabbed the big white bear from the man's arms and thrust it forward into her delicate arms so sudden that it made her stumble backward but hugged it tightly while smiling brightly._

"_Thank you!" the boy just shrugged and started walking away. "What's your name?"_

_No reply._

_She blushed. He's a kind, kind boy… with weird eyes… were they white? PLAIN white…? Weird but still cute…_

_Oh. _I think. I like him.

_**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

"_SASUKE-KUN, LOOK, LOOK!"_

_Sasuke looked up from staring down at the ground; saw Sakura holding a large bear. He frowned. "Where did you get that?"_

"_Oh Sasuke-kun… he gave me this."_

"_He?"_

"_A boy played for me."_

"_Aa."_

"_Oh… he's so kind… and cool… and… and… and I LIKE HIM!"_

"_Huh!" Sasuke was beyond shock._

"_I really…really…like him. Ooooh, I wish I knew his name!"_

_This was the day Sakura-chan met her ultimate crush._

_**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

"_Hi… Ne… Neji-kun!" Sakura greeted shyly. Her cheeks burned as the boy gave him a look. _Ooooh, he's so cute! And kind too! _She had asked Hinata-chan about him. Sasuke-kun told her that it must be from the Hyuuga clan. Hyuuga Clan is renowned for their white eyes._

"_What do you want?" the boy asked._

_Sakura's heart beat even faster. "I…I…um, er——" she was too shy, too embarrass and too in love._

"_You're worst than Hinata-sama with that sick stammering." Neji snapped._

"_Huh?"_

"_Get away from me."_

"_Neji-kun——"_

"_I don't have time for weak pathetic girls like you."_

"…" _she began to sob. No one… no one has ever talked to her like that! _Even Sasuke!

"_I don't like you. Stop sobbing and leave me alone."_

_There's loud stomping and a growl._

"_YOU'RE GOING DOWN HYUUGA!"_

_Sakura gasped. Sasuke had followed her! She glanced over to Sasuke whose nose seemed to flare in anger._

"_Urgh!" Blood flew from Neji's nose as Sasuke pounded him._

"_SASUKE-KUN!"_

**BAM! **_Sasuke punched him in the stomach. "She's trying hard to be nice with you, jerk!"_

"_Uchiha!" Neji retaliated by punching Sasuke in the cheek._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…! Stop it! Stop it SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"_

"_Jerk!"_

Punch.

"_Moron!"_

Punch.

"_Go to hell!"_

Punch.

"_I hate your guts!"_

"_SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN…!" she saw her chance and stood in between the brawling boys._

"_Sa… Sasuke-kun… please… stop…" she gasped._

"_Sakura…" Sasuke muttered. Blood ran down from his nose, and a bruise had started to form on his cheek. _"_Please…for me…"_

"_Sakura——"_

"_JERK!" Neji shouted and his fist hit Sasuke squarely in the face._

"_SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUN…!"_

Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch.

"_NEJI-KUN!"_

_She haf to stop this. SHE HAD TO!_

_So she tried. Little she was, she tried to pull them apart but a fist strayed and hit her cheek._

"_SAKURA!" _

_No one can't imagine Sasuke's horror._

_It was his fist that hit Sakura._

_Sakura gasped and fell hard on her butt. She pressed her cheek with her hand, trembling. "Sa… Sa… Sasuke-kun… please… I beg you… please stop…" she whispered._

"_Sakura!" he went to her and cradled her face. "Sakura…" he was shaken that he even started to shake. _

"_Sasuke-kun, for me, please?" she begged. "For me… for my happiness…?"_

Her happiness.

The happiness in her eyes.

The reason of her smile.

_He noticed that ever since Sakura met Neji, she smiled often, and her eyes were brighter. He wondered what made her smile like that. A smile that was especially brighter and beautiful. He had never seen her smile like that and _HE _never made her smile like that…_

_His heart contracted._

I never make her smile like that.

She never smiled at me like that.

She smiled at me the way she smiled to others.

I am just one of her crowd.

"_Don't cry."_

_Neji limped away from them, spitting blood._

"_Don't cry."_

_A smile._

_A simple hello._

_Laughter._

_A beautiful smiling face._

I want to see her smile.

I want to see her happy.

_And the only way to make her happy is to—_

Protect her happiness.


	10. I like dogs!

(the**uchiha**_sweetheart_)  
(this is Sasuke and Sakura love love drama!) (super famous love pair!)

-

_Wherever you go, you know I'll be there  
If you go far you know I'll be there  
I'll go anywhere, so I'll see you there  
You place the name, you know I'll be there  
You name the time you know I'll be there  
I'll go anywhere, so I'll see you there  
I don't care if you don't mind  
I'll be there not far behind  
I will dare, keep in mind  
I'll be there for you_

-

**CHAPTER TEN! Team Seven's Picture Perfect Moments? Gah, Popochi's Moments!**

-

-

**POOF!**

"Yo!" the smoke went off and they saw their sensei, his right hand raised in a greeting.

"Sensei, you're late!" Sakura scolded.

He smiled behind his mask. "Sorry. I got lost."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "GOT LOST?" he asked in a tight voice. Sasuke scowled, arms crossed in his chest.

Kakashi combed his gloved hand through his thick silver mane. "…and I rescued a beautiful damsel in distress from a fearsome ninja turtle…" he continued suavely.

"………"

His students stared at him blankly.

NR?

Let's try again.

"Heh, heh, heh…" he snickered forcefully, trying to sound amusing. Slowly… very slowly… veins pounded on their heads— one, two, three…

and he began to sweat dropped.

A smoldering glare from the famous pretty boy Uchiha, an annoyed heated stare from the fox boy and the most evil of all— innocent green eyes that roared into emerald flame, lips twitching ready to call him—

"BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA— that was the lamest excuse you came up with!" She screeched, little hands balled into fists, her long pink hair standing up.

"idiot!!" Naruto added.

"You're a gigolo." Sasuke said deadpanned. Kakashi raised his brow. But Sasuke scoffed and looked away. Kakashi clapped his hands.

"Anyway, I have great news for you." That caught the students' attention. Quickly, their smoldering glares vanished, replaced by sunny smiles.

But Sasuke _is_ Sasuke.

"Great news? Like what?" Joyously, Sakura pulled at Kakashi's sleeve like a child asking for candies from her mother.

Naruto jumped in the air. "I'm gonna be the next Hokage!"

"Neji-kun will go out with me?"

"We'll have a new teacher?" asked Sasuke in monotone. The cheering stopped as Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi stared at Sasuke with odd looks.

"…"

Again, Kakashi raised his brow. Always making deadpanned witty reactions.

Sasuke became uneasy as a weird silence fell over them. "Hn." He pocketed his hands. "That's supposed to be a joke." He said.

_Pathetic._

Naruto frowned. "Ah. Ha. Ha. Ha." He forced laughter out of his mouth. "Er… that sounds convincing eh?"

"Moron." Sasuke growled.

Giggling, Sakura turned to Kakashi. "What is it? What is it?" Kakashi patted her head and backed off a little.

"We have a SUPER cool mission today, so cool that it will make Sasuke-kun giggle, Naruto to laugh all day and Sakura-chan to grin like a Cheshire cat." Kakashi announced. His Genin team's faces lit up, except for Sasuke who look disgusted at Kakashi's announcement. He, _**giggle**_?

Pigs don't fly, smartass.

Anyway, Naruto was elated. "Ne, Kakashi-sensei, will it make me the next Hokage?"

"It will make Neji-kun notice me?"

"Yup," Kakashi hated to lie especially to his students. But he was familiar with their tantrums, the uncanny accuracy of their target when pissed and the intensity of their shouting volume— not to mention the Intensity Ten Uchiha Glare.

But boy, he's a Jounin. They _are_ little midgets. No need to worry over their reactions. They're just kids and he IS Kakashi— notorious Copy-Ninja Kakashi! There was nothing to fear and he'd rather danced naked in front of Gai than to admit he's _scared._

Scared of his students.

Whose tempers were worst than that of a pregnant woman! _God, Sakura's was the worst!_ Her voice volume was hundred times worst than Naruto when the blonde boy wanted to showoff. Naruto's bad humor, on the other hand was easier to handle in contrast to Sakura's. He would just resort into YELLING and POINTING FINGERS unlike Sakura who will definitely pound him regardless of her size.

And Uchiha Sasuke…? The easiest! Why?

The boy did NOT know how to talk.

Okay. Fine. He talks. But who the hell Kakashi think he is? The boy obviously talks ONLY to Sakura— to scold or snapped at her— and to Naruto— his rival to mock him. If he talks… it will be an insult or a witty remark that annoys Kakashi.

But all of those talking were reinforced only when it was absolutely necessary and life-threatening. The rare circumstances where he was forced to talk weren't driven by just mere emotions like anger, irritation among others. Therefore, Kakashi concluded, Sasuke will NOT react.

The boy will JUST **glare. **That's it. GLARE. Besides, glaring was the only thing this boy can do.

But… Kakashi knew he will receive the greatest Uchiha glare ever: Intensity Ten Die-Hundred-Times-Fuckedup-asshole-with-Fishlips Uchiha Glare Sharingan Style. The silver haired Jounin cringed.

Whoa. What a fascinating jutsu.

"So what are we waiting for?" Naruto demanded, very excited and Kakashi felt sorry already.

"Just follow me."

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

After an hour…

"**THIS SUCKED**…!"

"LIAAAAAAAAAAR…!"

"Shit."

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

It turned out that they had to pull up weeds, pick trash that litters a river and look after a bunch of dogs. The first assignment was the lamest. Naruto pulled up medicinal herbs instead of weeds and was beaten for it. Then, Sakura beat him too because they had to plant the herbs back.

"Stupid Naruto! Always making things worst!" she reprimanded while digging to plant the herb.

It took them three hours to fix the mess up.

The second was a disaster. They were standing in a flowing river picking up trash when Naruto slipped and got captured into the flow of the river.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH…!" he cried out, flailing his arms wildly in the air. Instinctively, he reached for something and that something turned out _Sakura_ who in turn grabbed Sasuke. The three of them got tangled together, Sakura screaming and Naruto yelling for help. Kakashi ignored them as he leaned up to a tree reading his book.

Sasuke, thankfully, managed to hang from a tree branch with a rope. He grabbed Sakura's ankle. Sakura immediately yanked Naruto's ankle using two hands. The two Genins looked up and saw Sasuke hanging from a tree branch onto a rope.

"Dobe." He muttered as he lifted them off but the added weight of Naruto caused the branch to crack and eventually broke off.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA…!" Sakura's scream resounded all through out the forest.

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"Nice save," Naruto said bitterly as he rubbed his throbbing head. He was dripping wet, blonde hair, for once, was flat. Sakura sighed and groaned as she massaged her head. Like Naruto, she was drenched, her red dress hugging her body. Her pink hair began to feel heavy.

"Yatta… I guess I hit my head too hard." She groaned, pressing her head. Sasuke gritted his teeth. All of them fell headfirst to the waterfall and their (_lame ass, idiot, selfish) _teacher did nothing to help them. Instead, he met them at the bank of the river where they end up, chuckling.

"That was nice." Kakashi said suavely. "I think 2nd assignment was finished."

Sakura resisted punching Kakashi.

"Gigolo." Sakura heard Sasuke growled under his breath before getting back to his feet. Automatically, he took hold of Sakura's upper arm to lift her back to her feet. He poked her shoulder. "Your head?"

"Still intact, I guess…" she replied. Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed Kakashi out of the forest.

Second assignment: two hours.

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Who'd look after and walk a dog?

Naruto grumbled. He found the current assignment _deathly_ boring that for the 73rd time, he yawned. Maybe, Kiba enjoyed the company of dogs. _He's a dog-faced anyway_, it's logical to be happy with your specie.

Naruto glanced sideways to stoic Sasuke who looked bored. Which wasn't surprising at all. For the first time today, Naruto noticed that Sasuke, after all, knew how to change expressions. Aside from his die-if-you-want-mess-up-with-me look, his expression as of the moment was of deep irritation confirmed by the frequent twitching of his eyebrow.

The blonde shifted his gaze from the annoyed boy to Sakura who, apparently, was the only sane person who enjoyed such trivial mission.

The assigned dog to her was rather large and hairy, dark gray with wolfish features and incredibly large and heavy-weight. However, the dog got a quick pairs of feet and enormous stamina. A chuckle escaped the blonde ninja as he watched the girl ran alongside the dog, trying hard to catch up. Suddenly, the dog suddenly skidded to halt and Sakura, taken aback, thrashed her arms to the side to regain her balance but soon fell down on her face.

Naruto winced at the sound of the impact. That sound hurt. And more interestingly, she fell on her face. She fell on her _forehead._

"Itai…" Sakura groaned, palming her forehead. The dog sat on its hind legs in front of her, tongue sticking out of its mouth in an uncanny imitation of a grin. She pouted and stood up, took the leash but as soon as she grasp the nylon leash, the dog shot forward again, dragging the petite girl. Sakura gave a yell of surprise.

"STOOOOOOOOOOP…!" But the dog began to pick up speed and shot forward like a cannonball of fur.

"YAAAAAAAAY…!"

Kakashi looked down from a tree to the girl then back to his book. The dog seemed to enjoy dragging Sakura. It even began to run in circles. After almost 20 to 25 laps with the dog, Sakura was sweating and panting crazily. "That…dog! I'm gonna butcher him up!" she gasped between huffs.

Kakashi hopped down from his tree, it seems that he had finished a chapter from his book. "Let's head back to report."

Sakura raised a fist, vein pounding on her head. "I thought you'll just sit there and relax while watching us die with exhaustion!" she snapped angrily. "PLUS, you lied to us!"

"Lie? I didn't."

"Go buy yourself someone to talk to." She retorted and marched away. Naruto followed suit. Sasuke looked up to Kakashi.

"You sucked."

Kakashi chuckled uneasily. It was the first time Sakura blew her top.

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

As Sakura stomped, punctured by 'hmph' in every step, a thick puff of smoke appeared. She stopped and frowned. "Eh?"

The smoke went off to reveal a woman with cherry face and light burgundy hair wearing the typical Jounin uniform. Sakura leaned forward and her eyes widen. "Ehhhhhhhh?"

"HELLO, POPOCHI!"

-

**Eye-catch! **A woman with red hair: POPOCHI! TIME TO EAT YOUR BANANA! Chibi Sakura appeared with a monkey-face: "I'm the king of the apes! HAR, HAR, HAR!" "Excuse me? You're a girl." "Fine…I am the queen of the apes…"

-

"Argh!" Sakura back away in horror. "MOMMY…?"

The smoke completely died away. The woman with burgundy hair flashed a charming smile, giving them a v-sign. "But of course! It's Mommykins, Popochi!"

Sakura flushed. "Gah! Stop that, Mommy!"

Quiver. Quiver.

Naruto and Kakashi looked puzzled.

The woman swelled like a saber tooth. Her head swelled, her green eyes glinting. "**MOMMY…?** I TOLD JA, CALL ME MOTHA, POPOCHI!"

"MOTHA…? That was…silly!"

"SILLY…? God, no! That's what we call British acZent!"

"Excuse me? It's _accent!"_

_-_

**Eye-catch! **

**Naruto FANS: **BRITISH ACCENT? Are you crazy? This is NARUTO World! Naruto is Japanese! JAPANESE! This is NINJA WORLD!"

**MOTHER POPPED IN CHIBI-FORM: **Haller? This is fanfiction! I RULE—

**TEAM 7 hopped in, crashing the scene: **Heh. Time to gatecrash! _(Sun rose behind them)_ NO! We're the protagonists here! You're extra!

**CHIBI-NARUTO rushed forward, spotlight focused on him, the Sun got kicked out, hands on hips, a proud grin plastered on his face, and he cleared his throat: **Ehem. Ehem. Actually, I'm the MAIN character here—

**CHIBI-SASUKE switched off the spotlight, glaring: **You're not.

**CHIB-NARUTO, flared up: **In case you haven't notice, bastard, the series is named after ME! ME! MY NAME…! NA-RU-TO! I'm the—

_(The background turned into a field of sunflowers_.) **CHIBI-SAKURA, crashing down onto Naruto's head: **NO WAY! In case you—_(stops. Kakashi cut in.)_

_(Kakashi rolled up the huge poster of sunflower field (courtesy of Leaf Advertising Company) behind Sakura. He grabbed the camera and turned it to focus on him, in the background, Naruto and Sakura fought to get into the camera._) **CHIBI-KAKASHI: **Sorry. My students are retarded.

**BAM! (**_A mini-mallet appeared in Sakura's hand and whacked him on the back of his head, Naruto kicked his ass and Sasuke used his foot to keep Kaakshi's face flat on the ground.)_

_**THE END!**_

**RESUME!**

**-**

"Popochi—"

"Gah! Don't call me that!" Sakura whined.

"Popochi…? Who is Popochi?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke smirked. "Sakura. Her mother calls her Popochi."

"But…" Naruto frowned. "Was that a name for a pet dog or something?"

Sasuke cringed. "Idiot."

"NGARRRRR…!" Sakura's hair stood up.

Haruno-san smiled and patted her daughter's hair. "Ooh. My daughter's all fired up!"

Naruto looked up to his sensei. "Sensei, no wonder Sakura-chan's all hyped." Kakashi chuckled. "Yeah it's in their blood."

"MOMMY I'M FURIOUS!" Steam radiated from her ears, fists clenched as her eyes turned into slits. Haruno-san laughed and ruffled Sakura's hair. "Hahaha! Sakura-chan is very ill-tempered, isn't she, minna-san?" her daughter gave her a glare. "Well, uh, okay. Anyway, Popo— uh…yeah… stop glaring at me girl— your Daddykins and I are going to leave today for a mission."

Sakura's eyes widen. "Today?"

Haruno-san smiled, slightly. "Hai, Sakura-chan. Hokage-sama just informed us 2 hours ago. You're going to be on your own for 3 weeks."

"That LONG?"

"Hai. Sorry, Popochi, but the mission, according to Hokage-sama, will take 3 weeks to accomplish."

"Where?"

The woman hesitated. "Sound Country,"

Sakura blinked. "Oh."

"Ne, don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'm done with the shopping, bought 50 cups of ramen— yuck, don't drool— cooked your food, all you have to do is to microwave them. I cleaned your room so don't turn it into a piggery!" The woman yelled the last sentence. Sakura looked revolted.

"Piggery? I'm not Ino-pig to live in a piggery!" Sakura countered.

Haruno-san rolled her eyes. "Duh. I didn't give birth into a pig either— plus, lock the doors and shut your windows and most of all— EAT EAT EAT EAT EAT! Ok, Popochi?" The woman grinned widely as Sakura turned red with anger.

"Grrrrrrrr…"

Giggle. "But it was cute!" She glanced as Sasuke, smiling. "Right, Uchiha-kun?" Sasuke's eyebrows shot up.

"Hn——"

"Oh, before I forget," Haruno-san took out a piece of paper from her pocket. "Here, it's the claiming stub for your Daddykins' camera. Claim it at Taka-san's repair shop, ok?" Sakura nodded and took the stub.

"Lastly, Popochi——"

"MOTHER——"

"Take care." The woman smiled.

"…!"

"By the way, Uchiha-kun, Uzumaki-kun and Hatake-san, please look after my daughter for a while. Besides, Sakura-chan is Uchiha-kun's Popochi, right?"

Sasuke nodded. She smiled and **POOF!**

"Mom——"

_I don't want to say goodbye._

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"Hello, Taka-san." The man behind the counter looked up and saw a beautiful face smiling at him. Ah. The famous Team 7.

"Sakura! Here for your father's camera? Of course! Please wait for a moment." He disappeared from the door and reappeared minutes ago with her father's camera. "TADAA! Good as new, isn't it?" her teammates peered over and saw the equipment.

"Wow. You gave me a new camera, Taka-san?" Sakura said, giggling, inspecting the camera.

"…?" the man blinked. Sasuke sighed.

"Heh. Just kidding, Taka-san!" Sakura bursts out laughing. Sasuke muttered, "Idiot" under his breath while Taka chuckled.

"Thanks a bunch, Taka-san! See ya around!" she was about to run for the door when Taka called her back. "What is it, Taka-san?"

The man smiled. "Say, Sakura-chan, I'll give a free film if you sing a song for me!"

"A free film? Hmmm… sing? That's piece of cake, Taka-san!" she thrust the camera to Sasuke's hand, took a deep breath and smiled sweetly before singing…

_Desmond has a barrow in the market place  
Molly is the singer in a band  
Desmond says to molly-girl I like your face  
And molly says this as she takes him by the hand._

Team 7 was astounded. They didn't know Sakura can sing that… well. Okay, the song was tad ancient but she was cute while singing it. Her green eyes twinkled with mirth and Taka-san clearly enjoyed watching and listening to her. The old man knew the girl can sing.

_Obladi oblada life goes on bra  
Lala how the life goes on  
Obladi oblada life goes on bra  
Lala how the life goes on._

"Isn't that Sakura-chan?"

"Haruno-san has such a cute girl."

"Save for that… ano— nice forehead?"

_Desmond takes a trolly to the jewellers store  
Buys a twenty carat golden ring  
Takes it back to molly waiting at the door  
And as he gives it to her she begins to sing._

Several costumers stopped by and listened to her sweet melodious voice. Some laughed at Sakura's cute childlike antics.

_In a couple of years they have built  
A home sweet home  
With a couple of kids running in the yard  
Of desmond and molly jones._

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Anything for a free film."

_Happy ever after in the market place  
Molly lets the children lend a hand  
Desmond stays at home and does his pretty face  
And in the evening she's a singer with the band._

_And if you want some fun- take obladi oblada_

She finished her song and bowed. Taka-san applauded while Team 7 remained staring at her. Taka-san handed her a small package. Sakura squealed and beamed at him before waving goodbye. As they left the shop, Sakura put the film inside.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, I didn't know you can sing." Naruto commented, his face close to hers.

"Sing?" Sasuke interrupted. "That's reciting poetry." Sakura shot him a heated look.

"I don't do it for free, Naruto. Wait, since Taka-san gave me a film let's have a picture perfect moments together!"

"Cool! Pictures!" Naruto nodded. Sakura scanned the crowd, looking for a familiar face. Her face lit up. "IRUKA-SENSEI!" she waved frantically, smiling. The Chuunin noticed her (it was hard to miss that head and that grin).

"Hey, Sakura-chan." He backed off a little as Sakura shoved a camera in his face. "Huh?"

"Will you take our pictures?"

"Um, I'm actually busy right now…"

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE…? PRETTY PLEASEEEEEEEEE…?" Sakura begged, using her puppy eyes to convince him. Iruka cringed, looking down at those large green eyes. It was hard to refuse.

"Fine," he took the camera from her hands. Sakura bowed thankfully. She ran back to her teammates, standing in the middle of Naruto and Sasuke, their sensei behind her. "Okay, stand close together. 1…2…3——"

"BWAH!"

**CLICK!**

"What was that! You destroyed the picture perfect moment!" Iruka reprimanded. Kakashi chuckled and Sakura only smiled sheepishly.

"One more time, sensei!" Naruto yelled, posing with a v-sign. Iruka looked at them suspiciously.

"Don't ruin the picture this time."

**CLICK!**

"GRRRRRRRRRR…! You pressed your face in the lenses!" Iruka shouted.

"More please!" Naruto cheered.

**CLICK!**

"I told you STAY STILL!"

**CLICK!**

"Sakura, STOP THAT!"

**CLICK!**

"Gah! Release Naruto NOW!"

**CLICK!**

"DON'T TICKLE SASUKE!"

**CLICK!**

"STOP GRINNING LIKE AN IDIOT!"

**CLICK!**

"My god! You're _levitating!_"

**CLICK!**

"Kakashi, put her down! PUT HER DOWN!"

**CLICK!**

"NARUTO!"

**CLICK!**

"Sasuke, LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT THE CAMERA!"

**CLICK!**

"Stop making faces! Cut it out! Cut it out!"

**CLICK!**

"Naruto! Sakura! You two——"

**CLICK!**

"KAKASHI, CALM YOUR STUDENTS!"

**CLICK!**

"LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT THE CAMERA! NOT IN THE SKY!"

**CLICK!**

"Stop glaring, Sasuke!"

**CLICK!**

"What kind of POSE is THAT?"

**CLICK!**

"Sakura, put down your hands!"

**CLICK!**

"YOU _**JUMPED?**_**"**

**CLICK!**

"You LICKED THE LENSES? GROSSSSSSSSS!"

**CLICK!**

"You're not Michael Jackson, Naruto!"

**CLICK!**

"You aren't Janet Jackson either Sakura!"

**CLICK!**

"Stop posing like a chimp!"

**CLICK!**

"Sasuke, are you a zombie?"

**CLICK!**

"Damn that porn book!"

**CLICK!**

"_I GIVE UUUUUUUUUUUP…!"_

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Team Seven watched Iruka-sensei stomped away with steam billowing from his ears. The four members of Team 7 stared after him with bemused look in their faces. Sasuke, on the other hand, remained stoic.

"I don't understand why Iruka-sensei got upset. I mean, we did smile at the camera, didn't we?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah…" Naruto nodded.

"And poses right! You know, our poses are cool!"

"Yeah…"

Kakashi whipped out his book.

"Maybe he's hungry." Naruto said.

"Or sleepy?" Sakura inquired.

"Or feeling horny." Kakashi suggested.

His three students cringe. "That's disgusting." Sasuke growled. Kakashi grinned.

"I think he should drink more water." Kakashi recommends.

"Yeah…"

"And sleep." Sakura shrugged.

"Yeah…"

"Eat more tomatoes." Sasuke said flatly.

"Yeah…"

"And more sex."

"…"

"…"

"…"

… "**WHAT!"**

**Ew.**


	11. Hello Kitty in NarutoLand Adventures 1

**The Uchiha Sweetheart in Dreamland! **_Sakura MEOWS_

**Special Gaiden**

-

-

-

_Don't sassed a cat_

_Or else you'll find yourself_

_Walking and meowing_

_MEOW!_

_-_

**PART ONE! The Talking Neko-chan…in La La Land!**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

7:00 at the bridge

7:01 – Sakura had Naruto in a headlock

7:09 – Sasuke closed his eyes

7:30 – Naruto was singing "itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini…"

7:45 – Sakura and Naruto were playing jumping rope… "I love you teddy bear, touch the ground… show your shoe…"

8:02 – Sasuke was asleep while standing

8:15 – Sakura and Naruto were playing Janken

9:00 – Sasuke woke due to Sakura's yells of "…dumb Kakashi-sensei…!"

9:01 – Sakura and Naruto were playing thumb wrestling

9:30 – **POOF!**

"YOU'RE LATE!"

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"Okay, we have a new mission today— a COOL mission." Kakashi declared. The three Genin looked up at him blankly.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Forget it."

Naruto snorted, crossed his arms and eyes crinkled. "Liars go to hell."

Sasuke grunted. "Hn."

Kakashi chuckled. "Hehehe— but this is an IMPORTANT mission."

"Liar." Naruto and Sakura said together.

"I'm stuck doing stupid missions whilst there are strong people out there." Sasuke growled, his eyes darkening.

"…" Naruto and Sakura watched him apprehensively.

Kakashi shoved his fists inside his pockets, looked down at them lazily. "You are Genins. Those "stupid missions" are necessary. Missions are sorted according to Ninja ranks so stop sulking and be happy."

Sakura glanced at Naruto with a bored expression on her face. "Ne, Naruto, don't get your hopes high. I bet today's mission is as lame as before…" she warned.

Kakashi ignored her remark. "Listen up. Today you have to rescue Tora——"

The three perked up at the mention of "rescue".

"Rescue mission? COOL!" Naruto commented.

"—the lost cat."

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Sakura was shaking.

Naruto was gaping with disbelief clearly written over his whiskered face.

Sasuke's Sharingan were activated.

Kaakshi chose to ignore those signs of anger and disbelief. "Okay. Off you go and good luck." He imagined thunderclouds hanging all over their heads; at least six veins were throbbing and pounding on Sakura's head.

She shook as she said: "I knew it I knew it I knew it **I — KNEW — IT**!"

Kakashi tried to calm her flaring nostrils. "Tora the Lost Cat is not an ordinary cat."

Sakuar looked up slowly, fists ready to shove up to Kakashi's nose. "A CAT IS A CAT! It runs it walks and it MEOWS!"

"Tora doesn't meow."

Three pairs of eyes blinked.

"It barks?" Naruto said, frowning.

"Moron," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. Gee, he was looking forward to their looks of astonishment.

"It talks."

And of course, he anticipated their trademark shout of—

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

-

-

"**LIAR!"**

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

**-**

**-  
**

Oooh, he expected that shout and its accompanying intensity so he brought a pair of earmuffs which he put on after declaring the last two words.

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

...

...**  
**

The three were stomping down the forest ground, craning their necks and mumbling incoherently. Sasuke stayed behind, glaring and listening to his teammates' usual 'Our-sensei-is-stupid-pep-talk' routine.

"A talking cat— _this is insane_!" Sakura fumed. "This is earth, isn't it? We're not in La La Land or in Neverland or in Wonderland or in the Land of Oz to go and find a **talking** cat! THIS — IS — STUPID!"

Naruto winced. "Tora-chan must be a special cat."

Sakura faced him with a sharp glare. "_**Very**_ special indeed—it talks, Naruto, in case you haven't heard." She snapped.

"But Sakura-chan, cats are not supposed to talk, aren't they?"

She snorted. "Obviously, they meow, baka!"

Naruto nodded, a finger tapping his chin. "And dogs bark."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Loud mouth idiots._

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

After 30 minutes:

Sakura tugged at Naruto's sleeve. "There!" she pointed. Her male teammates looked at where she indicated.

_BINGO._

A reddish brown cat was stuck in the gap between giant tree roots. It was struggling and they noticed it was rather mumbling under its breath—

Wait.

A cat did

-not _mumble._

But—

Whatever. They advanced to the cat where it was stuck, Naruto leading them. "Naruto, it must be Tora the lost cat!"

Naruto nodded and walked faster toward the trapped cat. "FINAALY! Where have you been, you stupid cat?" He roared, making a dive to capture the animal but he froze.

"SHUT UP, YOU DUMBASS!" a male voice shouted.

Growling, Naruto spun around, facing Sasuke. "What did you just said, bastard!"

Sasuke glowered. "Nothing."

"NOTHING?" Naruto bellowed.

"SHUT UP, YOU DUMBASS!"

Naruto was about to explode when Sakura poked him in the shoulder. "Naruto— it's the cat! It talks! Did you forget!"

"What?" Naruto looked back at the cat which is now openly glaring daggers at them. "Oh yeah, I forgot. The lost cat Tora-chan can talk. COME HERE, Kitty-chan! COME TO—"

His words were cut short when the cat bellowed. "YOU STUPID CHIPMUNK WITH ACRID YELLOW STRAW HAIR SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Naruto and Sakura gaped while Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. Sure, the cat had a foul mouth. And it mocked.

A mocking-cat.

"What… what did you just said?" Naruto yelled back, veins twitching all over his temples. Chipmunk? HE? Chipmunk! And straw hair… _this cat's going down!_

"Naruto, get it, now!" Sakura urged him, pushing him forward.

"THREE UGLY RAUCOUS WHINY MIDGETS—"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL US?" Sakura yelled back, the word 'midget' squarely hit a nerve. She was especially _touchy _with her height.

"GAH, ARE YOU DEAF, PINK-HAIRED FREAKY BRAT?"

"YOU—" Electricity crackled. "I'M NOT A FREAK! STOP SHOUTING YOUR HEAD OFF!" Sakura's loud voice echoed through out the forest.

"I'M SHOUTING BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAF!" Veins throb all over the cat's head.

"I AM NOT DEAF!"

"YOU ARE!"

More veins throb. "I AM NOT!"

Sasuke, who had his own share of throbbing veins, pulled a pink tendril from Sakura's head. "Oi, quit shouting,"

The girl, whose face was as red as cherries, turned to him, nostrils flaring. "IT'S A DAMNED STUPID-LOOKING CAT!" she hollered, hands on hips.

"So, I'm a damned stupid-looking cat, huh?" The cat squeezed itself free from the roots. "Let's see! _Abracadabra open sesame pooh-pooh mumbo-jumbo hocus-pocus_!" A big thick smoke erupted from beneath Sakura's feet, engulfing the girl.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura!"

Both boys dove into the smoke, desperately searching with their hands extended upfront, trying to grasp the girl. The smoke cleared gradually and they found Sakura's red cheongsam laying on the ground, her green shorts, blue sandals, Leaf forehead protector and shuriken holster.

"Why would Sakura-chan take off her clothes?" Naruto wondered aloud.

Sasuke looked down at the bulging red dress. The bulge moved. His eyebrows contracted.

And a cat popped out from the red crumpled dress.

A cat with…

...pink fur—

Blink. Blink.

And green eyes.

A weird silence passed. Sasuke and Naruto stared down at the cat with wide eyes. On the other hand, the cat opened its mouth and say:

"Sasuke-kun?"

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…?"**

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"…and then the smoke clears and we saw her but she's a…" Naruto glanced at Sasuke who blinked and looked down at his arms.

"—**cat**." He replied, lifting his arms which were wrapped around a pretty cat with PINK fur and GREEN eyes. Kakashi groaned, looking down at the cat in Sasuke's arms. He cocked his head sideward. A vein started to pound on the cat's head.

"This is a **big** _furry _problem."

The cat's fur stood up in the end and began shouting. **"YES IT IS A BIG ****FURRY ****PROBLEM, SENSEI! IS THIS PERMANENT? AND WHY DID I TURN INTO A CAT IN THE FIRST PLACE! I DON'T WANT TO GET STUCK BEING A CAT!"**

Kakashi was astounded.

"You can talk?"

Five more veins began to twitch.

"**ARE YOU DEAF! OF COURSE I CAN! I CAN TALK I CAN TALK I CAN TALK BECAUSE I'M A GIRL! I'M HUMAN I'M HUMAN BUT LOOK AT ME! LOOK — AT — ME! I TURNED INTO A CAT! A—CAT—SENSEI! I HAVE FURS I HAVE A TAIL AND WORST OF ALL I MEOW!"**

Kakashi winced. It's Sakura, all right. Even though her form is a cat, she clearly retained the enormous volume of her voice.

"Calm down."

Oops. Wrong words, for all six veins popped at once and its voice grew louder and fiercer.

"**WHAT? CALM **_**DOOOOOOOOOOOWN**_**? CALM DOWN! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN NOW THAT I'VE GOT A **_**TAIL?"**_


	12. Hello Kitty in NarutoLand Adventures 2

--

**The Uchiha Sweetheart in Dreamland! Sakura MEOWS **

**...**

**..**

.

_Beautiful girl_

_Pretty eyes, pouting lips_

_Once she opened her mouth_

_Horror erupted when she said_

_MEOW!_

_-_

**PART TWO: The Cat with a Dreadful Temper …in La La Land!**

**-**

The Hokage's Office:

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Hokage-sama——"

The Third Hokage blinked, his eyes focus on the cat in Sasuke's arms. "That's a pretty cat. But strange," He frowned. "It's _pink._"

Team Seven shifted and a vein twitched on the cat's head and its jaws are contracting.

"Er—a ctually," Kakashi looked at the cat then back to the Third.

"And it has green eyes?" The Third looked closely at the PINK cat. "It reminds me of someone…" Sasuke could feel that Sakura's temper was resurfacing. "But, it's a very pretty cat indeed."

Naruto could not take it anymore. "IT'S **SAKURA-CHAN**!"

The Third lifted his eyebrow. "Nani?"

Kakashi sighed. "The cat **is** MY student, Haruno Sakura."

The old man looked startled. "How— please, don't tell me you met the cat Tora?"

Sasuke smirked, not amused. "It actually calls us midgets." The Third groaned.

"This is a VERY tricky situation and——"

The cat spoke up, _shouted_, more likely. "**THIS IS NOT PERMANENT, RIGHT, HOKAGE-SAMA?"**

Sandaime nearly suffered a mild heart attack. "It… it…_talks_!"

The cat barred its teeth. **"OF COURSE, I TALK! I'M SAKURA! I'M NOT A CAT!"**

"You are. Technically," Sasuke pointed out dryly. He wanted to stuff his fingers into his ears to block Sakura's SUPER LOUD voice but he can't. He was holding her with both hands.

"**AAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! CURE ME CURE ME CURE ME! I CAN'T STAY AS A CAT FOREVER? HOW ABOUT MY DREAMS? I CAN'T MARRY MY DREAM BOY IN THIS…**_**BODY**_**, CAN I? HOW ABOUT MY—**—"

"Calm down, Sakura——"

Sakura jumped off Sasuke's arms and landed into the Hokage's desk. With amazing agility, she jumped into the Third's front, her paws clutching at his clothes, as her green cat eyes glinted murderously.

"**CALM DOWN? I CAN'T! CAN'T YOU SEE? I HAVE A TAIL! A TAIL! A TAIL! A TAIL! A TAIL!** **A **_**PINK**_** TAIL! AND MY FUR IS **_**PINK**_**!"**

The Third sweat-dropped. So… even though the girl transformed into a cat, she retained her voice and the power to pump monstrous loudness on it. Why, the PINK cat talks exactly the way the girl talks when she's human.

"Hai, hai, hai… only the cat Tora can undo the spell so first thing first, find the cat."

Naruto, who was carrying Sakura's clothes and other gears (like undergarments), asked: "What the hell is that cat anyway?"

"The cat belongs to a gypsy woman, currently, vacationing here in the village——"

"**I'M GONNA PULL THAT CAT'S EVERY HAIR AND CHOP ITS BODY INTO PIECES—**—"

"—and the cat disappeared yesterday and the woman told me that the cat must be found before——"

"—**AND STEW IT!"**

"—it curse humans. It has the power to turn any human being into a cat when it is pissed——"

"**AND LOOK! I HAVE **_**PINK**_**, **can you believe it, **WHISKERS! THIS IS SOOOO BIZARRE!"**

"—the gypsy woman jinxed the cat to talk but it turned out a bad idea after all——"

"**AND TELL ME HOW AM I **_**SUPPOSED**_** TO TAKE A BATH?"**

"—because, of course, it is able to utter the incantation in human language which is, you noticed, the only way to deliver the spell——"

"—**BECAUSE CATS HATE WATER! THEY ARE SOOO UNHYGIENIC! THEY DON'T WASH THEY DON'T BRUSH THEIR TEETH THEY DON'T BRUSH THEIR HAIR—**—"

"—the curse might last forever if not cured."

"**AND I'M GONNA EAT LEFTOVERS, UNCOOKED FISH AND MANY DISGUSTING FOOD! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO EAT RAMEN AND—**—" it blinked. "—wait a sec, did I hear it right?" her voice went quiet as she stared up to the old face of the Third.

"Hai."

Lightning struck the Village.

"**NOOOOOOOOO…!"** Sakura cried.

**WHAM! **

The door burst open and Ebisu came striding in quickly. "Hokage-sama, are you alright? I heard shouting and——" he paused, blinked and his jaw dropped. "WHAT THE— it's a **PINK** cat! Wow! It's quite rare and it's VERY pretty!" he approached the desk, hands extended.

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi noticed the throbbing dozen veins on Sakura's cat head.

"Come here, kitty——"

"**DON'T—CALL—ME—KITTY!" **the cat roared.

Ebisu froze. "…"

_Thump_

Naruto winced. "Uh-oh, he fainted."

Sasuke grunted. "It's not everyday you hear a talking cat."

The Third grimaced as the cat turned back at him, her eyes glinting in a way that it says "I-am-the-devil-incarnate". "Er— I forgot to tell you something."

"**WHAT IS IT?" **Sakura shouted furiously.

Sandaime cleared his throat. "Well, you'll turn back into a girl every 30 minutes after your cat transformation."

55

56

BLINK. "30 minutes…"

57

"Well, at least I'M** STILL** HUMAN!" Sakura said, calmer now.

58

59

"But——"

60

**POOF! **

A big smoke engulfed Sakura the Cat.

"Naked."

The smoke cleared.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!"**

_thump_

The Third Hokage fainted as Sakura turned back to her human form, smoke covering her private parts.

"**STOP STARING!"**

**BAM!**

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi each have a sizzling big lump on top of their heads. Sakura was smoking at the ears, now fully clothed.

"I didn't see anything, I swear——" Naruto guaranteed.

"The smoke's so thick——" Kakashi reasoned out.

Sasuke grunted.

"Sakura-chan——"

Sakura spun around, a psychotic expression on her face. **"SHUT UP!"**

"But——"

"**SHUT—UP!"**

Kakashi tapped the blonde boy in the shoulder. "Naruto, you'd better keep your distance or else she'll gnaw your head off." Kakashi said.

"HEY! It's the WIDE FORE——"in a flash, Sakura was right in front of Ino.

**BAM! **And head butted the blonde girl.

"Owwwww…" Ino groaned and sank to the ground, clutching her sizzling forehead. Behind her, Shikamaru shook his head.

"Miss Blonde and Perfect never learns."

Ino sprang to her feet. "You stupid girl!" Sakura turned to her and the blonde paled at Sakura's SUPER psychotic expression. Her green eyes were gleaming murderously as if she's ready to shred Ino any minute and her face was contorted into an evil, evil, foul expression.

"**SHUT UP!"**

55

56

"**Don't shut up me!**

57

58

"**THEN SHUT UP!"**

59

"**DON'T TALK TO ME! DON'T SAY A WORD TO ME! DON'T—**—"

60

**POOF!**

Once again, thick smoke swallowed Sakura up.

"What the hell!" Shikamaru waved his arms and in the process whacked Chouji in the face.

"Yeowch…!"

"Gomen!"

"SASUKE!" They heard Naruto shout.

"Shit." Sasuke activated his Sharingan, dove into the smoke, saw Sakura back to her cat form, and pick her up and her clothes.

"Where does this come from? I can't see a thing!" Ino shrieked. Naruto saw Sasuke emerging from the smoke.

"Did you——" Sasuke lifted Sakura so that Naruto can see her properly and then he dumped Sakura's garments into Naruto's arms.

The smoke cleared up.

"Huh? Huh? Huh? Where's Sakura the Forehead Girl?" Ino asked. In Sasuke's arms, the pink cat squirmed, wanting to get off and scratch Ino in the face.

"None of your business," with that Sasuke walked past them.

"HEY! Is that a PINK cat?" Shikamaru asked loud enough to get Ino's attention.

"Huh?"

"…"

Naruto fumbled. "It's… it's…a stray cat!"

"A cat? Where?" Ino jogged and rounded on Sasuke. Her blue eyes brightened. "WOW! It's…" She paused and blinked. "PINK?"

Chouji blinked and joined Ino in standing in front of Sasuke. "What? Pink cat? That's strange. I never have seen a PINK cat."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Stop ogling." He snapped.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! That's a VERY pretty cat! And look it has green eyes… this is the prettiest cat I've ever seen…"

"Er——"

"Now… where's the Forehead Girl?"

"She…" Naruto looked up to Kakashi expectantly.

"She ran back to the forest. She forgot something there." Kakashi said.

Ino looked back at Sasuke, smiling sweetly. "Where did you get that cat?"

"It's… none of your business."

"…!"

57

58

Naruto looked up to Kakashi. "Sensei, the TIME——"

Kakashi panicked. "Uh yeah. We have to go. Start moving." He gave Sasuke and Naruto a slight push.

59

Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji looked after them.

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"Strange… I swore I saw the cat _glare…_" Ino murmured.

"Whatever, it's just a cat." Shikamaru shrugged.

"A **PINK** cat… you think it would be delicious if barbequed?" Chouji asked.

"Idiot."

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

**POOF!**

Sakura hid behind the bushes. "Where are my clothes?"

Naruto threw a bag behind him. The three of them stood in front of the bushes, their backs turn. "Here——"

"Thanks——" Sakura finished dressing and stepped out of the bushes.

"OK. Today's mission: find Tora the lost talking cat." Kakashi declared.

Sakura nodded. "Hell yeah! And when I did, I'm gonna twist its neck!" she pumped a fist in the air.

"We'll do this by partners."

"Partners?"

Kakashi put a hand in his pockets and took something out. "Let's draw lots." He said, opening his fist: four rolled-up papers. Naruto's face contorted into a displeased wince.

"Draw lots…? I have a VERY bad feeling about this… a BAD feeling that I'll end up with…" he picked up his piece and unroll it. His jaw dropped. "NOT AGAIN! It's KAKASHI-SENSEI again! Nooooo! He's a slacker!"

"OK, that means it's me and Sasuke-kun again! Let's GO and find that CAT!" Sakura walked out of the forest quickly. Sasuke was about to follow but Kakashi held him back.

"Hn?"

"Bring a towel and a stopwatch with an alarm." Kakashi said. Sasuke frowned. Kakashi continued. "Her transformation will attract attention. You see, it makes a BIG smoke and a BIG smoke tends to attract BIG attention. It will be such a spectacle to pay attention to…a girl transforming into a cat with PINK fur and GREEN eyes."

"…"

"What's more— if she turn back into a girl, it would be a GREATER spectacle— a live show if you know what I mean."

Sasuke nodded.

"Perform your Katon jutsus once you found the cat."

"Hai."

"Good luck."

Sasuke frowned. "Good luck?"

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"The towel," Sakura nodded at the towel. "What is that for?"

"For you," Sasuke replied shortly.

She blinked. "Why?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You don't want to give villagers a live show, right?" He said in a monotone. Sakura blushed. "This is going to be a nightmare…"

"There **HE **is!"

Sasuke and Sakura froze.

There was thunderous eruption of hurrying footsteps behind the two. Sasuke's back stiffened as he looked slowly over his shoulder. His eye twitched at the sight: a great horde of rabid fan girls were making their way to him, screaming.

"_**SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUN**_…!" their voices were high and shrill. Sakura cringed.

"Oh no…"

"Shit." The mob was getting closer.

"I think we'd better run!" Sakura suggested, hurrying away but the minute she took a step—

**POOF!**

A great cloud of thick smoke erupted, engulfing Sakura, the whole of the street and the mob of "Sasuke-kun-is-our-everything" Fan Club.

"Whoa! It's a BIG smoke!" A passerby commented, being engulfed as well.

"What the——" A male villager gasped as the smoke surrounded him.

However, the shrill cries of "_**SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUN**_…!" remain high-pitched as the girls fought to capture their beloved. The smoke was extremely thick that one cannot see a thing so the people inside the smoke kept on bumping into each other.

"Sakura, stay——" _close to me—_ he was about to say, lifting his hand to hold her but his hand closed into nothing but thin air. He groaned. He had to find her but in this thick smoke…? That would be hard work.

People were shouting around him.

"OUCH——"

"GET OFF ME!"

"Kyaa!"

"I said GET OFF ME!"

At the very center of the smoke, Sakura sat on her hind legs, sulking. "This is so degrading…" she moped. She raised her hind leg and scratchef the back of her pointed ear. "Gah, I'm acting like a REAL cat right now."

Meanwhile, Sasuke was cussing under his breath. "Shit. Sakura, where on earth are you?" he muttered, looking around to spot a pink cat.

"What happened—?"

"Where does this smoke came from?"

"It's SOOOOOOOOO thick!"

"It's HUGE!"

"Meoooooow…"

Both Sasuke and Sakura stiffened. Lo and behold, Tora the Lost Talking Cat was in front of Sasuke!

"The talking cat!" Sasuke exclaimed and made a dive to catch it but—

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUN…!"

He ignored the shrill voice and ran after the cat which started to dash off. "Meow…" Sasuke gritted his teeth. It was a meter away from him when suddenly a foot kicked it accidentally. It let out a wail as it fly in the air.

"Shit! The cat——"

Sasuke froze. The foot turned out belonged to one of his fan girls. The handsome boy cringed as he saw the girl broke into a wide grin before saying: "SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUN…!" At once, screams broke out, shrill and ear-splitting.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUN…!"

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUN…!"

"Meow! MEOW!" Sasuke can still hear Tora meowing in pain. _Damn that cat!_ Sasuke's thoughts were broken when a boy stumbled in front of him.

"Damn it! I CAN'T SEE— huh?" It was Shikamaru. "Yo, Sasuke," Shikamaru's entrance was a diversion Sasuke was grateful for. He spun around and disappeared behind the thick wisp, searching for Tora and Sakura. He sprinted blindly through the fog.

"Sakura!" he called repeatedly until he was out of the mist.

"_Sasuke-kun!"_ A familiar voice called that made Sasuke froze in his tracks. He looked back, attempted to break through the mist when a girl's voice interrupted him.

"Oooooooh! LOOK! It's a **PINK** cat!"

A horrified silence hung in the air. Sasuke's heart is beating so fast, and then he groaned. _Oh damn…_

The mist had thinned out and in front of him, he watched as girls swarmed around the girl who had a PINK cat in her arms.

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"**PINK** cat!"

"Hai! LOOK! It's so CUUUUUUTE! It has pink fur!" A girl with pale brown hair in pigtails had found Sakura the Cat and was now lifting it up and down. Sakura was not pleased.

"Amazing!" A dark-haired baby-faced girl squealed. "This must be really rare…" she stroked Sakura's head excitedly. Sasuke noticed veins throbbing in the cat's head. He looked around and realized that Tora had disappeared.

_Shit._

"KYAAA…! You're so pretty!" The pigtailed girl hugged Sakura close to her cheek, so tight that Sakura turned blue.

"Get your hands OFF the cat." Sasuke said gruffly. The girls looked around to him, startled.

"Huh? Is this yours, Sasuke-kun?"

"This_** PINK**_ cat…?"

Sasuke went slightly red. "Hands OFF."

"It's pink." A girl with pale hair commented lamely.

"You _like_ pink, Sasuke-kun?"

"Put it down." He ordered coldly.

"Oh, look! It has GREEN eyes!" Another girl squealed excitedly. The others spun around to see, and for the first time, they ignored Sasuke. The Uchiha prodigy blinked. This is so sudden. They are IGNORING him…

"Lemme see! WOW! It has beautiful GREEN eyes!"

And instead they were goggling over that strange colored cat—

"AW, YOU'RE SOOOOOOOO CUTE!"

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

Any minute now, Sakura will be engulfed in smoke again and he'd bet the girls will go wild and insane if they find out that the cat they liked was actually the GIRL they loathed. It would turn VERY nasty. Not to mention there were males in the vicinity and a free live show was in order.

"PUT—IT—DOWN." He growled, his patience growing thin.

"Is this REALLY yours? Where did you get this?" A girl asked, obviously so engrossed in stroking the pink cat to notice the anger in his tone.

"Put—it—down."

"HEY! Look at this." The girls turned to the speaker who was pointing into something in the ground.

"It's a RED cheongsam dress!"

Sasuke felt he was punched in the gut.

"This dress looks familiar…"

"Yeah… especially the circle…"

"And the green shorts…"

"Who would forget their clothes in a place like this?"

"Yeah…"

Veins were popping all at once in Sasuke's temples. "THE—CAT—GIVE—ME—THE—CAT——"

"Oh," The girl holding Sakura hesitated. It was such a pretty, pretty cat! "But——"

"It's MINE."

Sakura stared at him, slightly surprised. As surprised as a cat can be.

"What?"

"It's MINE. Are you stupid or what?" Sasuke snapped, his temper flaring so as his panic. _How many minutes had passed? Any minute by now, she'll—_

"Uchiha."

Sasuke froze.

**SHIT! SHIT!**

Sakura began trembling. _Oh no _

_oh no _

_oh no _

_oh no _

_oh no_… **OH NO!**

Sasuke spun around slowly and became face to face with—

"Hyuuga."


	13. Hello Kitty in NarutoLand Adventures 3

--

**The Uchiha Sweetheart in Dreamland! Sakura MEOWS **

**...**

**..**

**.  
**

_Troubles start_

_When the hot-tempered Cat_

_Got out from the bag_

_MEOW!_

_-_

**PART THREE! Pretty Sasuke-kun likes PINK!**

**-**

Neji smirked, arms crossed in his chest. "I see, stranded in the mob of shrieking rabid fan girls." Sasuke glared.

Ten-Ten peered good-naturedly at Sasuke over Neji's shoulder. "Sasuke-san, where are your teammates?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to say 'none of your business' when Rock Lee exclaimed: "HEY! That dress, isn't it _Sakura-san's_?"

_FUCKSHIT!_

In the background, Sakura began to sweat.

"Uchiha, you're pale." Neji commented, smirking. "You scared of your fan girls?"

"Shut the fuck up, Hyuuga." He turned to the pigtailed girl, scowling heavily that said I'm-the-devil-incarnate. "The cat— Give me the cat— **NOW**." He ordered in a tone so dangerously calm and cold.

"H-hai…" The girl approached Sasuke and he lifted Sakura off the girl's arms carefully. Neji eyed the cat with interest.

"A **PINK **cat— you're a strange person, Uchiha."

"Shut up."

Neji smirked knowingly. "So… Uchiha LIKES _pink_."

Ten-Ten gasped. "It's so CUTE!" Neji, however, studied the cat's eyes. Sakura buried her face into Sasuke's arms, purring.

"It reminds me of someone." Neji said.

Sasuke and Sakura froze like a statue.

"The green eyes…"

55

56

57

Ten-Ten nodded. "Yeah and the pink fur——"

58

59

**POOF!**

The Gai Team was shocked.

"Whoa!"

"KYAAA…!"

"It's the smoke again——"

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUN…!"

"Shit!" Sasuke quickly wrapped the towel around Sakura, seizes her dress and other things.

"I CAN'T SEE A THING!" Lee cried, waving his arms blindly.

"Neji— your Byakugan——"

"Hai——"

"Bya——"

Neji was thumped hard on the back.

"—kugan!" Neji coughed but was able to activate his Byakugan. He searched the area but Sasuke is gone.

"Well?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Nothing. Uchiha is gone."

"What?"

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"Huff-huff-huff-—"

Sasuke and Sakura were bending over, their hands on their knees as they panted. Sasuke thrusts the dress and other stuffs to Sakura who was clutching the front of the towel over her chest.

"Put—_ huff_ —your clothes— _huff_ —on——" Sasuke panted.

Sakura nodded. "Thanks——" She hid behind the bushes and put on her clothes. "Damn it." Sasuke sat down on the ground, panting.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, that was close!" Saskura exclaimed, wearing her underwear and clasping the hook of her bra.

Sasuke snorted, wiping his chin. "Imagine Thick Eyebrows seeing you naked."

Sakura shivered. "SHUT UP!"

"This is——"

Sakura nodded, now putting on her dress and shorts. "So embarrassing, I know." Sasuke sighed. "I saw the cat but I missed it."

"Yeah, I saw it too but I can't capture it with my _paws, _you know."

"Aa."

"You can't imagine my horror when I saw Neji-kun!" She stepped out of the bushes, carrying her forehead protector and towel. "And he activated his Byakugan? Ow… now, that was the most hellish 30 minutes of my life!"

Sasuke harrumphed. "Now, that Hyuuga thinks I LIKE the color pink."

Sakura giggled. "That troubles you?"

"I don't care what he thinks." He stood up. "We should start finding the cat." Sakura nodded.

"Hell yeah! You're right or else I'm bound to spend the rest of my life as half PINK cat and half homo sapien! Oh Sasuke-kun, I can't live like this forever! In every 30 minutes of my life, I'll be engulfed in a smoke and change every now and then to cat then to human!" Sakura ruffled her own hair in frustration. "Aaargghh!"

"…" Sasuke remain speechless. What's the right thing to say anyway to a girl cursed to change appearance?

"Oh heavens, what have I done to deserve this!"

"You sassed a talking cat." Sasuke replied in a plain monotone. Sakura glanced at him with wide eyes.

"It's just a cat."

"It's a _talking_ cat, Popochi."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Sasuke had set his stopwatch to buzz every 30 minutes. Sakura groaned. "A buzzer every 30 minutes…"

"Meow…"

The two looked at their left, both face-vaulted.

"IT'S TORA!" Sakura yelled, sprung forward to capture the cat but Tora jumped high in the air and landed 5 meters away from them.

"HA! HA! HA! Now, you pink-haired midget, how does it feel to be a cat!" The cat bellowed.

Sakura straightened up. She lifted her fist and shook it. "Undo the spell RIGHT NOW!"

Tora snorted. "No."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "NO? ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"No."

Her green eyes became larger than the normal eye. "NO? YOU ARE! I can't live my life this way!" she screamed.

"You mocked me."

Sakura blinked. "Oh yeah… but YOU mocked me too! **I'M NOT A FREAK**!" The cat sat down on its hind legs.

"I can't."

Sasuke frowned. He had a VERY bad feeling about this. "You can't what?"

"Undo the spell."

Sakura's eyes, this time, turned VERY big because of shock. **"WHAAAAAAT…?"**

Sasuke's frown deepened. _This is bad… very, VERY bad_. "What do you mean you can't?"

"According to my master, I can't take the curses back once I perform them." Tora explained.

"**WHAAAAAAT…?"**

"Why?" Sasuke tried not to panic.

"Because the curse is permanent,"

That's a big **OH NO**.

"**WHAAAAAAT…?"**

"But the 3rd Hokage——"

Tora shook his head. "I can't undo the spell but if not cured… it would be REALLY permanent——"

"**WHAAAAAAT…?" **Sakura began to tremble.

"You can ask my master about the cure——"

"**I'M GOING TO BE A CAT FOREVER—**—" Sakura's eyes were rolling in their sockets.

"Where's your master?"

"**I'M GOING TO HAVE A TAIL WHISKERS PINK FUR—**—" her hair was slowly standing up in the end.

"I don't know. I was lost, I can't find her."

"**I'M NOT GOING TO EAT RAMEN AGAIN I'M GOING TO BE A SMELLY STINKING CAT—**—" veins throb all over her face and neck.

"Sakura?"

"**I'M—GOING—TO—BE A—CAT—**_**FOREVERRRRRRR**_**!"** Sakura screamed on top of her voice. Birds scattered and the Village shook momentarily.

_-_

_-_

_-CUT TO_

The Third Hokage looked out to his window. "Did you hear that?"

-

-

-_CUT TO_

"I didn't know it would work."

Tora looked up to the girl, trembling from the roots of her hair down to her little toes. Throbbing veins were scattered all over her face, neck and arms as fire burstsfrom her eyes.

"**DI…DID…NO…NOT…W…W…O…RK…!"** Sakura let out a growl before stooping down to psychotically leer, her green eyes gleaming insanely and her perfect rows of even teeth turned into fangs.

"**LOOK AT MEEEEE—!"**

—RINGGGGGGGG**—**

**POOF!**

Smoke erupted and a squirming pink cat replaced Sakura. **"I AM CAT!"**

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Sasuke sighed. He has his arms around a moping pink cat, Tora next to him as they made their way to the Hokage's Office. He used his Fire jutsu to send a signal to Kakashi and Naruto that he had found the lost cat.

"I can't believe this. I'm stuck on this stupid curse by a stupid cat." Sakura sulked. "This is so cool! I mean, I'm a morphing girl, Sasuke-kun! Isn't this cool?" she spat bitterly as she cuddles close to Sasuke's chest.

"…"

"This is…so…"

Sigh.

She looked up to Sasuke's poker face. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Do you think I'll be normal again?" Sasuke blinked and chose not to reply. "No? Yes?" Sakura looked down to the ground, watching her furry legs swing in every step Sasuke took. "I don't think cats have lachrymal glands so I can't cry right now." She looked up to him with her great green eyes.

"But hey, Sasuke-kun, do you think I'll _bear _kittens someday?"

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"I thought my master was joking when she told me about my cursing powers." Tora said, a minute after. They were waiting for Kakashi and Naruto at the entrance of the forest.

Sakura licked her paw. "Jokes are always half meant, stupid cat."

Tora perked up. "HEY! You sassed me again!" he accused.

Sakura yawned. "So?" She asked airily. "I'm a cat now, you can't jinx me anymore."

"So you think you can sass me over and over again?"

Sakura's eye twitched. "**What difference does it make! The stupid curse is permanent, stupid cat!" **Sakura bellowed.

"**I'm not a STUPID CAT!"**

Sakura jumped off Sasuke's arms, landing in front of Tora, her pink fur standing up in the end. **"BUT YOU ARE! ONLY STUPID CATS RUN AROUND JINXING PEOPLE TO GROW FURS AND SAY 'MEOW!'"** She bellowed.

"**I DIDN'T MEAN TO JINX YOU! YOU ASKED FOR IT!"**

Sakura's whiskers twitched as her jaw dropped. **"**_**EXCUSE ME?**_** I DID? HONESTLY, I DID NOT **_**BEG**_** TO SPROUT WHISKERS!"**

"**YOU SASSED ME!"**

"**WHO STARTED IT!"**

"**YOU!"**

"**ME? NOW, YOU'RE A MAD CAT! YOU STARTED IT!" **Her pink tail stood up rigid in the air.

Sasuke sighed, his eyebrow twitching. _What a sweet gentle pretty girl._

"**I DID NOT!"**

"**SO, THIS IS ****MY**** FAULT, THEN!"**

"**I'M NOT SAYING IT IS!"**

"**YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE THAT!"**

"**WELL THAT'S NO LONGER MY PROBLEM!"**

—RINGGGGGGGG**—**

**POOF!**

"**YOU'RE DEAD, STUPID CAT!"** Sakura returned to her true form, ready to pounce forward but Sasuke's voice interrupted her.

"Sakura put some clothes on." She blinked, looked down at herself and blushed. Her clothes were tossed to her, dressing up quickly. Teeth barred and hands in claws, the pink-haired young kunoichi jumped out of the smoke and dove to capture the cat which was frozen in shock.

"**NOW YOU'RE **_**SOOOOOO**_** DEAD!" **Sakura placed the cat in a headlock, shook it violently, grabbed its leg and spun it around above her head while laughing hysterically.

POOF!

"Yo!" Kakashi blinked. "Oi, Sakura— you don't want to kill that cat, do you? Only Tora can lift the spell off you, you know." Kakashi was slightly taken aback as Sakura turned her crazed green eyes to him and say:

"**NO! THE—SPELL—IS—PER—**

**bam—**

**MA—**

**wham—**

**NENT!"** Her sentence was punctuated with every blow in the cat's head whose eyes turned into Xs.

"But——" Naruto wince as another BANG resounded. Sakura was whipping the cat against the tree trunk.

"**ASK—**

**bam—**

**THE—**

**wham—**

**STUPID—**

**clunk—**

**CAT!"**

By some sort of miracle, Tora was able to wiggle free from Sakura's iron fist. **"I'M NOT STUPID, MORON!"**

Sakura was breathing hard, her eyes still burning with zealous desire of breaking the cat apart.

Literally.

"You can't lift off the spell?" Naruto asked, watching the cat wrapped bandages around its front and hind legs. It also placed square gauze on its left eye.

"I can't." the cat snapped, now wrapping his tail with bandage.

Naruto was horrified. "YOU CAN'T!"

Tora hissed before replying. "I—CAN'T—NULLIFY—THE SPELL!" It roared, now folding his left front leg to apply a sling. Kakashi and Naruto looked at Sasuke who shrugged. The two looked back to Tora, now successfully assembled a sling.

"But——" Kakashi started.

"That——" Naruto interrupted him.

"Means——"

"Sakura-chan——"

"Will——" Kakashi said.

"Be——"

"A——" Naruto supplied.

"Cat——"

Kakashi and Naruto looked at each other before looking back to Tora which now looked like a cat mummy with this entire bandage wrapped around its leg and tail.

"**FOREVER!"**

"Aaaaaarrrggghhh…! **I'M GONNA TEAR YOU FROM LIMB TO LIMB!"** Sakura had grabbed the cat in the leg again and spun it around over her head while yelling all death threats.

"**AHHHHH…!"** The cat wailed, flailing his arms, his eyes rolling.

Kakashi sighed. "We have to inform the Hokage."

"—**LET ME GO, STUPID GIRL!"**

Sasuke's expression was dark. "This is not funny. We have to find the cure no matter what." Naruto looked at him oddly.

"—**I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE, STUPID CAT!"**

He sneered at Naruto. "Don't look at me like that, idiot. I'm just concern about how she'll deal with her situation for the rest of her life in case we can't find the cure."

"—**I AM NOT STUPID, MORON!"**

Naruto sighed and watched Sakura having the best time of her life. "Yeah… I can _**imagine**_ a fully grown Sakura-chan getting naked every 30 minutes…"

"—**BAKA NEKO-CHAN!"**

Sasuke's jaw twitched. "Pervert…"

"**AHHHHH…!"**

—RINGGGGGGGG**—**

**POOF!**


	14. Hello Kitty in NarutoLand Adventures 4

**The Uchiha Sweetheart in Dreamland! Sakura MEOWS **

**...**

**..**

**.  
**

_The chase is on_

_The quest for the cure_

_Pink cat on the loose_

_Meow, meow_

_-_

**PART FOUR: This is a Mad Mad World!**

**-**

"Sakura."

"Meow," the girl replied, her hind leg scratching her pink fur, leisurely. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi raised their brows. Had Sakura finally cracked? She's acting… like a real cat. With all those scratching and meowing… who knows?

Sandaime raised a brow. "Sakura."

"Yes, Third Hokage?" Sakura asked lazily, now scuffing the back of her pointed ear. Sandaime sighed. "I'll do my best to return you into normal before your parents come home."

"Please do——"

"I sent Jounins to locate the gypsy woman— she might have the cure——"

"Yeah right—" Sakura was now moping in the corner. She had placed her front paws in front and laid her head on top of them. Sasuke growled under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest, he said.

"Sakura, stop sulking in the corner," he said emotionlessly. The cat stiffened, turned around, green eyes glinting dangerously as she leaped up to the desk of the Hokage, eyes focused onto Sasuke's cold dark eyes.

"**I'M NOT SULKING!"**

Sasuke raised his brows. "You are."

"HMPH!" She turned away from him and instead glared at Sandaime. The old man cleared his throat. It was odd to be glared at by a PINK cat with GREEN eyes.

Iruka stepped forward, worry etched in every lines of his face. "Maybe we could bring her to a doctor——"

He was cut abruptly as Sakura turned to him sharply, eyes glinting more dangerously that ever. **"EXCUSE ME? I THINK A **_**VET **_**IS MORE APPROPRIATE! IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICE, I'M A CREATURE WHO WALKS IN FOUR LEGS!"**

Iruka blinked and gulped. It was so bizarre to be yelled at by a cat! "Er——"

"HMPH!" She turned away and resume glaring at Sandaime who gulped and sweat-dropped.

Okay, Iruka, try again.

"Oh well, how about to a priestess or witch——"

Once again, Sakura turned to him, face dark, fangs barred, tail stood rigid in the midair, a giant throbbing vein on her head and claws out. **"**_**EXCUSE ME?**_** AM I A WANDERING EVIL DEAD SPIRIT OR WHAT?"**

Iruka was shaking in fright. "Er——"

"HMPH!" she turned away, perfectly normal and resume glaring at Sandaime who gulped again and began to sweat like crazy.

Iruka was about to give another suggestion when Kakashi tapped him in the shoulder. "Iruka, I think you'd better shut up."

The door burst open to reveal Anko. "Hiya! Sorry I was late!" she said and began laughing boisterously. And noticed the most peculiar thing she had ever seen in her life.

A** PINK** cat.

Not only a pink cat, a pink cat which was currently glaring daggers at the Third Hokage— a wonder to behold.

"WOW!" Anko rushed to the desk and goggled wildly down at the cat. "A _**PINK**_ CAT! Amazing!"

Sasuke and Naruto waited for her to blow up which do come true.

"**SHUT UP! STOP OGLING AT ME LIKE I'M SOME MUTANT TEENAGE NINJA TALKING CAT!"**

Instead of fainting which struck Ibiki (he fell facedown on the floor, very petrified), Anko wowed again. "A talking cat——" She blinked "Oh, it has a _dreadful_ temper——"

"**STOP TALKING TO ME! AARRGGHH…! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"** Sakura sprung to her feet and ran away. Naruto and Sasuke followed.

Anko remain rooted in her spot. "Hey, wait a minute…is that a… _**talking PINK **_cat?" she stuttered and fainted.

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

**POOF!**

Sakura hid behind the bushes and put on her clothes slowly, pretty upset. After donning her clothes, she squatted on the forest floor, on verge of tears. But she wiped them away. She can't cry now, especially when Sasuke was around. He'll tease her again about being a crybaby.

Sasuke watched the bushes where Sakura hid. He frowned when she didn't step out of it, heard a sniff and knew.

He sighed, stood up, approached the bushes and went through it. He saw Sakura on the ground, fists clenched, pink hair disheveled, her forehead protector on the ground.

"Sakura——" He saw her wiped her eyes and looked up to him slowly, chin shaking. He shifted awkwardly. "Er— it's okay to cry."

Sakura looked away. "No, it's not. You'll just tease me." She brought her knees up and hugged them, refusing to look at him.

Sasuke lifted a brow, half-amused. "You're stubborn as usual." He heard her snort. He sat next to her. "You're a crybaby anyway."

Teardrops fall on the ground. She bit her bottom lip hard, blinked a couple of times and eventually, sobs cracked and she turned to Sasuke slowly and shyly before throwing her little arms around his neck and broke down.

"Idiot hippo girl." He muttered before patting her head.

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Sasuke was sitting casually forward; Sakura is behind him, sitting with her back against his, her head lay back on his shoulder. He saw her pink hair delicately curled on the front of his shirt, beautiful against the blue hue of his shirt. She's delicate, fragile as a flower but with towering temper and intelligence way above his. She's sweet, cute and warm but cold and domineering when she wanted to.

But today, she was just a little girl.

"I don't mean to cry."

Sasuke looked up and watched the clouds.

"I just wanted to get back to normal…"

"…"

"What if I was stuck being a cat forever? I'm going to endure the transformation every now ad then for the rest of my life. I'm going to grow up like this, getting naked every 30 minutes!"

"Your life's no longer dull." At last he responded.

Sakura laughed sarcastically. "Yeah— very exciting, ne?" She straightened up and moved in front of Sasuke, sitting on her shins leaning forward to him. Sasuke drew back, startled at their sudden close proximity.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, what if — it's just an 'IF' okay —I married Neji-kun — do you think he'll be okay with my situation? I mean… will he accept me?" Her voice was full insecurities as she looked down, unable to look straight into Sasuke's eyes.

He stared at her hair, to her lowered eyelids, to her thick long lashes hiding her green eyes and to her flushed cheeks.

"Sasuke-kun?" She looked up all of a sudden, startling Sasuke who looked away abruptly.

"I'll make him."

Frowning, she asked. "You'll make him what?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Make him accept you."

She blinked. "How?"

Again, he shrugged. "Pound him to it?"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn?"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn?"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"HN?"

"This is hopeless…" she sighed and sat back, pouting. There was a rustle, sending Sasuke into a defensive stance, pulled Sakura up roughly, making her shriek and pushed her behind him as he screened her body with his larger one.

The movement was noisy. Bushes began to move as if an invisible hand was pushing it apart until an orange color caught their eyes, followed by a vibrant yellow hair and a shout unmistakably Naruto's…

"SAKURA-CHAN!" He pushed Sasuke away and hugged Sakura tightly.

"Oof! Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan baby, are you okay?"

"I— I'm fine! Now, get off!" Naruto grinned and let out a yell when Sasuke bonked him squarely on top of his head.

"Idiot."

"Grr…!" Naruto carried on glaring and growling as they set off to a secluded part of the village.

"Oi, it's the loudmouth idiot Naruto!" A gruff voice said. The three spun around and saw the Kurenai Team. Tall Inuzuka Kiba was grinning at Naruto widely, silent Shino and the shy Hyuuga Hinata.

Grinning as well, Naruto lifted a hand, index finger sticking out as he pointed to Kiba's face. "Hah! It's dog-faced _idiot_ Kiba!" he said before sniggering.

At once, Kiba clenched his fists. "What did you say?"

"Dog-faced, Kiba— _dog-faced_, what, do you have any trouble hearing?" asked Naruto with a smirk.

"Grrr…"

Naruto faked a look of surprise. "Whoa! You REALLY are a dog! You growl like one."

"Grrr…!"

"Louder please!"

"GRRRR…!"

—RINGGGGG—

**POOF!**

Smoke erupted, thick and huge and mushroom-like.

"HUH!"

"What the—"

"I…I can't—can't see——"

"Naruto!"

The smoke cleared.

Kiba was cursing. "Where the hell does it came from! It was so——" He blinked. "Er— am I seeing things?" Shino and Hinata were staring at Naruto and Sasuke as well.

Sasuke's arms are around a—

"A——" Shino began.

"Pink——" Hinata stuttered.

"Cat?" Kiba finished incredulously.

Indeed. A pink cat in Sasuke's arms. Kiba scratched his cheek. "That's weird." And it's weirder to see the Famous Pretty Boy with an attitude of rotting tomato and heir of Famous Intensity 799 Uchiha Glare clutching a pretty PINK cat in his arms. What a sight.

"I've never seen a PINK cat before." Even Shino was amazed enough to use that hole we humans call mouth.

"It's… very… pretty…" Hinata said.

Kiba eyed the cat with interest. "Strange coloring——"

"ARF! ARF! ARF!" Akamaru began barking like mad and jumped from Kiba's head to Sasuke's arms. Luckily, Kiba grasped the dog before it could put its jaw around Sakura's pink head. Sasuke looked down at his arms and saw Sakura trembling either from fear or anger, he didn't know.

"**ARF! **

**ARF! **

**ARF!"**

Naruto and Sasuke saw Sakura's whiskers twitching. A bad sign.

"**ARF! **

**ARF!**

** ARF!"**

Naruto turned to Kiba. "Oi, make him stop! Why _is_ he barking?"

"I beg your pardon? Akamaru's a _dog_!"

"**ARF! **

**ARF! **

**ARF!"**

"**ARF! ARF! ARF!"**

"**ARF! ARF! ARF!"**

The barking resounded inside Sakura's head. Over and over again. It made a ricocheting noise inside her head that echoed like a gong being struck repeatedly. The sound was deafening, annoying and— as usual, like all Harunos before her, her temper flared and resurfaced, making her do something a cat was _not _supposed to do.

"**NGAAAARRRRR…!"**

Time froze.

Thunderbolt struck behind Kiba, Hinata and Shino.

They fall backwards, stiff as a blackboard, unconscious. Even good ol' Akamaru could not take the shock and fainted.

Sakura was panting.

Naruto scratched his head. "Er— let's go?"

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"Nice long growl, Sakura-chan…" Naruto commented. They ambled down the street, Sasuke's arms clamped tightly around a beautiful pink cat, and Naruto carrying a bag.

"Was cats _supposed_ to growl?" snapped Sasuke. Sakura snorted, coiling her tail.

"What is it I supposed to do? Snore…?" she retorted.

Sasuke looked down at her, nodding, poker-faced. "I see, you've gain cat primordial instincts…"

"**EXCUSE ME?"**

—RINGGGGG—

**POOF!**

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Sakura stepped out of the bushes, clothed and back in her humanoid form. The three of them set off to the heart of the village to look for the gypsy woman when they bumped into Team Gai, Ino's team and Hinata's team.

Instantly, a shrill cry of "SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUN…!" was heard and Team 7 winced. It was annoyingly high-pitched. Sasuke never liked girls with such voices. He bet he'll turn deaf anytime and he can't afford to be one. He needed to _hear_ if he wanted to murder his brother… because he'd love to hear Itachi's voice cursing him to oblivion.

Arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck, weighing his body down, Ino shrieked: "Ooooh, Sasuke-kun. This is the POWER OF LOVE!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Big deal," she snapped before narrowing her eyes. "Get your hands _off_ Sasuke-kun!" Her tone was laden with animosity.

Ino just tightened her arms round his neck, much to Sasuke's displeasure. "What, are you…_jealous_?" she asked, a smile spreading across her face. She felt Sasuke-kun froze.

Oh… oh…?

"_Excuse me?"_ Sakura _was_ horrified. **NO WAY!** "Sasuke-kun's a _**friend**_!" she said, in a higher than usual voice, her cheeks flushed.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Duh…"

With unnecessary force, Sasuke pushed Ino's arms off his neck, his face dark as thunderclouds. "Don't touch me again." He snapped coldly. Ino backed away.

Kiba crossed his arms. "Where's your pink cat?" Akamaru barked.

Team 7 froze. Naruto began to stammer. "Er——" he looked at Sakura who looked at Sasuke who had a very unreadable look in his face. His charcoal eyes were cold and uncaring.

"It——" Naruto began.

"—jumped off the cliff." Sasuke interjected. Sakura glared at him; Naruto looked affronted.

Ten-Ten, Ino and Hinata gasped. "But… but… that's a PRETTY cat!" Ino gasped, obviously upset. But the Rookies jumped when they heard a loud beastly groan emitting from Chouji who looked at Sasuke with such sorrow that Kiba sniffed ("ohhh, I didn't know you loved animals, Chouji! Let's volt together to make this place a better world for _Animals!_) (Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at the way Chouji stared)

_What the hell is his problem?_

"WHAT! What a waste! It was such a pretty cat and—" Chouji moaned. The Rookies grimaced, sweat dropping. They didn't know Chouji will take the news THAT seriously. He was obviously saddened with the news of the cat's death.

Shikamaru lifted a hand to pat Choji in the shoulder, looking sympathetic. "Yo, buddy, it will be o——"

"—it looks **VERY** delicious when barbequed. My once in a life time opportunity to eat a cat barbeque is lost!"

Sakura froze and paled. "…!"

Shikamaru's compassionate expression turned sour and instead of giving him a comforting pat in his massive shoulder, Shika smacked him squarely on the back of his head. **BAM!**

"Idiot." Shikamaru snapped.

Naruto's and Sasuke's brows were twitching madly. Chouji was planning to eat…_Sakura? _In the background, Sakura was frozen and very pale.

Ino stepped forward. "But it was the prettiest cat I've ever seen!" Ten-Ten and Hinata nodded. "The fur is pink…so soft, smooth and cuddly and it's_ FAT_——"

**SNAP!** Sakura unfroze, suddenly back to life. "SHUT UP INO-PIG!" The word **'FAT'** struck a nerve.

Ino turned to Sakura, vein throbbing. "You—! What's your problem!" she shouted.

Sakura barred her teeth. "I— DON'T — LIKE — CATS!" she yelled back, enunciating each word with a gnash of teeth.

"What do you have against cats?" the blonde girl demanded.

Sakura opened her mouth then closed it again, unable to say a word coherently. Instead, she huffed and turned her back on the blonde girl, steam coming out of her ears and her nostrils breathing small fire. _**MAYBE BECAUSE A CAT JINXED ME OR MAYBE BECAUSE I MORPH INTO ONE? WHAT DO YOU THINK!**_ She screamed mentally, her eyebrows twitching madly as if it's about to fall off. More steam gushed out of her ears. Sasuke found this amusing as he watched her steamed more. He knew exactly what's going on inside her head.

Sakura started to mumble under her breath.

Mumble. Mumble.

Neji, however, find the girl quite interesting.

—RINGGGG—

Sasuke and Naruto stiffened and **POOF!**

At once, crazy hubbub took place.

"WHAT THE——" Neji started.

"**HELL!" **Shikamaru finished for him, groaning.

"This smoke again!" Ino shrieked, frantically waving her arms around, hitting Hinata on the nose.

"Ow!" Hinata put her hands on her face.

"What happened!" Ten-Ten yelled over the commotion.

"IT'SOOOOO thick——"

"MY CHIIIIIIIIPS——"

"I can't see anything——" Lee complained.

"Don't we all!" Shikamaru snapped, desperately stretching his eyes open than usual.

"**OUCH! THAT'S MY FOOT—**—"

"Ow!" Hinata gasped again. Ten-Ten had stepped into her foot.

"**STOP-PULLING-MY-HAIR**——" Neji growled.

Somewhere in the smoke, Team 7 listened, unscathed.

"Er— should we help?" Naruto asked.

"MY CHIIIIIIIIPS——"

"MY FOOT, YOU DIMWIT!"

"Aaaaahhhh, my **CHIIIIIPS**——"

Sasuke snorted. "No way." He said emotionlessly, his arms clamped tightly around Sakura the Cat.

"Excuse me, but **I'M STANDING** here——" Shino said calmly as ever.

"Hey, hey, hey— you're _**touching**_ me, man——"

"Ow! You slapped me!" Ten-Ten shrieked and retaliated. It turned out that it was Neji who accidentally whacked his hand against something soft and smooth. Neji took a sharp intake of breath. That onna slapped _him_!

"MY CHIIIIIIIIPS——" the wail was annoyingly girlish so Kiba smacked Chouji in the face but it wasn't Chouji.

It was Shino.

"**MY-HAIR**——" Neji began to growl.

"How about my foot?"

"**KEEP-YOUR-HANDS-OFF-ME—**—"

Sasuke and Naruto listened quietly at their hullabaloo. Sakura cringed as another yell erupted.

"**MY FOOT! MY FOOT, DAMN IT! MY FOOT—"**

"**WHO CARES? THIS IS DÉJÀ VU MAN! DÉJÀ VU—**—"

"**Shut UP! Shut UP! SHUT UP!" **They recognized the voice as Kiba.

"You shut up! YOU shut up! YOU shut up——" Lee cried but got whacked in the head by Neji.

"BYA——"

**WHAM! **Ten-Ten accidentally bumped into Neji and the boy fell on his face. He stood up, cursing.

The smoke was thinning and eventually vanished. "Er——" Naruto scratched his hair.

Blink. Blink. Blink.

Kiba frowned. "I thought your cat died." He said, after flinging Lee off him.

Sasuke wanted to scorch the boy alive. "Er— it survived. Cats have nine lives anyway." He said. Sakura glared.

"Ooh, my! It's alive!" Ten-Ten ran up to him and seized the cat from Sasuke's arms without permission.

"You're so pretty!" Ten-Ten said dotingly. Ino and Hinata soon joined her.

"It's so… beautiful…" Hinata breathed, very fascinated. Ino was stroking its fur. "Its fur is so soft!"

"Pretty!"

"Kawaii!"

"Very unique!"

Sakura was trembling from the tip of her pointed ears to the end of her tail.

"Where's Sakura-san?" Lee asked, looking around. Sasuke and Naruto froze. Sakura blinked her enormous green eyes. Naruto's grip around the bag of Sakura's clothes tightened.

"Yeah, where's the Forehead girl?" Ino asked, scratching the cat behind the ears. However, the cat barred its teeth, veins pounding on its head. "She'll love this cat. You see, it's pink like her hair."

"And look, they even have the same GREEN eyes." Ten-Ten said, tilting the cat's face. Imaginary beads of sweat began to stream down Sakura's head, as well as Naruto and Sasuke.

Neji scrutinized the cat. "The cat is strange."

Team 7 froze and Sakura began to tremble.

"Strange?" Naruto and Sasuke chorused, paling.

"It emits strange aura." The Hyuuga continued.

"Strange aura?" Naruto and Sasuke said together, eyes widening. Others looked at them oddly.

"…almost humane aura."

This time, Naruto yelled out, spit flying out of his mouth. **"ALMOST HUMANE AURA?" **

Sakura fainted.

"OY, OY, OY— the **cat** fainted!" Chouji called out.

Kiba raised his brow. "Was cats _supposed _to faint?" Neji focuses his eyes on the cat.

"I'll use my Byakuugan to——" Sasuke and Naruto paled beyond comparison.

"NOOO—" Naruto exclaimed, almost insane with panic.

"BYA——"

**POOF! **

Kakashi appeared right in front of Neji, blocking the boy's view of the cat. "YO!" The silver-haired man raised a hand in greeting. Neji frowned. Kakashi was WAY too close for comfort.

"Sorry I'm late, boys." Kakashi said, smiling behind his mask.

"Excuse me— you're standing SO close to me." Neji said scathingly. The tall man looked down to him. "Gai's student?" He looked over to Ten-Ten. "Oi, you found it." He walked toward Ten-Ten and lifted the fainted cat and holding it at eyelevel. "Mission complete."

Naruto stepped forward. "Sakura-chan——"

"—told me you found the cat. So, let's go." The cat stirred awake. His eyes crinkled as he smiled behind the cloth. "Hey, pinky." He chuckled as the cat hissed.

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

They knocked, opened the door and strode in, Sakura in humanoid form. The four newcomers halted and stared at the middle of the room. A woman in middle 30's was singing, obviously drunk. She kept on swinging the sake bottle around, gulped from it and burped rather loudly.

"Old McDonald —_hic_— had a farm —_hic_— eyaeyayo —_hic_— and on his —_hic_—farm —_hic_— he had —_hic_— some — chicks —_hic_——" The three youngsters' expression twisted into a look of disgust as the woman burped.

"It's her."

Sakura frowned. "Her _what_?"

The Third cleared his throat. "She's the gypsy." Sakura's jaw dropped.

"Are you sure?"

"—_hic_— chick-chick —_hic_— here and —_hic_— chick-chick —_hic_— there —_hic_— there a CHICK HERE a CHICK EVERYWHERE a CHICK-CHICK! Hahahaha!" the woman burst out laughing.

Sasuke grunted. "She's drunk."

"Excuse me!" Ebisu tapped the woman on the shoulder. The gypsy jumped and looked around lazily, gulping down more sake.

"Eeeeehhhh…?" She turned to Sandaime who nodded at Sakura's direction. The gypsy woman looked down to Tora covered in bandages.

"Please cure the cursed girl." Sandaime said.

"Ahhhhh… _hic_… Tora curse… _hic_… a girl… **BURP**——"

Sakura winced, very disgusted.

"Ehhh…I can't…_hic_…undo the…._hic_…spell…"

"**WHAT!"**

"Toraaaaa… _hic_… is a speciaaaaal… _hic_… cat… I can't help… _hic_… youuuuu…" The woman slurred.

"OH MY KAMI——" Naruto said.

"Gulp-gulp-gulp…" A loud burp. The people inside the room winced. "Anywaaaay… I… _hic_—haveee… another… _hic_… **BURP**… cat!"

"**I'M A PSYCHO!"** Sakura cried out, dropping to her knees to pound the floor.

"My… **BURP**… anotheeeer… _hic_—cat… can… **BURP**… gulp-gulp-gulp… **BURP**——" she wiped her mouth groggily. "…my…otheeer…cat—**BURP**—can… cure you——"

Naruto sprang forward. "It can?"

"**I'M CURSED!"** Sakura screamed.

"Shut up, Sakura." Sasuke snapped. Sakura turned to him, angry. "Listen up, will you?" He snorted.

"Yeeeeeeep…! Arot can… **BURP**—if Tora is the jinx-er… _hic_— Arot is…the… **BURP**— counter jinx-er…"

"A counter-jinx to lift the curse off her?" Sasuke asked.

"A counter-jinx-er?" Sakura repeated.

A long **BUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP**— and a nod. "Yesss…"

"What does Arot looks like?" Naruto asked hurriedly.

"Pale… _hic_— brown… with a nametagggg… **BURP**——"

Sasuke turned to the door. "Let's go."

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

They were looking for it around the market (Sakura underwent three transformations already) when they saw a pale brown cat with a black collar and nametag bearing the name 'AROT'. Sakura excitedly pointed at it. "There it is!"

"I bet it can talk too." Sasuke commented.

"Really?" Sakura turned to him, wide-eyed.

He nodded. "To counter a jinx, you need to utter the incantation right?" Sakura grinned. She turned to the cat which was busy scratching its ear and yelled out: "AROT!" the cat looked at her with dark eyes.

"Who are you?"

Sakura wowed. "It talks!"

"I told you." Sasuke grunted.

"Hey kitty, time to come home!" Naruto announced, inching closer to the cat. The cat's eyes seemed to narrow in suspicion.

"I don't even know you, shrimps!"

Naruto and Sakura growled. "Grrrr…" The cat began to scamper out of sight. Naruto let out a menacing roar, his eyes burst into flames. "OH NO, YOU DON'T!" The blonde boy sprang forward to grab it.

"NARUTO, what are you doing?" Sakura shrieked.

"Dobe— stay put——"

Too late, Naruto came crashing down to squash the cat flat but Arot dashed off at a breakneck speed. He crashed down with a thud.

"Ugh!"

"Shit. It's getting away!" Sasuke pursued it.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura followed. "Grrr…" Naruto stood up and runs after Sakura. "WAIT UP!"

The cat was running very fast, cutting through people without difficulty due to its size. The crowd was thick and it was somewhat complicated to weave through the crowd. But soon, all decency lay forgotten as the cat sped ahead of them. Sakura let out a growl, pumped chakra to her legs and sped like hell itself was after her.

"Out of my way!" Sasuke snarled, elbowing a huge man, directed chakra to his feet and rushed forward like a bullet fired from a cannon. His eyes remained fixed to the cat so he didn't notice he's running straight to a big porky woman with wide beetle eyes. The impact was strong for Sasuke's momentum was the fastest on his team… so he bounced— _bounced_off the woman, rebounded, and flew in the air…

"Whoa…" Sasuke can only stare over the horizon—

**FANS: EXCUSE ME? WHERE'S THE HORIZON?**

…and fell on his backside.

"Damn it——" Something hard collided on his shoulder and moments after, Sakura was sprawled on top of him, her face stuffed against his middle, legs expose for Uchiha Eyes to see… He opened his mouth to tell her to get off him but his words drowned on his throat as another crash erupted.

Naruto was following Sakura, roaring to keep the bystanders out of his way. He was busy blabbering that he didn't notice Sasuke and Sakura. His foot caught Sakura's ankle and eventually fell on top of Sakura, his face crashing down to the hard cement.

"Yeow…"

"What happened…?" Sakura's voice was muffled against Sasuke's shirt.

"Ouch… my nose…"

"Naruto…?"

"Dobe, get off!" Sasuke snapped, pulling Naruto's foot. "DOBE, get off. You're damn heavy."

"My nose…"

"Shit! The cat's getting away!" That did it. Sakura flung Naruto off her, throwing him with full force.

Her body exuded violent blue chakra and with a vow: "FOR THE REVIVAL OF MY DIGNITY I MUST WIN!" She set off with an amazing speed Sasuke had never seen on her, leaving a great cloud of dust behind her. People coughed and shouted "Hey!"

"Damn." Sasuke got up and grabbed Naruto by the neck of his clothes dragging him.

"YO, YO, YO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY PRECIOOOOOUS ORANGE JACKET, DUMBASS!" Naruto yelled, flailing his arms around. Sasuke grumbled and freed the collar of Naruto's jacket, leaving him behind. Instantly, the blonde boy lay sprawled in the ground. "Damned… Sasuke…bastard…" He whimpered.

_INSERT… Ino!_

Ino was humming a dull tone carrying a pot of beautiful cosmos and yellow tulips when her ears perked up, picking up a rumble of footsteps. She shrugged and continued humming. The thunder of footsteps became louder, nearer and heavier. Curiosity finally poking her senseless, Ino looked sideward to the source of the rumble…and **BAM! WHAM! THUNK! CLUNK!**

Sakura ran straight into Ino with such intensity that both of them bounced off from each other. In the process, Ino dropped her favorite pots of flowers. The sound of breaking ceramic pots and the sight of her ruin flowers plunged the blonde girl into a mad hysterics.

"Oh no…" Sakura moaned.

"**AAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE…!" **She shrieked. Birds scattered and the Village seemed to tremble. Villagers looked around alarmingly.

_AAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE…_ Shikamaru fell off the tree branch facedown with a crash. **THUD! **He groaned, rubbing his nose and bruised forehead. "Damn…"

Sakura was trembling from the root of her pink hair to the very tips of her toenails. Ino seemed to morph into a banshee.

"**SA—KU—RA—**—"

Sakura, sweat-dropping, raised her hands. "I… didn't mean it! I swear it's an accident!"

The blonde florist swerved around to look at Sakura, blue eyes gone, replaced by BIG flames and _LO AND BEHOLD_, the Yamanaka girl sprouted fangs. Sakura began dashing away, followed by Ino, screaming all sorts of threats. **"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU— AAAAIIIIIIEEEEE…!"**

"AHHHH, this is so ridiculous!" Sakura cried, scampering frightfully. She knew she can get away with insults like 'INO-PIG' or 'UGLY INO' but… when Yamanaka flowers were involved, Sakura will never get to see the sun rise again after this day. Behind her, Ino shrieked so shrilly that bystanders covered their ears.

"Is that a banshee?"

"AAAAAIIIIEEEEE…!"Ino charged like a wild bull— headfirst.

Somewhere, Chouji was happily devouring his pack of chips. He turned to his right, walked straight into Ino and… **WHAM!**

Blink. Blink.

Ino calmed down. "Chouji…?" She called, for Chouji fell erringly silent. "Hey, Chouji!" Sakura stopped and looked back. She cringed.

OH NO.

OH NO.

_**OH NO.**_

"**RUN INO-PIG!**

"What?"

"**RUN!"** Sakura screamed, pointing at the ground between Ino and Chouji. Ino looked down and recoiled. Trembling, she looked up to Chouji. "Er… ehe, gomen, Chouji-kun…"

"**MY—CHIPS—**—" Chouji growled, staring wild-eyed at his ruined snack of chips littering the ground. The chips seemed to taunt him and his imagination went wild. The chips were talking to him, mocking him, jeering, cheering. The chips— were- talking— to— him… Talking, smiling, snickering, dancing, cheering—

_They are…talking…to me…my…chips…__**MY CHIPS—**_

Blue chakra burst from his porky frame and he let out a growl that made Sakura's and Ino's hair to stand up.

"**GGGRRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRR…!"**

_GGGRRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRR…_ For the second time around, Shikamaru fell facedown from the tree branch where he dozes off. "Guargh!" **THUD! **He pushed himself up and groaned. "What the hell was _that_?"

Both girls sweat-dropped as Chouji barred his teeth and charged forward to them, they shrieked and scampered away.

_Hey this is NOT my fault!_ Ino thought while running and listening to Chouji's roar of "MY CHIPS ARE FULL OF VITAMINS A AND C!" and "I'LL TWIST YOU INTO PRETZELS, DIP YOU INTO A BOWL OF CHOCOLATE AND BAKE YOU!" and she found her epiphany: _This is Sakura's fault._ _First, she shattered my pots of flowers and well, what was the second?_ Never mind. First thing first, she _had_ to survive and outrun Chouji if she wanted to live for another ten years. Because, frankly, Chouji will seriously consider killing her, _hey, that's plain nonsense and insensible to kill someone just because of spilled snacks but __**no one**__ understands a man whose life's a big bed of chips. Gah, fat men who loves __**FOOD **__above anything else tend to over-react. BUT NOW, I MUST DEAL WITH THIS FOREHEAD BITCH! I'M GONNA MAKE YOUR FOREHEAD A LOT WIDER!_

**And the view—** Sakura stalking the Cat, Ino chasing her and Chouji pursuing Ino. Now, there were five people running amok around the Village, Arot in the lead.

Meanwhile, Akamaru and Kiba were strolling along the alleyway when they heard the thundering footsteps and the screams of "Sakura you're GOING down" and "I'm GONNA eat you!"

Curious, he stuck his head out of the alleyway and saw Sasuke(the pretty boy with unusual affection to the color PINK) chasing something then followed by Sakura(the pink-head with weird hair) being chased by Ino(the blond with big mouth) who in turn was being hounded by Chouji (who got an enormous protruding belly that at the thought of getting close to him and to THAT belly got Kiba shivering).

Kiba stepped out of the alleyway. "Now what the hell those weirdoes are up to?" He watched as Chouji run.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" A voice scream. Kiba looked over his shoulder and saw Naruto. Knowing that getting close to the annoying blonde was like courting accident, the boy in gray parka immediately stepped out of the way but Akamaru did not. Thus, Naruto accidentally stepped into Akamaru's tail.

Naruto froze, his arms and legs in midair. "Oops." He looked down at Akamaru, watched the dog opened its mouth to let out a wail. **AHOOOOOOOO…**

That sent Kiba into frenzy. **"YOU IDIOT JACKASS…!"** Kiba screamed as loud as he can. **AHOOOOOOO…**

_AHOOOOOOOO… _Shikamaru fell down again. **THUD!**

Naruto sweat-dropped, "It's an accident! It's not on purpose!" he swore but Kiba won't listen so he advanced to Naruto who turned to his heels and run away. Kiba cursed and followed him.

"**DAMN YOU! YOU HURT MY OTHER HALF… THE JOY OF MY CHILDHOOD… THE PRIDE OF MY RACE— AKAMARUUUUUUUU!"** He yelled. Bystanders looked over and shook their heads.

"Weirdoes these days…"

"Pathetic… I reckoned they need a psychiatrist, don't you think, dear?"

"Teenagers have so much life!"

"Strange… 'the pride of **my** race'…? You mean he **IS** a dog?"

"Duh? Whatever."

Sasuke didn't care if people begin to stare. _So what?_ He got his deadly Intensity 999 Uchiha Glare galore so one shot of THAT glare, people scattered. He's NOT an Uchiha for nothing.

Anyway, he noticed three persons blocking his way. Blinded by haste, he wasn't able to recognize them. He gritted his teeth. Those three people didn't bother to budge so he tore through them, pushing the person in the middle out of his way. He was just at least four steps away from the three when he heard a shriek. Frowning, he looked back and his dark eyes widened.

Neji and Ten-Ten were kissing.

In the background, Lee was shrieking

_Hn—_ he had pushed Neji onto Ten-Ten which led into an accident kiss. Neji's expression was of pure horror while Ten-Ten's was of severe surprise.

In the background, Lee's shriek reverberated all through out the Village.

Sakura arrived. "Yo, Lee, what's up?"

Still shrieking, he pointed, unable to talk and stop shrieking due to the severe shock. Frowning, Sakura followed his finger and just as she was about to see the NejiTen Kiss, a pair of huge hands covered her eyes and she was pulled into someone's chest.

"Kyaa!" Sakura struggled but Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her up. He leaned to her ear and whispered, "Come on— the cat's getting away——"

Sakura shivered. _What the hell— _it felt so weird to feel Sasuke's arm around her waist and his hot whisper in her ear. At the same time, it felt… okay. Comfortable. And… warm.

Oh, scratch that. They're friends. It's normal to whisper and hug each others' waist. No big deal. Right? _Right._ She nodded and Sasuke lifted his hand off her eyes.

"Right— COME ON!" Sakura said hurriedly, not looking at Sasuke and turning away from him in such a way that Sasuke got into thinking.

_She's walking away from me._

_She's turning away from me._

_She's pushing me away._

_She's—_

He shook his head and followed her. Now was not the right time to think about such trivial things.

Neji was so horrified. He was never been horrified… never until now and it's shameful to admit that he's horrified just because he accidentally kissed someone. At least it's a girl. Not Lee.

However, Ten-Ten was shaking from head to foot. The wave after wave of shock tossed her in and out of the line of sanity. "How… how… d-dare… you… steal… m-my… first… first…" She could not say the word.

"—**KISS!"**

She shouted it.

"It's… not intentional."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Neji groaned as Ten-Ten procured ten kunai and ten shuriken. _Shit. This is Uchiha's fault! He'll pay! Let him taste Ten-Ten's wrath not me!_

And so… Neji followed Sasuke to have the Uchiha condemn and pay plus to bring him to Ten-Ten and explain the little… "accident". But Ten-Ten sure was bent into making him pay so every weapon known to Ninja-dom ready in hands, she ran after him.

"**HYUUGA NEJI, YOU'RE DEAD MAN WALKING!"**

_And so the chase goes on… just to catch a talking cat._

And yet, there's more to come—

A great rumble of footsteps was heard. Heavy, numerous and…

"**SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN…!"**

Poor Sasuke cringed. It seemed like a thousand fingernails were scraping a large blackboard.

"Shit." He ran faster. He knew Neji was chasing him to chop his head off and what's worst— rabid drooling fan girls had arrived.

The day was getting worst every passing second.

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

A group of Jounins, Gai in the lead, was casually chatting at the side of the road under the shed of a candy store. Gai saw a peculiar pale brown cat with a black collar and nametag sitting on its hind legs in the middle of the road.

**RUMBLE**

The Jounins jumped and looked at the source of the booming noise and hurried heavy footsteps.

A mob of teenagers — Sasuke in front followed by Sakura then Ino, a fat person Chouji, blonde boy Naruto followed by shouting Kiba — rushing forward so fast that dust lingered in midair accompanied by screams.

"**SAKURA YOU'RE SO DEAD!"**

"**MY CHIIIIIIIIIIIIPS—**—"

"**IDIOT NARUTO I'LL KILL YOU!"**

"**HYUUGA, YOU'RE GOING DOWN DOWN DOWN!"**

"_**SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUN…!"**_

"**MARRY ME—**—"

"**KISS ME, HONEY PIE!"**

"**No— MARRY ****ME****!"**

"**NO! ME!"**

"**ME—**—"

"**ME—**—"

Sasuke ran faster. Arot was just within reach. Just a little more, a little more and he could reach the cat and Sakura will be back in normal and no more cat chases and no more Sakura turning into cat—

HEY.

Dark eyes blinked slowly. _How many minutes had left?_

"Sasuke-kun— IT'S AROT!" Sakura exclaimed, delighted. At last the cat got exhausted. She can see it panting. Naruto caught up, caught sight of the cat and yelled, "I'M GOING TO CATCH YOU!"

"Naruto, no!"

"Damned dobe——" Sasuke won't let Naruto show off in front of Sakura and thus, he plunged straight down with his whole body, Sakura dove too, followed by Naruto. Arot the Cat released an ear-splitting scream before Sasuke's body squashed it flat, then Sakura's followed— _OW!_ — then Naruto crashed down to Sakura's little body.

—RING—

Sasuke cursed.

**POOF!**

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh…!"

"**SHIT!" **Neji was pushed forward and eventually fell on his face several bodies followed, pressing him down into a pulp.

"THIS SMOKE **AGAIN**!"

"GUARHG! Not again!"

"**SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUN…!"**

"OUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCHHHHHH…!"

Sasuke thrashed about under the weight. "NARUTO— YOU IDIOT **get off!** You're _crushing_ Sakura!" Naruto got off quickly.

"mff—mmmhm—ffmuff—fff—"

"Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed and lifted Sakura delicately. Sakura breathed deeply.

"Damn, I squashed Arot too." Sasuke shook the dazed cat. The clamor around them worsened as Ino and the rest of the girls shrieked.

"Let's get out of here." Sasuke snagged Sakura from Naruto and deposited Arot into the blonde's arms. "Carry the damned cat."

"Oy, why do you always get to carry Sakura-chan while YOU got me carry the insignificant other in my mighty arms!" Naruto demanded angrily.

"Shut up, dobe."

"YOU——"

Sasuke sneered at him.

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

They entered the Hokage's Office. (Sakura's de-whiskered, fur-free and tailless, in short, a homo sapien) "Ayame-sama!" The pale brown cat called. The woman blinked and looked down.

"Huh— **BURP —** Arot?"

"You're drinking again." The cat said scathingly.

The woman grinned. "_Hic_— Leaf's sake— _hic_— is the BEST—**BURP!"**

"Who are these shrimps?" Arot nodded toward the Genin Team 7. The three twitched at the adjective.

"EXCUSE ME? Do you want to be ki——"

"Sakura." Sasuke snapped.

"What?"

"It's a talking cat. Watch your manners. Who knows, it might turn you into a pig."

Sakura crossed her arms, pouting. "Hmph. These cats don't know what manners are."

"Arot —_hic_— fix— _hic_ **BURP**— fix the —_hic_— the girl — _hic _— she's— **BURP**— cursed—**BURP**!"

"What? The pink-haired girl is cursed?" Arot turned to them. "What was the curse?"

"I turned into cat then back to this body every 30 minutes."

"Tch, that was the most complicated jinx."

"And you can fix it, right?" Sakura asked, hope shining in her eyes.

Arot snorted. "I don't need to undo the spell."

Sakura's jaw dropped. **"WHAT?"**

"But—but——" Naruto stuttered.

"What do you mean _you don't have to_?" asked Sasuke.

Arot looked up to Sasuke's penetrating dark eyes. "I can undo any spell, simple or complicated, you name it. But honestly, it's useless, my ability. I am not needed to counter or lift the spell." Tora looked at Arot with confusion.

"But Tora said, if the spell won't be lifted… it would be REALLY permanent!" Sakura argued.

Annoyed, Arot smacked Tora at the back of the head. "Idiot." The cat snapped. "Did you forget again? How many times do I have to remind you idiot?"

"…?"

"Honestly, I exist JUST to remind this idiot — **BAM— **and my drunken master that Tora's curses or spells are…"

Tora's eyes suddenly popped out.

"All temporary."

"What?" Team 7 said together.

"The spell he put you under will only last a day. It wears off after 24 hours."

"But—but—but—but——" Sakura stammered.

"He's a moron, you see." Arot smacked Tora again.

"But——"

"You're a disgrace."

A silence so loud passed. A dangerous silence.

Naruto and Sasuke were trembling but, no… what most people feared was Sakura's temper. Because according to Ninja Daily's poll, Haruno Sakura possessed the most dreadful temper in the whole of Hidden Village of Leaf. Plus, the Ninja Daily (local newspaper in Leaf) said "…Haruno's fiery she-dragon who has fangs and a hide of cute cherry blossoms, soft, beautiful but her poison is deadly and sweet… ooh, just a kiss from those lips and I can die…" and the writer DID die.

Of fright.

He got a taste of Sasuke's infamous deadly glaring technique.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura and he found her shaking, her pink hair seemed to writhe as smoke gushed out of her ears.

"You… did you have an idea… what we went…through…?"

"Er…"

"Severe anxiety attack…"

"Um…"

"I cried…"

"Eh…"

"I even thought of _having _kittens…"

"Hm…"

"Getting naked…"

"…ahem…"

"I…"

It was amazing. Sakura managed to speak calmly. But of course, Sasuke knew her well. He expected the wave of fury released like floodgates and she didn't disappoint him.

Three words.

I love you?

No.

"**I"LL KILL YOU!"**

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Filthy, sweating and very, very tired, the three Genin were on their way back home when a crowd blocked the street.

"Huh?"

"Oh no…" Sakura groaned.

"**YOU'RE…DEAD!"** all the people they've smashed, injured and troubled had come back for vengeance.

"Ahhhhh…!" Sakura and Naruto ran off; Ino and Kiba leading the small crowd of girls and boys.

Neji was among the crowd. The temperature rose between them. Two of the most powerful rookies were ready to square off. Both raised their hands to make hand seals and—

"**HYUUGA NEJIIIIIIIII….!**"

Neji froze. "Shit."

"**YOU'RE SO… DEAAAAAAAAAAD…!**"

With one last cold glare, Neji began running away.

-

-

SAKURA meows Gaiden ends! (thank you very much for your support!)


	15. To love the back of your head

-this-is-

**The Uchiha Sweetheart___**

I'm beginning to love the back of your head.

–Patch Adams

-

-

-

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: The Illusion of the Boy's True Heart!**

**-**

7:00 at the bridge

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

**7:30**

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

**8:00**

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

**8:30**

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

Sakura began to tremble.

9:00

Steam began to radiate from her ears.

9:15

Sasuke glanced at her. At least 5 veins were pounding on her temples, ready to burst.

10:00

**KABOOM!**

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"_**WHERE ON EARTH IS THAT NINCOMPOOP?"**_ Sakura shouted.

The birds stopped chirping.

And thunder roared.

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"He's 3 hours late! 3 HOURS! Can you believe that guy?" Sakura snapped.

Both boys sighed.

"I swear, I REALLY DO, I swear I'm gonna TEAR HIM FROM** LIMB** TO **LIMB**!" she growled each word with fierceness. "This is so ANNOYING!"

_You are annoying._ Sasuke thought.

Sakura sighed and sat on the railings opposite to Sasuke. He watched her legs swing back and forth as she looked up to the sky. "Yesterday was a complete fiasco…"

"Kiba chased me all the way down to Ichiraku…" Naruto sulked.

Sakura smiled and looked down to Sasuke. "But it was fun!"

Sasuke grunted. "Liar. It made you cry."

The girl looked displeased. "I knew it! You'll just tease me!"

"Whatever."

**POOF!**

Sakura jumped and looked up to the arch of the bridge. "YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto shouted.

"Yo. Sorry, I got lost and was attacked—"

"Don't even bother sensei! We are NOT dumb to believe your alibis!" Sakura interrupted.

"Heh." Kakashi scratched his hair and jumped down. "But it's true—"

"LIAR!"

Kakashi sweat-dropped. "OK. I arranged this meeting to inform you that I recommended the three of you to take the Chuunin Exams."

"Chuunin Exams?"

"Hai, here," he jumped down noiselessly and gracefully. From his Jounin jacket, he presented three pieces of paper. "Fill up the application forms and submit it six days from now at room 301 of Ninja Academy."

Sakura took hers. "Kakashi-sensei, is it compulsory to take up the exams?" she asked quietly.

"No."

"Do we have to decide as a team?" she asked again.

Kakashi remain quiet. Clever girl.

"Sensei?"

"No. Individual decisions."

"Oh." Sakura looked down at her form.

"You have six days to decide. Ja." He raised his palm.

"Ja matta, sensei."

**POOF!**

"…"

"Hey, see ya around, ok? I have to go!" Sakura grinned at them before taking off before Sasuke could speak.

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Sasuke was on his way to his apartment when he noticed a pink head. _Sakura._ He walked faster and saw Sakura sitting on a bench, alone and looking troubled.

"Sakura?"

She looked up. "Sasuke-kun…"

"I thought you——"

Sakura shook her head. "I… changed my mind." Sasuke sat next to her.

"This is your first time to be left alone that long." He stated.

"Mmm…"

He frowned at her behavior. She's acting strange. "Sakura?"

She didn't look at him. "I'm… scared."

An eyebrow arched. "Of what?" Odd. Sakura never talk this way before. She will never admit she's scared or what.

"Of…Chuunin Exams." This time she looked at him with weary eyes. "Sasuke-kun, I'm weak and useless, I know that! And I'm not as talented as you are or as brave as Naruto…what if… I fail?"

"Sakura——"

"Or die?"

"Sakura, stop blabbering."

"Sasuke-kun… I'm not yet ready to enter the exams. I'm sure I'll fail!" A tremor shook her thin voice.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You're going to be alright." He said.

"NO!" She stood up from the bench and was abut to run away but Sasuke yanked her hand and pulled her closer to him. "Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun…" she mumbled hoarsely. "Let's forget all about this year's Chuunin Exams… don't you remember? You nearly died fighting Haku! Maybe… you have talents, you're an Uchiha after all, but there's always someone better! We'll _die_!" she said frantically.

He frowned and shoved his hands inside his pockets. "I'm strong. It's not only about me and my surname."

She bit her lower lip. "But… but— we can take the Chuunin Exams next year, when we're stronger and more mature. We're not yet ready!" she argued.

"Sakura——"

She turned away from him. "Sasuke-kun…" her voice dropped suddenly, sweetly, charmingly. "Do you love me?"

……

He was caught off guard. _"Wh— what?"_ he exclaimed, stepping a few steps back, his eyes wide, the widest in Uchiha Eyes history.

Sakura faced him, her face set and blushing slightly. "Do you love me?" she repeated softly.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. _What the hell is wrong with her!_ Where THAT question came from!

Why now?

God.

His heart was beating wildly, so fast that it hurt.

It hurt so much… so much.

What should he say?

Yes?

No?

_What the hell!_

The question rocked his world. So hard. Fuck it. He's losing control, his world was spinning.

This was INSANITY! Insanity!

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. **SHIT!**

The biggest shit ever lay in this face of the planet! _This is SHIT!_

He swallowed, trying to regain his focus. And to calm his emotions.

**UCHIHA MODE:** Panic

"Sakura——"

The girl looked at him with such softness that Sasuke was taken aback. Again. This time, he's not recovering or at least he's not trying to recover. He's drowning. And he didn't try to find his way up again. The look in her eyes was drowning him.

It's infectious.

It's almost make-believe.

If only it's reality.

If only the reality is a dream.

He was in the midst of a nightmare.

_Do you love me?_

_Do you love me?_

_Do you love me?_

_Do _

_you _

_love _

_me?_

The question echoed in the ocean of turbulent emotions. And the girl stepping closer to him made things much more confusing.

Sakura stepped closer to him and Sasuke backs off. "Sakura—"

"If you love me… you'll do this for me. Sasuke-kun…" she leaned dangerously close to Sasuke. "I'll do… anything for you… so _please. _Do this for me…"

"Sa…Sakura…" his heartbeat was erratic.

A look of desperate longing crossed her eyes. "I like you. I… really… really… like you…"

Sasuke's eyes widened.

It's infectious.

It's almost make-believe.

If only it's reality.

If only the reality is a dream.

He was in the midst of a nightmare.

_Do you love me?_

_Do you love me?_

_Do you love me?_

_Do you love me?_

_Do _

_you _

_love_

_me?_

Too good to be true.

This is just a dream.

"Do you like me?"

Sasuke's bangs hid his eyes.

"Do you…? If you like me as much as I like you… you'll do this for me." Sakura bit her lip. "I like you so much."

A moment of silence passed between them.

"Oi. That was convincing." He said flatly.

Sakura blinked. "Huh?"

"I hope you really do."

She gulped. "I like you so much it hurts."

Sasuke smirked. "Liar."

Sakura's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

His eyes were still hidden behind his bangs. "You got me there."

"Huh?"

"You got my attention. You even shocked me. Nice try."

"Sasuke-kun…!" He grabbed her close. The girl's eyes widened.

"I will consider it… I'll do it for you."

She smiled.

"If only…"

"What…?"

"You _really_ are Sakura."

The girl stiffened. "What are you talking about?" she winced as his grip on her shoulders tightened.

"How dare you." His voice was low and menacing.

"…?"

His fingers groped her arms painfully. "How dare you to use that face, that voice and those eyes."

"Let…go!" the girl began to struggle. He pushed her away and raised his chin. The girl backed away in fear.

Blood red Sharingan eyes. Black teardrops rotating.

"Pathetic." He snarled. "You stooped that low just to trick me, using that face." He grabbed the girl's chin. "Your Henge needs work."

The girl's eyes widen. "How——"

"Simple." He gave her a smirk before freeing her chin. "You're so damn ugly." The girl was repulsed. "Your forehead's small. Whoever you are, go to hell. Plus…" his voice trailed off, he looked away before glancing back.

"Sakura never like me."

Suddenly, his surroundings swirled like a ripple of water. He found himself standing on the middle of the forest.

"As expected, the boy from the prestigious clan of Uchiha is not easy to deceive." A voice declared. Sasuke looked up and saw a ninja standing on a tree branch.

"Dumbass. Go to hell."

The man didn't recoil. "Uchiha, that wasn't Henge. It's illusionary technique."

His brows contracted. "Illusion?"

"It's the mirror of your wish."

**What the hell.**

"So… that was Uchiha Sasuke's secret wish…"

Sasuke froze. _My wish? What was my wish? I don't understand!_ Angry and frustrated, he attacked the ninja and soon after had kicked the nin's ass.

"Get out of my sight before I seriously consider killing you!" he snapped. "You chose a wrong person to mess up with."

The ninja sat up and **POOF!**

After several seconds, Sasuke breathed. He didn't know he was holding his breath that long. He wiped his face. "Damn it. That jutsu nearly fooled me. I almost believe it." he cursed under his breath. The boy sat down in an Indian style position.

"_**Do you love me?"**_

"Fuck."

"_**I like you. I… really… really… like you…"**_

"Shit. It almost tricked me."

"_**If you love me… you'll do this for me. Sasuke…kun…"**_

"I almost say yes. I almost bend my knee in agreement. I almost agree on quitting the exams. This is shit. This is** so** shit."

"_**I like you so much."**_

"Those words…"

"…_**The mirror of your wish."**_

_What is MY wish?_

Revenge-Sakura-Revenge-Sakura-Revenge-Revenge-Revenge-Sakura-Revenge-Revenge-**REVENGE!**

Think about Itachi.

Itachi

Itachi

Itachi

Itachi

**DAMNED ITACHI!** _I'll _make him eat shit!

Itachi

Itachi

Itachi… Sakura

Sakura… Sakura… Sakura…

Damn damn damn… _DAMN!_

God, he's going insane. He raked his fingers through his hair.

He's **obsessed**, obsessing over REVENGE… obsessing over her… over her… _I'm obsessed_… _I'm fucking obsessed_

With

Her.

Obsessing over the girl he promised to protect… Twisted mind. Possessed. Infatuated.

What the hell's wrong with him?

**CALM DOWN.**

Breathe.

Obsession.

Breathe.

Obsession

Breathe.

Inhale. Exhale.

Inhale. Exhale.

Inhale. Exhale.

Remember. Do you remember?

Inhale.

Exhale.

_Yes. _

The Universal Rule.

The rule between them.

_Don't_

_Fall_

_In_

_Love_

Inhale.

Exhale.

You're… _I'm…_an orphan.

HE killed my family. My father. My mother.

_And he'll return to take her away._ He'll kill…her. **He'll hurt her**. So kill him before he strike you down and take your precious little girl.

**My wish. My goal. **

Of course, kill damned Itachi. Kill damned Itachi kill damned Itachi kill damned Itachi kill damned Itachi kill damned Itachi kill damned Itachi kill damned Itachi—

**KILL DAMNED ITACHI**

Promises. Promises. Promises. The rule. The rule.

Remember. _Your wish. Your goal._

Instantly, all his anxiety vanished.

Of course.

"I'm not a moron. Those words are lies to trick me. Bastard. Genjutsu are illusions not mirrors or techniques to discover secret wishes. He didn't research well on Sakura's personality and who Sakura really likes." He stood up and shoved his fists down to his pockets.

"Idiot." He growled and walked out of the forest.

-

**EYE-CATCH!**Focus. Focus. Focus. _(This EYE-CATCH! Is viewed through a video-cam screen)_

Lights

Camera…**ACTION!**

**SD-Sasuke:**_ (flushed but glaring, fists shoved inside his pockets, glowering at the camera. His blush became more pronounced as the screen zoomed, showing his close-up screwed up face. The muscles on his jaws twitched.)_

**Cameraman: **Um… Sasuke-sama?

**SD-Sasuke: **What're you staring at? (_Glowering)_

**Cameraman: **_(pointing at himself)_ …?

**SD-Sasuke: **_(glowering worst than ever) _YES. _**You.**_ What are you staring at?

**Cameraman:**_ (sweat dropping) _…?

**SD-Sasuke: **_(glowering worst than ever that the man behind the cam began to shake)_ STOP — STARING — AT — ME.

**Cameraman: **_(trembling with fear)_

**SD-Sasuke: **Shit. I'm going nuts.

**CRASH!**

**-**

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Sakura (the real) was walking home when she felt someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and found herself face to face with Hyuuga Neji.

She instantly blushed.

"Neji-kun?"

He smiled.

Oh god oh god oh god… he smiled! _He smiled __at _me!

"Do you want to go for a walk together?" he asked.

Sakura gulped. "Oh. Sure." He led her to the opening of the forest. She watched his back thoughtfully and asked. "Um, Neji-kun, what's up with this sudden invitation?"

Neji turned and faced her, smiling gently. "Give up on the Chuunin Exams. It is too early for you. You might end up hurt, or worst, dead." Sakura smiled widely at him.

"Are… you worried?"

"Yes. I care for you so don't enter the Chuunin Exams."

Suddenly, a voice comes in. "You lovebirds are revolting." Neji turned, cursing. A ninja with wide face stood in front of them.

"You're going down. Sakura, stay here."

"Neji-kun!"

Neji attacked with a kunai in hand. The ninja however, jumped back and suddenly, there was a great torrent of kunai. Neji looked up and was trapped. "NEJI-KUN!" Sakura screamed and ran to him.

"Heh. I knew it. You're so weak."

"Shut up! You think you fooled me?" Sakura retorted and stood up straight. "I knew from the start that this façade is just an illusionary technique! Besides, your Genjutsu is so plain!"

"Plain?"

"Yeah! So get lost and trick someone else, bastard!" she shouted. The ninja sneered and the illusion was dispelled. "Excellent. A Genjutsu type kunoichi."

"Hmph."

"But you're still weak. You need more training."

Sakura snorted. "That's what Kakashi-sensei is for, right? To train us!"

The shinobi crossed his arms. "Annoying girl, you're still weak. You will fail the exams. I'm sure of it."

"I'll make you eat your words!"

"Hah. A girl of fiery personality. You'll be a good girlfriend."

"SHUT UP!"

**POOF!**

Sigh. _He's right. I'm still weak. But… I have to do this! I HAVE TO!_ Sighing deeply, she went home and locked the doors and windows.

-

**EYE-CATCH! **

**SD-Sakura** (_barges in, eyes glinting) _HIYAAA! **WHAM! **_(She hit SD-Sasuke over the back of the head with a giant mallet. Sasuke's face crushes against the camera, eyes bulging)_

**CLICK!**

A picture of Sasuke's shocked face!

-

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"Narutooooo!"

It was almost six o'clock.

The blonde young Genin glanced over his shoulder. "Huh? Sakura-chan? I thought you went home already."

The girl shrugged. "I changed my mind. Let's eat ramen."

"Yosh! Your treat?"

Sakura smiled. "Of course!" Naruto looked at her with surprise. Strange… no punches, eh? Sakura-chan was being generous today.

Suddenly, a ninja appeared and grabbed Sakura around the waist. "AHHHH…!"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, petrified.

"Naruto, help me!" she screamed.

"If you want to see her alive, follow me!" the ninja said and began jumping from tree tops to tree tops.

"Sakura-chan! I'LL SAVE YOU SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto vowed and followed the ninja. After minutes of chasing, Naruto found Sakura and her captor. The girl was tied on a tree. "Sakura-chan, are you unhurt?"

"Naruto!"

"Let her go!" Naruto ordered. The ninja smirked. "I'll let her go if you bring the Scroll of Forbidden Techniques to me."

Naruto's blue eyes widen. "The forbidden Scroll? I can't! The scroll is important to our village. Plus, the Jounins will kill me!"

"You bring it to me or I'll kill her!" he pulled a kunai and pointed it to Sakura's pale neck. Naruto gritted his teeth. "DON'T!"

"Then go and bring the scroll to me!"

"Naruto, help me! Get the scroll and SAVE me!" Sakura screeched, obviously upset.

"Sakura-chan… but if they find out that the scroll is missing, our village will be in trouble! And they will forfeit my Genin-ship… I won' be able to take the Chuunin exams…"

"I don't care! Just get the scroll and save me!"

"Huh?" Naruto frowned. _Is it possible…?_ Maybe… but Sakura-chan never acted so bitchy towards him. Sure, she'll punch him senseless but to put him in danger…?

Never.

HIS Sakura-chan was not like that.

HIS pretty little Sakura-chan.

"You…" he started. "—are NOT **MY** Sakura-chan!" he shouted while pointing at the girl tied on the tree.

"Huh!" Both of them were startled.

"There's no way you're Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"What are you talking about!" The girl snapped, sweating.

"It's true I'll do anything for Sakura-chan, but Sakura-chan is not selfish. She'd rather die than to put her teammates on peril! YOU ARE NOT SAKURA-CHAN!"

**POOF!**

"Excellent. You knew your teammates well."

"Ewww… you're so ugly. Sakura-chan might have wide forehead but she isn't ugly!" Naruto taunted. The man growled and attacked him but Naruto performed Kage Bunshin and ten replicas appeared and kicked his ass several times.

"I'm going to be the next Hokage and I'm gonna surpass them all! Watch me! I'm gonna do my best, pass the exams and be the next Hokage! Sooner, you will be bowing in front of me!" Naruto declared.

"Blabbermouth."

But Naruto remained talking. "I'm gonna be the best Hokage! Watch me! HAHAHAH!"

**-**

**EYE-CATCH!**** SD-Naruto: **_(running) _Sakura-chan! I'm gonna—AAAARRRGGGHHH! _(He slipped and fell to his face)_Sakura-chaaaaaan…

-

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

**POOF!**

At the roof top.

"You used their weaknesses, Iruka." Kakashi said. "You've attacked their weaknesses, used _her_ as bait."

The ninja dispelled his Henge. "You're right. They're stronger than before."

"Mmm… but I think, it's unfair to use their weakness, especially Sasuke's and Naruto's."

Iruka grunted.

"You used their weak point. You didn't play fair."

Iruka gritted his teeth. "But they kicked me hard."

Kakashi chuckled. "Serves you right. The boys hate it when little Sakura-chan is being used."


	16. I lab u Sasukekooon

**THE **_UCHIHA_

**SWEET****HEART**

-

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Sleeping Beauty**

**-**

Two days before the Chuunin Exams, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto all spun in one corner. Three pairs of eyes blinked. "Oh." Sakura smiled at them.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto waved frantically at her, grinning. Sakura cringed. "What's wrong with you!" she asked, crossing her arms.

Naruto laughed loudly. "Nothing!" he replied scratching his head. Sakura glanced over to Sasuke who refused to look at her. She frowned at the expression plastered over his handsome face. His face was grim and heavily scowling as if something putrid was shoved right under his aristocratic nose. He looked angry and upset.

And most of all, he's NOT looking at her.

"Sasuke-kun, am I ugly?"

**INNER SAKURA: **Go ahead, say yes and I'll kick you **where** it hurts THE MOST!

Startled, Sasuke looked at her, frowning. "What?"

Sakura snorted. "You're not looking at me." For a moment, Sasuke was distracted but he regained his composure.

"Because you're annoying." he snapped.

"What! You—" Sakura was about to give him a smack when:

"Shut up." Sasuke growled, his eyes hardened at her before looking away. Sakura blinked. _Sasuke-kun is awfully grouchy today. He looked so upset._ She shrugged, half-smiling.

"OK. Well… why don't we eat ramen?" she asked cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"No thanks. I'm going to train." Sasuke grumbled, starting to walk away.

"But——" The boy ignored her. "See ya around." Sasuke raised his hand in response while making his way to the forest.

Naruto stood closer to Sakura. "Ne, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-bastard is crankier than usual."

"Hai…" she murmured and shrugged, she turned to him, smiling. "So, it would be the two of us."

"Yeah!" he thrust a fist in the air energetically. She giggled. "Let's eat ramen!"

Naruto began to drool. "Yatta! Your treat?" Sakura's sweet expression turned scary as she landed a blow on top of Naruto's head causing the boy to squat in pain.

"Yeowch…" he groaned, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Bah! I'm a girl! You're supposed to treat ME not the other way around!" she yelled in his ear with gigantic intensity. She pulled a mini-mallet out of nowhere and pounded it on top of his head again.

"But—but… I have no money!" Naruto cowered. _It's really her… it's really Sakura-chan this time…_

"Gah. Don't kid me!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaan…!" he bleated, his big blue eyes shining with tears. Sakura grimaced upon seeing his puppy eyes.

She looked away, stubbornly, chin raised. "Treat yourself."

Sniff. Sniff. Sniff.

"Sakura-chan… I thought you LOVE ME!" Naruto wailed, feigning tears and sobs. Sakura cringed, obviously tricked by Naruto's ploy. Biting her lower lip, she pulled her mini-mallet out of nowhere again and bonked him.

"FINE! But not ramen!" she said, arms akimbo.

Instantly, Naruto's fake tears vanished as his eyes bulged in repugnance at the thought of no ramen. "**WHAT! Not **ramen?"

Sakura grinned cheekily. "Yup! I'll treat you to kalbi, liver-sushi, tanshio and… top sirloin!" she narrated excitedly. She began to drool herself.

But Naruto wasn't satisfied. "I love ramen I love ramen I love ramen… BUT NO RAMEN TODAY!"

"Hai!" She replied, smiling.

"B—but——"

"Grrrr…" she placed Naruto in a headlock. "ARGGGGHHH…!"

"Stop complaining, you moron! It's my money anyway!" she growled as she tightened her grip. Naruto began to choke.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! Stop choking me!" Sakura released him. Naruto huffed. "I thought I'm gonna die…" Sakura giggled and placed her delicate arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"Ne, Naruto, you should eat something else aside from ramen. Really, Naruto, you're gonna die because of ramen." Sakura said sarcastically.

"I will?"

"Yeah. Ramen overdose."

Snort. "Ha ha. Very funny, Sakura-chan."

-

**EYE-CATCH!** **SD-Sakura**, with ape-face: _(mini-mallet in hand) _Naruto-baka! Ramen ramen ramen RAMEN! _(Each word is enunciated with a wham on top of his head)_

_-_

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Suddenly, a small box painted to look like a rock crawled up behind the two. The two Genin stopped walking and look at the rock, shrugged before muttering 'pathetic' and walk away. The box followed. The Genins stopped. The box stopped too. The two Genins ran off and the rock followed.

"Naruto, what on earth is that thing running after us? Is it a rock or something!" Sakura yelled.

"Just run, Sakura-chan!" The two ran back the other way, the rock still following. The chase went on for a while until Sakura exploded.

"YOU! Stop chasing us! Are you a rock stalker or what?" she snapped and kicked the rock hard.

"Ahhh!" a shout inside from the rock resounded causing Sakura to freak out.

She stepped back. "What the— a screaming rock! AMAZING!" the rock exploded in a cloud of colorful smokes. The smoke cleared and three very young children were crouching and coughing. They began to argue with each other and when they noticed Naruto and Sakura staring at them, they leaped into action and declared:

"WE ARE THE KONOHAMARU SQUAD!" The three kids announced. Naruto and Sakura looked at them blankly.

"Lame." Sakura commented.

"What did you say!" Konohamaru demanded. But he blinked and stared up at them with awe. "WOW! Is she your girlfriend? She's hot!"

At least six veins exploded on Sakura's temple.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "Pretty, isn't she?"

"**NGARRRR**…!" Sakura smacked him, sending him crashing into a fence. The three young kids screamed. "NARUTO-NIICHAN…!" they ran over to Naruto to check him.

"YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE!" Sakura screamed.

Konohamaru looked up to her with an angry expression. "UGLY BITCH!"

Sakura shot him a mean look. "What did you say!" she shouted and bonked him on the head. "Owww…" Konohamaru groaned before shouting an insult. "MOST UGLY BITCH!"

"**GRRRAAAARR**…!" Sakura charged at him who began to run away. Konohamaru turned to a corner and ran right into someone and fell backward. He looked up and saw two strangers, a male and female.

"That hurts." The male clothed in all black with purple markings painted on his face. He bent down and picked Konohamaru up by the neck, choking the boy.

"Let him go!" Sakura shouted. The stranger gave her a sneer, looking at Sakura from head to toe. "What are you looking at!" Sakura yelled, clenching her fist. "Let the boy go!"

"You ugly guy, let Konohamaru go or else I'll kick your ass!" Naruto threatened. The stranger smirks and tightened his grip over Konohamaru's neck causing the boy to struggle for breath. Naruto gave a roar before attacking but his foot was shoved from the underneath causing him to lose his footing and fell to the ground.

"Naruto!" Sakura ran to him and helped him get up. She turned to the strangers, saw the female sneer at her direction and growled before facing the two gaijin.

Bravely, she approached the male stranger, keeping her distance in arm-length before saying: "You know what I hate the most? Its annoying bigheaded over-grown frogs with purple paintings all over that plump toad-like face I hate foreigners who don't know what respect is And most of all I hate UGLY baka-gaijin!"

The male stranger gritted his teeth and threw the choking Konohamaru before taking a step forward and pulled back his fist to grab Sakura in the neck but an object flew in the air, hitting the newcomer in the hand, causing him to retract his wrist. He clutched his wrist and turned to look where the rock came from. Sakura and Naruto followed his line of sight and saw Sasuke standing in a tree branch wearing his poker expression but his eyes glinted dangerously.

"Sasuke-kun…!"

"Show off! I hate midgets who show off the most! Get down in here and I'll give you a lesson, midget!" the newcomer called. Sasuke gritted his teeth. _Midget! I'll show you—_

"Kankuro."

Sasuke blinked and looks at the opposite side of the tree. _What the hell—_

The boy referred as Kankuro winced. "Gaara."

"You're an embarrassment to our village." The owner of the voice was a redheaded boy, approximately one or two years older than Sasuke. He had mysterious eyes, pale skin and a gourd strapped on his back. "I apologize for his rudeness." The redhead looked at Sakura blankly. He stared at her for a few minutes before disappearing in a pile of sand and rematerialized in front of her.

-

**EYE-CATCH!**** (**_SD-Gaara is hanging upside down from a tree branch. SD-Sakura, SD-Naruto and SD-Sasuke are looking up at him.) _**SD-Sakura: **Amazing! A redheaded chimpanzee! **SD-Naruto: **Want a banana? _(he's holding up a banana)_ **SD-Sasuke: **_(grunt) (A vein is popping out from Gaara's temple.)_

_-_

They were about the same height but Sakura looked smaller because of her tiny body. Sakura took a step backward, mortified at Gaara's steady gaze. Naruto immediately ran to shield her but Sasuke suddenly jumped down in front of Sakura, beating Naruto in his quest to protect his friend.

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke, obviously, for some reason, he had developed an instant dislike to the redhead. In the background, a shaking Naruto was seen.

Gaara narrowed his eyes, his look passed through Sasuke to Sakura's wide brilliant green eyes. Sasuke sidestepped so Gaara's eyes locked to his dark eyes instead. Kankuro and the female newcomer looked at each other confusingly.

Wait a second— a light bulb appeared on top of Sasuke's head. He's… a… GENIUS! A prodigy! His Uchiha brain worked over time, processing all the possible reasons why would he, the Uchiha pretty boy disliked this redhead foreigner:

First- he got a strange red hair, meaning he's a freak.

Second- he's staring at Sakura.

Third- he's staring TOO MUCH and that irked Sasuke to the core.

Fourth- and at _SAKURA_? The nerve. Damn.

Fifth- something's wrong with his eyes. He just can't take them off Sakura, which means: double damn.

Sixth- he got no eyebrows, which was weird and yet he's staring at Sakura.

Seventh- he looked strong and he KEPT STARING AT SAKURA.

Eight- no one looked at SAKURA that freaking way and yet HE STARED AT SAKURA FREAKINGLY. Triple damn.

Ninth- He's strong and probably stronger than him. Gah, NO WAY.

Tenth- Sasuke glowered. _What was the tenth? _He thought. Never mind. Gaara was steering away. But his eyes were still fixed on Sakura and Sasuke formulated his tenth reason why he DISLIKED or hates this redhead. The tenth was… he probably LIKE Sakura.

The thought brought his eyebrows in the middle and his jaw muscles twitched. _Gah, who would like Sakura and her forehead?_

Gaara turned away. "Let's go." He said flatly and together with his companions disappeared in a blur. Sasuke snorted. _Maybe he's blind._ Whatever. He still disliked the boy.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called out timidly. The boy turned to look at them.

"Stop goofing around."

"YOU BASTARD! You ugly show off!" Naruto exploded.

"Naruto, stop it."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Moron. **YOU** stop showing off. You're weak anyway."

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY!"**

"STOP IT!"

Sasuke smirked. "Are you deaf or something? I said you are weak."

"GO TO HELL!" Naruto shouted.

"Why should I?"

"Because you're a bastard!"

"STOP IT! NOW!" Sakura interjected.

"Dobe, _you_ should go to hell."

"That's enough! I said enough!"

"Why should I?" Naruto retorted.

"You're weak." Sasuke smirked.

"That's it! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"**I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!"** Sakura shouted, loud and fierce enough to silence them.

-

**EYE-CATCH! **_(SD-Sakura thumps both SD-Sasuke and SD-Naruto at the back and the two boys flew into the air)_ **BOYS: **aaiiiieeee! **SD-Sakura: **_(steam puffing out from SD-Sakura's ears)_ BOTH OF YOU GO TO HELL!

-

Naruto grumbled. "He started it."

Sasuke grunted.

Sakura sighed. "Sasuke-kun, stop grunting. Naruto— you go that way— NOW. I'll follow shortly." Naruto sauntered, mumbling. Sakura faced Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong with you today? You're so ill-tempered."

"Whatever." Sasuke replied sarcastically. Sakura's jaw dropped. She looked very surprised, rolled her eyes before putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't talk to me **that** way. Don't use** that** tone on me, Sasuke-kun!" she chided.

"Huh?"

"You're so rude! I'm just worried! If you don't want to be bothered… SAY SO IN A POLITE MANNER! I'm just worried about you! FINE FINE FINE I wont bother you again so be happy don't worry and I'm leaving now!" she turned roughly around but Sasuke caught her hand and pulled her back rather hard. She shrieked when she smashed against Sasuke's chest. Still pissed, she pushed herself away, glaring at him.

Damn. She's short. Too short to glare and bonk Sasuke properly in the head.

"WHAT!" she snapped.

"Sorry." He grunted, looking away, still holding her hand tightly in his large hand.

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"That's not what you said."

Sasuke's Intensity 101 Uchiha Glare shut her up so she tried another one.

"ARE YOU SICK?"

Sasuke glared. "No."

"Well you must be! Because the Sasuke-kun I knew NEVER say sorry!" Sakura said, trying to keep her face straight. Sasuke's expression was amusing and cute. He was pissed and embarrassed at the same time. He dropped her hand, shoved his fist inside his pocket and turned his back on her. "I'm going to train."

"OK." Sakura smiled.

"Lock your doors."

"OK."

"Shut your windows."

"OK." Veins throb.

"Go home before 6."

"OK." More veins throb.

"Drink your milk."

"Yes, Mommy,"

Sasuke stiffened. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Popochi."

"YOU——"

-

**EYE-CATCH!**SD-Sakura is sucking her thumb. "MAMA SASUKE! I want milk! I want milk!" _(makes sucking noises)_ **SD-SASUKE: **_(pissed) _Yes, b-baby. _(he's trembling with silent fury at being called Mama. Suddenly, baby SD-Sakura put up a sign)_

**BREASTMILK IS THE BEST FOR BABIES UPTO TWO YEARS OLD**

**SD-Sakura: **_(smiled wickedly.) _I want a _breast_milk, mama. **SD-SASUKE: **Thump _(fainted._)

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

It was raining, making the night chiller and gloomier.

The clock on his beside table said: eight in the evening.

There was a knock on his door. Annoyed, he padded down to the entrance hall, put on his scowl, wrenched the door open, and opened his mouth to say 'go to hell' when his voice died in his throat.

Sakura was standing outside his door under the heavy rain.

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"Sakura." Sasuke stepped out of his abode, grabbing the trembling girl and pulling her inside the shade of his warm apartment. "What the hell are you up to?" Her clothes clung to her skin, her long pink hair drenched and there was a look of frustration and longing in her clear eyes.

"C-can…I stay…with you…tonight?"

"What?"

"Please?" she begged, her eyes clouding over.

"Fine, come in." She smiled gratefully and stepped inside. Sasuke shut the door close. "Where are your things?" he asked. She gave him a bright smile and pointed to her backpack.

"In here."

Sasuke scowled. "You're shivering." He stepped closer to her and rubbed his hands on her bare upper arms, giving her warmth, his eyes dark. "You moron," Sakura looked up to him. "Why didn't you bring umbrella?" He broke their staring match to stare at her hair.

"I… was in a hurry."

"You were? What's wrong?"

"I…I wanted to…stay with you."

"What?" his eyes darkened.

"I'm sleepy…" she whispered, leaning her forehead on Sasuke's collarbone.

"Fine…" He took her backpack and pushed her into the bathroom after wrapping a large blue towel around her quivering shoulders. "I'll be in the dining room." She nodded. After 30 minutes, she comes out wearing a pair of pink and blue baggy pajamas and sat down opposite him across the table. There was glossy look in her eyes, tired and sleepy. Her pink hair was wet, soaking the blouse.

She sighed deeply and closed her eyes.

He won't let her sleep with hair still wet so he came over to her, took the towel from her hands and dried her hair roughly.

Sakura winced slightly. "Hey… be…gentle with the…members of…delicate sex…" she whimpered.

He grunted and his actions turned gentle.

"Sasuke-kun…can I have a glass of milk?" He rolled his eyes. _What the hell. I'm a ninja not a babysitter._

"Sasuke-kun…?"

"Sure."

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun." He left her and the towel and concocted a glass of warm milk and gave it to her silently. She smiled at him gratefully, downed it easily but slowly.

He watched her throat moved as she swallowed the liquid. Her neck was delicate, milky white and very fragile. He concluded that in one swipe of kunai on her neck, she'll die.

She sighed heavily. "I'm so tired…" she yawned.

Sasuke stood up. "You should go to sleep. Follow me." They made their way upstairs and he showed her the spare room. Sakura crawled into the bed silently and hugged a pillow, eyes closed.

Her soft whisper stopped him from leaving her.

"Thank you for letting me stay."

He nodded and went out of the room, closing the door behind him. He lingered there in front of the door for a while, sighed and went to the balcony after changing into blue drawstring trousers and white Uchiha shirt. He watched the rain pour, liking the darkness, the chill and the loneliness brought by the rain.

He hated it when it rains.

It's like the whole heavens were crying for him… mocking him… stinging him with pain, suffering and fear. It reminded him of the day Itachi murdered his family. It was also raining when he watched his parents being buried. Back then, he felt the rain took everything that was precious to him.

The rain took his family. But the rain brought her to him.

_I'm losing my mind._

He shook his head to clear his head and walked inside his room, froze, scowled and growled under his breath. He approached his bed and tapped the sleeping nuisance.

"What the hell are you doing here? Go back to your bed." Instead of sitting up, Sakura snuggled deeper into the covers, hugging his pillow. Outside, the rain poured heavily.

"May I sleep here… next to you?" She whispered hoarsely, not opening her eyes. Sasuke grunted. "I'm scared." Her eyes fluttered open. "I'm having nightmares."

He raised his brows, sat on the bed facing her. "About what?" He scowled. Her eyes began to cloud over.

"My mother and father…" she started quietly. "They're screaming… crying for help but none came. It was cruel… hearing them scream. I don't know what to do or where to go. I'm alone in a big house, it's raining and gloomy…" she bit her lip and looked up to him.

"May…I stay…here?"

_She's a nuisance. _He scratched his hair in annoyance then sighed. "Fine. Stay." He grabbed something underneath his bed. "Here."

Sakura blinked. It's a big brown teddy bear. He thrust the bear into her arms after seizing the pillow off her.

"Teddy?"

He smirked. "Yeah. This," he stood up, carrying the pillow, "is my pillow."

"OK."

"Go to sleep." He ordered, turned off the light switch and lay next to her on his side, his back facing her.

"Um… Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, sighed and turned to face her. He stiffened when he realized they're almost nose to nose. He blinked. Thank God, the light was off.

He moved away slightly. "What now?" he grunted. He desperately wanted to sleep and this girl's pestering is not helping much. _God… if you really exist, please, make this girl shut up. I beg you._

Hey now. Uchihas don't beg. But hey again… you're talking to God, _man_, to God, so better beg.

"Can you hold my hand?"

His eyes, which were narrowed into slits due to grogginess, sprang wide. "What?" he snapped, a vein throbbing. "Sakura, you're annoying." He hissed and turned to his side again with a scowl, eyes closed tightly, his lips pursed.

"Sasuke…kun, I swear if you don't hold my hand right now, our twelve year old friendship will end this very second of the minute of this hour of this day of this month of this year of this era of this——"

Damn this girl's temper.

Infuriated, he faced her again, eyes so narrowed that one can't tell if he's plain sleeping or something. "You're the biggest nuisance I've ever met. You're such a child. First, you want to stay in my room. Second, you want me to hold your hand. You're so demanding." He hissed, his Sharingan activated so that he can see her eyes.

Sakura bit her lip. "Please…?"

His left eyes twitched, exasperated. Damn those eyes. Damn that voice. Everything! God, was he really this _soft?_

Was he really this _obsessed?_

That one look from her eyes, he'll give everything she'll ask?

_**HELL NO!**_

Sasuke, gnashing his teeth, grabbed her small hand and held it tightly. "Satisfied?" he snapped.

She smiled. "Very happy…" She closed her eyes and touched his cheek very lightly. "You have… nice…hands…"

"Whatever."

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Only to woke up hours later.

He sat up, sweating, panicking, wide-eyed and panting.

_Shit…_

He was shaking. His fingers. His hands. His knees and toes.

_Damn it._ He combed his sodden hair with his shaking fingers, stared at his hands and his eyes widened. His mind raced irrationally. His heart rate raced, his breathing raced.

Frantically, wide-eyed, he looked around. He was alone in his bed. ALONE- ALONE - ALONE- _ALONE…_

Her hand was gone. He was holding her hand hours ago… her hand… her hand… her hand…-

His mind went blank. And a thought crossed his mind, like a thunderbolt.

She's gone.

The words had a terrible impact on him. It brought out his Sharingan— crazed, panicking.

PANIC

ANGER

FEAR

_Where is she?_ His mind screamed irrationally. Thoughts tangled, emotions tumbled, going everywhere, racing, pulsing, twisting.

_Rain… _

_rain… _

_go away come again another day… _

_Rain… _

_rain… _

_go away come again another day…_

_ITACHI wants to play… _

_ITACHI wants to play… _

_ITACHI wants to play…_

_Wants to… play… play… play_

FEAR

FEAR

FEAR

Itachi

Itachi

**Itachi **

(pairs of Sharingan eyes rotated around him)

_Wants…to play… play… play_

_Rain_

_Rain_

_Go away_

_Go away_

_Come again_

…_another day_

_Itachi wants…_

…_to play_

Drip

Drip

Drip

_Drip _(a sound of blood drop)

_Itachi wants to play…_

_Go away_

_Go away_

_Come again another day_

_Itachi wants to play…_

And a voice, so loud, booming, like a boulder rolling down a hill— "_Can I… play… with your little doll, foolish little brother?_"

_Rain_

_Rain_

_Go away_

_Go away_

_Come again—_

A groan.

Sasuke snapped back to the reality. "Huh?" He slid off the bed and swerved around it, and found Sakura facedown on the floor, groaning.

"Sakura?" He took her in his arms, shaking her roughly. "Sakura— Sakura——" he checked for injuries, blood, pulse, her wrist, neck. No blood. No injuries. She was asleep but at the look on her pale face, it seemed she was having nightmares. Her face was pale and she was mumbling something.

"No… no… please… Mom… mom… no…" she gasped as if she was in pain. He concluded that she fell of the bed because of her nightmare. She lifted her hand to him, searching. Her face was screwed up in fear. He supplied his hand and almost immediately, she calmed down, her features softening, her nightmares gone. She curled up in his embrace like a cat.

Sasuke cradled her, tensed but the soft drum of her breathing and the rain pounding on his roof eventually calmed him down. He watched her sleep.

_She looks like a princess_

He smirked. _No. A rag doll princess but nevertheless… a princess._

He decided she looked better if she's asleep. Serene, beautiful and fragile, just like her namesake. Not loud and annoying. But at the same time, she looked unreal. A fantasy. A dream. An obsession. Ethereal. She even looked like… _less_ human— almost a princess in the castle in the sky.

Unattainable.

He could not reach her.

Unreachable.

Impossible dream… impossible… ethereal…

Obsession.

Obsession…

A mere obsession, the object of his fascination.

She's beautiful, beautiful… ignore that wide forehead and she's beautiful, snowy skin, rose petals… _oh come on_ ignore THAT wide forehead and maybe, just maybe… _You'll fall in love with her._

That shook him out of his obsession.

Love.

Friendship.

Love.

Friendship.

Friendship.

Friendship.

_Fucking friendship._

_Friends._

_Friends. _The word echoed, as though mocking him, reminding him of the rule. The rule he, himself, made.

_You're FRIGGING FRIENDS WITH HER. _His conscience screamed.

Don't mess it up. Don't. Don't. Don't. You know the rule. You knew the person she likes very much.

"Damn."

_I'm insane._

He buried his face in her neck. _I'm fucking insane._


	17. GO TO HELL FREAKAZOID

(super Sasuke x Sakura love-love

romance! Thank you

very much

for your support!)

-

-

I'm falling to pieces…

……

Pieces. _Pieces._

**THE UCHIHA SWEETHEART**

-

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Four Seasons**

-

"Ohayo!" Sakura greeted cheerfully as soon as Sasuke emerged from the doorway. The boy sat down across her, obviously grumpy with bags under his eyes. His hair was untidy, sticking up. However, the front of his shirt was ironed neatly. Except for his expression, a very crumpled expression.

"Hn." He said flatly before leaning back to his chair. Dark lashes lowered sleepily.

A small grin lifted her lips in the corners. "Today's the big day."

Sasuke nodded absent-mindedly, rubbing his face with both of his hands. "Aa."

She smiled, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. "You know what… I don't know why but last night, while holding your hand… I… I dreamt about…"

Sasuke looked up. "What?" He frowned when Sakura blushed heavily and avoided his eyes.

"Neji-kun."

He raised his brows. That's weird. "Hyuuga?" She was having nightmares last night, thus, he decided to watch over her. Which was a bad idea. Which gave him deep bags under his pretty, pretty eyes.

Damn.

If possible, Sakura flushed harder than her hair. "Hai. It must be something about your hand." She smiled softly. "It's comforting."

Comforting.

Sasuke closed his eyes and put a hand on his nape. His head ached due to the lack of sleep. Last night, sandman decided to ignore him and proceeded into sprinkling dust over other lucky humans. He could not sleep last night. And coupled with slight, _very, very _slight embarrassment for overreacting last night, sleep— a dreamless, sound sleep was impossible.

He dreamt of her.

And Itachi.

He grimaced.

That's why he woke up last night, angry, upset and crazed.

_Damn you rain._

Sakura cleared her throat. "Er, Sasuke-kun, can I… um," she squared her shoulders and said, "Canistayhereforawhileuntilmyparentscomeback?"

He blinked. "Excuse me?"

She sighed and fidgeted. Green eyes met dark orbs. "I want to stay here for a while."

"What?" He growled. Did he hear it right?

"The house is empty and sad it's big but lonely when I'm here I felt happy and safe." Sakura explained quickly in a tight voice, as though saying it quickly would make it easier to say it. She, after all, had to take care for her pride but… she hated being alone. She wanted to be with someone.

With him.

With Sasuke.

The boy grimaced and rumpled his hair, annoyed. "Are you serious?"_ Please_, she's joking, right? Last night was enough. He realized that if she's here… and sleeping next to him, he would not dare to shut his eyes and drift to LaLa Land or Neverland or to Dreamland. Mister Sandman would play tricks again and will deliberately ignore him and skip off somewhere very very very far.

He would not sleep, in short.

He would not.

He could not.

_God._ She was infuriating. Even in her sleep, she annoyed him. Damn, he even considered her a princess last night. Beautiful and everything because she's less, _take note,_ or she's NOT annoying when she's asleep.

But now, he fully realized that she annoyed the hell out of him, wide awake or asleep. _Hn— _Sleeping had become his most favorite pastime but now it seemed that his ONLY pastime was being robbed away from him.

"Hai. I really wanted to stay in your place." She looked annoyingly determined. "Or else…"

"Or else what?" Sasuke spat.

She grinned cheekily. "Nothing but I'm sure Naruto would be very happy to have me." Sasuke's expression turned darker that Sakura thought she'd seen thunderclouds hanging around his head.

"You're going to stay in a _pigsty_?"

Sakura looked affronted, winced and rolled her eyes. "Sure."

"You're crazy." He snapped. Sasuke looked as if he's going to breathe fire. She's annoying him. And in turn, he's annoyed. Good. At least, he knew he still got feelings.

_SHIT._

"Fine."

Sakura's ears perked up. "What is?"

"Stay."

She gasped, her eyes twinkling. Sasuke's annoyance grew. _Damn those eyes._

"Really?"

His spiky hair seemed to crackle with electricity. That seemed to answer her question.

"ARIGATO!"

Sasuke stood up from his chair after gulping down his coffee. _Damn annoying voice, eyes… hair, damn! Everything about her is ANNOYING._

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Sasuke's back stood out from the rest, probably because of his Uchiha domineering fan symbol or his powerful aristocratic stature.

Sakura always loved that fan. And his back.

Both were pretty.

Pretty fan. Pretty back.

He stopped walking and looked over his shoulder.

But his face was prettier. Much prettier than hers. Certainly, he got no wide forehead. But if he did, that hitae-ite covered it well.

He smirked.

His smirk was pretty too.

"Hurry up, you slowpoke." His voice was silky.

_Pretty._

Sakura weaved through the thick crowd. It was difficult. She was small. She got no Uchiha fan on her back to intimidate people or an aristocratic physique to stick out in the crowd.

What she got was her strange hair.

Oh, she bet. People will confuse her with a walking Cherry _petal_, not a tree. She's that weak. She's that fragile.

And course, her significant forehead.

But Sasuke will be there. He promised her. He will be there. Like Naruto. And she believed in him and in Naruto.

Promises. Promises.

_I love promises._

Sasuke's promises were significant to her.

She reached him, panting. "Oy, stop lagging behind. People will trample you." She gritted her teeth and looked up to his eyes.

_But what I love more is his eyes._

"I'm not THAT small." She responded hotly, glaring at him.

He got pretty eyes. Pretty but cold. Mysterious. Dark. Like a cave. His eyes were like the darkness when it rains.

Chilly and gloomy.

But they're pretty.

He snorted. "Whatever." He lifted his big hand to her. "Take my hand." He said, not looking at her.

She smiled and took his hand. He gripped hers tightly, powerfully and pulled her forward. The fan with the eternal full circle. Pink and black. Red and blue. Spring and winter.

With him, she felt smaller but happier. People parted for her too. People were intimated too. She got Sasuke in her side, holding her hand. Both of them got pretty backs, pretty faces but… she didn't have his love.

With him she's safe and in love.

She smiled again, a bittersweet smile.

She loved him.

She loved everything about him.

But the only way for her to show her love for him was to be a _friend._

Because that's the way things were between them.

Friendship.

They're friends.

And that's how they should be and would always be and could always be.

Nothing more.

Nothing more.

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Why did it hurt?

Why?

Sasuke suddenly felt it was painful to breathe. His ribs hurt. His throat hurt. _Everything _hurt. Since he was a child, he felt pain and learned to love it. It was easy to accept pain. Pain was the only emotion Sasuke can accept and nurture.

But this pain…

…_is…different._

He can't bear it.

It's killing him.

Sakura-chan had finally made her decision.

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Naruto can see the clear outline of her body and that hair that stood out from the rest. Pink hair, green eyes. Ah, for Naruto, staring at her eyes was like looking forward to eternal spring and her hair was the constant reminder that she's flower.

A flower that bloomed only in spring…

A blossom never liked winters. Too cold. Too frosty. Lonely. Gloomy.

Like Sasuke.

Naruto decided that Sakura will like summer better. More warmth. More happiness. Cerulean. Cheery. A happier season, a blissful time of year, definitely the best season for a girl like her.

Like Naruto.

He grinned. She was glaring at him. He glanced briefly at Sasuke's stoic face.

But it was _summer_ that **ended** the spring.

And it was _winter_, much to Naruto's bitterness, which **brings** the spring.

Too bad. He's starting to like Sakura-chan and love her more a friend should.

Ah, winter, spring, summer and autumn… Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi.

The four seasons will watch as the story unfolds.

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Her arms were akimbo. "Naruto, why are YOU late?" He yawned and smiled.

"So— _WHUAAAAHH_ — rry, Sa— _WHUAAAAHH_ — ra-chan."

Sakura's brows were twitching. "Why are you late?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't tell me you watch—"

-

**EYE-CATCH! BAM! **A TV screen fell on top of SD-Naruto, SD-Sasuke and SD-Sakura's head creating a loud crash that shook Konoha.

-

"—Porn last night?" said Sakura between clenched teeth. Naruto and Sasuke grimaced.

"HELL NO! If I did my eyes are probably rotting off!" Naruto said very loudly that made some people look sharply at him.

"They are." Sakura pointed out dryly, arms crossed over her chest.

Naruto's eyes widened SO much, he look mutated. **"ARE THEY?"** He shouted, horrified beyond imagination as he lifted his hand to touch his eyes.

Sasuke looked disgruntled.

A huge banner appeared above the three: **PORN IS GOOD FOR THE HEALTH!**

LOL

The three stared up to the banner. Naruto was horrified. Porn is good? _Better than ramen?_ _Really…?_ Oh well that was nice. But… Sakura said his eyes were decaying.

_OH NO!_

Sasuke raised his brows. _What?_ Porn is good for the health? Better than… **tomatoes?** Better than revenge…? But that's disgusting… Sasuke can't imagine himself watching porn.

And Sakura wasn't amused.

She puffed out her cheeks and yelled a very LOUD **"EXCUSE ME?" **and rolled her eyes. "Duh…" She knew Kakashi put it there. Sakura tapped Naruto on the shoulder. "Relax, Naruto, I was just kidding… jeez…"

"My virgin eyes…" Naruto murmured, trembling, beads of sweat rolling on the sides of his face, his blue eyes still wide. A vein began to throb on Sakura's temple.

"Naruto…"

Naruto let out a shriek. "MY VIRGIN——"

**BAM! **Sasuke's elbow came crashing down onto Naruto's head. Poor boy… That was called Uchiha Elbow Crush.

Feel the might. Feel the elbow, man.

"OUCH!"

Sasuke smirked. "Good. Snapped out of it, moron?" Naruto's hair stood up even more. "YOU BASTARD——" he was ready to clobber Sasuke when Sakura pulled on his sleeve.

"Oh come on, Naruto… don't be so juvenile…"

They were entering the building and walking down the hallway when suddenly, Sakura froze, wide-eyed. Sasuke stopped and looked sideway to her. "Sakura?" No response and Sasuke's eyes narrowed and noticed _it_, too.

_She's having severe anxiety attack. The Genjutsu all over the place is pretty strong, enough to shock ninjas with low self-esteem. She doubts herself. _

He took her hand, startling Sakura, making her blush. "Relax." Sasuke muttered. He squeezed her hand, not looking at her, his eyelashes lowered over his eyes. "You're so stiff."

She smiled. "You really have nice hands…" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Naruto wasn't pleased.

"HEY! HEY! HEY!" He shouted which reverberated all over the hallway. The two looked at him, bewildered. Naruto's blue eyes seemed to smolder.

LITERALLY.

"**You're HOLDING ****HER ****HAND, MAN! **_**HER**_**—**—" Naruto's voice was cut off when a bagful of brightly colored confetti fell on them heavily burying them from waist down. Naruto's jaw fell off. "WHAT THE HELL!" he hollered, awestruck. He blinked, shook the confetti out of his eyes, looks up and shouted: **"WOW!"**

Sasuke and Sakura, still holding hands, looked equally stunned. What was this… _madness?_ Bits of repulsive neon pink and green confetti stuck to their hair making them looked like poorly dressed clowns.

Sasuke's left eyes twitched. "This is degrading." But what happened next was _MORE_ degrading.

A large banner appeared, hanging from the ceiling and only God knew where it came from. It said in big revolting bright pink and neon green bold letters that changed colors every now and then through some strange jutsu:

**SASUSAKU IS ENDLESS LOVE! THEY ARE YOUR STAIRWAY TO HEAVEN SO DREAM BELIEVE SURVIVE AND THE MAGIC CONTINUES!**

Sakura blinked. "Eh?" More confetti fell now accompanied with small fireworks and Catherine wheels.

Firecrackers exploded.

Trumpets blared.

Again, Naruto was not pleased. His eyes grew so large that they were in the danger of falling out from its sockets. Throbbing veins were pounding on his temples and his blonde hair stood up even more, with crackling electricity.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, YOU HUMAN ICE-CUBE ICE-BITCH SASUKE-BASTARD?"** his voice was ten times louder, ten times more annoying to the ears. The small hill of confetti around him kept him from clobbering Sasuke.

Sasuke looked disgruntled. "Shut up, dobe."

Naruto growled and yelled: "YOU RATFACE YOU WISEASS YOU DUMBASS YOU ICE-CUBE YOU BASTARD YOU——"

Sakura looked up to the banner thoughtfully. "Dream, believe, survive…? That sounds familiar, does it?"

"—POPINJAY YOU CHICKEN YOU STRUTTING UGLY——" Naruto continued.

He didn't know Naruto had wide range of vocabulary. "Shut up——" Sasuke blinked. _What the hell._ A music… listen to the music…

_**Put your head on my SHOOOOOOOOOOULDEEEEEEEEEER… tut tut…**_

"YOU FRICKING SHIT HEAD! LOSER! POSER! IDIOT! ATTENTION-SEEKING PRAT——" Naruto froze.

"Shh…" Sakura hushed.

"Where the hell does that music come from?" asked Sasuke, peeved. He hated ancient music.

Naruto turned to Sakura, his eyes turned heart-shaped. "Ooh Sakura-chan… my shoulder is yours…" Naruto said dreamily. **BAM!** Sasuke brought his elbow crashing down into Naruto's head for the second time.

Feel the might. Feel the elbow, man.

"Ouch…" Naruto whined as Sasuke tried to kick the bits of paper burying them, pulling Sakura along. The sight of Sasuke HOLDING Sakura's hand electrocuted Naruto (INNER SAKURA: excuse me? Where the hell the electricity does came from, huh!)

_Never mind_.

"I said TAKE YOUR HAND OFF SAKURA'S!" Naruto yelled, struggling to get off the mound of confetti drowning him. At last he managed and was now yelling his head off in front of Sasuke. "WHY ARE YOU, A HUMAN ICE-CUBE, HOLDING HER HAND!"

Sasuke raised his brow. "Why? Is she your property?"

A particular large vein exploded. "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR BLOODY ASS—ACK!" Sakura slapped her other hand onto Naruto's face, shutting him up.

"Guargh!" Naruto rubbed his flattened nose. "Tch. Why did you do that, eh?"

"You're so loud!" Sakura's ready to blow, tired of hearing the two bicker just because of her HAND. And it seemed that Sasuke had no plans to yield to Naruto's demand. He was gripping her hand hard that it became numb.

"But——"

Sakura held out her other hand to Naruto. "Here." She snapped. "You can take my other hand."

Naruto grinned. "Heh, heh!" He grabbed her hand, shot a malevolent triumphant look at Sasuke who glared in return.

"Of course!" Naruto grinned roguishly at Sasuke, trying to irk the Uchiha. "Sakura-chan has TWO hands! Why didn't I, the Soon-to-be-Hokage, think about it before! Stupid Human ice-cube Sasuke-bastard!"

Sasuke's dark brows twitched. "You moron…"

"What did you say!" Naruto shouted, spit flying out from his mouth.

"Naruto…" Sakura growled.

He blinked. "Uh…yeah…" Naaruto sweat-dropped. "Let's go!" He pulled Sakura forward, marching haughtily, his nose in the air. Sakura pulled Sasuke along.

"Let's make Naruto happy, ok?"

"Whatever."

-

**EYE-CATCH! **Another banner fell. **RED HOT AND PEPPERY! YOU'RE MY BEAR SASUKE-KUN!** Yay yay yay yay yay! Another bagful of confetti fell. Sasuke looked he's about to kill someone…or precisely Naruto. The nervous Naruto flew in: CUT! CUT! CUT!

-

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"You should turn back now." A man sneered. "You think little sobbing kids like you can become Chuunins?" he taunted. Beside him, his companion laughed. Genins murmured among themselves how ruthless and obnoxious the men were.

The other man smirked. "What's wrong with getting rid of weaklings? There's nothing wrong with, is there?"

"That's a sound argument, it is." A deep voice said. Everyone turned to look. The two men guarding the door smirked.

_Kakashi's little brats— the infamous Team Seven. _They thought.

Neji and his team were among the crowd and he could not help but to feel irked at the sight of Team 7. Especially that obnoxious little brat Uchiha Sasuke, standing in front of his teammate with that annoying devil smile on his face.

Sasuke's smirk grew. "But you will let me and my team through and dispel the Genjutsu you've placed around this place."

The man smirked. "Hmph, so you've noticed."

"My female teammate did. Her analytical thinking ad Genjutsu knowledge is the best in our team." He sneered. "And probably better than yours… which is a shame for a Chuunin like you."

The other Chuunin chuckled. "Insufferable little bastard you are little Uchiha…" He moved so fast he appeared blurry. Naruto and Sasuke dropped into their fighting stance, alert but to their surprise… the Chuunin was aiming for Sakura. Both moved so swift; they jumped in front of Sakura who looked surprised, and got ready to block the incoming kick.

"Get out of my way, ice-cube!" Naruto snarled, pushing Sasuke aside with his shoulder, bent on showing Sakura he _CAN_ protect her. But Sasuke didn't budge. Instead, he rammed Naruto with his shoulder too.

"Outta my way, dobe."

Ten-Ten sweat-dropped. It was obvious that Naruto and Sasuke were trying either to show off in front of the pink-haired girl or to protect her from the incoming kick. They both raised their leg to block it, neither was giving up.

**WHAM! **Something green (that disgusted Sasuke) blocked the kick for them. It looked like that sickening green ended up saving the three of them. How… interesting. He was about sock Naruto for trying to outshine him when he felt something heavy landing on his head.

**BAM!**

Sakura had had pulled a mini-mallet out of nowhere and pounded Sasuke and Naruto on top of their heads. "What was that all about, huh!" Sakura demanded.

"Ow…"

Grunt. Grunt. Grunt. Grunt. _Wait a second…_ Grunt. _What the hell is that thick-eyebrow monster doing in front of Sakura?_

Grunt.

Sasuke's head hurt. His dark eyes narrowed and widened as Lee struck a pose which repulsed Sasuke even more.

More grunt.

More and more grunt.

_Repulsive._ Sasuke thought dryly. For dear Uchiha boy… Rock Lee was a Christmas tree. Thanks to THAT eyebrows and THAT hair, it reminded Sasuke that Lee's indeed human.

"I am Rock Lee!" **Pose.** **Chagrin.** "Oh beautiful Sakura-san… let's go out!" **Pose. Shiver.** "I will protect you with my iron fist and steel body dressed in beautiful cool green suit!" **Pose.** **Goosebumps.** "I am the MAN OF STEEL! I'll protect you I will!" **Pose. **

**Grimace.**

Both Sasuke and Naruto were peeved and degraded at Lee's weird poses. _Frightening…_

"Er… thanks but NO THANKS!"

_Slump._

Meanwhile, Naruto elbowed Sasuke in the ribs hard. "You stupid human ice-cube Sasuke-bastard, you got in my way! Is that how bad you wanted to show off in front of Sakura-chan?" Sasuke winced. Naruto had his own version of Elbow Crush, hadn't he?

He retaliated by crushing his elbow on top of Naruto's head. The poor boy could only moan in pain.

"Uchiha."

Sasuke faced the speaker. "Hyuuga."

"…_while holding your hand…I…I dreamt about…Neji-kun…"_

Neji smirked. "I will beat you."

Sasuke sneered. "You wish, white-eyed freak."

Neji glowered and clenched his fist. How dare… how dare… how dare this… obnoxious… annoying midget… He breathed in… and out, trying to relax.

"SASUKE-KUN, THAT was RUDE!" Sakura yelled in his ear. Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist and took Naruto by the ear.

**ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke released Naruto's ear and Sakura's wrist. Inside his little world, he pictured socking the White-eyed Freak… then, Sakura-chan was cheering him on…

**SD-Sakura in Sasuke's Dreamland:** _'Whack him! Kick him! THERE! THERE! Go! Go! Sasuke-kun! LOL…'_

He mentally kicked himself. _Ouch… that hurts even if it's not real._ He snorted and crossed his arms, his eyes gleaming wickedly as he thought of his Uchiha-Sasuke's-101-ways-to-kill-the-White-eyed-Freako-before-I-kill-Itachi Plan.

_No.1… Kick his ass. _

_No.2… Kick his ass HARD._ (Sasuke's eyes were glinting erringly. Sakura and Naruto were worried. "Sakura-chan, he's _insane_." "Don't be stupid, Naruto, of course he's not.")

_Hmm_… Sasuke thought hard.

_No.3… Kick his ass VERY HARD._

_Hn_— Sasuke screwed up his eyes. _…this is hard. _He narrowed his eyes. _Oh well…_

_No.4… Kick his ass VERY, VERY HARD._

_What else…?_ Sasuke crossed his arms. Sakura was fuming in the ears.

_No.5… Kick his ass VERY, VERY, and VERY HARD._

"Sasuke-kun, are you listening to me!" Sakura asked, trying to catch Sasuke's attention.

"Yeah…" he replied, absent-mindedly.

_No.6… I choose Pikachu! Die, you dumbass._ He sneered venomously. ("I told you, Sakura-chan, he IS insane." Naruto said, shrugging.)

_No.7…cut his hair and strangle him with it._

_No.8…make a Neji doll and perform voodoo. _But I hate dolls.

_No.9…cut his hair short. _And watch his head spin until he fell off the cliff… that _shit head_.

_No.10… GREYMON DIGIVOLVE!_ Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Pathetic._

"No you AREN'T!" Sakura half yelled, poking him in the chest.

Sasuke shot her a disapproving look. "Don't poke me AGAIN. Understand?" _Can't you see I'm busy?_ He grumbled._ Now, where was I?_

_No.11…lock him in the room and leak radiation into it. Heh. _Watch him mutate into incredible hulk, that dumbass. Sasuke was gritting his teeth hard. ("He's insane, really." Naruto said. "Not that I care,")

_No.12…cut his limbs off._ With a chainsaw, I prefer.

_No.13…burn him at stake._ KATON HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!

_No.14…give him a bath of lye._ Die slowly. He cursed.

_No.15…dye his hair orange. _Repulsive…

_No.16… _**shit what the hell am I doing?**_ Why don't you just go to hell, white-eyed freak?_ He growled under his breath.

Sakura let out a roar or frustration.

"What is your problem?" Sasuke snapped, pissed. He can't concentrate. He still had to think 85 more.

"You." She answered stubbornly, pouting.

Sasuke blinked. "Good. You're my problem too." He said off-handedly. _Go to hell, white-eyed freak._

"WHAT—!"

_Go to hell, white-eyed freak._

Sasuke socked himself mentally for behaving childishly. _… I'm really insane._

"SASUKE-KUN, I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Sakura hollered behind him.

_Go to hell, white-eyed freak._

_Go to hell, white-eyed freak._

_Go to hell, white-eyed freak._

Fuck.

Fuck.

_I need a psychiatrist. _


	18. Tale as Old as time! Sasuke GOES tut tut

_If only I could—_

……

…

_The-Uchiha-Sweetheart_

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Beauty and the Beast**

They passed their first exam. Thanks to Naruto's loud voice and his famous lecture on I'm-not-giving-up-coz-I'm-going-to-be-the-next-Hokage-mark-my-words philosophy. Even those low-esteem ninjas he didn't know gained confidence.

But the second exam was their problem. And Naruto's I'm-not-giving-up-coz-I'm-going-to-be-the-next-Hokage-mark-my-words philosophy wasn't helping them.

Too bad.

**-**

They were obviously losing.

**BAM! **

Naruto's fist came pounding Sasuke's cheek, sending him reeling.

Sakura was on the verge of tears. "Stop it, both of you! This is not the right time to fight each other! We are teammates!"

"You're Sasuke's fake, aren't you!" Naruto spat, his fist trembling.

"You idiot! What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke yelled angrily, clenching his fist.

"LIAR! There's no way… a stupid FREAKING coward like you is Sasuke, you bastard!" Naruto was almost mad with anger. His whole body shook and every cell of his muscles trembled with intense fury and disbelief.

Sasuke stood frozen with shock. So… Naruto… really _did_ look up to him. It wasn't a trivial rivalry. He wanted acknowledgement. He wanted recognition from a teammate he considered as a friend and rival.

A **strong** friend. A **strong** rival.

A person worthy of Naruto's rivalry.

"I won't stand here like a stunned rabbit! I will fight even if I'll die! I'll die fighting and protecting Sakura!" It was rare for Naruto to address Sakura without the affectionate –chan. It means one thing: He'll do it. He'll die. He'll die fighting. He'll die protecting the person who means a world to him. Because for Naruto, it was his duty to protect her. It wasn't only a duty. It was… a promise. A vow.

He lived believing so many foolish philosophies and one of those was that _NO TOUCHING_ precious Sakura-chan. ONE TOUCH: 20,000 kicks and 150 slaps. TWO TOUCHES: you die.

Naruto, crazed with desire for victory and acknowledgement, rushed headfirst to the battle. Such idiocy will lead to your death… but Naruto _is_ Naruto.

Carelessness is your worst enemy. Kakashi said once. And soon, Naruto was coughing blood, his clothes soiled with dirt and dried blood.

"**NARUTO!"** Sakura screamed, hands on her mouth. "Oh god…oh god… Naruto… please, don't die…please, don't die…" **WHAM! **"Oh god— NO! NARUTO, _NO_!" she screamed tearfully in horror as the giant snake hurled forward and next thing she knew, Naruto plummeted down away from their view.

_Hisssssss…_

Horrified, Sakura looked up. _Ssssssss… ssss…_

Her eyes grew.

_Ssssss… sss…_

"Oh…g-god… SASUKE-KUN,** WATCH OUT**!"

Too late.

Sasuke could only stare numbly.

**WHAM!**

Sakura bit her lip so hard. "N…Na…ruto…" she whimpered painfully. Naruto had appeared from nowhere, blocking the snake's snout. _S…since when… Naruto became… so strong!_

"Are you hurt…" In spite of injuries, Naruto managed to give Sasuke a smirk. "Scaredy-cat?" he hissed, sneering. Sasuke slowly clenched his fist.

"M… moron…" he said between clenched teeth.

Naruto grimaced. The snake was heavy. "You dumbass Sasuke-bastard, don't just stand there like a scared stunned bunny! What the hell's wrong with you? WAKE UP! Sakura-chan will be in dan—_ AHHHHH_!" Naruto's feet were no longer in the ground. He was being lifted up, felt the pain in his stomach and plummeted, trying desperately to keep his consciousness.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed.

"Huh—huh—huh——" Sasuke panted, trying his damnest to move, flex a finger, lift his foot but he could only grit his teeth. What happened to the prodigious Genin? He felt his face bursting in shame.

He can't move. And it's such a shame to admit that he was frozen because he's scared.

Of what?

Sob. Sob. _Sob._

"Sasuke…kun…" Sakura started, her thin voice scratching at his skin. "It is true that Naruto's an idiot… but…" Sakura bit her lower lip before crying out loud. "AT LEAST HE'S NOT A COWARD!"

coward

coward

**coward**

foolish little brother

hate me

blame me

live in an unsightly way

run

run

and

cling to your **life**

"Grr…" Sasuke gnashed his teeth and lifted his quivering fists. Naruto, on the other hand, managed stay conscious by biting his tongue, clung to a branch, panting as if he'll drop dead any time. _Ooh damn… I thought I'm gonna die…_ He blinked the blood off his lashes, tried to clear his blurry eyesight and as he blinked repeatedly.

Everything cleared.

The nin atop the snake was leering down to Sakura.

"Hmph. The girl's spunky, huh? Let's see…" _Heroes showed their REAL strength when a precious person is in danger. _Smirk. _The boy's Uchiha blood is starting to boil up in anger… and I think he needs a little persuasion._ With a sneer, the nin urged the snake forward to Sakura.

Naruto's eyes grew wider. "NO! _**SAKURA-CHAN!**_" he shouted, sprung up and ran at full speed— speed which he never used before. His scream snapped Sasuke out of his stupor.

Everything seems to be in slow motion: Naruto screaming, move… _Sasuke-teme_… move… move… **WAKE UP!**

move

move

the

snake's

coming

to

Sakura…

ssssssss…sssssss…ssssss

move

move

…

…

**MOVE!**

_SAKURA!_

Blink.

The Sharingan— blood red eyes with black swirling blades.

Terrifying.

Obsessed.

Scared.

**WHAM!**

Sasuke had jumped in between the snake and Sakura, his palms planted firmly on the serpent's snout, chakra flowing from his palms, driving the snake back.

"S—Sa…Sas…uke…kun…" Sakura stuttered fearfully between chattering teeth, wild-eyed. Sasuke gasped before gritting his teeth, releasing more chakra in his palms.

"R-run…!" he hissed angrily, the black blades of his Sharingan rotating threateningly.

"N-no…" she gasped.

"**RUN, **_**GODDAMNIT!**__"_ he shouted so viciously that Sakura flinched and shriveled. Naruto jumped in the air, landed next to Sakura, wrapped his arm around her thin waist before jumping again just in time the snake lifted its tail and struck the branch.

The three of them came to rest three branches up from the snake. Naruto's arm was around Sakura and Sasuke was on his knees, gasping, his whole body trembling.

"Damn it." The dark-haired boy said between clenched teeth. His body… his _muscles _were shaking. Every thin fiber, every strand was shaking. He straightened and glared angrily to Sakura. "What the hell's wrong with you?" he snapped viciously. "If you ONLY listened——"

"I can't leave you!" Sakura threw back.

"And get yourself killed!" he shouted that shocked both Naruto and Sakura.

"You're so annoying, damn it." Sasuke leered, wiping the blood from his nose.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Oh well, listen up, you Mister-I-am-the-Man Uchiha: here's your epiphany: you are MORE annoying!"

"Shut up. You're so stupid. Don't be juvenile."

_They say… ninjas die in battles protecting precious things_

_Wars stretched beyond time_

Sakura seemed to inflate with anger. "AND YOU— **DON'T BE A HERO**!" she yelled.

Sasuke's eyes widened. How dare her. His body shook more, so hard that he thought his body will burst into shards. His face was scalding at her downright offense. How dare her say such words when she's the one he devoted his life for.

"…you're so damn annoying…" he hissed coldly.

_Taking lives _

_Ninjas die to protect their home_

Naruto fidgeted nervously. Both exuded intense anger. "Hey quit it, both of you." Naruto knew the two frequently have rows but not this intense and he wondered what's wrong this time.

Sasuke seemed to breathe fire. "I don't act like a hero." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"You DO!"

"Shut up." He glared threateningly.

Sakura glare back. "You want to **showoff**——"

"**SHUT THE HELL UP."** Sasuke snapped.

It struck a nerve. Even Naruto was shocked at Sakura's accusation. She will never call Sasuke a showoff but she must be really pissed. From the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Sasuke trembling. Veins protruded from his neck and his knuckles turn white as he clenched his fist. Naruto almost flinched as Sasuke focused his _literally_ smoldering eyes to him.

It was… _scary._

"Naruto, _YOU _take Sakura and run, I'll hold off the nin for a while——"

"See? You're trying to act——" Sakura cut off.

"SHUT UP! _**SHUT UP!"**_ Sasuke shouted violently, punched a tree trunk so hard it cracks and ruptured his bone, his red eyes redder and madder that it almost caused a trauma on Sakura. Naruto, on the other hand, was flinching, wincing.

"The ninja's gonna kill _**YOU**_, damn it!" He yelled and kicked the same tree trunk with anger it cracked. "Naruto, you——"

"SASUKE——" She started; Naruto saw tears gathering in her eyes. "DON'T BE A——"

_It's their duty_

_To protect the precious things they considered their world_

_And were bestowed with titles such as_

"…**HERO**!"

_Fuck._

"Sakura, I'm warning you— _don't _annoy me— don't be a nuisance. Don't be juvenile. Don't be a **hindrance** to our team! You're the _**extra baggage**_ I have to carry around!"

"…!" Sakura paled at Sasuke's blatant insult. Even Naruto was taken aback. "You—!" but Sasuke continued. "You're the weakest in our team. You need protection so don't talk to me about heroics!"

Sakura turned pale red. "…fine… fine…"

"Sakura-chan——"

"He's right, Naruto. I'm weak… I'm useless but," she shot a look of noxious at Sasuke's direction. "I'm not going to leave a teammate behind."

Sasuke lost control of his precious temper. "SHIT! **What the FUCK are you talking about**!"

Naruto thought he'd never see the day that Sasuke would _scream_. Shout. Yell. But the day _did_ come. And how… frightening it was.

Sakura glared at him, as hard as she could, trying to hide the slightest fear she had at the sight of Sasuke's red eyes and his eccentric behavior. He looked demented or something. And it scared _her_.

Sasuke's glare seemed to melt her. "**Fine— damn it to hell—but you frigging STAY ****HERE****, understood?" **he growled in his throat, making it sound like rumble.

"What——"

"I agree. You should stay here, Sakura-chan."

Sakura rounded on him, shocked. This was the **FIRST **time that Naruto **AGREED** with Sasuke. _This is ridiculous!_ Naruto** agreeing** with Sasuke?

Impossible!

"WHAT? _Naruto_——"

"Sakura, for once——" Sasuke cut in. "Listen. You don't do the talking all the time." He sneered, hyperventilating, the blades in his Sharingan rotating faster than ever.

"YOU— fine! FINE!" she exclaimed hotly. "As you have POLITELY had said, I'm weak— quote on quote— EXTRA BAGGAGE! News flashed, mister pretty boy with a stinking cabbage of an attitude: I didn't beg you to _carry_ me around!"

Sasuke clenched his fist so hard that his bones cricked. "You did." Sakura summoned all her will power to stop herself from hitting Sasuke. "Don't be so cynical."

"_I hate you!"_

He ignored the sudden stabbing pain in his chest. "Whatever." He smirked and spun around, jumped and disappeared from her view.

Naruto sighed before following the dark-haired Genin. He landed next to Sasuke, a few feet away from the snake and the nin. "Sasuke, she's angry— she hates you."

He gave him another cold smirk which, for Naruto, lacked the usual animosity and frostiness. "So what? Who cares? As long as she's safe up there, it doesn't fucking matter." With that, the Uchiha Prodigy rushed headfirst to the battle.

-

_An Uchiha knows no pain._

_An Uchiha does not entertain pain._

_An Uchiha does not scream because of pain._

But Uchiha Sasuke, the famous Prodigy did. He screamed like he's dying. He screamed like a girl. But the pain was acute. Maddening. Blinding. A white-hot pain. His eyes rolled in his sockets, his pale skin cold and sweating mad. His world seemed to whirl before his eyes. Convulsions racked his body in a way that made his bones rubbed against each other.

_( Sasuke…kun!)_ A voice screamed inside his head.

Sasuke-kun

Sasuke-kun

Sasuke-kun

Sasuke-kun

…kun

…kun

…_kun _(that pretty, pretty voice…)

Ah. Pain beyond imagination. His neck throbbed with hot sensation.

Sasuke-kun.

_End this pain…_

Sasuke-kun.

_I want to die—_

"**SASUKE-KUN!"**

His eyes snapped open, his vision blurry, teary.

"Sa…Sa…S-Sa…" He can't say a word but he's trying to say _her_ name. Her name. Her name. His eyes tried to focus, to clear the haze blinding his eyes. He wanted to see her eyes, her hair… her face.

Where?

Where?

_Let me hear your voice._

"Sasuke-kun, HOLD ON!" Sakura tried not to cry but her increasing panic seemed to swell making her eyes welled up in tears. His appearance was scaring her. He was so pale like a chalk, and his eyes looked crazed and blind.

"Sasuke-kun, please…hold on…"

He can feel her pulse, the wild thumping of her heart, the race of her blood… he can feel _her_.

_Uaaaaaahhhhhh…_

"SASUKE-KUN…!"

Was he screaming? No. No. _An Uchiha does not scream._ He can't imagine what his brother would say once he found out he, the Avenger, screamed.

He gritted his teeth and curled into a ball, clutching his neck. Don't scream. Don't scream. Don't scream, you damned Uchiha moron.

Scream.

**NO!**

Scream.

**NO!**

SCREAM.

**SHUT UP! SHUT UP! **_**SHUUUUT UP!**_ His eyes burst open.

"_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrgggghhhhh…!"**_

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura burst into tears upon hearing his scream and seeing his eyes that almost turned white with pain. He scratched his skin hard enough to draw blood, pulled his hair, gasped, and choked on his own saliva. His insides knotted and unknotted and he retched.

**Oh god…oh god… my sanity my sanity my sanity my sanity my—**

Red eyes bulged.

_**Sakura.**_

"Sasuke-kun, I'm here, I'm here! Please, hold on, hold on…" her voice was like a honey balm to his wounded soul and sanity. Now, nothing else mattered. Just her. Just her.

Protect Sakura.

Protect Sakura.

_My sanity… my Sakura…_ he grabbed her hand and held it tight. She held his with both of her hands.

"Sasuke-kun—"

The pain kicked hard— so hard it twisted his mind. Literally.

"_**AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH…!**_**" **

His world blacked out.

**-**

She will not cry.

She will not cry.

She will not cry.

These words echoed inside her head painfully. **I WILL NOT CRY!** _Sasuke-kun will think I'm a coward and crybaby._

She will not cry. If she was to die, she'll die fighting. She won't _beg_ like a dog. She'll die kicking ass. No begging for merciful death. No begging for quick easy death. _I will die slowly. Because that's the way the strong dies._

Sakura kept her fangs buried into the man's arm, her head throbbing painfully at his constant blows but she didn't yield.

She will not cry.

She will not cry.

She will not cry.

**I WILL NOT CRY! **But she's weak. She's no match. She's just another pretty little baby, just another pretty face. And slowly, tears gathered in her eyes, tears which were the attributes of the weak. The strong did not shed tears. Only the weak did. To beg. To sacrifice. To show pain. To show weakness.

But… she will protect Sasuke and Naruto. This time, it's her turn to protect her teammates, her precious comrades. It was time to fight for her soldiers— soldiers who kill and fight for her but… _how_? She was never been hurt before. She was a spoiled protected princess. No one dared to lay a finger on her.

But… so many buts… so many that it sickened her. Was she really this weak— so weak that what she COULD ONLY do was to sink her fangs on this man's forearm?

Pathetic.

Sickening.

_News flashed, mister pretty boy with a stinking cabbage of an attitude: I didn't beg you to carry me around!_

"_**You did."**_

And so, she flew almost ten meters backwards, landing on her front.

Oh baby, say hi to Death.

**-**

Weak.

Weak.

_Weak._

_My clan… my family… my father… mother…_

_Killed by my own brother_

**YOU LET THEM DIE!**

_If only I have power…_

"Sasuke-bastard!"

_If only… if only…_

Weak. Weak. Weak.

_If only I have power…_

Weak.

Weak.

Weak.

**YOU LET THEM DIE!**

_NO!_

Weakling.

Pathetic.

Foolish little brother…

Weak. Weak. Weak.

"Sasuke-bastard!"

_I let them die…_

Foolish little brother.

_Because I'm weak. I'm weak. I'm weak._

"I won't stand here like a stunned rabbit! I will fight even if I'll die! I'll die fighting and protecting Sakura!"

His eyes snapped open.

**Sakura**

**Sakura**

**Sakura**

_Sasuke-kun…_

"_You dumbass Sasuke-bastard, don't just stand there like a scared stunned bunny! What the hell's wrong with you? WAKE UP! Sakura-chan will be in dan—"_

His eyes turned red, two black blades rotated sinisterly.

_I will protect you._

_I will protect you and your wide forehead._

Smirk.

_Sasuke-kun…_

Little Popochi standing under the rain…

His smirk turned sinister.

_I kissed her under the rain._

Sakura-chan… you're so pretty.

**-**

The three sound nin froze. This aura… was frightening. Who on earth would have— Dosu froze. _It can't be? The Uchiha…?_

Ominous black-violet charka surrounded Sasuke's body. Black marks burned and appeared on his skin, covering his face— his face which showed evil malicious intent. His mad red eyes made Sakura shiver.

"Sasuke-kun…your body…" she stammered.

Scent of blood filled his nose. His mad red eyes traveled around the vicinity and locked with Sakura's bloodshot eyes. He smiled… no, he _was__ leering_ at her spitefully. He began to walk toward her, his pace slow and sure. Time froze. The place only included him and her. They were in his world.

His world.

His hypnotic sensual gaze held hers, making her shiver uncontrollably. _Who…is this guy? Who is he?_ Sakura flinched as Sasuke kneeled in front of her, his hand rising to touch her cheek.

"Who did these to you?" His voice was low and purring. His fingers traced her jaw slowly, wiping the blood in her cheek until they came into rest on her plump bloody lips. His touch was feather light and almost seductive making her weak.

"Sa…Sasuke…kun…" His blood red eyes contracted, the spinning blades rotated faster and his head pounded. Those bloody plump lips look deliciously tempting, juicy and very delectable. He wondered, _do they taste as deliciously as they appeared?_ He decided her lips would be very edible… he felt like **gnawing** them.

They're like tomatoes.

Succulent. Juicy. Red. Bloody. Hunger. Greed. Lust.

"Sasuke-kun…"

He almost went mad as blood rushed in his head. Red whirl filled his eyes making him dizzy, pounding his head. The irresistible urge to devour her, to tear her apart, to violate her, to corrupt her right there and then was _so_ strong that his muscles strain and tear literally.

_This is…so…_

This _is_ insanity.

Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke…kun… kun… kun…

_He came to me…_

_He tried to touch me…_

_Sasuke-kun…_ She was so scared. So scared… she can't speak properly.

_Sa…Sa…Sa…Sa… _She's trying to call my name.

_Sa…Sa…Sa…Sa… _She's trying to say my name…

_Sasuke-kun…_

_Help me_

_Help me…_ SASUKE-KUN!

He closed his eyes tightly, painfully. His head stopped pounding, the frenetic longing that frenzied him dissolved. Sasuke gripped her arm painfully. "_S…Sakura…!"_ he growled. He lifted his chin and opened his eyes to look into her green bruised eyes.

"Who did these to you?" he demanded.

"I…I…"

"I did. You got a problem with that?" A voice taunted. Dosu's eyes widen. "Zaku, NO!"

Sasuke slowly stood up and looked over his shoulder, one red eye visible through the thick dark bangs. A frenzied leer stretched his mouth.

"Eat shit, fuckhead." He said in a low voice.

"Sasuke—" Sakura called but in a blink of an eye, Sasuke was gone and a horrible CRACK filled the air followed by a scream. Sakura's eyes widened horrifyingly. _Sasuke…kun… How could you…?_

"Sasuke-kun… no… _no_, it's not you… it's not… you… you're NOT Sasuke-kun…" she whimpered.

"That's it. That's the way. Scream, fuckhead. SCREAM." Sasuke said, sneering frenetically. He stomped harder onto Zaku's back.

"Za…"

Scream. _Protect Sakura. _Scream. _Protect Sakura_. Scream. FUCK. **JUST FUCKING SCREAM!**

CRACK.

"…!"

"Sas…Sasuke—kun!"

"Zaku…!"

Sasuke kicked Zaku who flew backwards, his arms dangling in an odd angle. Dosu backed away as Sasuke advanced, his glinting red eyes fixed on him. "You're next."

KILL

KILL

**KILL**

Be strong. Be strong.

_Sssssssssssss… I'll give you power… Sasuke-kun._

POWER. POWER. POWER.

Sasuke smirked. "I hope you'll give me more pleasure."

_Sssssssssssss… I'll give you power, my beautiful Uchiha boy._

GIVE ME POWER. GIVE ME POWER TO AVENGE MY CLAN!

_**Foolish little brother. **_

_**Hate me. **_

_**Blame me.**_

_**Despise me. **_

_**Run. **_

_**Run. **_

_**Live in an unsightly way. **_

Sasuke slowly walked toward Dosu, voices inside his head getting stronger, louder that it served as a blowtorch to his already scorching sanity.

_**Survive. **_

_**Gain power and someday, you and I will face each other with the same eyes I have.**_

Running footsteps.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

_**Weakling, you're not even worth killing.**_

I'M NOT WEAK—

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Sakura reached him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him from the behind. Angrily, he looked over to his shoulder to her bruised eye.

"Onegai… stop, stop, Sasuke-kun! Onegai… onegai… Sasuke-kun, please STOP!" she begged, tears running down to her bloody cheek.

He gasped. _Sakura._

The power began to recede, his skin stopped burning and the voices inside his head vanished.

"Sa…kura…"

"Sasuke-kun, arigato…" He swallowed hard and looked away, panting. He remembered everything. EVERYTHING including what he almost did. Including his thoughts of desire, his lust and craving to _kill_ her. All of it was triggered by her and at the same time, she was the honey balm that soothed his raging thoughts.

And he discovered his epiphany: she is his madness and sanity, his light and darkness, his fantasy and reality. His obsession. His passion. Sakura _is_ the beauty in him and she _is_ his Beast— capable of bringing out the sadistic insanity in him, she can calm him, she can ensnare his sanity, she can make him beg, she can make him scream. She can make him cry.

She can cause his destruction and someday, **she will kill him.**

In one way or another.

Sasuke clenched his fists. How could he let this happen? How could he let someone control him like this? If this continues… he will definitely _fall_ in love with her— The Beauty and the Beast.


	19. I wanna Go Mad

_Greater than what you can feel  
More than what you ever dreamed  
This is better than your everything_**  
**

……

…

The Uchiha Sweetheart

-

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: I wish**

**-**

The Chuunin Exams concluded.

Nine Genins from all Ninja major countries were qualified to join the Final Chuunin Exams to be scheduled one month later. Sakura didn't make it, neither Ino, her opponent. It was a double knockout.

Two days later, Sakura was trudging along the cobblestone street, looking for a nice place to eat. She wanted to try something new. Now that Naruto went off to his training somewhere, he won't badger her into eating ramen and Sasuke (off to somewhere too with who knows who) won't force her to eat tomatoes. She didn't like tomatoes (there were instances that she _pretended)_. She liked strawberries more, more than she liked ramen.

She giggled. "Hmm, maybe… I like ramen just because it's free!" she chuckled. She stopped in front of a traditional yakiniku-ya. "I think I'll try top sirloin and liver today." Her expression turned sour. "I remember Kakashi-sensei telling me to eat liver so that I'll grow more." She entered the bistro, sat on a stool and wave to the cook.

"Konbanwa!" the cook greeted. Sakura smiled. "I want a top sirloin and liver." She said.

"Right away, ma'am…!" the cook exclaimed and disappeared from her view to the kitchen. Sakura was looking around the bistro while enjoying her apple tea when a smoke engulfed her. "Wha…?"

"Yo." The smoke dissipated.

Blinking, Sakura stared into Kakashi's uncovered eye. "Huh?" She frowned. "Kakashi-sensei…?"

"Hn." He looked somber.

"Is there something you need from me?" she asked tentatively. She didn't like the aura Kakashi-sensei was emitting. Something had happened.

"Hai." He answered nonchalantly.

"Well, what is it?" There's a pause.

And he answered, his eye clouding over, "You."

She glared as she fought the sudden blush attacking her cheeks. "Me? Sensei, if you—"

"The Third wishes to see you."

Her eyes widen. "Me? The Third wants to see… me? But… why?"

Kakashi shrugged and stood up, towering over her. "We need to move fast. It's urgent." His tone demanded immediate obedience. Sakura stood up slowly, frowning at Kakashi's odd behavior.

"Oh…'kay." She said, waved to the cook and said loudly. "Hey, mister, cancel my orders!"

The cook's face fell in disappointment. "WHAT! But it's almost ready——"

Sakura smiled apologetically. "Sorry but the Hokage wants to see me. I'll come back tomorrow, I promise!" She turned to Kakashi. "Let's go."

-

The Hokage Tower: in a corridor leading to the Hokage's office, Sakura asked Kakashi.

_Footsteps_

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, do you have an idea why the Hokage wants to see me?" He glanced down at her, looked straight ahead, looking grave. "Kakashi-sensei, are you listening?" The silver-haired man stopped walking. She did, too, looking up to him and realized that Kakashi-sensei was very tall.

"I have." He said, meeting her green gaze. She frowned and pouted.

"What took you so long to answer?" asked Sakura. Kakashi's uncovered eye crinkled in a forced smile as he patted her head. "Hmm?" she pressed.

He shrugged. He saw her eyes narrowed. "Because you're lazy?" He shruged again, ruffled her hair and pocketed his hand. Sakura sighed irritably. "It's hopeless trying to talk to you, sensei." She grumbled and started walking away.

Kakashi didn't move but watched her back.

-

**EYE-CATCH!** SD-Kakashi reading his Icha Icha Paradise

-

-

The door opened

…and closed.

"Sakura." The Third acknowledged. She bowed respectfully, few minutes later, a _POOF_ was heard.

"Kakashi?"

"I want to be here for my student." Iruka frowned at Kakashi's tone and interference but then, he knew that Kakashi _liked_ minding his students' businesses. He liked being a part of someone's life. And coincidentally, that someone turned out to be Sakura or precisely— his students: Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura noticed the indifference in his tone. _Is there something wrong?_ Her sensei was usually lackadaisical, he was easy-going and his tone was always good-natured. But today, he seemed tensed and upset about something. "Sakura, look at me."

She jumped, blushing. "Eh, hai, Hokage-sama," she replied, embarrassed to be caught by the Village leader staring at her sensei.

"I have something to tell you." The Hokage said.

"What is it?"

The Third hesitated. "This— this is about your parents."

She gasped, her green eyes widening as her color turned ghostly pale. Her teeth began chattering. Her parents… her parents… something… _something isn't right._ The Hokage's tone, Kakashi's odd manners, something… _something is WRONG!_

"Sakura…" the Third continued. "They're…"

-

**EYE-CATCH!** A pink cat meows as SD-Sasuke stroked its head.

-

-

"…dead." Sandaime dropped his head.

It took for a moment or _moments _for the little girl to digest the news.

"No…!" she gasped. "No… no…" she choked. "You're lying…" she gripped the edge of his table tightly until her knuckles turned white, her knees shook and her color became sickly white.

"No…" she choked. The Hokage began to worry. The girl's eyes had become wild and dilated; the first signs of trauma.

"They died while on a mission. They died like heroes."

She began to breathe heavily. "No… y-y-you…'re lying…!"

"I'm sorry."

"**YOU'RE LYING!" **she shrieked.

"Sakura!" Iruka, Kurenai and the rest of the Jounins called warningly but Sandaime waved his hand to keep them at bay. Kakashi remained motionless.

"This… is… a lie… you're lying… you're lying…" she whispered, her small trembling hands covering her mouth as her eyes dilated, tears streaming down her cheeks. She stepped away from the table, murmuring under her breath.

"S-S… Sa… Sasu… ke… kun… S-Sas… Sasu… ke… kun… T-they're… l-lying to m-me… they're lying to… me…" she whispered incoherently, her eyes dilating even more. The Hokage stood up, worried for her sanity.

"S-S-Sas… uke… kun… help m-me… they're m-making… fun… of me… they're…l-lying—l—lying… they're lying to me… Sa… Sas… Sasu… ke… k… kun…" she stopped babbling, her hands covering her mouth, her eyes big as saucers. The ninjas inside held their breath.

…

…

…

"_SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN…!"_

She screamed in a heart-wrenching broken voice that Third feared that her mind broke and shattered. Kakashi snapped out of his reverie, looked up and saw Sakura's tear-stricken horror-struck face, her eyes dilated.

"Sakura!" he rushed to her side, just in time to catch her falling body.

-

Naruto was scowling heavily. He was in the middle of a super duper cool training with a white-haired super duper sex-starved frog master when Kakashi appeared in a super duper thick smoke telling him to go to the bridge.

"_It's urgent."_ He had said.

Next to him, Sasuke sulked. He had to get strong. QUICKLY. He needed training from hell or… from… _wherever!_ Just train. Train. Train. Train until he gets super duper strong to kill that super duper bastard. He can't waste his time chit-chatting with Kakashi. He NEEDED to train and train and train and train to get his revenge. He clenched his fists and began his mind training.

KILL ITACHI

EAT TOMATOES

SLEEP

TRAIN

KILL ITACHI

EAT TOMATOES

SLEEP

TRAIN

KILL ITACHI

EAT TOMATOES

SLEEP

TRAIN

KILL ITACHI

EAT— his train of thoughts stopped as Naruto's loud voice cut through his auditory sense.

"Kakashi-sensei! WHY DID YOU CALL US? I'm BUSY, can't you see!" he shouted, shot a look of contempt at Sasuke's direction before snorting, his nose annoyingly high in the air. _HAH! Die you wiseass! I have a super DUPER DUPER DUPER technique that will bring you down to your knees! HAHAHAHA…!_ He began chuckling to himself, making him look retarded.

"I'LL BEAT YOU——" Naruto shouted only to get bonked in the head by Kakashi. "Pipe down, Naruto. I have news for you two."

Naruto looked disgruntled. "Is this relevant! I have training, YOU KNOW!" His voice was such a pain the ass.

"This is relevant so shut your fat mouth up and drop that snotty LOOK from your face Sasuke." Kakashi said in a very sharp voice that shocked the two Genins. Sasuke stiffened and glared at him.

"This is about Sakura." The two boys scowled.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke scowled. "What happened?"

Kakashi pocketed his hands. "Her parents are dead." He said it indifferently, loud and clear. No beating around the bush. Sasuke's first reaction was shock, followed by disbelief and remorse. But a shard of anger sliced through at Kakashi's blunt statement.

Did this silver-haired Jounin ever care?

"They were killed while on a mission in Sound Country." Kakashi continued. Naruto was crestfallen. _Sakura-chan…_

"Where is she?" the raven-haired boy asked.

A moment of silence passed between them.

"Konoha Med Center."

-

"Haruno Sakura." Sasuke snapped at the receptionist. The woman raised her brow at the boy's rudeness. She's about to scold the boy when she noticed the look he had. Snorting indifferently and murmuring something like "teenagers today blah, blah, blah…" she gave Patient Number 4135 Haruno Sakura's hospital room. But as they shoved the door open, they found the room empty.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Naruto called, looking around the room hastily. He opened the bathroom door. Empty. "Sakura-chan…?"

As Sasuke checked the place, Kakashi pulled the closet open. Her clothes were gone.

"She ran away." Sasuke said, looking outside the opened window.

"Ah. She did a Sasuke." Kakashi commented, closing the closet. Sasuke shot him a venomous look and remembered he did the same thing few days ago. Naruto looked alarmed.

"We have to find Sakura-chan." He said determinedly. Sasuke took a deep breath before shutting the window close. "I'm sure… she's——" Naruto hesitated. Kakashi and Sasuke both looked at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence. "…unstable."

Sasuke raised his brow. "What is she, a bomb?" he snapped. Naruto looked affronted.

"Whatever. I will find her." And with that, the blonde ninja rushed out of the room.

-

Night came.

Sasuke listened as the clock ticked.

_Tick. _

_Tick. _

_Tick._

Naruto had come back hours later empty-handed. He could not find Sakura and was overly disappointed. The blonde boy had lost his appetite for ramen and settled into eating bananas instead. Sasuke cringed as he remembered. But he got no time to dawdle into remembering Naruto's dilemma.

He listened as the clock ticked.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

He lied on his back, staring up to the ceiling, scowling.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

The clock's constant dull ticking was frustrating. It reminded him that Sakura was still unfound. The space beside him was empty.

Cold.

Very cold.

He needed warmth. He needed sunshine. He needed affection. He needed…

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly.

_Her._

_Damn._ Erase. Erase. _Erase._ Think about Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. Itachi… tomatoes… tomatoes… tomatoes, but in the end of this LONG troublesome line: it's…

Sakura.

No matter how many Itachi's and how many tomatoes he'll think of, in the end, he would think of her name. But of course! She's his teammate, a teammate for life and plus, she's his friend. It's normal for a friend to think about your friend, right?

_Whatever._ Sasuke shook his head mentally. He should not have been thinking about this. She hadn't come home and it was… Sasuke glanced at pig-shaped alarm clock: 11:30.

Where the hell did she go?

Did she dig up a hole to hide herself?

Sasuke mentally socked himself for thinking foolishly.

Thus, he was lying flat on his back, wearing custom-made Uchiha pajamas made of finest Uchiha cotton, glaring up to the innocent ceiling.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

He turned to his side facing the window. Glared. Scowled. Then sighed.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

Then he turned to the other side, this time, facing the wall. _My room is very dull._ He thought blankly. _Should I paint my walls pink to match her hair?_

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

…

_No way. Pink is so girlish._ He thought uncomprehendingly. _Plus, it's too bright._ He scuffed his hair. _What the hell am I thinking about?_

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

He went back to stare up to the ceiling.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. _

_Damn_. He growled, sat up on his bed, scuffing his head, very, very pissed. He can't sleep. The continuous, _very _dull ticking of the clock annoyed him.

He needed sleep. He looked at the pig clock.

12:30.

Past midnight.

And yet… she's not here. Next to him like she would always demand. He lied down again, more pissed than ever. He should have been sleeping. So sleep. Sleep. _Sleep._ And train and train and train tomorrow like the world will come to an end anytime soon. So, Sasuke closed his eyes.

"_Her parents are dead."_

Kakashi's dull voice sliced through his head like a lightning. It replayed over and over again. With teeth clenched, he sat up again. "Damn girl. You're so annoying, Popochi."

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

And yet, even though he's pissed to the point he even swore that he'll give her a good spanking once she's back, he waited. He waited like a dog waiting for his master. And the Uchiha genius Avenger-wannabe feels sick. He's not a dog.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

1:17 AM

But waited.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

2:34 AM

And waited. _Tick. Tick. Tick._

3:15 AM

And waited_. Tick. Tick. Tick._

4:05 AM

And waited.

Now, he really, really felt like a dog. And that pissed him… over the edge of sanity.

"DAMNATION! Shit. Shit. Shit!" He threw the pig alarm clock across the wall and the poor pink pig alarm clock who can dance pearly shell shattered into bits.

"Damn." He swore.

But he lied down again.

And waited.

-

Next morning, a mass funeral was held. Sandaime declared this day as an official mourning day.

Tired with bags under her eyes, Sakura stood in front of an empty grave, her parents' name engraved in the tombstone elegantly. It was awfully cloudy and morose. The sound of crying women further aggravated the sinking feeling of loss.

Sasuke and Naruto with Kakashi scanned the crowd for a particular pink hair. They spotted it without difficulty. She was, after all, the only human in the world who had pink hair. Weird, yeah.

They noted that Sakura didn't even feel their presence, too engrossed with swallowing up her grief.

"Sakura." Even Sasuke's voice, which she loved very much, didn't stir up her attention. The girl kept staring down to her parents' tombstone.

Sandaime's voice hushed the crowd. As he spoke words of comfort and sympathy, some burst into tears but not Sakura. She remained passive which worried her teammates. She was a very energetic girl and she would always show what she feels. But not today. She felt tired and crying will only swell up her eyes.

Today, she will be strong. She will not cry. **Don't cry. Don't cry.** She pounded herself with words. She will show that she's a genuine ninja who can control and hide her emotions. Today. Today…

Sasuke waited for her to burst into tears. He knew she'll cling to him like a flea like she did years ago when she cried for her dead pet bunny which he killed (indirectly because that bunny took away her attention from him and that pissed him)… or when Naruto ate her ramen when she wasn't looking two years ago or when he, Sasuke, stole her big basket of freshly picked strawberries when she was ten years old.

But she didn't. Instead, she stood there lifelessly, as if she was a big doll standing there. Her usually lustrous pink hair (which was chopped short during their 2nd test) lacked patina and her gorgeous green eyes looked dull. Sasuke wanted to take her hand but she seemed to enclose herself inside a big orb of glass wherein no one can get through, even Sasuke, the person she liked best.

Sasuke thought that even her biggest, greatest ("and ugliest" Sasuke added silently) crush won't be able to help her forget her grief.

"Sakura," he tried again. No response. He was about to take her thin arm when he heard her murmur under her breath.

"I will not cry. I will not cry."

Sasuke stiffened.

"I will… _hiccup_… not cry." She murmured at no one in particular. "I'm going to… _hiccup_ …be strong." She lifted her hand and rubbed her eyes. "I am strong. I will be strong… sob——"

sob

sob

_sob_

"Sakura, stop it——" Sasuke grabbed her shoulder but she pulled away roughly, swatting his hand away, her eyes suddenly bright and vicious. "I am strong!" she said reproachfully, making Sasuke to retract his hand.

"Sakura-chan…—" Naruto murmured. Another row between the two will be fatal.

"I can… handle myself! I don't… need _**YOU**_!" she said hysterically, almost mad.

_I don't need you_

_I don't need you_

**I don't need you**

Sasuke tried his best not to look… offended.

He needed warmth. He needed sunshine. He needed affection. He needed…

He clenched his teeth.

_Her…_

The thought made him very sick. And he felt, again, like a dog. Very pathetic… so nauseous.

Meanwhile, Sakura froze, surprised at the words.

**I don't need you**

The words replayed over and over again, making her sick. How could she say those words when all these years… all she needed was him? His attention, his warmth, his hand, his…love? She felt a strong urge to vomit all over him, angry for making her sick, making her see that the only thing she needed was him. But her grief was too intense, it consumed her like fire.

She remembered when they were in the Forest of Death, when Sasuke saved and protected her. He said… _You're the weakest in our team_. That she _did_ beg him to carry her around. She remembered her weakness, her pathetic little self struggling to protect him and Naruto only to realize that what she could ONLY do was to sink her fangs onto a man's forearm.

She winced horribly, screwing her eyes painfully. _I am weak._ She thought viciously. That's why he's here. Because he said I'm weak. Because he said I'm the extra baggage he needs to carry around. Because I BEG him to carry me.

**I feel sick. And so, I will not cry, not in front of him. NO.**

She turned away from him, her shaking knees turned worst. "Sakura-chan——"

"No. I will… not cry. I'm… _hiccup _…going to… be fine." She choked, unable to lift her chin to look up into Naruto's worried blue eyes.

"But…" Naruto glanced at Sasuke who looked like a statue. The blonde boy sighed, thinking that it's better to shut up his mouth.

"It's OK to cry because sometimes things hurt, sometimes they don't." Sasuke spoke suddenly in a tone which lacked emotion. "But because you're still a person, you deserve to cry. People cry to show they still got their hearts." The raven-haired boy spun around, his hands on his pockets.

"But if you don't want to cry," he shrugged. "Don't cry. Suit yourself. Be alone. You don't need me anyway, why should I stay here? It's better if I'll just go and train. I won't waste my time here."

Naruto can't believe that Sasuke would leave her. True, Sasuke was one helluva bastard with severe attitude problem but he will never leave her.

He took a step forward, then another and another but he stopped at his fourth step. Naruto and Kakashi waited for him to speak. But it was Sakura who spoke.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I really am." She sobbed. "Sasuke-kun… I'm sorry."

Sasuke remembered Kakashi's words.

"_She was screaming for you. When she heard Sandaime's news, she was calling for you. She screamed your name. She needed you, but…"_

"Sasuke…kun, I'm sorry."

"_You… weren't there."_

_Whatever._ He thought and returned to her side. "So you need me now?" he asked, raising a brow at her. She nodded tearfully.

"Naruto, the tissues," he said flatly. Naruto immediately retrieved a roll of tissues from his pocket. "Good."

She hiccupped. Sasuke winced. Her cheeks were pale and her eyes were puffy and _worst,_ she's having the worst nasal discharge. Hesitantly, he reached for her and held her tight as she clung to him. Like she did years ago when she cried for her dead pet bunny which he killed (indirectly because that bunny took away her attention from him and that pissed him)…or when Naruto ate her ramen when she wasn't looking two years ago or when he, Sasuke, stole her big basket of freshly picked strawberries when she was ten years old.

Good old habits die hard.

He winced again.

Sakura had just wiped her nose against his favorite blue Uchiha shirt.

-

Days went back to normal. Sasuke's training-from-hell continued. Naruto's super duper cool training with a perverted sex-starved shinobi continued. Everything seemed normal.

After training-from-hell-by-sex-god-copy-ninja (the description Kakashi forced Sasuke to say hundred times when he turned up late one morning), Sasuke went home, annoyed and beaten. _I can't feel my arms._ He unlocked the door and found the house empty. He sharpened his senses, looked up to the ceiling with a frown and shook his head.

-

Sakura shivered. It was chilly. She forgot to don a jacket before climbing up to Sasuke's roof. She wrapped her arms around her, rocking back and forth to ease the chill.

"Sakura." A voice said. Startled, she looked to her left, and then a smile brightened her face.

"Sasuke-kun, you're home." Her smile broadened. "How's training?"

Sasuke refused to wince. _It's hell_. He wanted to say but chose not to. "Easy." He said instead. Sakura lifted her brow. He complained every morning about how wicked Kakashi was.

"Oh. But you used to curse Kakashi-sensei every morning under your breath and his hellish training."

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched. "Whatever." He frowned. "It's cold up here." She smiled, noticing a blue comforter in his hand. He approached her and wrapped the comforter around her shoulders.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun," she loved his Uchiha comforter. It was so soft like cotton and the design was so… _Sasuke-ish:_ blue and black with a large Uchiha fan printed on it.

He remained standing. "What are you doing here?"

"Hmm?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Sakura, you're not thinking of suicide, are you?"

She gasped, looking up to him. "NO WAY!"

"Good, now that's sensible." Sasuke said, making her roll her eyes heavenwards. "What are you doing here, then?"

She smiled brightly. "I'm feeling lucky tonight."

He lifted a brow. "You always do." He pointed out.

"Who knows, a wishing star might appear!"

"You're so immature." Nevertheless, he sat down beside her. He looked up too. After a long silence, Sakura said, "Ne, I guess I'm not lucky tonight. The stars aren't friendly-looking." She breathed and leaned to him.

He could feel her grief and didn't know what to do. Should he say something like… "are you ok?" or "don't worry I'm here"? But he didn't want to sound cheesy or _Naruto-ish_. He had a reputation to take care of. But again, Sakura wasn't JUST someone. She was his friend.

"Er——" he cleared his throat. _Say something, Uchiha!_ "Er…" he scratched his hair.

"You don't have to say anything, you know." She said, coaxingly. Then, Sasuke heard her giggle. "You're THE Uchiha Sasuke. You're not supposed to say any thing. Your silence is your trademark personality. Besides, your presence is all that I need."

A comfortable silence passed through them. Sasuke looked up to the sky. The stars seemed to appear to smile down at him.

"The stars are bright tonight."

She blinked, looking at his face. "Huh?"

He looked at her, smirking. "Maybe, you're lucky. The stars are unusually brighter tonight."

Sakura's green eyes rounded in wonder. "You mean I can make a wish?" He rolled his eyes. She sounded so… eager.

"This sounds so stupid but yeah, I think so." He said.

"Ha ha! Coolness!" She exclaimed and looked up to the sky. "Ne, how can they look so bright at this moment when minutes ago they looked so glum?" She complained. "Ooh, they _liked_ you!"

"What?" asked Sasuke, frowning.

She grinned. "The stars _fancy_ you."

Sasuke grimaced. What a thought. "Whatever. Go back to your stargazing." She giggled again and let out a gasp, lifting her finger to the sky.

"LOOK! LOOK! A shooooooting star! You're right, I'm really lucky tonight! Let's make a wish!" she clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, her face screwed up in concentration.

"No way." he grumbled, stared at her for a few minutes then looked away, rubbing his bruised knee.

"Oh come on…" she urged and finished her wish before opening her eyes to look at him. "Ne, what did you wished for, huh?"

He looked at her blankly. "Tomatoes."

Her brows twitched. "Ha-ha, funny," she snapped sarcastically. "Come on, tell me! You're not shy, are you?"

He scowled. "'course not."

"Then, what did you wished for?"

"…"

"Sasuke-kun!" she pressed.

"No, I won't tell you."

"Grrr— Sasuke-kun, TELL ME!" she said determinedly.

"I won't tell you."

Steam gushed out of Sakura's ears. "Tell me."

"No." Sasuke replied, stiffly.

"Tell me."

"I told you, I wished for tomatoes." He snapped.

"You DID not!" she said hotly, tugging at his shoulder.

Sasuke looked at her, brows raised. "How did you know?"

She opened her mouth, ran her tongue along her lip innocently before saying, "I… just did! Come on!" she urged.

He snorted and looked away. "Power."

The pink-haired Genin stared at him, wide-eyed. "You did?" she asked in an awestruck voice that annoyed him.

"No." he snapped between clenched teeth. Her expression turned sour.

"Then, WHAT?"

He will NEVER tell her. It was a secret, a secret he decided he'll take to his grave.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He'd rather foam in the mouth than to tell her.

"Sasuke-kun!" she said, her voice louder and more annoying.

He shrugged.

She growled under her breath. "Mou… you're asking for this…" he heard her mumble. Before he knew it, she jumped on him, shocking the hell out of him. "Wha…!" his eyes widened as she placed her hands on his face.

"SASUKE-KUN!" she growled, her fingers straining to open his mouth. Sasuke clamped his mouth together, struggling against her hold. But she's got the upper hand; she was on top of him, straddling his lap. He managed to pry her fingers off of his mouth.

"Get off me!" he commanded.

"Tell me!" her mouth inching closer to his.

**WARNING**

**WARNING**

"GET OFF ME!" he growled, blushing furiously.

"Tell me your wish then!" she argued, now strangling him.

"GET OFF ME FIRST!" The position they were in was very uncomfortable and stimulating. He's still a BOY… soon to be a man. BUT… _**STOOOOOOOP!**_

He groaned.

**ERASE**

**ERASE**

**ERASE**

"Fine." she said, getting off of him, scowling suspiciously at him. "What did you wished for?"

……

…

…

"Your happiness."


	20. I wanna be A Supermodel

(super Sasuke x Sakura

love-love

romance! Super love, super

sweetness, super

friends!)

the uchiha sweetheart

-

**CHAPTER TWENTY: Stop! In the Name of Love**

**-**

Sakura stiffened. "…" she stared at him, positively dazed.

He noticed her dazed look. "What are you staring at? Look at something else, idiot."

"Why?" Sakura asked silently, her throat suddenly grew tight.

Sasuke lifted his dark brow. "Don't tell me you'll cry?" he asked darkly. He didn't want to deal with an overly emotional female right now.

Sakura blinked. "Why did you wish for my happiness not yours?" she asked in a tight voice. Her heart was beating fast, her head felt dizzy. It was too much… _too much._ How… could Sasuke wished for something like that? He should have wish for revenge, a successful revenge. But instead… he wished for her

happiness.

Sasuke chose not reply at once. He chose his words carefully. He had a reputation to uphold for. He was a man _**OR**_ a boy of few words but because of her, he's breaking that rule.

He shrugged, his expression was poker. "Maybe because you like _sniveling _when you don't get what you want." Sakura twitched at his word 'sniveling'.

"You'll shriek, scream in my ear, throw a tantrum and cry until your nose got all red and puffy." He continued flatly, ignoring Sakura's twitching brows.

"MY NOSE DOESN'T GET PUFFY!" Sakura interjected hotly.

"Or maybe because you'll get mad and start treating me like a punching bag."

Sakura raised her brows at this.

"Not that I'm scared or anything," he added hastily, testily. "Most of all you will annoy the hell out of me."

Sakura listened intently, her heart suddenly feeling heavy and tired.

"Or maybe because your happiness is my happiness too."

-

-

**EYE-CATCH! **SD-Sakura dancing asereje while SD-Sasuke and SD-Naruto watched with giant sweatdrops weighing their heads down.

-

-

"…!"

He glanced at her expression. "Don't tell me you'll cry." He said, lifting his brows. One of the things that annoyed him the best was when Sakura's on verge of tears.

_Damn._ He cursed under his breath. "Oi, don't look at me like that. It's annoying." He pointed out. Comforting crying girls weren't his forte. He sucked big time at it.

She bit her lip.

Words of thanks.

Promises of a lifetime.

Smiles.

Worrying.

…if only her heart is free.

…if only she can see the reality behind her dream.

…Please realize your heart.

And set me free.

-

-

**EYE-CATCH! **SD-Naruto dancing Macarena

-

-

"Thank you." Sakura whispered softly.

"Hn," he replied dully. Sakura leaned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sasuke-kun… you won't leave me right?" she asked quietly, her eyes fluttering shut.

Sasuke stiffened.

Her arms around him tightened. "Sasuke-kun, promise me, you'll be here. If you are to leave, say good bye, say see you soon, say you'll be back."

"Sakura——" her tone was alarming him.

"Promise me!" she cried, looking up to him with teary eyes. She was trembling again like she did during the funeral. Her eyes were sparkling viciously, but there was something else in those green, green… eyes. She began to lean closer, so close that Sasuke could feel her heart, feel his body melting with hers, her chest against his, her legs straddling his as she sat on his lap.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "_They_ didn't say goodbye, they didn't promise to come back… and they DIDN'T." she said brokenly.

"Calm down." He cautioned but he knew it was HIM who needed to calm down.

"Please," she breathed— she was _so_ close that he could see every tear clinging to her thick eyelashes. "Whenever you leave, come back. No matter what happened, no matter what you've become, come back." She said tearfully.

…

…

"Come home."

Sasuke didn't know what to think. He had considered himself an Avenger a long time ago. If worst comes to worst, _rain or shine_— he'll go after that bastard and kill Itachi no matter what. But… Sakura made things harder and more complicated. No matter how Sakura wished for his hatred to be gone, his longing to kill the man who caused his sufferings will not vanish. It will continue to plague him.

Sakura reminded Sasuke that he _is_ alive. That he was not an Uchiha Puppet driven by revenge, by hatred and by family honor, by family obligation. That aside from revenge, there was something to live up for. That aside from hatred, there was tenderness.

"Sasuke…kun…"

But he _IS _Uchiha Sasuke.

…son to a murdered mother… son to a slaughtered father… a grandson to murdered grandparents… a cousin to young Uchihas… and most of all, a brother to a murderer.

"Sasuke…kun…"

Only revenge. Revenge… he was an Uchiha! As a surviving member, it was his obligation to avenge the premature death of his kindred.

A slave to his family obligation.

He lived because of revenge.

He swore many years ago.

_**I will kill him. **_

_**I will kill him. **_

_**I'm an avenger. **_

_**I will kill him.**_

But she whispered to me…

_Don't… leave me… _

_Stay. Stay. _

_Please._

But he said: w_ith or without me… Life will go on._

_Because Naruto and Kakashi will be here to protect you_

(you won't need me forever)

Green eyes clouded over.

"I realize it now. I can't live without you." She whispered softly in his ear, her eyes shining with tears. "If you leave me, I'll cry.

If you don't come back, I'll die."

**I can't live without you**

**I can't live without you**

_I'll die… I'll die… I'll die… I'll die…_

His world was breaking. His iron will was breaking. He can't breathe. It was so hard… so hard to breathe.

_**I'll die…**_

**I AM AN AVENGER**

**AVENGER**

**AVENGER**

**I AM AN AVENGER**

But somebody saved him.

She saved him.

But how long was he saved?

How long… how long?

How he wished to stay.

And wait under the shade of Cherry Blossom tree.

-

-

-

"…because no one's going to treat me to ramen…" Sakura continued, giggling softly as her tears fell.

"…!"

_What the hell._

Sasuke let out a shaky breath slowly, very relieved. "You're annoying." He snapped, trying to conceal the little pang of disappointment in his voice.

Giggling, she leaned her head on his shoulder, confused as to why her tears continued to fall. "…and I'm gonna starve to death." _Why… why am I crying? I can't stop… I can't stop!_

Sasuke snorted "Whatever." He wanted to hate her. Hate her. Hate her. Hate her. Hate her.

She looked up to him, her green eyes bright and teary, and her cheeks flushed and cold. And for a moment, Sasuke was breathless. "Sasuke-kun… if you leave me, I'll die of broken heart."

Sasuke raised his brows.

She cocked her head on the other side, smiling at him hesitantly, slightly miserable. It seemed that Sasuke wasn't taking her seriously. Biting her lip, she gripped his neck.

"I swear Sasuke-kun, I'll die! Or I'll commit suicide and then I'll go down to hell and we will not see each other again!" she warned in a high pitched voice.

Sasuke lifted a hand and brushed the tears from her cheek, making her blush. "I'll go after you."

She blinked. "You… will?"

Sasuke sighed. "Why don't you shut up and go to sleep?"

She pouted cutely. "Ne, I'll dream of you tonight. I'm sure of it!" she said, smiling.

"Whatever."

"Oh, I remember! Now that I don't have anyone to stay with, I'm going to live with…" She grinned at him cheekily. "…YOU! Isn't it cute?"

"What?" The boy roared. "No." he snapped after a few seconds of shock.

Sakura raised her brows. "What do you mean NO?"

"You're not going to live with me." _People will start stupid rumors about us, idiot!_

She sighed, frustrated. "Here we go again. Do you want me to live in the streets?"

Grunt.

"Or with Naruto in his pigpen?"

Grunt.

"Or…" her eyes brightened mischievously in a way Sasuke didn't like. Her lips began to stretch in an impish grin. "Sou dayo, I guess I can live with Kakashi-sensei, then."

_**FZZZZTTTT**_

Lightning _struck_ in the background. (WHOA! Amazing! SD-Sakura exclaimed)

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

She smiled at him. "I'm going to LIVE with Kaka——"

"NO FUCKING WAY." _WITH A PERVERT? I'D RATHER EAT GRASS._

Sakura eyed him, affronted. "Jeez, where should I live? I can't live in the streets, you know——"

_SHIT._

"Fine. FINE. You stay here but you sleep in the other room." Sasuke snapped between clenched teeth.

"Really!" Sakura exclaimed, her eyes as wide as soccer ball.

"Shut up. Go down and sleep."

She grinned and hugged him very close to her. "I'm going to sleep in your room, OK? Your bed sheets are super soft plus you have super soft pillows and I looooove your comforter." She sniffed at his comforter wrapped around her shoulders. "It smells so Sasuke-kuuun…!"

Sasuke sighed, very tired. Arguing with her was useless, tiring, boring and… stupid. He'll never win, anyway. "Suit yourself." He said impatiently.

"OKAY!" But instead of getting off Sasuke's lap, she stayed there, her fragile arms wounding around his neck. "Ne… you smell so… nice…" she murmured. "Oyasumi… Sasuke…kun…"

"Oi, I told you to sleep but not in my… lap." He said, growing uncomfortable.

"I'm so… tired to get down."

Eventually, she curled up like a cat in his lap and fell into a slumber full of Sasuke's images.

-

-

-

**EYE-CATCH!** A pink cat is sleeping in SD-Sasuke's lap.

-

-

-

…_I'll die._

-

-

-

WHAM.

Sasuke's back hit the wall painfully.

"Your hatred is not enough. You're still weak." Itachi's voice was cold, colder than the winter breeze. It made Sasuke wonder… _is this bastard a human?_

"S—shut…up——" he growled but soon gasped as Itachi's powerful fingers closed in into his throat, cutting of his breathing.

"You're disgusting. You're like a worm crawling in my feet."

"Grrr…" Itachi's tone made Sasuke's blood to run cold.

"Pathetic." Itachi spat cruelly, emotionlessly.

"I—I'll kill…you——" Sasuke growled like a wild animal, his hands convulsing in hatred.

Iatchi's cruel eyes remainded empty. "Don't make me laugh. A weakling like you is just a maggot I can stomp into."

The pitiless words made Sasuke's head to hurt. "B—bastard…"

A shard of interest flashed in Itachi's eyes. "Foolish little brother. What would you do if I kill your precious little doll in front of you? I bet you'll cry like a pig."

Sasuke's red eyes contracted. "Son of a bitch— don't you dare——"

"Weakling." Itachi gripped his neck tighter, making him choke. "You let a pretty face to manipulate you and heal your wound. Your pretty doll took away the hatred I gave you to make you strong. You're a foul scavenging little maggot. You became a sick little puppy licking your master's heel."

Itachi looked at him with disgust. "A sick puppy longing for his little doll to fuck him."

"**Son…of a BITCH!"** Sasuke roared and powered up by intense fury, he lifted his leg and kicked Itachi in the side.

Itachi grunted. That hurt. He had angered his foolish little brother. But not enough.

"I'll kill you… I'll kill you… I'll kill you——" Sasuke snarled, panting. "I'll kill you… I'll kill you… I'll kill you——"

Naruto watched from afar, helplessly.

"I should kill you now. It pains me to know that a maggot like you exists." Itachi mocked.

"Damn you… I'll kill you… I'll kill you…" Slowly, chakra began to gather in Sasuke's hand.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called. _He's powering…up! But—_

"Or you'll beg me again to spare you like you did the last time?"

Sasuke's eyes contracted, remembering how he cried and beg to his brother not to kill him.

"I'll kill you I'll kill you I'll kill you——" the chakra in his Sasuke's hand grew bigger, bigger. "I'll kill you. I'll kill you. I'll kill you." He ranted madly.

"Big words from a pathetic little puppy."

_He's… berserking! _Naruto thought.

"**I'LL KILL YOU… I'LL KILL YOU…I'LL KILL YOU…I'LL KILL—**—" Sasuke snarled crazily, his third and fatal Chidori growing bigger.

Itachi thought, _berserker?_

"**I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL—**—"

"Mangekyou."

Silence.

"**UAHHHHHHHH…!"**

And silence again.

-

Sakura panted as she ran along the corridor.

"_Please ma'am! Uchiha Sasuke-kun's room!" Sakura pleaded._

"_Room 117."_

_Without saying thank you, Sakura rushed onto the corridor._

She halted abruptly in front of room no. 117. She stood outside, very frightened. _Sasuke-kun… Sasuke…kun… Sasuke-kun… _Her hands began to tremble. _Please, be alright. _

She closed her eyes. _Please._

Lifting her hand to grasp the knob, a thought crossed her mind. _What if… Sasuke-kun… _Her eyes began to water. _I'm so scared. So scared…_

"_**I realize it now. I can't live without you."**_

How true that statement was.

How true.

_I…I…I can't…live without you. I can't!_

_I CAN'T!_

Her brows were quivering. _I'll die… I'll die… my heart will die…_

_My heart will die… with you._

The door suddenly opened.

"Sakura-chan?" a voice said. She looked up. "N—Naruto…?"

The blonde boy smiled at her tenderly. Sakura looked shaken. "Na…" she took a deep breath. "Naruto… how's Sasuke-kun?" she asked quietly. Naruto pondered first before answering her question. "He's comatose." He saw her eyes widened in horror.

"What? Like… he's like… Kakashi-sensei?" she said fearfully. Naruto nodded sadly. "No…" she moaned and rushed beside the bed where Sasuke lay motionlessly. "Sasuke-kun…?"

_Can you hear me?_

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto called. She looked at him. "Naruto… what happened?" Naruto narrated what happened. "There's this guy who looks LIKE Sasuke, he used a jutsu or something on Sasuke."

Sakura felt cold. "A guy who looks like Sasuke-kun?" she said, horror filling her eyes. _It… can't be! HE'S back! _She groaned. "Oh god…"

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan! Are you hurt?" Naruto demanded as an incredible look of dread filled her face. "Sakura-chan—!" he shook Sakura's shoulder.

"Oh Naruto… that guy…" she said looking at him with dread. "It was… oh Naruto, it's… Itachi, Sasuke-kun's older brother."

"Sasuke's brother? THAT dude? But— but——" he stammered, turning pale.

"But what, Naruto?"

Naruto recovered from his shock. "Ugh, nothing," _I should not worry Sakura-chan. I'll be fine! Besides, I am Konoha's Number One Ninja!_

"Hai, have you forgotten? Oh Naruto, how could you have forgotten? Sasuke-kun has an older brother."

Naruto grunted. He got no time to remember such things. Sakura sighed. "Of course, you would not care about such things. You and Sasuke-kun spent our childhood trying to outwit each other. It's no wonder you know nothing about Sasuke-kun and his family."

Naruto harrumphed. "Hmph. Of course! That idiot bastard!"

Sakura sighed. "Sometimes I forget we three are best friends."

"Hmph."

Sakura turned to look at Naruto. "I'm scared. Sasuke-kun tends to overreact as far as Itachi is concerned. I'm sure he'll do something reckless!"

"Don't worry too much, Sakura-chan."

"But——" she bit her lip. _Oh Sasuke-kun, please I beg you! Don't be reckless!_

-

-

-

_In the end…_

-

-

-

Sasuke was drifting between the dream and the reality. Shattered mirrors hung in midair, reflecting Sakura— a young Sakura, the present Sakura and millions and millions of Sakura in millions and millions shattered mirrors, reflected in different angles.

**Sasuke-kun**

They chanted.

**Sasuke-kun**

They chanted again.

He opened his eyes. "Sakura."

They smiled. **Are you alright?**

He nodded. They smiled. **I'm glad**

**Sasuke-kun Sasuke-kun**

They chorused again. He looked up to the nearest mirror. The reflection smiled at him.

**It's raining**

Sasuke looked up and raindrops hit his face. "It is."

**Do you like the rain?**

"No."

**Why?**

"It's sad."

**Oh**

"Sasuke-kun." a voice called. Sasuke looked down to a girl who appeared just out of nowhere in front of him. The little girl had short pink hair, big green eyes, wearing a red cheongsam dress and holding up a pink umbrella.

"It's raining. You'll catch a cold."

Sasuke was startled. It's like staring down to a chibi Sakura.

"Who… what is your name?"

The little girl smiled. "You know my name, Sasuke-kun." The shattered mirrors were all drenched but the images remained squinting, smiling and staring avidly at him and at the little girl.

"Sasuke-kun, what is your worst fear?" the little girl asked, twirling her umbrella.

"Huh?" Sasuke frowned.

"What is your worst fear?" she asked again.

……

The little girl smiled up at him. "Are you afraid of_** him**_?"

"…!"

"Are you afraid that one day he will come and take her away from you?"

"…!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

The little girl smiled.

Sasuke took a step backward. "Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"How could you forget me?" she asked in a singsong voice. Sasuke's eyes darkened. He scowled as the little girl smiled sinisterly, her eyes glowing erringly. His scowl deepened as the little girl began to sing.

"…rain, rain, go away come again another day…"

Sasuke felt goose bumps erupting all over his skin. Her voice was chilly. "…Itachi-kun wants to play… Itachi-kun wants to play."

Her voice echoed.

"…rain, rain, go away come again another day…"

"…Itachi-kun wants to play… Itachi-kun wants to play."

to play

to play

_to play_

Finally, comprehension dawned into Sasuke's face.

"…Orochimaru…" he said between clenched teeth.

The little girl smiled. "Now HE remembers."

"DAMN YOU! Drop that…" he shivered. The son of a bitch wa s using Sakura's face. "…image!"

The little girl smiled a familiar Sakura smile, so familiar, so… similar that it sent a chill down his spine. "Do you like it? Now I understand why you fancy her. Sakura-chan is so cute."

"SHUT UP!"

"Do you like the lyrics of my song?"

"You're sick." Sasuke cringed, hating the man even more.

The little girl ran her little fingers through her silken hair. "I didn't know what Sakura-chan looks like when she was young. By using your memories, I was able to concoct a very cute image of her." The little girl batted her lashes at him cutely making Sasuke flinched.

…this son of a bitch had made an almost-real Sakura, the smile, the voice and even the eyes and the cuteness.

Sasuke flinched again.

"Go to hell."

"Hmm, even your own little world is filled with her." The little girl looked around and stared up to a shard of mirror reflecting Sakura's image.

Sasuke glowered.

"Your world is filled with her memories." She watched a small filmstrip of little Sakura playing a soccer ball, then a pouting chibi Sakura, when little Sakura was climbing a tree and when she was sitting on a swing.

"Shut up." Sasuke snapped. The little girl slowly turned to him, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Let me show you the future."

"Wha——" Sasuke's eyes widened in horror as the little girl's eyes turned snake-like: pupils with slits. Sasuke cannot move. He had seen those eyes before, those snake eyes.

The rain poured heavier.

"D—damn…you…" Sasuke said between gritted teeth, struggling to get free from the paralysis. The little girl took a step closer.

"Look into my eyes."

"No." he hissed.

"Watch her future." Her serpentine pupils contracted and Sasuke's eyes dilated as he watched…

-

-

-

"_**STOP!"**_ Sasuke shouted and fell to his knees, retching. The little girl stood over him, her eyes glowing.

"Pain… pain beyond… your imagination. You can't live without her."

Sasuke panted, his eyes popping.

"…die like your father… like your mother… like a flower… wilting like a Sakura tree… breathing her last…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sasuke yelled, now on his feet, glaring down to her.

The little girl smiled at him, a smile that familiar. A Sakura smile. And whispered in a familiar voice: Sakura's voice:

"_You let me die…"_

Sasuke can't control himself anymore. **"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP—**—"

_SASUKE-KUN…_

Her voice cut through his maddening senses, calming him. The little girl smiled knowingly. Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Son of a bitch…! You're USING her… her memories… **my** memories of her…"

With a smile, the little girl twirled her umbrella. "Don't forget. You're an AVENGER. You can't make a simple decision for yourself. As much as your heart desires to stay where she is, the hatred your brother gave to you will forever haunt you. It's a DISEASE and there's no cure except to SATISFY YOUR HUNGER. You are an Uchiha."

"…"

She smiled and looked up to a beautiful image of Sakura. "She is very cute. What would you sacrifice to make her safe and forever pretty? What is your dream? What would you give up to make your dream a reality?" she turned her face to him.

"Wake up. And come with me." Sasuke looked thoroughly confused. "With me, I'll give you power to achieve your dreams." Her eyes began to glow again; the other half of her face began to tear off.

"With me… you don't have to choose. I'll give you power to do BOTH."

The mirrors started to crack.

"…my Beautiful Uchiha Boy…." She clicked her tongue and the mirrors shattered into pieces.

-

-

-

Sasuke opened his eyes rather quickly as he felt a warm glow of chakra hit his forehead.

"He's OK now." A voice, clearly a woman's, said.

"Sasuke-kun…?" a gentle voice called. He sat up, his gaze unfocused. His vision was cloudy and as he waited for the haze to vanish, a form of a girl slowly came to focus.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried and hugged him.

-

-

-

…_please save me._

--

-


	21. BLOOM Sakura BLOOM

THE _uchiha _**Sweetheart**

-

-

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: I'm Here**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Many things happened in the following days. Sakura was assured that everything would turn back to normal after Sasuke had been revived. But everything was turning nightmarishly wrong. The Uchiha seemed to have been woken up from a terrible dream. He was constantly resentful and ill-tempered even to Sakura who became positively terrified of him. The worst came when Sasuke's superiority complex skyrocketed heaven-high which resulted into a fierce battle between teammates.

It was scary. For the first time, she was scared of looking at Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura cringed at the memory. And soon, her eyes began to fill with tears which she wiped away quickly.

Sasuke was approaching.

"Sakura." He said in a cold voice. It was a chilly night. The wind blew constantly, making her shiver. Sasuke's cold voice didn't make her comfortable.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his brows furrowed.

She stood up from the bench, a determined look in her eyes. "Sasuke-kun, where are you going?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, his fists trembling. "Go back to sleep. It's late."

"You're leaving, aren't you?" she asked in a trembling voice.

He gritted his teeth. What an annoying nosy girl. The last thing he needed to see right now was her tears.

Those tears.

Those fucking damn tears that made his knees all wobbly.

_I hate her eyes._

_I hate her face._

_I hate her tears._

_I hate her…_

…_damn, I HATE HER THE MOST._

_The intensity of my hatred for her is just like… how I'll do everything for her._

"Sakura," he said, hating how he said her name. "Go back to sleep."

"Why! Why won't you tell me anything? Why won't you talk to me!" she cried, her eyes streaming. "Talk to me!"

What would he say? Beg to her? Tell her to wait for him? Make her promise not to date that white-eyed Freakazoid until he comes back? What would he say?

_Goodbye…?_

"You're going to him… to Orochimaru… to seek power… to betray Leaf, right?" He didn't respond. "Please, tell me it isn't. Tell me." She begged, her heart beating so fast… so fast… then slowed down then fast again…

"I'm going to join Orochimaru."

Sakura felt a stab to her chest, to her heart. Bits by bits, she felt her heart tore into many… pieces.

"_J-join…?_"

Her eyes were wide with horrified shock. Her bottom lip trembled and more tears fell. "You're going to BETRAY Konoha! Did you hear yourself! Listen to yourself talking! This is YOUR home! This is Konoha!" Sakura half-yelled, near hysterical.

"I don't care." The dark-haired boy spat cruelly, turning to face her which he regretted. He flinched inwardly at the sight of her. Her usually blissful eyes were streaming with tears, her cheeks and skin were so pale that she seemed to glow in the dark and her face was tear-strained and twisted into a painful frown.

He willed himself to talk again, to convince himself that he's doing the right thing, that his decision was permanent and would not be swayed nor be broken by her tears. He swore to himself before he left her sleeping an hour ago that HE WILL LEAVE KONOHA, NO MATTER WHAT HAPPEN NO MATTER HOW HE'LL DO IT, HE WILL LEAVE TO PURSUE HIS GOAL.

And he remembered with a wince that he swore it with his Uchiha Iron Will… and looked like it was breaking, his Uchiha Iron Will was breaking, crumbling and crumbling like bread crumbs.

Pathetic.

Sasuke felt sick. Seemed like big brother bastard Itachi was right. He let a pretty, pretty face to manipulate him. He became a sick pup licking Sakura's heel.

_**NO! No. I'm not a puppy. I am Uchiha Sasuke. Avenger. AVENGER.**_

His face hardened as his coal eyes turned cold. "What I desire is power. Not a home."

Sakura gasped, taking a step back as though Sasuke had hit her in the face. "What happened to you?" she asked tearfully, her eyes were filled with raw pain and disbelief. "How could you say such horrible things? Oh please—" She sucked in her breath, her eyes widening in realization. "Don't tell me… please, don't tell me this is about your revenge. Don't tell me… don't Sasuke-kun—don't… DON'T DO THIS!" she cried, close to hysterics.

"Sakura, don't be a nuisance." Sasuke said in a low thick voice. He saw her winced horribly.

"How… how could you talk… to… m-me… like that?" she whispered, wide-eyed. "You… you… _never_ talk to… to… me… like t-that…"

Sasuke watched her tears fall harder like a rainfall. He wanted desperately to tell her to stop crying, to tell her that everything would be alright, that he… will

STAY.

But he clenched his fists harder.

_NO._

"Sasuke-kun, please, PLEASE— I beg you, don't go! Revenge will never bring you happiness and satisfaction! It will just make you more miserable! Plus… Itachi-san's… is powerful! He will kill you!" she said, fresh tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm not going to be killed. Once my revenge is done, nothing will matter." He said coldly.

Sakura gasped, stepping back. "How could you say that? How about… me?"

He bowed his head. "It's no secret to you that my ultimate goal in life is to achieve vengeance."

She clenched her fists. "How about me? Am I important to you?" she demanded, with trembling fists.

Sasuke took a deep tired breath. This drama was overly annoying. He had to finish this once and for all. "You know how important you are to me." The Uchiha said in a low cold voice.

Sakura's body quivered. "NO I DON'T! If I am important to you— you WON'T do this! YOU won't break your promise— you won't leave me!" she shrieked.

She took a step forward. "Please, I beg you— don't leave."

"Don't do this." Sasuke muttered in a pained voice.

"I beg you! Please, stay. For me… for _my_ happiness…" Sakura begged, crying out to him.

Sasuke bit his lower lip, his fists shook. "I can't." he said coldly, staring at her with hardness. "_I can't. _You know I'll do everything for you but not this time." He said sternly.

Sakura let out an angry hiss. "DAMN IT!" she cursed, stamping her foot. When she looked at him, her eyes were full of vicious determination. "You choose! Me or your revenge! Pick one and stick with it! Is it me or your revenge!" she cried, her cheeks were pale and her whole body was starting to convulse.

He looked at her sternly. "Sakura, don't do this."

"CHOOSE!" she yelled, tears making its way down to her pale cheeks. Sasuke refused to look at her and he turned his back on her.

"Don't make me choose, Sakura. I swear you don't want to hear my answer." He said cruelly.

Sakura burst into tears.

"I'm making you! Pick one and stick with it! I swear Sasuke-kun— I SWEAR— if you leave, I'll go after you! Even if you're going to Hell and stay there— I'll chase you and bring you back even if I'll die trying!"

"NO."

"I swear I'll kill myself!" she cried, taking a step forward to grab his arm to make him turn around and face her. But Sasuke swung around, facing her angrily.

"DON'T BE STUPID!" he yelled.

**SLAP.**

Sakura slapped him hard across his cheek.

"How dare you say such thing? This is not stupidity! This is about making you stay!" she yelled in a trembling tone, crying worst than ever. She watched him touched his cheek where she hit him. He gave her a cold glare that made her shiver.

"Go home."

"No…" she choked, her composure breaking down as her heartbeat quickened and her breathing became ragged. "Please, Sasuke-kun… please— I beg you! Don't go. Don't leave. I'll do everything. Just tell me and I'll do it. I'll do everything just to make you stay…" she said softly, tearfully.

_Anything? Everything?_

Wait for me.

Love me.

"Sakura," he said, narrowing his eyes. _Don't look at her eyes. Don't look at her. Don't listen, don't listen. DAMN IT! Just leave. LEAVE NOW before she changed your mind!_

"You're annoying."

She replied with a sob.

"No one's going to stop me from leaving and seeking power. NO ONE. Even you."

She looked at him tearfully, more tears flowed as she stared at him with sadness. "I always thought you're not going to leave me. I always believed that you will always be there. You promised—"

Her words stabbed his heart. Each stab punctured his heart.

His promises.

His words of thanks.

His wish.

His hope.

_You don't know anything._

_YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!_

Angered, eyes filled with raw pain, confused and upset, Sasuke yelled. "I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU!" his voice shook with anger.

"YOU'RE BREAKING MY HEART!" Sakura yelled back.

_Crack_

_Crack_

_Crack_

Something so fragile, so delicate broke inside of him. Pieces and pieces of her memories began to swivel before his eyes. The memories of her he held dear, the memories that made him alive, humane and satisfied all these years. Everything was breaking… like glass.

He remembered the dream Orochimaru sent him, the dream that involved her future.

_She was smiling_

_She opened the door_

_Red eyes glowed in the darkness_

_Sasuke…kun?_

_No…_

_Who…?_

_A smile_

_He stepped out of the shadow_

_She gasped_

_Itachi…san?_

_Sakura-chan…_

_Silence_

_Then blood_

_Lots of blood_

_Sasuke…kun…_

_She whispered_

_Her blood _

_His tears_

Sakura

Sakura

Sakura

_He whispered_

Sakura

Sakura

_Sasuke…kun_

_No_

_No_

_No_

Sakura

Sakura

_Don't_

_Leave…_

_Me._

-

-

-

_I'm leaving for our dream_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Tears fell from her eyes. Sparkling like pearls.

"YOU LIED TO ME! You said you wished for my happiness— you said MY happiness is your happiness too! You lied to me! Everything… everything you said to me, you promised to me… was it all a lie?"

"…"

"Answer me, Sasuke! Answer me!" she yelled, sobbing. "Don't just stand there and play deaf! For once, you listen to me! Answer me, damn it! Was it all a lie? Was it?"

But Sasuke didn't say anything. Instead, he took a step forward towards the gate of Konoha.

Startled, she scrambled forward. "Sasuke-kun, if you step any further, I'll scream!" she warned hysterically.

_SWOOSH_

"Huh!" she gasped. In a blur of color, Sasuke appeared behind Sakura. For a moment, time seemed to freeze. Wind blew softly, lifting her hair, her scent filling his nostrils. This… was the point of no return. It's now or never.

It's her or his revenge.

He closed his eyes tightly. _Sakura_

_Sakura_

_Sakura_

I want to be happy.

I want to stay.

I want to give you everything.

…but—

"In my life, I have two obsessions: revenge and you. If I have to choose one, my heart will die and cry."

"S—Sasuke-kun…" she whimpered.

"I'm sorry."

"Sas—ah!"

**Thud**

Her body collapsed and swiftly, his arms caught her fragile body, cradled it with utmost care and tenderness.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

"_If you leave me," _

"I'm sorry."

"_I'll die of broken heart."_

-

-

-

_I'll love you forever…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_And ever…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_and ever._

_-_

_-_

_-_

A group of Genins stood in front of the great gates of Konoha.

Naruto stood in front of the group, grim-faced. _I'll come and get you bastard! Wait for me and I'll bring you back home! Even if I have to break your arms and legs, I'LL COME AFTER YOU!_

He was a cheerful boy, everybody knew. But he's still human. Naruto didn't recall any situation wherein he felt this anger. This was the FIRST time he felt it.

_I'll kick your sorrrrrrrrry ass, Sasuke-bastard for making my Sakira-chan cry. _He clenched his fists tighter. _I told you— I TOLD YOU— you can mock me, insult me BUT never— _NEVER _make Sakura-chan cry._

He turned as he heard her footsteps. _I'll kill you then get your soul back from Hell, make Oba-chan heal your body and kill you again and again and again but of course, killing you will make Sakura-chan cry and I promised myself that I will never make her cry. _

"Naruto…"

"…" he felt terribly sad, watching her precious tears fall. He never expected that there would come a day where she would cry because of her precious Sasuke-kun.

"I tried so hard… so hard to make him stay… I even told him I'll kill myself!"

"!" _that… bastard!_

She eventually cried. "I wasn't able to stop him. If… if only… I was strong… I could have stopped him but… I'm weak…" she said bitterly.

He gave her a bright grin. "Sakura-chan,"

_So, I'll bring you back—black and blue but nevertheless, alive for the sake of Sakura-chan's happiness! I will always protect that smiling face— the face that took away my sadness!_

"I will bring him back!" he said with a thumbs-up sign. She gasped.

_WAIT FOR ME BASTARD!_

"N…Naruto…!"

He grinned. "It's OK! I will bring him back to you!"

More tears fell from her eyes.

_-_

_-_

_-_

He stopped.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-sama?" one of the Sound Four asked.

He looked up. "I forgot something."

The Sound Four frowned. "What was it?"

He smirked sinisterly.

"My heart."

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Stop crying, Sakura-chan. It's very uncomfortable seeing you crying." Naruto said, giving her a smile.

Sakura wiped her cheeks.

"Sasuke-bastard will surely be back! I will definitely bring him back! This is the promise of the lifetime! And then, I'll kick his ass and he'll be black and blue! WAHAHAHA!"

She eventually smiled. She knew Naruto will not break his promise.

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Literally." He said with a mocked sinister dramatic pose, a hand on top of his chest.

The Four frowned. The Uchiha kid sure was weird.

"I'll come back and get it." He turned towards the way back to Konoha.

"Chotto,"

"What?" he shot back coldly.

"We'll give you a new heart. How about it?"

He scoffed. "No thanks."

"Orochimaru-sama is waiting for you."

The Uchiha faced them squarely. "Tell him I'll come someday." He smirked.

"Sasuke-sama—"

"Is Sound a beautiful place?"

"Spring is pretty gloomy out there, I remembered Iruka-sensei telling us."

The Sound Four exchanged glances. What's up with this boy? They watched him walked away.

"Should we stop him?"

"Orochimaru-sama has weird taste."

"He's running away."

"Did he change his mind?"

"No. Let's wait for him."

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Naruto." Neji called.

"Nani?" he asked, looking at the Hyuuga. Neji pointed towards the gate of Konoha. Naruto's blue orbs widened.

"B—BASTARD!" he yelled, making Sakura to jump in shock then spun around so quickly.

Her jade eyes widened. "Sa— Sa…SASUKE-KUN!" she gasped. The other Genins watched apprehensively.

Hands inside his pockets, Sasuke lifted his downcast eyes. "Yo."

Everyone jaw-dropped. What a very un-Uchiha thing to do. He sounded so casual as if nothing extraordinary happened.

"YOOOOOOOOO?" Naruto mimicked, very annoyed. He ran towards to meet Uchiha. "YO? YO? YO?" he yelled to Sasuke's face.

Annoyed, Sasuke brushed Naruto aside.

"Oof!"

"Sa… Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered, who seemed to float towards them. "Did… you forget something…?" She didn't want to keep her hopes high. It would hurt so terribly.

The Uchiha frowned slightly, cocking his head sideward. _I think I did_. "Maybe." He said, shrugging.

Naruto swelled _sooooooo_ hard that his head was in danger of bursting. "WHAT KIND OF ANSWER WAS THAT!" he yelled. Sasuke totally ignored him; he watched Sakura's tears fell and sparkled.

"What was it?" she stepped closer.

Sasuke's face remained stoic. "You're crying again."

"Yeah! Damn you! You're always making her cry!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke's eyes flashed. He bowed his head. "It's… annoying, seeing you cry all the time." He said in a low voice.

More tears fell down to her cheeks.

"You… you… WISEASS!" Naruto shouted. "Don't—"

"Shut up, dobe."

Naruto's nostrils flared.

"Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun… please, please… Stay." She begged. "Please…" she clasped her hands together as if praying.

"Give me one reason to stay."

She blinked. "…I…I…" she didn't know what to say. What words could make him stay?

"Because…" she began tearfully.

-

-

-

_In the end…_

-

-

-

Sasuke looked down to her teary face, watched another tear after tear rolled down her pretty cheeks.

"…I'm here."

-

-

-

…_it would be only you who can make me stay._

--


	22. KINGKONG'S in love

**YATTA! HAKANAI OMOI ZUTTO!**

_BAM!_

_(SD-Naruto and SD-Sakura popped in, grinning like two idiots, their background was a field of sunflowers with rainbow overhead. They grinned and BAM! A huge mallet hit them and a banner fell with colorful neon colored confetti and blaring trumpets.)_

**THE UCHIHA SWEEHEART**

Beautiful days

Spring has come

And tomatoes are ripe

Life has never been dull

It's pretty, pretty

Seeing pink all day

Sunshine in my window

Watch us develop

Watch us shine!

For today

And many days to come

Team 7 will grow

Like spring onions!

-

-

-

**CHAPTER 22: BEAUTIFUL DAYS! After Three Years! Spring's Here and the Tomatoes are Ripe Today! **

**-**

**-**

**-**

A handsome black and pink alarm clock that resembled a bear wearing straw skirt and carrying an Uchiha Fan was screaming on top of its lungs.

"Rise and Shine Konoha Rise and shine Konoha Rise and shine Konoha! Rise and shine…riseeeeee and shineeee—"

pant

pant

pant

The poor alarm clock panted with huge sweatdrops hanging around its head.

Pant

pant

It breathed heavily before screaming: "BOOM SHAKA SHAKA BOOM SHAKA SHAKA BOOM SHAKA SHAKA—ahhhhhhh (it flew in the air)— **CRASH**"

Groan.

"Damn alarm clock…" he rolled on his front, clutching his pillow. "Shit…" he muttered and snuggled deeper into his sheets.

**BAM**

His door crashed open, making the walls of his room vibrate. Silence. And a yell—

"O—HA—YOOOOOOO!" a voice declared. "Rise and Shine, Sasuke-kuuuuuun!"

Snore.

Snore.

blip

blip

Silence. "Mou, you're still down?" the voice asked.

And he replied with a snore.

"**SASUKE-KUUUUUUUN…!"**

Snore.

"Wake up wake up wake up!"

Snore.

Sakura scratched the back of her head. "Wake up wake up wake up wake up!" she yelled, she plopped down to his bed beside him.

"Go away." The boy growled, burying his face deeper into the pillow.

"Wake up wake up wake up wake up!" her voice was annoyingly high-pitched, bouncing the bed.

"10 more minutes…" he groaned.

"WAKE up wake up wake up!"

Sasuke groaned. _Darn. She's so annoying…_

"Go away… popochi…"

Sakura swelled like a saber tooth tiger. "How dare you call me… Popochi…" she growled under her breath.

"Go away…"

"Sasuke-kun——" she cleared her throat and pulled Sasuke's ear. "HEY YOU! WE HAVE A SUPER IMPORTANT MEETING WITH THE HOKAGE TODAY SHE'LL DEFINITELY SKIN US ALIVE IF WE ARRIVE LATE!" she yelled in his ear.

Sakura saw him stiffened and WHOOP! He sprang up, stiff as a blackboard, dark eyes half-closed and his hair was like a bird's nest. She giggled.

"Ohh, you're so cute!"

Sasuke gave her a death glare.

"Get out. I'll get dressed." He ordered.

She pouted. "Hmph. You're so mean." She poked out her tongue childishly before bolting out of his room. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her childishness. He took a deep breath before stretching out again in his bed, staring up to he snowy-white ceiling where Sakura playfully painted a very poor version of caricature style of his face.

He smirked.

It's been three years. A long fruitful years. Since then, he and Sakura lived together in his apartment. He became a Jounin after two years, went for an ANBU rank with Naruto weeks after he got his Jounin-ship and soon became an ANBU Commander with his rival and friend Naruto-dobe.

It was hard for him. He constantly fought an inner battle with himself. He wanted desperately to go after Orohimaru to attain his long-sought power but…

Sasuke closed his eyes.

"_**YOU'RE BREAKING MY HEART!"**_

_Damn. _

He had been too soft to her. And he knew he would always be. But somehow, he didn't regret staying. Kakashi had been a pure hell to him.

Sasuke never knew that Kakashi was a monster when it comes to SERIOUS training. Sasuke once thought of quitting but remembering what would Naruto say (most of all, what would that perverted Orochimaru say), he strived harder, so hard he lost at least 15 pounds, able to use his cursed power without going berserk and once, he transformed into his monstrous cursed form with his mind still intact.

He sighed, opening his eyes. He stared hard up to his caricature and smirked.

In some way, by going back three years ago, he had made Sakura happy and—

"AIIIIIIEEEEEEE—!"

"Shit!" he sat up quickly, getting out of his reverie.

It was Sakura's voice. He slid his hand under his pillow, groped his kunai and was about to bolt out of his room wearing only a pair of boxers when he heard her voice again.

"NARUTO! DON'T— _OOHHH!_ SASUKE-KUN WILL KILL YOU! I'M SURE OF IT!"

"What the hell?" Sasuke dressed up quickly. "The idiot," he scrambled down the stairs.

"Oh, Naruto, I pray for your soul." He heard her voice coming from the kitchen.

"Shit." He cursed as he entered the kitchen. The kitchen was filled with a scent of burned rice. The stove was smoking and there were crushed tomatoes everywhere. The glare Sasuke gave to Naruto was murderous plus his precious Sharingan was activated.

"You're a dead DOBE walking."

Naruto yelped as he dodged Sasuke's kunai.

WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY IMMACULATELY CLEAN KITCHEN? AND THE PRECIOUS TOMATOES?

"Um, look, bastard— I didn't mean to——" Naruto started.

Sasuke gave a very inhumane growl. "You frigging LOOK, dobe, what the hell are you doing here?"

Naruto shrugged, grinning. "I hope I'll get free breakfast here but your stove exploded with a BANG! And it began smoking— here — yeah, I'm not lying —the tomatoes— ops, sorry about that— wha— OY! Stop throwing shits! WHAAAAA!"

"Dumbass," Sasuke growled and to Naruto and Sakura's amazement, the dark-haired boy began to power up, his hair turned into gold and shouted: KAMEHAME WAVE!

KAWOOOOOSH!

Ops. Wrong anime.

**BAM!**

Sasuke bonked Naruto on top of the head. "You and your stupid imagination," he snapped. Sakura giggled, blushing.

"Watch who you're calling stupid, bastard!" Naruto retorted.

Sakura stepped in between them, arms raised. Naruto and Sasuke had grown so tall that Sakura sometimes felt dwarfed but never intimidated. "Stop it, both of you!"

The two remained glaring at each other. Thunder passed between the two ANBU ninjas as their glaring contest commenced.

1

2

3

"TIME'S UP!" Sakura yelled and whipped her trusted mallet out of nowhere.

"Huh?" the two looked at her in question.

**BAM!** Sakura pounded the two on top of their heads. Naruto fell to his knees, groaning while Sasuke grunted and massaged his head, grumbling under his breath.

"I told you to stop that ridiculous glaring contest but you didn't listen and continued DOING it you two don't listen to me anymore just because the two of you are so TALL but it doesn't mean I am INTIMIDATED and it doesn't mean I cannot hit your head because I CAN!" Sakura said very fast.

"Well, I told you to talk with pause, didn't I?" Sasuke grumbled.

**BAM!**

Sasuke cursed mentally. _That stupid mallet…_ One of these days, he'll find out where the hell Sakura hid that mallet.

"Now get ready Sasuke-kun and NARUTO where did you put my jacket?" she demanded. Naruto murmured something under his breath.

"I'll go get it." Naruto said, sauntering out of the room. Sasuke glared after the blonde before picking up a succulent tomato and took a big bite without actually washing the vegetable.

"Sasuke-kun!" She gasped. "YOU ARE INSANE! Tomatoes for breakfast?"

Sasuke glared. "Tomatoes are good for the eyesight." He said simply, taking another very big bite.

The pink-haired girl looked aghast. "You— you have SHARINGAN!"

Sasuke raised his brows at her, slightly amused at her twitching eyebrows.

"Aa." He grunted.

**CRASH**

The two of them jumped and a groan resounded from the living room. Definitely Naruto's.

Sasuke's temper reached its limit. "WHAT — THE — HELL." He went outside of the kitchen. "YOU DUMB BLONDE GORILLA." Sakura heard Sasuke growled.

"Hey you— watch who you're calling GORILLA, you ratface bastard!"

Sakura groaned. "Both of them are so immature."

-

-

-

After a dozen beating here and there, a couple of summoning jutsus and a dozen smashing mallets on top of their heads (Sasuke was getting frustrated, he didn't understand how and where Sakura hid her mallet and his frustration reached its peak when Sakura whipped a DOZEN mallets), the three ninjas: 2 Jounin-ANBUs and one chuunin medic and genjutsu specialist, head to the Hokage Tower for mission briefing.

They found Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino waiting while sitting inside Tsunade's office looking alert except for Shikamaru who yawned every 3 minutes, muttering at least 6 'this is so troublesome' under his breath every 5 minutes.

"YO!" Naruto greeted loudly, a wide grin plastered over his tanned whiskered face. "Oh-so-drop-dead-panty-dropping-gorgeousness-with-heavy-Herculean-muscles-with-hair-like-spun-gold-and-silver Future HOKAGE Uzumaki Naruto reporting at your service! Hah!"

"Zip up!" Sakura pounded him with her mallet.

Kiba guffawed. "Serves you right, self-proclaimed future Hokage! And excuse me? Panty-dropping gorgeousness? NO WAY!"

Shikamaru shook his head.

Naruto was on his knees, hands over his head. "Ooh, you're so cruel, cute Sakura-chan…" he pouted.

"Hmph." She sniffed, slightly startled at being called cute. "You're so loud!"

"You're going ballistic like super galactic missiles!" Naruto said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

**BAM!**

Sasuke snorted grumpily. "Both of you are so loud."

**POOF!**

A big white smoke engulfed the trio. Cough. Cough. Cough.

"What the hell." Sasuke grunted, coughing. The smoke was especially thick today and the smoke had entered his nose.

"YO." A deep voice said. The smoke dissipated, revealing Kakashi, one hand up in greeting.

Sakura let out a squeal. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Her cheeks were flushed. "I haven't seen you for a LOOOOOOOONG time!" she pounced and hugged Kakashi around the middle, burying her face in the softness of his jacket.

Kakashi could not believe his luck. He was being hugged by SA-KU-RA. However, being hugged by her would mean that the great I-am-The-Man Uchiha Sasuke would transform into his most feared form: fearsome teenage mutant ninja turtle **minus** the shell.

True enough, Kakashi saw Sasuke activate his Sharingan and the silver-haired man smirked, very amused. Naruto was gaping stupidly; he could not believe that his Sakura-chan was actually HUGGING their capital P Pervert sensei.

"Did you miss me?" Kakashi chuckled, patting Sakura on top of her hair.

"Yup!" she replied, very enthusiastically, rubbing her cheeks against Kakashi's vest. Naruto and Sasuke raised their eyebrows so high.

_SAKURA-CHAN OH SAKURA-CHAN! WHAT ON EARTH POSSESSED YOU? HE'S A __**PERVERT! **__A PERVERT, MAN!_ Naruto thought, paling.

Sasuke's brows were twitching menacingly. _Child abuse. This IS child abuse._

Kakashi chuckled again. "This reminds me when you became a pink cat." He patted her head again.

Suddenly, the temperature changed. It must be his imagination but… the air crackled and electricity sparkled from… _Sakura?_

"I missed Kakashi-sensei because you…" she curled her little hands around his neck and began choking him. "…OWE ME 5000 YEN!" she screamed the last four words into his ear.

"Ugh!" Sakura now had Kakashi in a headlock and shouting with no PAUSE.

"KA—KA—SHI—SEN—SEI! You're SOOOO dead where's my 5000 yen huh you said you're going to pay but you didn't you didn't you DIDN'T you forgot yeah? YEAH? How could you forget you liar I should not have lend you some yen!"

Naruto winced. There she goes again. Yelling like a windmill.

Sasuke grunted. "Stupid Kakashi."

"PAY UP PAY UP how you could do this to me huh how HOW?" she tightened her hold around his neck.

"Sakura, please be careful with my heart——"

"**I'll kill you Kakashi**." Sasuke growled.

"I mean— _neck._ That's what I meant. Uh…" he winced. His little student really had monstrous strength.

"GIVE ME MY 5000 YEN!" Sakura yelled.

"You're sick, sensei." Naruto winced.

"PAY UP PAY UP! Or else I'll burn your entireeeeeeee Come Come Hell collection!"

"Hey, that is WAY BELOW the belt. Plus, it's Paradise, not Hell." Kakashi countered.

"I swear I will! Be it Paradise, Violence or Hell!" Sakura threatened.

"How about we talk about this over a steaming bowl of seafood ramen?" the slim Jounin knew she could not say no. She loved ramen, like Naruto.

Sakura stared then grinned nastily. "YOU'RE TRYING TO BRIBE ME! I'M NOT GOING TO BE FOOLED!" she tightened her arms around his neck.

"How about a dozen baskets of freshly picked, hand-picked strawberries?" Kakashi suggested.

Sakura stared again but grinned. "I TOLD YOU! I'M NOT A FOOL!"

This was Kakashi's last resort.

"How about a date with Hyuuga Neji-kun?" he said, grinning behind his mask. Her eyes widened, a pretty blush attacking her cheeks. Kakashi grinned triumphantly.

_GOTCHA!_ Inner Kakashi yelled.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other then at Sakura who finally let go of Kakashi.

"Oh no!" Naruto said, horrified, a hand over his mouth. "She's biting, hook, line and sinker!" he groaned.

_She's falling for it._ Sasuke thought, staring at Sakura.

"A… a… a… a… d-date… w... with… H-Hyuuga… N-Neji…?" she stammered, her face was so red.

"Yep." Kakashi said, rubbing his neck.

Sakura bit her lip. "OK!" she exclaimed happily. **WHAM!** Naruto fell over in shock.

Kakashi sighed. "Thank God——"

"But first, PAY UP! My 5000 yen my 5000 yen!" Sakura said afterwards.

It was Kakashi's turn to fall. **WHAM!** (anime fall). "But… But the date——"

Sakura frowned then smiled. "Huh? Of course! I would loooooooove to date Neji-kun! And believe me, I am so GRATEFUL that you will set us up! But first, GIVE ME MY 5000 YEN."

Naruto sweat dropped. "Ne, Sakura-chan, I think he's bribing you."

"Bribing me…?"

Sasuke spoke up. "He's trying to bribe you."

Sakura blinked. "You mean——" she looked at Kakashi, starting to flare.

"He'll set you up with Hyuuga _(cowshit. That freakazoid. I'm gonna trash him up someday and cut off that ugly duckling hair and hang him upside down with his hair)_ on a date in a condition that you'll forget all about his debt." Sasuke said flatly.

"WHAT?" Sakura roared. (Graaaarrrrr)

Sasuke moodily stared at her. _How dumb can you get? Really, with that forehead, you should have notice the trap._

"KA—KA—SHI—SEN—SEI…" she enunciated each syllable, her bangs hid her eyes and yet, her hair stood up in the end. Kakashi groaned. _Infuriating Uchiha kid. Tomorrow, Uchiha brat— I'll make you run around the village 5000000 times._

"Um, Sakura, _honey_?" Kakashi called cautiously.

**THUD! **Sasuke stomped HARD onto Kakashi's foot.

"Ow." Kakashi winced. That hurt. _5000000 laps around the village, Uchiha._

"PAY UP PAY UP PAY UP PAY UP PAY UP! How could you do this to your most favorite female student hey I'm your ONLY female student but that is not the point! YOU LIED TO ME! You're trying to bribe me and that is punishable by death so I'm going to hang you upside down!" she yelled, choking Kakashi. "You tight-ass sexy dynamite——"

"Gee, thanks for stating the obvious——"

"SHUT UP!"

"And baby, you're sexy too——"

"**KA-KA-SHI." **Sasuke roared, ready to rip Kakashi's spine out.

Tsunade finally made an appearance. "Attention. Attention. AHEM——"

"You chipmunk with horse teeth and fish lips——" Sakura yelled.

"Attentiooooooooon!" Tsunade yelled. "Yes you! And you! And YOU! And you and you and YOU! Yes you! YOU!"

"Whoa. Saliva attack." Shikamaru stated sarcastically, receiving saliva projectiles straight in the face.

**BAM!** Tsunade kicked Shikamaru in the face. Good thing Shika performed Henge in 30 seconds.

"Yo attention pips or it's saliva attack for a day——" Shikamaru said.

**BAM!** Another kick, another Henge. (bravo Shikamaru the Saliva Knight)

"Pay up or I'll pull down your pants!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi immediately slapped bills onto Sakura's palm. He forgot to wear boxers today.

"Now, listen up, sissies——"

"Wha! How dare you call us sissies! We are the SHINING FUTURE of Konoha, old hag!" Naruto screamed on top of his lungs.

**BAM!** Another kick but, too bad, Naruto didn't perform Henge and most of all didn't duck so he received Tsunade's foot square in the face.

"Owwww…"

"Now, I have a mission for you all today. This is ranked as a S."

"Wow. S-rank mission, huh?" Sakura said, amazed.

"I need 5 to 6 ninjas to participate but it's all up to your squad leader to pick his companions. But I suggest a strategist expert and a Sharingan in this mission." She nodded at Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"How about a genius, eh?" Naruto said, grinning, pertaining to himself.

"Neji's still on a mission in Cloud Country so he would not be here to join the mission." Tsunade said matter-of-factly.

Naruto's blond hair stood up in the end. "YOU——"

"Of course, a close-combat type ninja——"

Naruto sparkled in the background, with rainbows overhead and glittering tiara over his blonde head.

"And a discreet killer, too." Tsunade gave Sasuke a folder. "Inside are the details of the mission. In a nutshell, this mission is very dangerous. Not for timid first timer killers, not for sympathetic little ducklings. I need a bunch of ninjas who's not afraid to die." Her voice was clear and strong.

Naruto straightened up. "I'm not afraid to die! I'm brave and mighty and definitely am not a duckling coz I'm a boy with hormones——"

"When are we going to leave, Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at her sharply.

"Excuse me? Who's _we_?" he asked coldly.

_In a nutshell, this mission is __**very dangerous**__._

Sakura looked at him, confused. "Nani wa?" she asked. Sasuke opened the folder and studied the contents. Sakura waited for his reply. Shikamaru and Kiba had said goodbye while Shino conversed with Tsunade for a while and soon left leaving Tsunade and Team 7 alone.

"Sasuke-kun?"

The Uchiha snapped the folder shut, looked at her sharply and said. "You're not going with us."

-

-

-

"WHAT!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You're not going with us. I choose Ten-Ten to come with us but not you." Sasuke said.

Sakura's fists trembled. "You CHOOSE Ten-Ten but not… ME? How dare you! We are a team! I am part of this team!" she said angrily.

"So?" he asked cockily.

"SO? Aaarrrghhh! Don't tell me you'll kick me off this mission, Uchiha! NOT AGAIN!" she yelled.

"You're a Chuunin." He pointed out flatly.

Her temper skyrocketed. "SO WHAT? You're underestimating me, SASUKE!"

Sasuke's brows rose. That was it. She called him SASUKE. Without that sweet affectionate –kun. She must be really pissed.

"I do not underestimate you. You're just…"

"…weak?" she sneered. Kakashi and Naruto watched them with a wince. Sakura yelled like a banshee.

Sasuke didn't reply.

"HOW DARE YOU! You're underrating me, SASUKE! I can beat you over and over and over and over again until you're all sore and blue——"

"Stop." Sasuke ordered.

"I'm a medic-nin! You need me! I'm just a Chuunin for you but it doesn't mean I'm weak!" she argued, getting frustrated with his arrogance.

"Who said you're weak?" he asked, feigning a look of pure innocence.

"What…?" Sakura looked confused but soon understood. "Gah, don't trick me, Sasuke-kun! You did it once!" she accused.

Sasuke raised his brows. "I did?"

"DON'T ANNOY ME! I'm coming with you and it's final, you hear?" she snapped.

Kakashi shook his head. "You two argue like a couple." He said under his breath.

"I didn't hear you." Sasuke said, turning to leave.

"GRRRRRRRR…"

Sasuke had his back on them. "You're not coming with us."

"Why the hell not!" she shouted. He shrugged. Sakura growled and rounded on Tsunade.

"Back me up, Tsunade-obachan! BACK ME UP!" she demanded, her green eyes flashing.

The woman sighed. "Gomen ne, Sa-chan but Sasuke is the mission's team leader." Tsunade said. As expected, Naruto hyper-reacted.

"WHAT! You made that bastard OUR team leader?" Naruto yelled, matching Sakura's voice. "NO FUCKING WAY!"

"So he has the right to choose who he wants to join the mission." Tsunade continued, ignoring Naruto breathing down her neck.

"AND ME! Glorious mighty Naruto? You made ME squad leader leader huh?" Naruto said eagerly. "A leader LEADER who is WAY higher than Sasuke-teme?"

Tsunade turned to Naruto. "What the hell are you babbling about? You're a team MEMBER."

Naruto's eyes were larger than flying saucers. "WHAT? I'm a WHAT?"

Sakura turned to Sasuke. "I'm going with you."

Sasuke gave her a smirk. "No."

"GLORIOUS NARUTO— A TEAM MEMBER? What a disgrace to my popularity!" Naruto cried out.

Sakura was yelling at Sasuke. "Sasuke, I'm warning you! I'm getting HOT like Hell!"

Sasuke smirked, turning around to face her. "Yeah, sure."

Sakura blushed hotly. "What I mean is, I'm getting angry!"

Naruto was yelling at Tsunade. "Make me a Team leader!" Tsunade looked at him as if he's a bug.

"In your daydream— no, never, never, not even in dreams, you prat!" Tsunade snapped.

Naruto swelled. "Make me a TEAM LEADER LEADER! Sasuke's just a team leader anyway— a team leader LEADER is higher!"

Tsunade lost control. "SHUT YOUR HOLE UP, NARUTO!"

**BAM!**

Sakura was glaring at Sasuke with all her might; Sasuke was just looking down at her, enjoying the fact that he was looking DOWN at her. She's so small and cute too.

"Owww…" Naruto groaned. "It can't be. Bastard's a team leader while GLORIOUS mighty me is just a team member! Are you out of your mind? You sure are desperate to send us all to Hell. You see, Sasuke's Mister-I-am-Death-so-don't-mess-up-with-my-shiny-hair-bastard-and—OWWW! (bam!) YOU——"

Sasuke had kicked Naruto in the shin. "You're so corny."

"No I'm not!"

"You are."

"GRAR! Do you wanna fight? Why don't we take this outside, huh and find out who's the——"

"Shut up, dobe."

"DON'T CALL ME DOBE, BASTARD!"

Sasuke smirked arrogantly. "What do you want me to call you? Blond-haired baboon?"

Naruto let out an inhumane growl. "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

"Bring it on, baboon."

"THAT'S IT! I always knew… you just confirmed it… YOU'RE A WISEASS!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, stop!" Sakura said.

"I'll kill you, rip your head off, cut off your hair then pluck your eyes out then…" Naruto began mumbling under his breath about how to kill Sasuke. The raven-haired boy had turned towards the door ready to exit.

"Sasuke-kun…"

He stopped.

_In a nutshell, this mission is __**very dangerous**__._

_I need a bunch of ninjas who's not afraid to die_

_**very dangerous**_

dangerous

**dangerous**

_who's not afraid to die_

_to die_

**to die**

"You're not going with us."

There was something in his voice that snapped Naruto into reality.

_**So what? Who cares? As long as she's safe up there, it doesn't fucking matter**_

He cleared his throat. "As much as I hate to say this, even though I'd rather go mad and drool and roll my eyes like a madman…but I agree with Sasuke—" Naruto said in a serious voice. "…bastard GORILLA." He added sardonically. Sasuke's ears twitched.

"WHAT! This is— IMPOSSIBLE! Naruto agreeing with Sasuke-kun? Never in a million years!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Grrraaarrr! I told you! I'd rather go mad and drool and roll my eyes like a madman——"

"But you're not _drooling_!" Sakura pointed out.

"Be quiet." Sasuke snapped.

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms at the back of his head. "Sasuke-bastard can't concentrate perfectly when you're with us."

Sakura looked at him, confused. "What?" while Sasuke jolted at the words Naruto had said.

How true. How accurate.

Naruto looked like he was sulking. "He can't focus. He was ALWAYS _worried._ He was distracted. He kept looking at you as if the ground will gobble you up whole. In short, he can't keep his eyes off you— AHHHHHHHHH!"

Sasuke had kicked him squarely in the ass, making him fly through the window and landed somewhere God only knows.

"Dumbass." Sasuke sulked and walked out of the room.

"NARUTOOOOOOOO!" Sakura called through out the window.

-

-

-

Sasuke went out of the building, sulking with his brows twitching wildly. "That dumbass, I hope he went straight to a pigpen where he belongs." He growled sullenly.

"SASUKE-KUN!" he froze at the sound of her voice and walked faster as if the demons were after him.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

He walked faster.

"OY, Sasuke-kun, don't walk so fast!" he finally stopped, why he didn't know and looked behind him, and saw her small figure trying her hard to wove through the thick crowd of people with so much difficulty.

"What?" he snapped as she approached. She pouted childishly and looked at the ground.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, I understand now why you don't want me to come with you and Naruto." She said softly. He didn't understand but his heartbeat quickened.

"You do? That's news to me." He said.

She looked at him acidly. "I do! Because for you, I'll just be a burden plus——"

"Hey——" he began defensively.

"You listen to me for once, Mister I-am-the-ANBU-2nd Squadron-Commander-so-you'd-better-back-off-or-else-I'll-sacre-you-off-with-just-a-flutter-of-my-eyelash." She said sarcastically.

Sasuke raised a brow, half-amused. "That was a LONG nickname."

"Whatever! You listen! I know you think of me as weak, boneless pretty girl! And because I'm BONELESS— you as strong ninja— oh no, don't get so bigheaded now – feels responsible for my welfare! Exactly three years ago you told me I'm the extra baggage you have to carry around but I replied I didn't beg to you to CARRY me!"

"Sa——"

She raised her voice annoyingly to shut him up. "I know I'm not an extraordinary ninja compared to you Mister I-am-talented-at-punching-dummies-straight-in-the-nose but let me remind you — I'm a MEDIC-NIN!"

Sasuke thrust his fists inside the pockets of his black pants. "I get your point."

Sakura looked at him mockingly. "You do? That's news to me!"

He raised his brow higher. How unoriginal. "But you're not going with us."

"WHAAAAAT!" _After all what I said, after all what I called him—he's still unconvinced! _She looked down, dispirited.

Sasuke sighed, she looked sad and rejected. "Sakura."

She looked away from him, staring at the ground very hard. Her eyes began to sting. _Am I really that weak? They don't need me. They never needed me… because I'm weak. I feel so small…_

Sasuke put a hand on top of her head. "Stay."

Her eyes widened. She asked the same thing three years ago.

"Three years ago, you told me to stay." He said slowly in a platonic voice.

"…" she looked up, wide-eyed.

"And I stayed."

She looked down again, biting her lower lip. "Sasuke-kun…"

"To make your wish reality."

She blinked the tears away.

"You'll be safer here." He said while ruffling her hair gently.

"Hmph." She pouted.

"I'm asking— NO, ordering you to stay here not because you're weak or because we don't need you. It's just because I…-—"

She grinned. "Was it so hard to say?" He frowned. "That… you're _worried_ about me?"

He rolled his eyes, gave her hair a final stroke before sliding down his hand over her long tresses. "Whatever."

She laughed and latched her arm around his. "You're so mean!" she giggled and dragged him along the street, resting her head against his shoulder. After a few minutes of walking together, she stopped and began to pester him.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn?"

She smiled. "You're going to Mist, right?"

"No, we'll just pass by the Mist."

"Well, I'll stay here in one teeny weeny condition."

He looked at her frowningly. "I didn't give a condition three years ago." She stuck her tongue out. "Fine, what is it?" he asked impatiently.

She unlatched herself and stood in front of him. "Three baskets of strawberries!"

"What?"

"I said three baskets of strawberries!" she repeated.

He narrowed his eyes. "Is this bribery?"

"NO! Come back home with three baskets of strawberries for me! Please?" she used her sweetest voice to convince him.

"I see."

She grinned happily. "Is it a promise?"

"Aa."

"Say yes!"

"Yes." He said dully.

"Say, you won't forget."

"You won't forget." He said dully.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUN!"

"What?" he raised a brow.

She pouted cutely.

"I won't forget."

"Yeehaaaaa! Thank you Sasuke-kun!"

"You're annoying."


	23. The OA Syndrome

(love

drama

action and

lots of teeth floss!

This is Sasuke and Sakura love story!)

……

…

.

T**he **U**chiha **S**weetheart**

-

**CHAPTER 23! The Great Naruto Bridge over the Troubled Water… Strawberries go well with Tomatoes: )**

-

Departure:

She was standing in front of him. He was silent because he didn't know what to say. She hated saying goodbyes, she hated watching their backs. So she said many random things, things that sound silly but underneath that silliness was her fear.

"Sasuke-kun, you'll come home, okay?"

And he said. "Of course, I will."

"Alive, alright?"

And he always said: "Aa."

"No broken bones?"

"Aa."

"No broken nose?"

"Aa."

"Your body still in one piece?"

"Aa."

"In short…you'll come back for me veeeeeeeerrrrry alive, as in, ALIVE?"

"Aa."

"Promise?"

"Sa-ku-ra."

"What?"

"You're annoying."

Words of worries.

Smiles of sadness.

Worrying

Worrying

Smiling

It would be OK

OK

_OK_

But she wasn't comforted. But she hid her weakness behind her bubbly personality.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" she shouted. But deep inside, she was crying. _I don't want to be left alone. Alone. Alone. Without Sasuke-kun. Without Naruto. I'd rather die with them than to live alone._

But Sasuke will not let her die. That's why he didn't let her come.

Words of comfort.

Promises of homecoming

I'll be home

I'll be home

Home

_Home_

(where you are is home)

Home

_Home_

"Sakura, I'll come home."

"Hmph." She looked away, hiding her feelings.

"I'll be home. Alive. "

Alive

_Alive_

That's what she loved to hear. Home. Home. I'll be home. Alive. Alive.

She smiled softly. "I know you will."

He rolled his eyes.

"But don't make me wait for so long!" She said.

He felt a sudden tightening of his throat. "You'll wait for me?"

"Of course, you moron! No one's gonna treat me to ramen!"

"How juvenile." She poked her tongue out.

A ninja with a pig mask appeared behind Sasuke. "Uchiha-san, the squad's complete, sir!"

He gave a curt nod. "Where's Naruto?"

The ninja shifted uncomfortably. "Er——"

"RIGHT HERE, ICE-CUBE!"

He smirked. "Dobe." He said acidly.

"Naruto!" Sakura called. Naruto smiled at her.

"I bet you're gonna miss me, Sakura-chan!" he said over-confidently.

She smiled.

"Idiot." Sasuke grunted.

"But don't worry! The future-Hokage will come home UNSCATHED so are the others but I'm not really sure about Sasuke— he's clumsy sometimes."

**BAM!** Uchiha Super Uppercut!

She giggled. "That's the spirit, Naruto!"

In spite of Sasuke's stinging assault, he managed to give her a bright grin. "Wahahaha! Oh, Sakura-chan, we're going to pass by the Mist Country— maybe I could visit Inari and Tazuna there, would you like me to bring you some Mist flowers?" he asked sweetly.

She was overjoyed. "Oh yeah! You're so thoughtful! Ino-chan would love to see flowers from Mist."

"OKAY! Oh do you like me to bring you mangoes too—"

"We're going to leave now." Sasuke snapped acidly. The dobe was annoyingly cheesy and he should cut his annoying display of affection.

"Oh." Sakura said.

"But I'm still talking to Sakura-chan!" he whined.

"We have to leave now. Sakura——" he turned to her, his handsome wolf mask looked intimidating. "Don't leave your windows open. You might catch a cold."

"Hai."

"Be home at six PM and locked the doors."

"What! But what about my social life?" she said but he ignored her statement.

"Don't talk to strangers. Don't let strangers inside the house."

"Yes, sir!" she said, nodding.

"Stay with Kakashi if you want to stay outside for a fair or something."

"I'll do that." She nodded sourly.

"Change your bed sheets every 2 days and don't waste water."

"Bed sheets are heavy!" she argued.

"And don't talk to boys. They're maniacs."

"Lee-san is not a maniac!" she said in defense of Lee.

"Because he's a gay, that's why." Sasuke said sardonically.

"SASUKE!" Sakura shrieked.

"Fine— sorry. Don't eat sushi. You're allergic."

"I won't forget." She pouted. She loved sushi.

"Beware of talking cats. If they talk, don't talk back."

"Experience is the best teacher!" she agreed, remembering Tora.

"Don't eat candies. You'll get cavities."

"But I love sweets!" she countered.

"Eat tomatoes."

"NO way," she said crossly.

"Brush your teeth before going to bed."

"I always brush my teeth!" Sakura said.

Naruto laughed at their conversation. "Sasuke, you talk like a nagging husband."

"I don't. And don't talk rubbish. I'll rip your tongue off." He snapped. "And wear thick socks when you sleep."

"Can I sleep in your room?" asked Sakura. Sasuke frowned behind the mask.

"Fine." he replied. "Don't forget to eat breakfast."

Sakura laughed. "I won't."

"Good." Sasuke nodded.

"See you soon, both of you!" she said, waving half-heartedly.

"Aa."

"I'm going to miss you, Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Cheesy._

Sakura laughed. "Life's so quiet without your voice, baka!"

"I'm stronger now, Sakura-chan! I'm not going to die in this mission! For you, I will make sure Sasuke will be safe!" Naruto promised. Sakura felt her eyes burn with unshed tears.

_For you, I will make sure Sasuke will be safe!_

"Naruto…" She whispered painfully. Always doing things for her. _Thank you…_

"Let's go." Sasuke turned his back on her and was about to leave when Sakura called his name.

"Sasuke-kun——"

He stopped for a while. "Don't worry. I won't forget your strawberries."

**SWOOSH!**

"Sasuke-kun!" _I wasn't worried about the strawberries…_

-

-

-

Three weeks after.

"THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE HERE!" Sakura exclaimed joyfully. Tsunade and Shizune ambled over to join her. "I can see Naruto's sunshine hair at this distance and his whiskers too! And his blue eyes!"

"You're overly excited, Sakura." Shizune said with a smile.

Tsunade frowned. It was odd, Sakura noticing Naruto first before Sasuke. She narrowed her eyes.

Sakura giggled. "OF COURSE! Sasuke-kun promised me 3 baskets of strawberries from Mist Country!"

"…" Shizune began to frown. She began to notice something else. She looked at Tsunade and at the look of seriousness etched all over her superior's face, she knew Tsunade noticed it too.

"And most of all, Sasuke-kun's gonna treat me to ramen and Naruto and I will go boating then the three of us will go and visit Kakashi-sensei then the four of us will go and see a movie—not a porn of course! Then to karaoke then to—"

"Sakura," Tsunade said.

"Yeah?"

"Sasuke's not with them."

-

-

-

A huge bright grin dominated Naruto's face. It was so good to be home. He missed Sakura-chan and of course, ramen. "SAKURA-CHAAAAAN…!" he screamed, waving wildly. His companions chuckled at his antics and the blonde Jounin soon broke into a run towards his female teammate.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN, beautiful flowers from Mist!" he said happily, waving his arm over his head while the other hand held a beautiful bouquet of spring flowers. He stopped in front of her, grinning.

"I missed y——"

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" her voice was hoarse and she was pale.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, look at the flowers!"

"Where is SASUKE-KUN?" she asked, her tone brittle.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Sakura-ch——"

"WHAT!" she shrieked that terribly shocked Naruto; he backed away several inches.

"Saku——"

"Sasuke-kun— where is HE?" she demanded. Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun… Where?

_Where?_

Where?

Her heart hurt. Her head hurt. Everything hurt.

He sighed again. "He's gone——"

"**WHAT!" **Sakura yelled, very horrified.

Naruto jumped. He began to panic when he saw her eyes streaming in tears. "Sakura-chan…"

"Wh… where is… his body?" she stammered, a sob erupting in her throat.

Naruto blinked. "What…? Of course, _he_ has it…"

"OH God!" she gasped and buried her face to her hands. Naruto looked stricken.

"…oh God… No… no… no…" she began crying, her green eyes became dull as pain consumed her heart. Her knees were trembling horribly and the wind seemed so cold and cruel to her now.

"No… no…" she clasped her hands together. "I told…h-him… that's why… SOB… that's… SOB… why… SOB… I wanted to … SOB! … to come! I should have— SOB——" she eventually broke down into tears like a human hosepipe and ran away.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called after her. "What is she crying for?" he asked incredulously, gaping at Tsunade and Shizune.

"Tell me what happened to Sasuke."

-

-

-

It hurt.

Her eyes hurt.

Her heart hurt.

Heck, even her nose hurt!

She lied down to his bed, tissues scattered everywhere and blew her nose for the 77th time. More tears leaked down from her swollen eyes and she angrily rubbed them away.

"This is just a bad dream. Yeah. Yeah." She muttered to herself and blew her nose, wincing as a froth of nasal discharge erupted from her nose to the poor tissue.

"A very bad and mean dream…" she mumbled. She closed her eyes tightly.

"_Sakura, I'll come home."_

She sobbed. "Liar…" Tears of despair flowed down.

_I'll come… alive._

She sobbed harder, her tears coming down in torrents. "Liar…" Her hair had lacked luster and her skin became paler. More… frothy nasal discharge erupted from her nose and she angrily blew her nose.

"LIAR!" she screamed, grabbed a pillow and hugged it close. It smelled like Sasuke and she felt sadder and cried harder.

"Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun… No, he's not dead. This is just a BIG mean dream. I'll wake up, yeah, tomorrow, eat breakfast then wait at the gates for them to arrive— Sasuke-kun carrying 3 enormous baskets of strawberries for me— Naruto unscathed with flowers from Mist." She nodded vigorously, her eyebrows contracting dramatically.

"Yeah, yeah," she nodded again, ignoring the steady flow of her tears. "This is just a dream. Yeah, yeah, I'll go to sleep now, wearing Sasuke-kun's knee-high thick socks, under his comforter, I'll close my eyes and wake up with a BANG!" she pressed her face hard onto Sasuke's pillow, tears pooling in her eyes.

"_Sakura, I'll come home."_

Sob.

"_Sakura, I'll come home."_

Sob.

She groaned and hugged the pillow tighter. "No, no, this is a nightmare, yeah, yeah," she nodded and sat up quickly. "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, He'll come home. He promiseeeeeeed me!" she pumped a fist in the air.

"He's not dead! Not dead… he's so mean. Mean guys don't die that easily." Sakura let out a forced laugh. "Har har har har!"

"_He's gone—_—"

She ignored the echo of Naruto's voice and another wave of tears. "He's not dead. I'm sure of it. Yeah, yeah! Sasuke-kuuuuun's so arrogant, he won't die fast." She tried so hard to convince herself.

"He won't die so fast, he's evil, he's mean, he's arrogant, bad wolf, big bad…wo… wo- SOB- wolf… sob… sob… Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun…"

She burst again in tears and cried herself to sleep.

-

-

-

1 week later.

She sighed loudly. "I can't believe that Sasuke-kun's dead."

Naruto, who was practicing kunai dodging, tripped and fell face-first onto a puddle of mud. "Aaaaarrrrgggghhhhh!" he yelped and SPLASH!

Sakura jumped and jolted out of her trance. "Narutoooooooo!" she shrieked, rushing to his side. "What on earth happened to you?"

Naruto lifted himself up, his face dripping in mud. He choked out mud from his mouth and wiped his eyes. "What did you say, Sakura-chan?"

She rolled her eyes as she sat on her shins. "I said, what on earth happened to you."

"No, before _that,_"

She frowned and sighed, her eyes tearing. "I can't believe that Sasuke-kun's dead."

"THAT'S IT!" Naruto exclaimed then, "**WHAT?"** he yelped.

Sakura shot him a look of pure venom. "Are you crazy, Naruto! What's with the WHAT! expression, huh?"

Naruto wiped his face with a towel. "Sakura-chan, where did——"

"I…I…" she sniffed, her eyes streaming with tears. "...I can't believe it! He's dead… Why? Why? Why him? Why Sasuke…? Why not Shikamaru or Kiba or…"she groaned and ruffled her hair in frustration. "What am I saying! I'm so mean but… why…HIM?"

Naruto only watched and listened.

"I can't… believe this… I can't bear this pain…" she continued.

"Sakura-chan, listen to me!"

She clasped her hands together. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, please be my Guardian Angel, my guardian dear to whom God's love entrust me here… Be the wind that caresses me and protect me from evil…"

SOB.

"Ooh, he's dead and who knows… whether he's in heaven or in hell but of course I really really HOPED he's in Heaven… But yeah, I should not keep my hopes up. He's arrogant and arrogant guys don't go to Heaven, do they?" she asked Naruto who paled.

"Sakura-chan…!"

"Yeah right! They go to Hell! So, I think I should start being arrogant now if I really want to be with Sasuke-kun! So hell yeah, I'll start now so get ready to rumble Naruto and listen to me!" she took a breath and yelled:

"NARUTO-DOBEEEEEEEEE…!" Naruto was degraded. Sakura perfectly impersonated Sasuke and it was frightening. She must be really this desperate to go and see Sasuke in hell that she decided to change her image into something despicable.

Frightening.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme is——"

She whirled to face him and shrieked. "DON'T YOU DARE INSULT SASUKE-KUN! HE'S…he's…" she burst into tears.

"Sakura-chan…"

"I… missed… him so much!" her sentence was punctured with loud sniffing and sobbing. "I…I…" she buried her face into her palms.

"Sasuke is——"

"I haven't… haven't… told h-him how much… I value his friendship, how I appreciate his kindness— though his kindness is MINIMAL and _forced_ — but still, I know he cares about me as much as I care about him…" she sobbed.

"What are you saying, Sakura-chan?" Naruto exclaimed, her blue eyes widening.

"SASUKE-KUN IS DEAD, YOU IDIOT!" Sakura yelled, slapping Naruto full in the head.

"Ow! Who's dead?"

Sakura shrieked like a banshee. "ARE YOU FROM OUTER SPACE, YOU MORON? SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN IS DEAD! DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD? Did you hear me? He's dead! You said he's gone you said he has his body you said… you said…" she burst into tears again.

"What! Of course, he has his body! It's HIS!" Naruto exclaimed, confused.

"IDIOOOOOOOOOT!" she screamed and **BAM!** He flew backward a least twenty feet off the ground and hit the tree trunk with a loud thud.

Stomp

Stomp

Stomp

Naruto groaned, seeing stars in the corner of his eyes. Sakura sure can punch like a crazy gorilla.

"But Sasuke-teme is——"

-

-

-

-

-

"…alive."

Tsunade groaned.

"Sakura got it all wrong."

"…"

"Apparently, he stayed back in Mist Country because of…" Shizune's voice trailed off.

"Strawberries." Tsunade supplied dully.

Shizune nodded. "H-Hai…" and she winced. "This is Naruto's fault! He gave her wrong information."

Tsunade's brow was twitching. "…it wasn't Naruto's fault."

"Eh?"

"Sakura assumed." Tsunade said, rolling her brown eyes.

Shizune raised her brow. "Really?"

Tsunade made a face. "Yeah, she must be really, really…" she screwed up her eyes, thinking. "…cracked…or—"

"Really, really crazy?" Shizune said hopefully.

"Yeah, that's it. Exactly. Crazy. She is, really." Tsunade said, opening the folder containing Naruto's report of their Classified S-mission.

Shizune chuckled weakly. "It must be the intense anxiety. All these worrying for almost four weeks went up to her head and muddied her thoughts."

Tsunade was reading Naruto's report idly, scratching offending words like 'punk', 'Sasuke-bastard', 'hellish hell' and other stuffs.

"I can't blame her…" she began to scowl as she read more unprofessional words, words and sentences like '_crybaby_', '_Akamaru dropping a poo on his head har har har_' and _'he's a shit head!_' words.

"This was the first time Sasuke and Naruto went to a mission without her. She's not used of being left alone especially by Sasuke. She must be really agitated." Tsunade continued distractedly. Her scowl was darker now. The word '_old hag'_ caught her eye.

"I heard she stood beside the gates all day everyday waiting for her teammates." Shizune said, not noticing the pinkish white steam blowing from Tsunade's nose.

"She worries too much. Uchihas don't die easily." Tsunade said carelessly, veins pounding on her temples. _'Sasuke was so scared he pees on his pants… he he he' _Naruto's report said.

Shizune raised a brow. "Really? How about the Uchiha Massacre, eh?"

The Fifth looked up sharply. "What I meant is that Uchiha is not easy to eliminate. The kid's crazy about revenge and Sakura. He won't die in peace until he killed Itachi."

"I see… What's up, Tsunade-hime?" Shizune asked as she finally noticed the steam coming out of Tsuande's nostrils and the look of anger on her face.

"Naruto's report is very subjective." Tsunade snapped, drawing a line through an entry that said: _'Uchiha Sasuke-BASTARD left the area 41 at 1015PM hours, going northeast then south before stopping at Mist because he's scared that Sakura-chan might gore him alive if he come back home empty handed! Ahahah! That bastard I hope he fell into a pool of lye and rot there like a gorilla! He's arrogant, evil evil momma with stupid mop of black hair he calls SHINY POO! ROT IN HELL, SCRAWNY POO POO!'_

The Fifth's nose was steaming with smoke, now a color of booger. "That kid! This report oozes with immaturity! Listen, he wrote here: _Sasuke was scared, he can't move inside his tent so I have to finish off those twenty cheap ninjas who came to ambush us. Hero, am I not?_ Arrgggh! So unprofessional! That loudmouth! KONOHAMARU!" she screeched. The kid came barging inside her Office.

"Your Excellency our most Revered Village Leader, what is it?" Konohamaru yelled.

Tsunade shot him a look so reminiscent of growling lion.. "What a degrading way of addressing your Excellency! Fetch Naruto! PRONTO!" she shouted. "And tell him to get his ass ready cos I'm gonna whip him inside out!"

Konohamaru obeyed hastily.

-

-

-

-

Sob.

Sob.

"Yo."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sakura screeched. _How dare this mortal to interrupt me in my prayer! Can't he see I'm busy praying for Sasuke-kun's soul! Oh… Sasu-chan, I hope you're in Heaven… so I won't have to go to Hell…_

Sob.

Sob.

"Yo." The voice repeated.

"I SAID… LEAVE ME ALONE!" with her anger, she kicked a random tree that cracked in halves. Seething and smoking (literally), she whipped around to face the owner of the voice.

"Yo,"

Her eyes widened.

"Uchiha Sasuke reporting," He said with a sinister smirk and three HUGE baskets of strawberries stood beside him.


	24. Oh yeah, THE WIND BLOWS, FoFo

_**Eye-Catch!**_ SD-Naruto, SD-Sasuke, SD-Sakura were standing side by side in front of the camera. Suddenly, SD-Sasuke sprouted demon horns. SD-Naruto and SD-Sakura were shocked. "Saw that?!" SD-Sasuke exclaimed, laughing evilly as he clutched a giant fork.

---

**--**

**-**

**Chapter 24! Sas-KE, shake your bonbon! Shake your bonbon!**

**-**

**--**

**---**

The wind blew, her long roseate strands swayed to the side, covering the half of her face.

_((close up view of her green eye))_

He stood in front of her, pink petals falling in his eyes and few stuck to his hair. The wind blew his bangs, concealing the half of his face.

_((close up view of his dark eye))_

The wind stopped blowing.

_The way she looked at me makes me feel needed._

And her hair fell to her side.

_The way she looked at me makes me feel she loves me._

She blinked.

_But our love was different._

He narrowed his eyes.

_((close up view of the lower portion of her face))_

_Our love was different from each other._

He saw her swallow.

_When she looked at me like that, I felt suddenly empty._

_((close up view of the half of his face))_

The pink petals continued to fall in his eyes.

_It suddenly felt…_

The petals became translucent in his eyes.

…_painful to look in her eyes._

-

_**Eye-Catch!**_SD-Sasuke and SD-Sakura were drowning in a sea of pink petals. "HELP! HELP! I don't know how to SWIM!" SD-Sakura screamed. "SAS-KE, let's transform!" "What?" SD-Sasuke yelled back. "Let's transform!" she yelled. "Transform?" he asked, confused. "Pink POWER make UP!" SD-Sakura screamed. POOF! SD-Sakura became a pink fish.

-

"…you…" shadow passed in her eyes. "YOU'RE NOT SASUKE-KUUUUUUN!" she screamed, pointing a finger towards him.

Sasuke blinked. _What?_

"YOU'RE NOT SASUKE-KUUUUUN! YOU'RE…A…A—" She looked lost for words. "A… a… oh yeah— a BUNSHIIIIIIIIN!" she screamed.

Sasuke's brows shot up so high it disappeared in his hairline. "Are you crazy?"

Vein.

Twitch.

_SHOOOOOO_.

Smoke went out of her ears. "HOW DARE YOU! JUST BECAUSE YOU LOOKED LIKE SASUKE-KUN DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN BULLY ME!!"

Vein.

Twitch. Twitch.

"I am NOT a bunshin." He said between gritted his teeth. What an annoying girl. The boy wasn't in good mood to tolerate her… _stupidity_. Sure, she was cute but still annoying. How could someone with wide forehead that told her high intelligence be this… _stupid_?

Her eyes (to his astonishment) grew SO big like flying saucers.

"You're…" she paled. "…a _ghost_?"

Another twitch, another vein.

"What are you babbling about? You're demented." He growled.

She gasped— oh so dramatically. "A bunshin do not usually talk like THAT!"

Vein.

Twitch. Twitch.

Sasuke scowled.

…

…

Her jaws dropped. "And THAT scowl! Hey, you're a GOOD bunshin!!"

Veins twitched and popped out.

"Idiot." He hissed as black smoke blew out of his cutie pie ears.

"And oohhh, THAT deadpan delivery of words!"

Dark eyes narrowed. "Is this your idea of warm welcome?"

She blinked. "Eh?"

"You've been hanging out with Naruto so much, haven't you? If idiocy _kills_, you're already dead."

Veins— so _many_ veins popped out of her temple. It was so mortifying to be called idiot by a bunshin. "Kyaa! A BUNSHIN WHO ACTS LIKE SASUKE-KUN! THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!"

He was losing his precious temper. "Sakura." He growled but—

Suddenly, to his grimace, she burst into tears and howling.

"Sasuke-kun— Sasuke-kun…" She sobbed to her hands.

"Sakura." Sasuke began, stepping forward to console her just like he had always done but stopped short when she howled.

"Sasuke-kun's ALREADY in _Heaven_!"

Sasuke blinked. "I'm in… _what?_" He looked around, bemused.

She inhaled loudly, dark eyes followed her movements as she procured a hanky (magically, who knows) out of nowhere. "Stop making fun of me! You're so cruel! Sasuke-kun's already resting in peace… it hurts terribly."

"_What?"_

"Sasuke-kun's already DEAD!"

Cringe.

"I'm…dead?" he looked down to his hands and placed one of his hands over his chest. "I'm… _not_ dead."

She stopped sobbing and looked at him sharply. "What are you talking about? 'Course you're _not_ dead. Bunshins DO NOT die, idiot." She snapped and resumed crying again.

Her head had cracked, Sasuke decided.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't live _without_ Sasuke-kun! I can't believe he's dead. I mean, _arrogant_ guys don't die THAT fast, do they?" Sakura wailed. Sasuke twitched at the word arrogant.

"Oh, do you think he's in Heaven? Do you think bad-ass boys go to Heaven?"

He blinked and his left eye twitched.

"I mean, if I want to be with Sasuke-kun, what am I supposed to do? I mean, look at me— LOOK AT ME." She growled suddenly, her features demented.

Sasuke did, grimacing. It was so bizarre how girls change their moods.

"I'm an angel who gave up Heaven to make Hell on earth! My beauty doesn't fit in Hell!" she made a pose with matching pink background and music flooded in.

He blinked. _This is stupid._

"Oh, Sasuke-kun…" the pink background became purple. "Wherever you are, I hope you don't mind if I wear your tomato socks."

"YOU WORE MY TOMATO SOCKS?" Sasuke thundered.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun…" Her eyes widened when a hand covered her mouth. A hand that felt so real, so alive. Her eyes looked up. Sasuke's face was hovering above hers, so close that their noses were touching; his mysterious eyes were so dark and cautious— careful not to show emotions.

"You are annoying." He whispered. Her bottle green eyes blinked, big like a doll's. "I'm _alive_."

Her eyes started to well up in tears. He sighed and lifted his hand off her mouth.

Sakura swallowed painfully; she stared at him, wide-eyed. "Are… are… you really… Sasuke-kun?"

Glare.

She blinked, pearly tears started to pool in her eyes and fell to her cheeks. "But… but…" she looked thoroughly confused. "…Naruto said…you're…gone—"

"That _idiot._"

"Sa…Sasuke…kun…" She walked up to him… slowly. Sasuke tensed; she was standing so close to him, her body radiating warmth. Tentatively, she reached up to his face (since he was way taller than her) and touched his face. He swallowed painfully, staring down to her green eyes. Her slightly calloused hands gently caressed his cheeks while inching her face closer to his.

"Sakura—" his hormones— yeah sure, he's a man after all— began to panic. He blushed as their noses touched.

"You're— you're alive…" she whispered, tears falling down to her cheeks. "I can feel your body heat." Her fingertips touched his lips. His blush intensified.

"Heeeeeey!"

Blink. Blink.

"NO KISSY KISSY!" Naruto's voice rang in the air. Sasuke gritted his teeth and took her hands off his face._ Dobe._

He faced Naruto and said, "You idiot,"

"Hey! Finally, you're back! What took you so long?? I thought you fell into a pit of lye and rots there—"

There was an inhumane growl.

-

**Eye-catch!**SD-Naruto was hanging upside down from a tree while SD-Sakura sat beside the tree, gobbling up her strawberries, "LET ME DOOOOOOOOWN!!" SD-Naruto screamed.

-

"NA. RU. TO."

The blonde ninja blinked and turned to Sakura whose hair seemed to…stand up.

"YOU. IDI. OT."

"Eh?"

"YOU TOLD ME SASUKE-KUN'S DEAD!" she screamed angrily, pointing her index finger at Naruto.

The blonde ninja's jaw dropped. "WHAAAAAT! I didn't!"

Sasuke's left eye twitched. "Dobe."

"You told me he's GONE!"

"Ahhh, yeah! But what I meant was he _went_ to Mist Country! You didn't let me finish! YOU ASSUMED!" Naruto pointed out.

She barred her teeth. "So, it's **my** fault?"

Naruto cringed. "Well, nooooo— I mean…" he shrugged.

She growled. "I WAS SO WORRIED! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I WENT THROUGH! I spent a week crying everywhere snot running from my nose my eyes red and super duper puffy and guess what guess what I went to a TEMPLE to pray for Sasuke-kun's soul coz I thought he'll go to hell how great was I?"

Naruto inserted a finger to his ear. "Ow, my ears are bleeding…"

BAM!

"Owwwww!"

"And then I spent all MY nights sleeping in Sasuke-kun's bed, wearing ONLY his tomato socks—"

"You slept **NAKED** in MY bed." Sasuke snapped, scandalized.

"—mumbling to myself like an idiot— NO— I BECAME AN IDIOT! You made me an idiot! I HATE YOU!"

"Aw, Sakura-chan…"

"Tch. Moron, you weren't here to hear those stupid things she mumbled—"Sasuke winced as Sakura pulled his ear.

"UCHIHA!" She yelled in his ear. "Naruto, I really, really hate you— this is your FAULT!"

"Stop it both of you. Dobe, you should have explained everything to her CLEARLY." Sasuke said.

"I DID TRY but every time I try to talk to her, she always ends up crying about you being dead." Naruto grumbled.

"—because you told me so!" Sakura snapped.

"I did NOT!" Naruto said.

"And you," Sasuke addressed Sakura. "Listen _first_ before overreacting."

Blink.

"Eh?"

"Let's go home." Sasuke yawned and stretched his arms. He was so tired from carrying the baskets of strawberries.

"Are you… trying to say I'm… _overacting_?" asked Sakura, her eyes wide.

"No." he replied flatly.

"Sasuke-kun, I didn't overreact!"

"Naruto, carry the baskets."

"Whaaat!" Naruto yelled.

"Sasuke-kun, really— I didn't overreact! I'm not OVERACTING!"

Sasuke sneered at Naruto. "Do you want me to spell it out for you?"

"BASTARD!"

"Sasuke-kun, I DID NOT OVERREACT! I'M NOT OVERACTING! Naruto…" she faced Naruto angrily. "I'm ANGRY! YOU MADE ME LOOK STUPID!"

"I did not! You didn't listen to me very carefully—" Naruto reasoned out.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME I'M STUPID?"

Sasuke sighed, rubbing his neck wearily.

"Now you RUINED my reputation—"

"You don't have a reputation—"

"WELL, DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU?"

"Well, no— not really—"

"Naruto, shut the hell up. Just carry the baskets." Sasuke snapped.

"Hey, is it ONLY me or you're taking side with Sakura-chan??" Naruto retorted.

"What?" Sasuke lifted his brow.

"You ALWAYS take side with Sakura-chan!" Naruto said. Sakura frowned.

Sasuke paled. "Well—" he shrugged, resuming his color. "Just carry the baskets, dobe!" he barked angrily.

"How am I supposed to carry the three baskets all at once!?"

"You're an idiot. Use your bunshins."

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Naruto— how could you do this to me—??"

"Sakura," Sasuke gritted. "Stop harassing Naruto."

"But, Sasuke-kun—" she whined. "I didn't overreact."

"You DID." Three Narutos said.

"Do you want me to skin you alive?" she asked sharply.

Sasuke sighed. "Sakura, be quiet." He said, annoyed.

"Sasuke-kun—"

"FINE. YOU didn't overreact. Just be quiet." Sasuke hissed.

"Sasuke-kun—"

"_Be quiet."_ The Uchiha snapped.

Sakura backed off. Naruto scowled. Sakura was _annoying _but he'll never snap at her.

"I— I missed you!" she stuttered loudly.

A stunned silence followed her declaration.

Her bottom lip trembled. Her eyes were watering again, filled with sadness, fear and dejection. Sasuke felt sorry for snapping at her like that…

But she was so annoying.

"Sasuke-kun…I…—"

She suddenly engulfed him in a hug.

-

**Eye-catch!** SD-Sasuke sitting on a swing with Cherry Blossom tree at the side

-

_Sakura…_

Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and lifted her up.

"I'm so… happy that you're alive…" she hiccupped.

His eyes were hidden behind his long lashes. His arms involuntarily constricted around her as he painfully realized how fragile she was.

"Sasuke…kun…don't be angry…" she sobbed.

_So weak, so small that I can squeeze her to death._

"I…I really thought you were dead…"

"You just overreacted." He said flatly. He felt her stiffened, hiccupped and her arms slackened around his neck. Her feet touched the ground and she stepped away from him, head bowed, her pink bangs obscuring her face.

"Sakura?" he frowned when her shoulders shook. She brought her clenched fists to her eyes.

"I'm sorry I overreacted. I'm sorry I'm so corny. I'm sorry I'm so overacting. I'm sorry I didn't listen." She bit her lip and angrily wiped her cheeks. "It's just that…" she shook her head wearily. "I didn't know what to do. Everything was going so fast…everything hurt…everything was so complicated!" she began to cry to her fists.

"I…was so confused. I don't know what to do! I… I missed you so much that it… hurts. I have no one to talk to— sure there is Ino…but she's NOT you…"

"…"

"I felt so alone! I always think about you… Were you thinking about me too? Were you worried that… that… I'm _alone_… Did you think of me?"

Sasuke bowed his head.

_I do._

_I just can't tell you._

"Sasuke-kun… you think I'm corny for overreacting? But… but I… I…" she bit her lip. "It hurts. Do you know what it feels like to wish to be at your side?"

His hands clenched.

_You don't know what you're talking about._

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto bowed his head in guilt. "I'm sorry. It's my fault. I should have… tried my best to explain it to you. I didn't know that… you'll be hurt just because of misunderstanding."

Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Sasuke-teme, oi…"

"You're annoying."

…

…

Sasuke picked a large succulent strawberry form the basket, faced her with one eye hidden behind his bangs.

"You're corny."

Sakura looked up in hurt but Sasuke was already gone.

A blur.

And rematerialized in front of her. "Huh!"

"And overacting."

Twenty seven veins popped out at once. "UCHI—oof!" Sasuke stuffed the whole strawberry inside her mouth.

Naruto's expression turned hilariously ridiculous. Miraculously, she was able to swallow the WHOLE strawberry WITHOUT chewing.

"UCHIHA!" She shrieked, lifted her hand to strike him but Sasuke caught her wrist and twisted her arm so that her back was facing his chest. She winced and soon blushed as Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"But you always knew I'll come home to you." He said in a low voice behind her ear.

Silence.

Smile.

"Welcome home, Sasuke-kun."

Pause.

"Aa."

-

**Eye-catch! **SD-Sakura sitting alone on the other side of the see-saw; pink petals swaying in the air

-

The next day, Sasuke had to endure hour-long lecture filled with saliva projectiles from Tsunade. ("How could you let Naruto write your report?? Are you INSANE, Uchiha? UCHIHA! Uchiha are you listening to me? OI! OI! You should have not let Naruto write your report! Do you have any idea what he had written there? It's so UNprofessional! He even called you shitty poo! He called you coward! He wrote that you pee on your pants! So never, never let him write your mission report again!) After that, he looked for Naruto who flew up in the air when Sasuke delivered a charka-filled Uchiha Bonbon Uppercut. (Moron, what was so hard in writing a decent report? All you have to do is write that Gaara was successfully retrieved from Akatsuki.)

At lunch, to celebrate Sasuke's return-from-the-grave, the trio headed to Ichiraku (after waiting for two hours for Naruto to come back from the clouds).

"One miso ramen please!" Naruto was already having his 34th bowl of ramen. Sasuke finished his 34th and asked for another bowl.

"Beef ramen with tomatoes. Now." Scared, the chef gave him a bowl of beef ramen with beautifully cut tomatoes atop.

SLURP

"Yo, miso, please!"

SLURP

"Beef. Now."

SLURP

"I won't be beaten! OY, MISO!"

SLURP

"As if. Beef ramen."

SLURP

"Chef, another miso!"

"Beef."

"MISO!"

"BEEF!"

"I won't loooose! Oi, Sakura-chan, still on your 2nd bowl? Yosh, you're so SLOW."

Sakura glared. Sasuke glanced at her.

"Maybe you should concentrate your charka on your JAWS—"

"Yeah, charka on jaws— ha ha!"

**BAM!**

Grunt.

"Or maybe you should mind your own businesses, eh?" she growled. She sipped her soup and slurped her ramen quickly that the noodles slapped the tip of her nose. The two boys grumbled under their breaths. After a few minutes, Sakura put her chopsticks down.

"I'm done!"

The two ninjas looked at her.

"What? Already?" Naruto asked. Sakura shrugged indifferently and sipped her tea.

"You're on a diet." Sasuke pointed out. Sakura choked and spat out her tea to Naruto's face.

"Heeeeeeyyyy!" Naruto shrieked.

"Ops, sorry, Naruto—" she winced, embarrassed. Blushing, she turned to Sasuke who casually ate his ramen. "I'm not on a diet."

Sasuke shrugged. "You began to eat less when Naruto said you're growing wider—"

"HEY! Don't involve my name there!"

"I'm not fat, right, Naruto?" she asked quietly, yet her features were demented.

"OF COURSE! You are VERY sexy!"

Sasuke choked on his ramen and with noodles still hanging from his mouth, smacked Naruto hard at the back of his head. Naruto's face crashed down to his bowl of ramen.

"Dobe." Sasuke snarled, noodles still hanging in his mouth.

"Owwwww! You shitty poo!"

"See??? Naruto said I'm VERY sexy!"

"Whatever." Sasuke grumbled, slurping the hanging noodles.

"OOOOHHHH, my lovely noodles…my beautiful noodles…my—"

POOF!

"Ahhhhhhhhhh— my ramen— WHERE'S MY RAMEN?"

"Lookie, the smoke is_ orange_—"

Grunt.

"Hello, my kiddy poohs— ah! Po, Lala, Dipsy and yeah, Tinky Winky— all present. My little kiddy cutie pie fo-fo are here."

CRINGE.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Sensei, this is NARUTO. Not Teletubbies—"

The sun suddenly giggled.

"Ahhhhh—Sakura-chan, the sun is GIGGLING! Looooooook!" Naruto pointed at the sky.

Sasuke's jaw clenched while his let brow twitched.

"Whoa, it's giggling! _IT'S GIGGLING_!" Naruto continued.

"Ne, why are you wearing that?" Sakura asked, pointing at Kakashi's head.

"Oohh, this?" Kakashi pointed to his head. He was wearing a headdress: a yellow headband with yellow bunny ears.

"heh, pretty, isn't it?" Kakashi tossed his head, making the bunny ears bounced giddily.

"NO." Sasuke and Naruto snapped in unison.

"You looked retarded." Sasuke snarled, very annoyed. He could not believe that he was a member of such retarded team with a retarded blonde, with retarded sensei and… well, Sakura wasn't retarded. She's abnormally normal.

"That hurts, you know. Anyway, we're going to have a carnival to celebrate All-Friendship-Day." Kakashi announced.

The three youngsters raised their brows.

"Really?" Sakura, being a cheerful girl she was, smiled.

"Yep. With parlor games—"

"WOW!"

"—firework displays—"

"WOW!"

"And oh, you are **required** to join the parlor games."

"WHAT!" The three teenagers exclaimed.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sasuke said darkly.

"Tsk, tsk. Unfortunately, I haven't, Sasuke. Tsunade-sama personally appoints as the Parlor Games Coordinator so I've got the authority to choose what games to play and the participants." Kakashi explained.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. "So you chose us?"

"Not only the three of you. Parlor games are no fun with only three kids playing."

"Arghhh, noooo waaaaaay…" Naruto groaned. His friends only rolled their eyes.

"Anyway, don't forget. Carnival starts at six. It will be fun." Kakashi said, patting Sakura's head who pouted.

"Carnivals are for puny kids!" Naruto mumbled.

"Er—" Sakura scratched her cheek absent-mindedly.

"I'd rather eat grass." Sasuke snapped.

"Har har. Funny, Sas-KE. Then say bye to ANBU, bye to I-am-Jounin, bye-bye—"

Naruto and Sasuke hissed a curse.

"I should be off." He raised his and to form a seal but stopped, remembering something _important_. "I almost forgot. Since I AM the Parlor Games Coordinator, all participants are required to _wear_ headdresses. Ja."

Thank god for the teleportation techniques. Sasuke and Naruto both jumped at Kakashi to tear his limbs apart but _POOF!_ Kakashi disappeared into a smoke the color of neon green.

"AHHHHHHHH—" Naruto screamed.

-

**Eye-catch!** SD-Sasuke and SD-Sakura dozing under the shade of Cherry Blossom Tree…the two of them wearing bunny ears headband

-

"This sucks." Naruto grumbled, kicking a pebble that hit a random cat in the head. Sasuke grunted in response, his hands shoved inside the pockets of his black pants.

"Ohh, don't be so sad. I have always wanted to attend a carnival with you two!" Sakura said, giving them a cheeky grin.

The two males grunted.

"Sakura-chan, I'd love to GO OUT with you but not wearing a stupid headdress!" Naruto groaned. Sakura giggled.

Sasuke snorted. "This must be one of his stupid pranks."

Naruto sighed gloomily. "I betcha there's a lot of clowns there…"

"And LOTS of prizes, ne!" Sakura cheerfully threw her arms in the air.

"Tch—"Sasuke was thrown back as a pair of arms encircled his neck. "OY—"

"SASUKEEEEEEEE-KUUUUUUUN!" A voice, ten thousand times more annoying than Sakura's, rang in his ear.

Sakura and Naruto grimaced. _Oh no_. Fan girl strikes again! They watched Sasuke roughly pushed the girl off him, a scowl on his face. Unaffected, the girl ogled at him heartily. The background (to Sakura and Naruto's amazement) suddenly became pastel colored with big fluffy hearts and a rainbow appeared.

"Wow…" Sakura and Naruto were awestruck. "Amazing, isn't it, Naruto?"

"LOOK! A rainbow!" Naruto exclaimed.

"And there's a lot of hearts!!!"

Sasuke watched his friends ogled at the background. "Um, Sasukeeee-kuuun?" He directed his deadly ice glare at the girl.

"Will you go out with me?" The girl demanded.

Sasuke's left brow rose.

"OOOHHHH, Naruto, LOOK! The hearts are very FLUFFY!!!" Sakura's cheerful voice made Sasuke look at her. The Uchiha stared at her then looked at the random girl blankly.

"No."

The background collapsed and the hearts popped. "OH NO!" Naruto shrieked, as the background - which was actually a billboard -, flew in the air.

"But… but…why!" The girl shrieked.

"Leave me alone." Sasuke turned his back on her.

"But… SASUKE-KUUUUUN—"

Annoyed, Sasuke faced the fan girl. "I DON'T go out with a girl." He snapped carelessly. Naruto and Sakura looked at him in shock. The fangirl pouted, gave him a flying kiss and skipped away.

"What do you mean by THAT?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke scowled. "What?" he asked irritably.

Naruto eyed him suspiciously. "You said 'you DON'T go out with a girl'." His cerulean eyes narrowed. "Do you mean… you go out with A BOY?"

Sakura's eyes widened.

Sasuke twitched. "Moron."

Naruto suddenly turned white— literally. "YOU'RE GAY??!"

The background went gray then SHOCKING PINK. Sakura's jaw dropped, and then she looked at Sasuke, then to Naruto back to Sasuke then to Naruto then to—

"_Damn you!_ I'm NOT gay, you moron!"

Naruto turned back to normal. "Tsk," the blonde sneered, crossing his arms over his chest. "Honestly, you're a nice-looking guy— but still I'm _nicer_— though you've got one hell of a bad attitude, girls still find you interesting." He gave Sasuke a critical look from head to toe. "Suuure, the whole bad-ass attitude is attractive to girls but what I don't understand is why girls like assholes who are actually female at heart—"

BAM! The Uchiha Super Galactic Punch!

"Ow! You think you can get away with your super bonbon punch?" Naruto yelled. Sakura was still in shock.

"Shut up, gorilla." Sasuke said, his cheeks pink… shockingly pink.

The word _gorilla_ struck a nerve. "Arrgh, why you— you think you're CUTE?"

"Excuse me. You're talking to me, dobe." Sasuke snarled.

"Che! Just because you got a fan club of bimbos doesn't mean you're STRAIGHT!"

Sakura winced. Well, come to think of it. Sasuke NEVER had a crush. A _female _crush.

"Now I understand why you still haven't got a girlfriend, teme. It's because you want a BOYfriend." The blonde sneered.

"**NARUTO!"** Sakura shouted.

Sasuke was clenching his jaws so hard— he was trying very, very, _very _hard not to use his Katon jutsus to fry up the boy. Though, he was close— _so_ close to form a seal and spit fire.

The Uchiha, his left eye twitching, tried not to curse so vehemently. After all, Sakura was there. "You think so greatly of yourself, dobe. You don't have a girlfriend either." He hissed violently.

Naruto blinked. "Er—"

"That's because you're a dumb yellow HOMO gorilla." Sasuke snarled. He smirked triumphantly as Naruto blanched.

"Guys, er— just drop it." Sakura said, lifting her hands between the boys.

"You shitty poo hot air balloon head!" Naruto yelled, shaking with rage.

"Guys, stop—"

"You're a homo moron."

"Er— just…er—" Sakura didn't know what to do.

"EXCUSE ME! I'M ONE HOT FAFA!"

"Stop it, now—"

"Go to hell, gorilla—"

"ARGGGGHHHH! THAT'S IT! LET'S HAVE A BET!" Naruto screamed, veins popping in his temples.

Sakura blinked. "Eh? A bet?"

Sasuke glared. "Bring it on, baboon."

"SHUT UP! You must find a girl and KISS HER in front of me!" Naruto yelled.

-

**Eye-catch! **SD-Sasuke holding a pink cat at eye level, his lips puckered up to kiss the cat. But the cat's eyes were so LARGE and it was trying to escape SD-Sasuke's grasp! "Meow, MEOW! MEOW! MEOOOOOOOOOOW!"

-

"Kiss… a girl…?" Sakura mumbled, awestruck.

Naruto grinned.

"Yeah boy, kiss a girl. A mouth-on-mouth kiss!"

Sasuke was…

-

TO BE CONTINUED!


	25. When it rains, YOU GET WET

(love-love Sasuke x Sakura story!)

(disclaimer applied)

(this is

the uchiha_  
_sweetheart)

**-**

**CHAPTER 25! Sasuke and His Unfortunate Adventures! If bad luck is on your side, it's not fate— it's… well it's BAD LUCK!**

**-**

**--**

**---**

…was turned to a stone statue!

"Let's see who got REAL masculinity and _animal_ magnetism!" Naruto continued, grinning widely.

"I **don't** have _animal_ magnetism." Sasuke snarled, who luckily, came back to a breathing human. "I'm NOT an animal. Unlike **you**."

Naruto growled. "YOU SHITTY POO! Don't get so high and mighty! Kiss a girl— proveeeee your sexuality, HOMO!" The blonde was shouting his head off.

_Kiss a girl._

Sasuke almost— YES, _ALMOST_ — looked at Sakura. But he stopped and willed his neck not to turn. And look at HER. At this, his color almost turned into orange.

He cleared his throat. "Piece of cake." Yep, this was just a piece of chocolate cake. Yum.

Sakura gasped. "Sasuke-kun…?"

"HAH! Don't be so cocky!" Naruto snapped, his eyes narrowed. "Just because you have a fan club, it doesn't guarantee you one thousand percent success! I betcha you don't have the BALLS to approach a girl, let alone kiss her in front of me!"

Sasuke blushed _palely_. It was so damn embarrassing to be called homo in front of Sakura. Why?

Only monkeys know.

"Idiot," Sasuke growled. No— he was a moron! No— imbecile… no— more like a gorilla— at least gorillas have decent IQ levels… and gorillas will not do this to him.

"Naruto, don't do this to Sasuke-kun! He's male— physically, emotionally and mentally!"

"Hmhp! How sure are you, Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke had to restrain himself from shoving Naruto's arrogant face into cow dung.

"Eh—" she fidgeted with her fingers, looking very uncomfortable. "Well, Sasuke-kun looked _hot_."

Sasuke turned into a mashed potato, very red.

"Sakura-chan, he might look hot but remember: hot guys are usually gays! That's the universal law! Pretty boys are female at heart!" Naruto argued.

"But—"

"NO BUTS!" He frowned down at her then turned to Sasuke who was still a mashed potato. "You bastard, prove it to us that you're one hot alpha male! Aren't you ashamed at Sakura-chan?"

_TING!_ The mashed potato said: "Dobe."

"Dobe, dobe, dobe DOBE! You're a one word vocabulary balloon head, man! Got nothing to say aside from DOBE!? I'm tired of your crap!"

"Naruto, stop insulting Sasuke-kun or I'll—"—"

"Accept my challenge, Great I am The Man Uchiha Sasuke! When I say kiss— not on cheeks, hands or foreheads—"

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOO—" Sakura shrieked.

"Mouth to mouth kiss, got it?!" Naruto laughed out like a fool.

Sasuke swore to himself that he'll castrate Naruto HIMSELF. "Deal." He snapped, clenching his fists so that he would not lose control of his arm to hit Naruto in the nose.

"Sasuke-kun—" He ignored her. _Hell_, he was too embarrassed to look at _her_.

"And if you fail—"

"I won't." He growled.

"…fear the consequences!"

Sasuke glared. "What's the consequence?" he snapped, not in the mood to play guess what.

-

**Eye-catch!** SD-Sasuke was dancing pearly shell, wearing grass skirt and shell bra! His face…haha, he wore an I-will-kill-you look. "I looooove U Sas-ke!" Boys chanted from the sideline.

-

Dun… dun… dun… _dun-dun!_

CLICK

A dozen spotlights radiated off to Naruto.

Sakura raised her brow.

Sasuke twitched.

A grin almost split Naruto's face in halves.

"SKINNY DIPPING!"

-

Uchiha almost _shriek._ But didn't, just in time. But Sakura— whose eyes go wide — as wide as Jupiter, did shriek.

"BAKA!" she shrieked, horrified. She hit Naruto's skull with a gigantic mallet. "HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed. "Do you have any idea what a skinny dipping is?!"

"Of course, I have! According to Webster: swimming in _nude_!"

"Exactly! Don't be crazy!"

"……" Sasuke was stiff as a blackboard.

"HAH!" Naruto looked so pleased with himself. For once, he felt prodigious. "Scared shitless, teme?"

"Fuck off, dobe." Sasuke snapped.

"We have a deal, then." Naruto's grin made Sasuke want to throw the blonde headfirst to the lake.

"Die." Uchiha hissed.

"Bring the girl in front of the lake at 5:30, TE-ME."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "Fine."

"Fine!"

Sasuke turned away but Sakura held onto his arm. "Sasuke-kun, are you sure about this?"

He forced himself not to look down to her. "Yeah, I'll show_ you_— I'm NOT — I'll prove—"

"Of course, I believe you're male." She said softly, pressing her cheek against his biceps. "This is stupid." She looked up to him. "Sasuke-kun, don't do this—"

"See you later." He said a little forcefully, pushing her hands off his arm.

"Sasuke-kun—"

-

_This would be frigging easy_.

He scoffed arrogantly. He can ask a lot of girls— with HIS face, _duh!_ All he has to do was to collect and collect and collect then select! But he's UCHIHA SASUKE— that IS the problem. Sure he had the face _(he poked his cheek),_ the body _(he flexed his arm to show his muscled biceps)_, the power _(fireworks erupted in the background_)… but he had NO balls —not really — he had the balls, however, he hadn't hit puberty.

Sure he knew what a kiss was but…

"… what have I gotten myself into?" he growled under his breath." He stomped down the street, scowling heavily.

_Damn that fucked up yellow baboon. Where did he get the idea that I'm a…_

He gritted his teeth so hard that passersby looked around, alarmed, for a snake.

"Shit."

_I can do this. _

But he's such an innocent boy, naïve more like. He didn't want to kiss a random girl. He wanted his first real kiss (his kiss with Sakura when they were kids was passive) to be special.

_Fuck_. He shivered unexpectedly. _I sounded so cheesy._ But…_ I want to kiss—_ A face flashed before his mind's eye… a face with green—

"Yo."

Sasuke_ shrieked, _jumping backwards. Fuck— did he shriek? No, he **growled. **What the hell was he turning into? A duck…?

Scowling, he wheeled around to become face to face with Kakashi.

"What?" he hissed.

"What's up?"

"Hell." Sasuke snarled, annoyed. _Fuck._

"Heh. Sakura—"

TING! Bull's eye!

"SHUT UP!" he shouted angrily.

Kakashi eyed him curiously. "What? Why are you so touchy? I just mentioned 'Sakura'…" he drawled, emphasizing Sakura's name.

"Just shut the fuck up."

"Okay. Sakura—" Kakashi said airily (Sasuke made sharp hissing sound). "—told me about the bet."

"Can't she keep quiet?" he snapped.

"She was worried about the consequences."

Sasuke grunted. "The dobe was so sure of himself. I won't lose."

"Meaning, you'll definitely kiss a girl."

The Uchiha obviously grimaced. "Tch."

"You're so naïve, Sasuke. You don't even know what a sex is." He watched Sasuke's face turned pale. "So I don't expect you to kiss… at least with tongue. Plus, you're cold. I don't think you can approach a girl… unless it **IS** Sakura…"

Sasuke growled. "I will show that moron… he'll learn not to mess up with my sexuality."

Kakashi blinked. Sasuke sure was determined… "Okay, good luck, then. I bet you'll have a hard time finding a girl to kiss."

"What do you mean?"

"See it for yourself."

POOF! Kakashi vanished into a pink smoke, forcefully reminding Sasuke of Sakura's hair.

-

The wind blew (SHOOOOO) and SLAP! A yellow-colored paper hit him hard full in the face. Sasuke staggered and angrily snatched the offensive material off his face. Many yellow-colored papers were being blown in the air. From the corner of his eye, he can see villagers grabbing copies, read them before fainting. He was about to discard the object when:

"WOW, SASUKE! You're going to swim nude??? Hah! I'll _definitely_ watch!"

Sasuke whirled around and saw Kiba grinning at him widely— too wide for comfort.

"What?" he asked flatly, face blank.

Kiba's grin widened, if that's possible…seeing his face almost splitting in halves. He waved the yellow-colored paper in the air.

Sasuke frowned and looked down to the paper in his hand. His eyes almost bleed.

No, they _bled._

-

Written in super duper shining shimmering splendid red letters:

**Wanna see Uchiha Sasuke naked? Then say NO! to his** **"kiss me" and have a free once in a life time, once in a blue moon opportunity to see Sasuke LIVE and NAKED! So what do you choose? A lame kiss that would not rock your hormones alive and kicking OR see him ****N A K E D****... stare at his milky creamy buttery chest…hershey chocolaty abs— not six BUT EIGHT packs! And down to his—AHEM!**

**So join us as UCHIHA SASUKE strip naked and go skinny dipping and FULFILL your DREAMS, watch until you die, STARE and DIE!**

**THINK and DECIDE WISELY! Meet us in front of the lake at 530PM! See ya there!**

**-**

Sasuke was mad— as mad as hell. He was, in fact, shaking in rage. He was so angry that his chicken-ass hair stood up rigidly.

"Skinny dipping, eh?" Neji and Lee appeared before him. The Hyuuga smirked at Sasuke's standing hair. "I pity the fishes."

Sasuke shook harder. Neji was blatantly making things worst.

"Sasuke-kun, I want to be a starfish for you!" Lee enthusiastically punched a fist in the air. Sasuke was horrified.

"Excuse me?' a short-haired girl with wide eyes approached Sasuke. "I'm just curious. Are you also dark-haired DOWN there?" the girl asked eagerly.

Neji, Lee and Sasuke blinked. The three shinobis exchanged looks. It was more like Neji and Lee looking at him. Then, a smirk emerged from Neji's handsome face and Sasuke was horrified. Neji was a Hyuuga… Hyuuga meant Byakugan and Byakugan meant—

You don't want to go THERE, do you?

"Are… are you talking to me?" Sasuke gasped out in horror. Oh kami, he never gasps.

The girl grinned. "You're a natural brunet?"

"SHUT UP!" he barked out rudely and stomped out of their sight.

"Sasuke-kun, don't forget to shave!" Lee called out.

_Raaaar…_

Poor Sasuke… he was breathing fire. As he passed, girls (and boys) gave him a creepy, creepy smile. SHIT. He wasn't accustomed to shivering but he was NOW.

One thing was only on his mind: KILL NARUTO AND PLUCK HIS EYES OUT. Do it with his Uchiha hands— do it with tongs — do it with chainsaw, with a siphon tube — do it with—

_Huh?_

"Sasuke? Skinny dipping?"

Sasuke stopped walking and looked at the direction of the voice. He winced. Shikamaru was reading the flier with a munching Chouji next to him, looking down to he flier as well.

"Wow." Shikamaru said blankly, blinked and didn't yawn FOR ONCE. "This is NOT troublesome."

Sasuke's face was of miserable horror.

Chouji STOPPED chewing. What a miracle… "We will watch?"

"Bring your camcorder."

"YAY! Barbeque!"

Sasuke fought the urge to shriek— oh, to shout obscenities, more like. He just stormed off, gritting his teeth.

He passed by the academy. Iruka-sensei was in the middle of a ring of kids— saying something about good manners and right conduct — when SHOOOOO — the wind blew, bringing yellow-colored papers toward the children.

Sasuke groaned. _Kill Naruto Kill Naruto KILL NARUTO—_ he watched kids grabbed copies, observed Iruka-sensei's reaction which include major eye popping and major high-pitched shout of "SEE NO EVIL!"

Seeing Iruka-sensei's apoplectic convulsion, Sasuke fled before Iruka could go and explode into shinobi goo.

-

525PM

Five minutes to go and he'll have to jump down to a hole he dug up for himself. To his horror, he seemed to hear the sun giggling, the clouds snickering and the trees singing.

How pathetic.

He stomped down the street, the street that led to the doomed lake. His every step sounded like an angel's voice singing a love song— that is, to those who longed to see his glorious nakedness. But to Sasuke, the steps he took led him to hell.

Sasuke fought the urge to run back and hide in his hellhole but it will make him look like a sissy and he was NOT definitely a sissy. He's not afraid… maybe he could kill Naruto there and he would not have to carry on into getting his butt expose.

The events earlier made his already ruined day worst.

Precisely, what Shino had said made things gazillion worst…

_-_

_Holding up a thick shrub over his head and a bush covering his body as his form of disguise, Sasuke used his ninja skills to tread softly, passing Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru and Chouji (Sasuke passing unnoticed was such a mystery, knowing that Neji has Byakugan and most of them were of Jounin level…plus, a walking bush disguise was so lame…). _

_Uchiha was so sure he was the _subject_ of their conversation (Kiba's toothy grin was a dead giveaway). Sasuke was about to sigh in relief because they had not seen him _(STUPID FREAKAZOID HYUUGA_, he thought sneeringly_) _when Shino said: _

I bet Sasuke's big.

_Sasuke tripped over his disguise and fell on his face, hissing a curse._

_Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Neji and Chouji each suffered a weird case of ear bleeding._

My ears will never be the same again._ Shikamaru groaned as he tried to stem the flow of icky blood._

MY EARS— **THEY EXPLODED**! _Kiba screamed out, crying while Neji paased out, falling forward, stiff like a blackboard. _

_Lee was shrieking while flapping his arms, screaming: _ORANGE PIGS! FLYING ORAAAAAANGE PIGS!_ Chouji choked out his chips, a trickle of blood dripping from his ears... _

-

Sasuke sighed, his usual stoic face now contorted into indescribable expression. He would never, never talk to Shino again. He'd have to cut his cutie pie ears before he'll decide to talk to that Mr. Creepy Shades.

And yeah, his ears will never be the same again. If only he could cut his ears to never hear again… but alas, he needed his ears or he would be unable to hear and enjoy Itachi shrieking like a macho pig.

And yet, the day seemed to get worst. Surprises kept banging the life out of Sasuke…

-

_He was now wearing rabbit costume as a disguise. He crossed the street, passed by the market and saw (bad luck was really on his side) Tsunade and Shizune._

_He growled a curse, seeing the yellow-colored paper in Tsunade's hand._

Hmm… Rubbish, _Tsunade threw the paper aside and Sasuke for once appreciated her existence, her hair, her—_

You think he's hairy? _Tsunade asked suddenly and Shizune's ears began to bleed._

_Sasuke was shaking (what's worst? A child was tugging at his tail)._

_Then Ino, Hinata and Ten-ten passed by…_

I think he's hairy, Hokage-sama._ Ten-ten said thoughtfully._

N-no…I don't think so… _Hinata stuttered._

I _DO_ THINK SO! _Ino screamed in ecstasy._

Let's go and watch! _Ten-ten said, grinning. Hinata burst into tears, mumbling "_my virgin eyes…"

After that, he overheard two men talking about his— AHEM—

Hmmm…_ the first man thought hard. _He's an Uchiha, he's supposed to be big. Haha!

Why do you say so? Have you seen an Uchiha Popsicle?

_Sasuke, still wearing his rabbit disguise and with a child still tugging at his tail, shook _SO _hard before:_

**KATON: KARYUU ENDAN NO JUTSU! **_ He shouted in rage._

MOMMIEEEEEE! The rabbit is on fire!!!_ The child screamed..._

-

Sasuke gritted his teeth loudly. He clenched his fists, his upper lip twitched. "I'll kill you, Na—"

"Sasuke-kun?" he stopped and looked at his left.

"Sakura." He drawled. The girl gave him a pretty smile before approaching him. She looked up to him hands clasped behind her, her pink hair swaying prettily around her pale face.

"How did it go?" she asked, smiling.

He rolled his eyes, shoving his bandaged hands inside his pockets. "Spectacular."

She giggled. "Where is she?"

He blinked. "I…I…didn't ask someone."

Sakura looked up. "Really? I mean… why?" She could not understand the feeling of intense relief that emerged from her heart.

He took out the flier from his pocket and handed it to her. He watched her beautiful face reddened, her doe eyes went round and to his amusement, her nose puffed out smoke.

"THAT…THAT…" She was having difficulty talking. "…NARUTOOOOO-BAKA!!" she roared and, tearing the paper into shreds with her teeth.

"HE PLAYED DIRTY!"

"Aa."

"I'll kill him for you!" she said angrily.

"You will?" he asked, smirking.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun…I told you. You should not have agreed! Now, every girl would not want a kiss from you. They will go AFTER your BODY!" she said, horrified.

He turned pale. "Uh…"

"You have to do something!"

"Eh…"

"Make a clone and turn it into a girl!" Sakura suggested.

"He'll know." It's Naruto's technique, anyway.

"Um…um…lie to him! Tell him you're a homo."

"NO WAY." he snapped.

Sakura frowned worriedly. The mere fact that Sasuke will stand nude in front of Konoha villagers sickened her… it just wasn't right. "What will you do?"

"Kill Naruto." He said without hesitation. That's the best option left.

"No!" She loved Naruto like a brother.

"Kiss you."

"!?" she looked up, startled. Sasuke felt all his blood rushed up to his face.

"I was… joking."

Sakura gulped, blushing. Her heart started to race… "Um…"

Now, he felt his hair standing up in abject horror.

"See-you-later" he said quickly, TOO quickly and walked past her, his pace abnormally swift, robot-style with his arms swinging stiffly.

Sakura was left alone, wide-eyed, a hand over her heart.

-

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHH… LOOKIE! Ladies and… uh, gentlemen? WELCOME! Our superhero is heeeeeere at last!" Naruto was hollering over a megaphone.

A huge – mega ton — crowd was gathered in front of the lake. There were men and old women too. Even Tsunade and Jiraiya were there.

Sasuke walked rather rigidly towards Narutowho stood by the steel railing with Kakashi who looked… excited?

"So," Naruto annoyingly began, his blue eyes looked more cerulean than the water behind him. He gave his best friend/rival a big foxy grin. "Where is the girl?"

"Are you blind?" he barked darkly, wanting to wrap his bandaged arm around Naruto's neck and snap it off.

Naruto let out a hearty guffaw, Sasuke summoned all his will power not to hit Naruto full in the face to literally wipe that stupid smile off. "Well, you know the consequence, Sasuke DEAR."

Sasuke's look was murderous enough to kill Naruto just by looking. Naruto, unaware of Sasuke's plans of slaughter (that include a lot of kicking and punching) grinned. Girls started to scream and drool and boys (Sasuke made a mental note that he will track down those males and kill them slowly) began to chant: "take it off! Take it off! Woooooo!"

Sasuke was wearing his typical Uchiha shirt with a standing collar, bandaged arms and hands and black pants. Well, he was wearing a boxer, maybe Naruto would be kinder to—

"And OH, Take off EVERYTHING." Naruto said in a singsong voice. Sasuke's hand twitched to grab Naruto's face and rip his nose.

"Hey, Sasuke! LOOK HERE!" Kiba's voice was heard over the noise. "SMILE!"

::CLICK::

::Flash!::

"Pose right, Sasuke! I'm videoing this event!" Chouji called out.

With stiff fingers, he reached down to the hem of his shirt (girls were shrieking now, eyes reduced to dots).

"Oooooooooo…!" Girls and boys gawked as Sasuke lifted his shirt, revealing his sexy abs… his chest and—

"STOP!" He felt soft hands on top of his and pulled down his shirt furiously.

"Who—" he felt the same soft hands brushed the bangs off his eyes. Onyx eyes met jade orbs— incensed jade orbs.

"Sakura?" he whispered, looking down to her flushed face.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, what—"

"STOP THIS! I WON'T LET YOU _PLAY _WITH SASUKE-KUN'S BODY!" she snapped loudly, barring her teeth to Naruto.

"Whaaaaat? I'm not playing with his body! HELL NO!" Naruto replied, aghast.

"Hey! Butt off! We're having fun!" a girl screamed from the crowd.

"Yeah! Don't be such a killjoy! We're having fun, you know!"

Growling, Sakura faced Sasuke's fans. "HOW ABOUT I GIVE YOU REAL FUN, HUH?" Sakura shouted, lifting her fist, crackling with chakra. "HELL IS SUCH A FUN PLACE, YOU THINK SO?"

The crowd grimaced. A person must be a complete brainless to engage Sakura in a fist-to-fist combat.

"Sakura-chan, it was Sasuke's choice! He made a deal with me! A ninja fears nothing and never backs out from his word!" Naruto said over the megaphone.

Unabashed by Naruto's voice multiplied by the megaphone directly to her face, she glared so vehemently that Naruto backed away in fright. Her glare forcefully reminded him of the cat she was been three years ago.

"How about I knock you out, Naruto?" she hollered.

"Sakura," Sasuke began, grabbing her thin arm. "Stay out of this and—"

"Enjoy the view." Kakashi said, grinning behind his mask. Sakura cringed.

"And get my eyes burned?" she snarled.

Sasuke hissed in her ear.

"Sakura-chan—"

She angrily faced Naruto. "FINE! You want a kiss, Naruto?" Her teammates blinked. "I'll give _you_ a kiss!"

"WHAT?" Sasuke roared but his brows furrowed in confusion as Sakura turned, facing him, felt her hands clutched the front of his shirt near his collar and pulled his face down to Sakura's—

-

TO BE CONTINUED!


	26. I can show you the world

**-RECAP-**

"WHAT?" Sasuke roared but his brows furrowed in confusion as Sakura turned, facing him, felt her hands clutched the front of his shirt near his collar and pulled his face down to her—

---

--

-

**THE UCHIHA SWEETHEART**

**CHAPTER 26! Wunderbar!**

**-**

**--**

**---**

**Eye-catch!** SD-Sasuke was flapping his arms… "I WANT TO BE AN OSTRICH!"

**-**

…face as she crashed her lips against Sasuke's half-parted mouth.

A volcano erupted in the background as Naruto shrieked, jaws hanging open. Chouji dropped his camcorder on top of Akamaru who howled (Awooooooo). Kakashi was struck by lightening (fzzzzzt) and Lee threw his fist in the air, _accidentally_ hitting Ten-Ten in the forehead.

Everything went still. As if time had stopped.

But the show must GO ON! Everyone was gaping. And there was a high pitched scream.

"AHHHHHHHH—"

Somewhere… Hyuuga Neji looked up. "Huh?" the birds scattered everywhere, chirping in panic.

Back to the lake where every villager gaped—

Sasuke felt his cheeks torching literally. Soft plump lips pressed hard against his mouth. His eyes were wide and shocked… he could not believe his _good_ luck. After all what happened (the Shino thing, the Tsunade thing, the Popsicle thing…every _thing_)… fate had been a good friend. It was really true that behind the clouds…

…was the other cloud!

That birds of the same feather were the same birds!

That the sun will set only to rise tomorrow…

Oh the glory.

He let his eyes drop close as he savored the moment. Steam poured out of his ears, making him looked like a human steam train. He had to bend his neck strategically since Sakura was short, she had to tiptoe and pull his shirt down to kiss him. He felt her hands tightened their hold onto his shirt. Her lips were pressed hard against his, making breathing difficult… but that's alright.

This was a promise of a lifetime…— a once in a lifetime… moment, one _should_ say, so might as well enjoy it.

Sakura completely drown out the sound of her surrounding. She had to do this! That was what she thought. She had to save his Uchiha pride. She had to… she_ had _to. That was why she was kissing him. Technically, it wasn't K-I-S-S-I-N-G. It was _just_ her lips pressed against his. The only problem was… it was Sasuke's lips.

Not Neji's.

This wasn't what she had dreamed about.

She pulled away abruptly, green eyes wide and shocked. Sasuke's eyes were, of course, round as he stared down to her flushed face. She gulped, released his shirt and turned to flabbergasted Naruto.

"W-well t-there you have it Naruto A KISS!" she hollered, speaking too fast to cover her embarrassment.

Naruto blinked and sputtered carelessly. "I _didn't _say that a girl must kiss Sasuke. I said _Sasuke_ must kiss a girl."

"BUT—" Sakura almost shriek when she felt Sasuke's bandaged hand on her chin, turning her face up to his.

"Sas—"

…and kissed her unceremoniously.

She gasped, eyes wide.

SNAP!

Naruto's brain could not handle it anymore. His brain shut down and he fainted. Sakura had to fight the urge to pass out as well but it was rather _impolite _to do so when someone was kissing you…

He gently sucked her lower lip, pressed his lips harder to hers before pulling back slowly. They stared at each other dumbfounded, unable to speak. Then Kakashi fell backward on the lake with a loud splash.

**-**

6:00PM

Sasuke stood in the bridge broodingly, leaning against the railing with a sulking expression. With a glare, he looked at his left where Naruto was — still unconscious, his body bent over the railing. The Uchiha was tempted to kick his ass and send him flying to the water below the bridge. But he was a good boy. A good Konoha citizen. A good ninja storm. A good teletubby.

"Sasuke-kun…?"

He went rigid, his neck refused to move. It felt like he was paralyzed from neck down.

"Uh…"

Sasuke fixed his glare harder at Naruto. _Should I kick his ass or his head?"_

"Are… you angry?" Sakura's voice was soft with uncertainty. The odd question made his neck tingle and he turned his head to look at her.

"No." he cleared his throat. Damn… his voice sounded _creepy._ It was deep and throaty… Whoa! He's hitting puberty! "Why would I get angry?"

She dropped her gaze shyly, biting her lower lip. Sasuke stared at her bitten lower lip and he strongly remembered biting _that _lip. He put a hand on his face, his Uchiha nose inching to explode.

He forced his voice to work. "The question is…" he cleared his throat again. He sounded _creepy._ "Are _you_ angry?"

She looked up. "With you? No! No…no…" she stammered.

"Then get over with it. No need to get overly embarrassed. It wasn't our fist."

Sakura's cheeks turned redder than tomatoes. "Hai…" Right. It wasn't their first… Though, the kiss they shared when they were younger was _wet_…

-

**SD-SASUKE** barged into the scene: "it's wet because it _rained_, you idiot."

-

Anyway, Sasuke lifted his hand and patted her head tenderly. "We're still friends?"

"Of course!" she said, looking up to him with a bright smile.

Suddenly, he hated her answer. Something inside of him hated that reply. Something inside of him had _not_ wishfor that reply.

"No matter what happens, you and I will remain as friends!"

And he hated that answer even more.

"Aa." He said coldly, lowering his hand.

"Please always remember, Sasuke-kun…"

"I will."

He _wanted_ to hate her.

"…we will protect our friendship no matter what. I would not risk our friendship." She said softly, her throat tightening as she continued.

The wind blew his bangs over his eyes.

"…our friendship… is what matters most to me." Sakura finished.

"I see." Came his cold flat reply.

She looked up. His voice sounded… strange. "Sasuke-kun, are you alright?"

Sasuke swallowed first before replying. "Aa." He raised his chin and turned his back to her. "Let's go to the festival."

She grinned. "HAI! How about Naruto?" Sasuke kicked Naruto in the butt. The blonde jumped awake, shrieked, and flapped his arms in panic as his body slid forward and backward to the water.

"AHHHHHH!" he was about to fall over but Sasuke grabbed his right ankle.

"OH SASUKE!" Naruto became starry eyed as he whirled his head around to look at Sasuke. "YOU'RE A GODSENT! I LOVE Y—AHHHHHH!" Annoyed, Sasuke shoved his ankle forward and Naruto fell over the lake headfirst with a loud splash.

"Idiot." He grumbled, stomping down the bridge with his bandaged fists inside his pockets.

**-**

Everyone felt stupid.

The teenage ninjas, the respectable honorable Tsunade-sama ("I DON'T LOOKED RESPECTABLE!"), Anko, Shizune, Asuma, Kurenai, Ebisu, Iruka (who was glaring daggers at Sasuke), Ibiki and even the great Pervert Jiraiya-sama all wore multicolored bunny ears headband. (Ibiki was blushing, he was wearing a _pink_ bunny ears headband)

The villagers attending the festival stared at them oddly; some go as far as taking pictures (which was burned into crisp by Tsunade by spitting acid from her mouth). Even visitors from neighboring countries/villages looked at them with this expression of what-the-fuck? Sasuke's eyebrow twitched dangerously while Naruto grinned cheekily as Gaara with his older siblings passed.

"Hey, Gaara! Do you want a pink bunny hat?" Naruto called, waving. The redhead blinked at him, looked at scowling Sasuke who was close to exploding then at Sakura who smiled at him.

"KAKASHI, JUST WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Tsunade thundered, her bright purple bunny ears wagging. "THESE EARS ARE RUINING MY IMAGE!"

"Relax, Hokage-sama and enjoy the evening."

"YOU BETTER MAKE SURE I ENJOY THIS OR I'LL PERSONALLY CLAW YOUR EYES OUT!"

As expected, the "parlor games" as Kakashi gently put, was fun— that is, if you're…

The first game was "Bring me". It sounded easy, as a matter of fact, it was frigging easy. Kakashi had said: "Bring me… a yellow polka dot BRIEF!" the announcement was met by a stunned silence. And to think that he was using a microphone that was connected to the loudspeakers situated _**everywhere**_. As in EVRYWHERE. And when you say LOUDspeakers… they were really really loud.

Moreover, who on earth would wear such thing? Men wear briefs, alright but NOT polka dot. No man on island will wear such a degrading under—

Suddenly, Shino stepped forward and said: "Do I have to take IT off?"

Sasuke had to put his hands on Sakura's face to protect her virgin eyes while Naruto's hair turned green in shock. The rest groaned and covered their eyes so as not to get their eyes burned. After all, eyes were essential to the life of a ninja.

"OKAY! Here's you prize, bug boy." Kakashi handed Shino the latest Icha Icha Paradise: When Dogs fall in love with Cats book Seven.

Kiba was enraged. "I DON'T FALL IN LOVE WITH A CAT!" everyone looked at him in shock.

After that traumatizing game of "bring me", Kakashi said they had to play tag.

"That sounds normal." Sasuke said.

"—but once you were tagged, you have to dance tango—"

Everyone raised their brows.

"…_without_ a partner."

"Hey, it takes _two_ to tango!" Ino protested. Well, Neji got tagged and he refused to dance tango.

"Okay, you don't want to dance solo? Fine. If you want a partner, it has to be Chouji—"

He gave Kakashi a Byakugan glare.

"…or Akamaru."

Kakashi was evil. Kakashi was crazy. And an idiot. A hot momma. No wonder Team 7 was a bunch of freakzoids: a boy possessed with a demon, an asshole who can change into a super saiyan 4 with wings made of gigantic human hands and a pink-haired fragile girl who can punch like a T-Rex.

Since Kakashi specified that they have to participate to keep their ranks, as much as Neji hated it, he danced with Akamaru (since Akamaru was NOT an ordinary dog, meaning he was bigger than a normal doggie, it was a miracle that Neji wasn't squashed to death…) He loved his rank more than he loved his combs so better dance with this massive ugly hairy brute—

**BAM!**

"Ow!" Akamaru had punched him with his paw. Oh yes, a paw— a punch with a paw. Strange but it seemed like Akamaru had READ his thoughts. _Jeez, he smelt like dung—_

**BAM!**

Akamaru lashed him with his HUGE tail. Oh, it hurt. Akamaru was big. And so was his tail.

Sakura was crying big fat tears. "NEJI-KUN WAS DANCING WITH A DOG!"

Kiba was literally glowing with pride.

The third game (after watching Neji's performance, Sasuke refused to play another game of tag, fearing that once tagged, Kakashi will make him dance with Pakkun or worst with GamaBunta) was dodge ball.

Sakura cheered. "FINALLY a NORMAL game!" Knowing Kakashi's sick humor, Sasuke and Naruto didn't dare cheer.

It turned out that once you were hit by the ball, that person should obey whatever things the hitter wanted him to do. Too bad, it was Gai who threw the ball and it hit — well, it hit a _tree_.

Fed up with Kakashi's irritating SICK sense of humor, Tsunade shouted that she had had enough, whirled around and stomped her way to the booths.

"I expected that reaction." Kakashi sighed. "I knew she would not appreciate because only the _young and the beautiful_ appreciate the—"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY PRESENCE OR I'LL RIP YOUR ASS CHEEKS APART!"

**-**

Sasuke and Sakura waited for Naruto to come back from the bathroom in a bridge where the Ferris wheel can be seen. Sakura was eating her 3rd cotton candy, gazing up to the beautifully colored Ferris wheel that glowed prettily in the dark. Sasuke was leaning on the railing, looking nonchalant, and a cotton candy stick was between his teeth. He glanced at Sakura and she looked at him too, smiling slightly.

He narrowed his eyes. "Why are you smiling like _that_?"

"I was thinking about my future marriage…"

"You're only fifteen." He said, scowling.

"So? I got to plan ahead, you know."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Whatever."

…

…

Silence passed between them. Fireworks burst out in the night sky, illuminating the village. Sasuke whirled around to stare up in the sky. Pretty colors glittered in the night sky, mostly dazzling pink that reminded him of Sakura and her smiles. A long moment of silence passed as fireworks display continued to lighten up the night. Sasuke was confused. Sakura was such a talkative person… but tonight, she seemed too silent for her own good.

"Sasuke-kun, let's make a promise to each other." She said suddenly.

"What?"

She smiled up to the glittering sky and faced him. "When we turn 30, let's marry each other."

**-**

_Do you believe in my love?_

_An endless promise of care_

_Like the clouds that are forever there_

_A will to live_

_A will to love_

**-**

He looked at her, the wind blowing softly, bringing his bangs to the side.

"Are you serious?"

She smiled.

**-**

_I will bring Heaven to you_

_I will take heaven to earth _

_If I have to tear my wings_

_I'll do to bring Heaven to you_

**-**

"Yes." She said. "When I turn 30 and still single, I will marry you. When we marry and take our vows, I will promise not to leave your side. You will never get lonely because you're not going to be alone."

…

…

"People get lonely because there was no one to turn to. A person gets hurt because he thinks he's alone."

"But it's better to be alone than to get hurt from trying to get close to the person he likes." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun, I will never leave you. We will be happy— you and me. I will be at your side, never to leave you." she smiled again.

"Sakura."

**-**

_Kiss me luck_

_Because angels will rock_

_I will bring Heaven to you_

_Complete with rainbow colored clouds_

**-**

"What if… you fall in love with someone?" he asked. Yet, he knew she was already in love with Hyuuga.

She smiled. "Even though I'm in love with someone… I will stay with you."

…

…

Her smile softened.

"Just be there when I turn 30."

**-**

_Do you believe?_

_I will bring Heaven_

_I will bring Heaven…_

_To you_

**-**

"What if I turn 31 and fell in love with someone?" Sasuke asked. Above them, the fireworks formed the word 'love'.

She stared.

"I'll let you go. Marry Naruto." She answered, grinning slightly.

…

…

She looked up to him. "Fifteen years from now, Naruto will be handsomer than you, less idiotic, manlier, and stronger and who knows he might become a Hokage."

…

"Our children will be pretty. But I wonder whose hair genes will dominate. Blonde or pink? Both are unusual, eh?" she looked away then gazed up to him. "But I bet our children will be drop dead gorgeous blue-eyed pinkheads." She grinned.

…

"Blue eyes will definitely look good with pink curls."

His eyes remained passive.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"What if we fall in love with each other?"

**-**

_I love you_

_I love you_

_Please catch me if I fall_

**-**

For some unknown reason, she felt lonely.

It was only an "if".

"…" Sasuke looked down to her big green eyes.

"I'll be happier."

She finally replied to his question.

**-**

_Kiss me and I'll be in Heaven again…_

**-**

"But we made a promise." He said after a long moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Yes." Sakura giggled. "Besides, I'm not your type."

"…"

She frowned at his cold silence. "Sasuke-kun… I… I'm really serious. You think I'm joking?"

"… aa."

"…"

"I'm _just_ your "other" option."

She stared silently.

"You want me to be around. The "second" choice when the first was unavailable."

"Sasuke-kun—"

"But I will marry you when you turn 30. I will marry you when you reach the point where you will become tired from waiting." He said, not looking at her but up to the fireworks.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"I'll wait."

"…and maybe, somewhere along the way, you might end up falling in love with me!" she laughed giddily. He scowled at her statement. "Hey, it was a joke…"

"Aa."

**-**

_Look at me_

_I'll bring Heaven _

_To you._


	27. Chased by the Patient Cloud

**THE UCHIHA SWEETHEART**

**---**

**--**

**-**

**Chapter 27! REALIZATION…is to realize**

**-**

**--**

**---**

Ichiraku:

"ANOTHER MISO RAMEN, PLEASE!" Naruto screamed, noodles hanging from his mouth. He slurped the last remains of his favorite food and turned to Sasuke hopefully. "Oi, can I borrow some yen, teme?"

"No." The Uchiha said flatly. The blonde's jaw dropped at Sasuke's cold reply.

"YOU—"—"

"Here's your order!"

Stars exploded in his eyes. "YEAH BABY YEAH!" he happily slurped his order, moaning in sheer happiness. Sasuke made a disgruntled face then looked at Sakura who stared outside absent-mindedly.

"Why aren't you ordering?" he asked her, frowning. Big beautiful eyes blinked up at him.

"Uh, okay… tanmen, please." She said and went back to staring outside.(tanmen: vegetable ramen)

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes. He grabbed her chin with his bandaged hand and turned her face towards him. He watched her eyes blinked.

"The…breeze… it's… I can't describe it. It feels like something is bound to happen."

He released her chin and raised a brow. "You need to go to the bathroom?"

"SASUKE-KUN! You're so mean! I'm serious!" Sasuke lifted a brow again. "Can't you read the signs?" she continued, looking up at him with alarm.

He looked at her, lids lowered over his dark orbs; he propped his elbow to the table and cupped his cheek. "What signs?" he asked half-heartedly.

"There are NO clouds!" she pointed out.

Sasuke, yet again, raised his brow, slightly amused at the way her eyes go wider than the soccer balls. "So?" he yawned in front of her.

Sakura fought the urge to smack him down for yawning in front of her. "So? It means—"

"It's not gonna rain." He said blankly.

"SASUKE-KUN!" she growled.

"Just eat." He handed her a pair of chopsticks as her order arrived.

She bowed her head. "The last time I felt this sensation was when you left." She said softly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Sakura—"

((EXPLOSION!))

The ground shook.

"Kyaaaa—" Sakura shrieked. Instinctively, Sasuke jumped to his feet, reached out for her and pulled her close.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto cursed.

"Dobe, get up!" Sasuke barked, his arm around Sakura tightened and he put a hand on top of her head to keep her down.

"Sasuke-kun—"

((EXPLOSION!))

Both Sasuke and Naruto tensed. "What's going on?" Sakura yelled as barrage of explosion racked the village. There were sounds of buildings collapsing and screams.

"Shiiiit!" Naruto hollered. The ground was shaking_ too_ hard.

"KYAAAAA—" Sakura clutched her head as Sasuke growled.

_POOF!_ Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Lee and Shino appeared.

"What the FUCK is happening?" Sasuke snapped, clutching Sakura's wrist.

"We're under attack." Shikamaru said.

"WHAT!?" Naruto exclaimed, aghast.

"But…who would—" Sakura stammered.

"It's the Sound Country." Shino replied.

"…!" Naruto and Sakura looked at Sasuke who glared menacingly. Shikamaru gulped under Sasuke's furious glance. He's in ANBU too, Mission Planning branch, but… Sasuke was a platoon ANBU commander. A scary boss, Kiba once said.

"We have to leave now. They're advancing." Shino said. Sasuke nodded grimly. The five ninjas turned on their heels and leapt up to the roofs. Naruto silently ruffled the back of Sakura's head, earning a worried glance from the kunoichi and then faced Sasuke who glared down to the ground. Sasuke looked up, Naruto raised his fist to him. The Uchiha understood the gesture and jabbed his own bandaged fist to Naruto's. The blonde grinned, winked at Sakura who blushed in return and ran, following Shikamaru and the others.

Sasuke prepared to leap up but Sakura grabbed his arm. "Sasuke-kun…"

He looked down at her. She met his grim look and bit her lip. "Don't worry." He said almost emotionlessly but his eyes assured her that everything would turn alright.

"Trust me."

Those words. Those two simple words tugged at her heart and she gave him a beautiful smile.

"I do." Sakura said. He nodded and they both started jumping after their comrades.

_Always._

-

The 8 ninjas traveled as fast as they can, jumping from one roof to another. There was loud poof and a giant smoke appeared. A huge snake tail came out from the smoke, lashing at Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke looked back in alarm. However, Sakura didn't flinch; she stopped, faced the attack and lifted her arm to block the tail that came from the side. She winced as her skin made contact with the scaly surface. The tail was pushing her sideward, attempting to throw her off.

"I… hate… reptiles…" Sakura growled, pumped chakra and slapped the tail downward against the roof, shattering the infrastructure. Sakura cringed upon seeing the gigantic serpent's head protruding from the cloud of smoke but she grunted and jumped up in the air, flipping gracefully before landing gently on top of the snake's head.

"Sakura—" Sasuke shouted, clenching his fists. "DAMNIT!"

She narrowed her eyes and kneeling in one knee, she punched the snake's head so hard that she created a crack. The snake cried out before crashing down to the ground, destroying houses and stalls.

"Uh… what a crazy strength." Kiba said, wincing as they watched Sakura silently back flipping before touching the ground. She smiled at Sasuke who was about to smirk but—

"You certainly have Tsunade-hime's strength and beauty…" a voice said behind her.

Sakura shivered. The presence was directly behind her. A strand of long black hair flew in her eyes.

"…Sakura-_chan_."

Naruto's eyes widened. Orochimaru was standing directly behind her, sneering. Haruno spun around and screamed out in pain as Orochimaru drove a kunai into her gut.

"SAKURA-CHAN—"Naruto shouted.

Sasuke's eyes went wide. _Sa—_

"Heh."

Orochimaru stopped leering. They blinked as they saw Sakura's red lips smile, a trickle of blood flowing down to her chin.

"I know _I'm_ beautiful…"

…

…

Sasuke and Naruto frowned.

Orochimaru's eyes widened as Sakura's body exploded into a flurry of pink petals that danced in a circular motion. _A clone!_

"…you bastard!" Orochimaru whirled and received the real Sakura's fist in the cheek. They both felt his cheekbone cracked; Sakura pulled back her fist and POOF! She vanished again in a burst of pink petals.

_SWISH— _

Beautiful pink petals danced before Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura?"

The dancing petals took shape of a human body and Sakura appeared, standing close to him. "WOW! You're so cool!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke was half annoyed and half impressed.

"You _idiot_." he hissed, his eyebrow twitching.

"That WAS nice, Sakura-chan." Orochimaru breathed venomously.

Team 7 glared.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded after pushing Sakura behind him. The kunoichi squeaked. She was slightly pissed. Sasuke's over-protectiveness was somewhat annoying, making her feel useless.

Orochimaru smirked. "Ah, I am here to get what is supposed to be mine."

Sasuke vaguely had an idea what he was talking about. "You own_ nothing_ here." He hissed.

His reply made Orochimaru chuckle in slight amusement. "I have chosen you. I am here for _you_._"_

Sakura paled as she realized what those words meant. "YOU WANT HIM?" she gasped in horror, tiptoeing to look over Sasuke's shoulder since his body was wide and tall enough to hide her stature.

Sasuke glowered. "Sakura—"

"YOU'RE DISGUSTING! YOU ARE **NOT** A BASTARD. YOU'RE A PEDOPHILE!" she shouted angrily. Naruto coughed uncomfortably.

"Sakura, you _idiot_." Sasuke snapped.

Orochimaru raised his brow, clearly entertained. "You're loud and spunky." He gave a creepy smile. "Interesting girl…"

Sasuke didn't like the tone of his voice. "You shut up there…"

"Hell yeah! Shut the FUCK—"

"Sakura!" he hissed angrily. "Be quiet or I'll make you." Haruno growled deep in her throat, her eyes flashing. Sasuke made sure she was hidden behind him before glaring back to Orochimaru. "What is it that you want?" he snarled.

"Aside from the fact that I wanted Leaf to be destroyed, my other objective is to get you." Orochimaru cocked his head to the side. "After all, I promised you power, didn't I?"

"And in return, my body?" Sasuke said coldly. "I seriously considered your offer…"

"But a little spunky girl changed your mind." The snake said mockingly. "You've decided unwisely. You didn't weigh your priorities well, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke clenched his fists.

"…it seemed like your priorities revolved around…

He smirked suggestively.

"… _her_."

"_Shut up._ Get the hell out of here." Sasuke retorted, his body tensing up at Orochimaru's last statement. It would complicate things. It would topple the friendship he kept with her, the friendship he had taken care of so meticulously.

Meanwhile, a genuine look of confusion swept over Sakura's face. _Me? I don't understand…_

"Perhaps, you need a bit more of persuasion." In a blink of an eye, the Sound Four appeared with Kabuto. "Let's see _how _tough you are." Orochimaru merely stepped back. The Sound top five henchmen smirked confidently and simultaneously attacked. The Leaf ninjas crouched, eyes narrowed, fists clenched.

"Listen," Shikamaru said. "Two words: Stay alive."

And with that, Naruto sprung forward, attacking Kabuto. Shikamaru faced Tayuya, Sakura (after hissing at Sasuke to let her go) and Chouji teamed up to fight Jirobo, Kiba and Shino cooperated, jumping on Sakon while Lee took Kidomaru. However, Sasuke remained standing in front of Orochimaru.

"Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun. Don't be an idiot. Come with me and there would be no war." Orochimaru said, his tone persuasive. Fine. The offer was tempting. A power to destroy Itachi, a power to finally avenge his clan. But no. He would not give Itachi satisfaction that he, the self-proclaimed Avenger, would stoop so low, allows someone to defile and possess his body in exchange of _power_. In fact, he realized that if it was Itachi's _wish_ for him to live miserably, he would do the _opposite_. He will NOT give Itachi the pleasure that he'd manipulated his life. That he had made his freaking life freaking miserable.

Ah. He loved disappointing his jolly bro.

"I will find my own way. I will find my own power." Sasuke said icily. "Besides, who would want to train under someone who was _afraid_ of the person I wished to destroy?" he mocked coldly. That didn't amuse Orochimaru.

"Very well, Sasuke-kun. Don't amuse me." He smiled. "Or else, I'll bring her _head_ with me."

Sharingan flashed.

-

"CHOUJI!" Sakura yelled and winced as Jirobo delivered a bone-shattering kick on Chouji's chest. She quickly jumped to her feet.

"HEY!" she called out angrily. Jirobo faced her nonchalantly, caught her fist in his palm and grunted. Green eyes widened in alarm. _Oh no…_ His hand closed in around her fist. _SHIT! _She launched her leg forward, side kicking him. The Sound nin grunted and seized her ankle.

Sakura gasped, finding herself dangling upside down. Jirobo had her ankle in a tight grip and dangled her effortlessly as if she was just a piece of rag doll.

"Hmph. Little bitch." Jirobo said, looking down to her. She groaned in pain as Jirobo's grip tightened around her thin ankle. Panic increased as she frightfully grasped the fact that Jirobo will break her ankle and worst… he will surely proceed into breaking the other parts of her body.

_No way…_ she thought angrily and pumped chakra to her free foot and smashed it against the wrist of the hand that held her other ankle. The Sound nin growled in pain. She repeated her action until the wrist was broken, the Sound beast howling pain.

"YOU _GODDAMNED _BITCH!" he roared and threw her to the side. Sakura gasped; she was being propelled to the side, going so fast that air whizzed past her ears. She was about to perform Kage Bunshin when her head touched something big and bouncy. In fact, her head bounced back and she fell into the arms of a chubby arms.

Looking up, she squealed. "CHOUJI!" she exclaimed. "Thank you—"

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, ye— ACK!" Chouji suddenly coughed hard and fell to his knees making Sakura fall hard on her butt. "CHOUJI!" He was coughing out blood.

"Oh no…" Sakura whispered. "Your lungs… He kicked you… he kicked your _chest_…" Chouji continued coughing. She clenched her fist. "That… _bastard…_" she hissed, standing up to face the Sound-nin; she then cried out when Jirobo grabbed her collar with his uninjured hand.

"Bitch! You broke my wrist!" he howled, holding her aloft.

"So what?" she growled, chakra flowing to her right fist in tremendous amount. Her hand shot up and clutched the man's neck. Jirobo let out a growl of pain. "It hurt, does it?" she whispered, increasing her vice-like grip. Jirobo began to choke. He released her and Sakura, eyes darkening, forced him down to his knees, choking him.

"Bi…tch…" he growled, clawing at her grip. He grabbed her wrist but yelled out in pain when his hand burnt with chakra emitting from her wrist and palm. Sakura snarled and lifted him up, released his neck and punched him in the chest, breaking ribs and sending the Sound nin flying across the street.

She fell to her one knee, gasping in fatigue. She had used her chakra reserves already. She turned back to Chouji. "Cho…ji…don't worry! I'll heal you—" but Chouji grasped her wrist and pulled her glowing hand away.

"No…"

"But—"

"Help…Sasuke…" he said, looking past her.

"What?" her eyes widened in alarm.

"Sasuke… he's—"

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH—"

Sakura whirled around. "No… SASUKE-KUN!"

-

He had seen her dangling from Jirobo's grip and he was distracted. Big mistake. Orochimaru had seen this as a perfect opportunity to perform some teeny weeny jutsu. Orochimaru made a seal and then muttered under his breath.

Sasuke froze. Then he felt… IT. His skin was burning and his Sharingan bulged as his neck stung. Very slowly, black marks started to spread all over his body, covering the half of his face and limbs. His body began to tremble.

_Shit shit shit—_

And he screamed out in agony. "AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH—" his Sharingan wheels spun very fast. His knees gave away and he fell on all fours, gasping. He yelled out in pain again, clutching his neck.

Orochimaru chuckled coldly. "Do you like the pain, Sasuke-kun?"

Everything was going red. Everything was spinning. _It hurt it hurt it hurt—_

"Do you like the pain?"

"Guh guh guh…" Sasuke panted, barring his teeth. "Huh huh huh…"

Orochimaru laughed. "Do you like it? Ah, my beautiful Uchiha boy…"

Sasuke clenched his eyes shut. His whole body was shaking in pain. Panting wildly, he opened his eyes. He was seeing all white. There were little people inside his brain, drilling holes. _so painful so painful—_ it felt like there were millions jackhammers piercing his skull, his muscles, his skin. It felt like a thousand hells had sprouted and burning him.

_Shit shit shit_— his fingers fisted on the ground as black marks spread over his skin and his back… _it hurt_. It felt as if something was trying to burst free. He bit his lip to suppress another yell of pain. Instead, a pained groan escaped his throat. "Graaaaaarrrr…" he growled.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun… I'll make the pain go away if only you ask me." Orochimaru cooed, reaching down to grasp Sasuke's silken hair. He pulled Sasuke's head up by the hair, bent his neck backward as far as his neck can go to see the Uchiha's black marked face.

"Tell me to make the pain go away…"

…

…

"Come on, Sasuke-kun…" Orochimaru lifted a slender hand to touch his face but—

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Sakura's angry voice broke his daydream and her foot came launching forward. Orochimaru dropped Sasuke's head and jumped back. Sakura, however, leapt forward, kunai in hand. Orochimaru blocked her kunai with his hand, ducked when Sakura perform a deadly well-calculated spin kick. But her other foot was coming from below. It missed his chin by an inch. But Orochimaru grabbed her lower leg. Disgusted at being touched, Sakura growled and her hand shot up, glowing, reaching for his neck.

Orochimaru was slightly surprised as Sakura's hand closed in a round his neck. In retaliation, he also clutched hers. Sakura gasped. _NO!_ Her mind screamed. Panicking, she lifted her legs up and kicked Orochimaru with both of her feet on the chest. They managed to release each others' neck. Sakura flipping backward, Orochimaru jumping back.

Sakura landed roughly beside Sasuke's writhing body. She panted and turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, please, fight it!" she whispered, hugging his shoulders.

"Graaaarrr…" he groaned in pain and slumped down, face flat on the ground.

"Sasuke-kun!" She called. "Please, be strong! Oh, Sasuke-kun…"

"R-run…" she distinctly heard him mumbled. "G-go… away… n-now…" He tried to lift his head, mumbling under his breath. "R-run…n-now…" he growled.

"No… I can't leave y-you… Please, no… not this time…" she whispered, moving in front of him to cup his face. "Sasuke-kun…I…I…"

"…"

"I'll fight! I'll fight for you!" she said fiercely and stood up. "Orochimaru…" she growled and faced him. "YOU BASTARD! FIX HIM! FIX HIM NOW!" Sakura screamed.

Orochimaru was massaging his neck. "…"

"FIX HIM BEFORE I _UN_FIX YOU!" she warned, tears gathering in her eyes.

"…really, should I get scared?"

"YOU BASTARD! Why can't you live him alone? Bother someone else! Not him! Not _us_!"

Orochimaru smirked. "…he wants power. I will give him something that he will not regret." He shrugged. "You will just make him weak. You are weakness. You are _his_ filthy weakness. You are the reason why he _can't_ defeat his brother." He spat.

Sakura moved back in shock, feeling as if she was slapped. _Me? But…_

"And maybe…" Orochimaru was moving forward, hands making a seal. "…sooner, you _will_ cause his demise."

…_no. Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun—_

"**Kanashibari no Jutsu:** Body Freeze Technique." Orochimaru declared and Sakura, who gasped out, was immobilized. "I think you've just had enough, Sakura-chan."

"…I…I…can't move…" she mumbled, her features contorting in panic and horror. What will Orochimaru do to her? She shivered. _No…NO… don't touch me don't touch me—_

Orochimaru stood in front of her, sneering. "Heh. Scared shitless?"

"Go…to hell." Sakura hissed.

He chuckled darkly. "I will and I will bring Sasuke-kun with me."

She gritted her teeth. "I…I won't let you!" she shouted and struggled against the technique.

"Interesting… trapped and yet still fighting." He smirked down to her. "Spunky and very pretty…" Sakura narrowed her eyes in disgust, unflustered from Orochimaru's mocking praises. Sasuke could only grit his teeth.

_SHIT! I can't… MOVE! This pain…_ his eyes widened. _WHAT THE FUCK!_ His crazed Sharingan bulged as Orochimaru lift a hand to touch Sakura's pale face.

_You…you…fucked up—_

"DON'T TOUCH HER, YOU SONAFABITCH!"

Sakura gasped. _Sa-Sasuke-kun!_

Orochimaru laughed. "Ah, this piece of pretty face is the reason why you REJECTED my offer of power. This piece of pretty hair—" Sakura gasped as he seized a fistful of long pink hair that hung over her temple. "—is the reason why YOU choose cowardice over power. Why, Sasuke-kun?"

_Why… indeed?_

"Why?" Sasuke remained glaring up to Orochimaru. "Don't just look at me… Sasuke-kun…" and suddenly, he cut her hair roughly with his kunai. Sakura gasped.

"There. It will make you answer me faster." Orochimaru laughed as the wind blew thick strands of pink hair in front of Sasuke's face.

_Sakura—_

"Want another?" the snake man grabbed another fistful of hair and bent down her head sideward. "The next one will be unpretty. Answer me or I'll shave her hair off."

"Sa…Sasuke-kun…" she whimpered in pain.

"Make sure it is nice and satisfying, Sasuke-kun, or else—" Orochimaru pushed the tip of his kunai to Sakura's tender flesh where her carotid artery pulsed. "I shall have her beautiful head as my lovely souvenir. She's so pretty after all… I would love to stare at her head all the time…"

"Let her go…" Sasuke growled.

"Tell me first. Tell me why you choose _her._ Tell me why she's important. I am _curious_, you see." As he said these, he was pulling her hair harder.

"Let her go…" The Uchiha repeated, the half of his face covered with black markings.

"…hmmm, do you love her?"

Sasuke tensed.

"…ah, did I hit the jackpot?"

"Shut up."

"…oh so much that you'll die when she dies?"

"…shut… up…" his eyes darkening, his Uchiha blood was pumping and he felt chakra gathering in his eyes.

"Sa…Sasu…ke…kun…"

"Well, that's enough reason and I am so touched." Orochimaru said mockingly. He gripped her hair tighter, bringing tears to Sakura's eyes.

"…just…let her go…" Sasuke growled.

"…that's really an adequate reason to… _kill_ her in front of you."

Sakura gasped in horror.

Orochimaru lifted the kunai to her cheek and traced a long thin horizontal line across her cheek. She winced, blood trickling down from the long cut.

"…you…bastard—" Sasuke breathed, red eyes blazing. _Move move move move move MOVE GODDAMNIT!_

Orochimaru tapped her bleeding cheek with his kunai before releasing her hair. He opened his mouth and pulled out his sword. Sakura watched, shaking. "I'll do this nice and slow…" he smiled at Sakura who grimaced in horror at being smiled at. "If only you came to me years ago, little Sakura-chan would not have to die so prettily."

The wheels were spinning faster.

Orochimaru steeped forward. Accelerating faster, slowly breaking into a low run—

_I will marry you when you turn 30_

Sakura's tears fell. _Sasuke-kun— _she clenched her eyes shut. _I want to marry you too… I don't why… but I…really wanted to be with you…-_

…

…

Silence.

…

…

And then, thick liquid hit her cheeks and her bangs, startling her. Sakura slowly opened her eyes.

Green eyes widened in horror. _No no no no no— _

"Sasuke-kun…?" she whispered hoarsely, her bangs dripping with blood.

Sasuke was standing in front of Sakura, shoulders slouched, knees steady. Orochimaru's katana had violently run through his chest, breaking ribs and it was an inch away from his weakening heart.

Orochimaru's eyes were round. _How did he—_

"You bastard." Sasuke said flatly, bangs hanging over his eyes. "_Die._" He added coldly and lifted his chin. The three blades of his Sharingan swirled slowly eerily before converging, attaching themselves to the pupil of each eye.

_What ARE THOSE EYES?_ Orochimaru wondered and felt his knees shaking all of a sudden. Sasuke smirked evilly. The bastard was shaking and to think that he _haven't_ use his new eyes as a technique itself.

_chi_

chi

chi

chi

"I told you, didn't I? I don't need your power just to obtain these eyes." Sasuke's voice was _very_ cold. "I obtained them_ on my own._ And it's 'NOT' thanks to you." Blood continuously dropped from his wound, big heavy drops of red liquid. He felt his heartbeat decreasing.

"Those eyes…" Orochimaru began.

Sasuke clenched his jaws. The pain was numbing him. His chest could not expand anymore. _Not yet._ He's not going to die.

Not yet.

"Die."

Orochimaru would have to _go_ first.

_chi_

chi

chi

chi

…something blue and electric exploded from Sasuke's hand.

"Your brother will be pleased."

"I am NOT like him." Blood trickled down to his chin.

Orochimaru smirked. "…you're still weak."

"…I don't recall asking for your opinion." Sasuke said after a while before grasping the blade of the Kusanagi with the hand that was crackling with electricity. Orocohimaru stepped back, withdrawing his hand from the sword. "Just _fucking _die."

More blood was lost. There was a puddle of blood forming beneath his feet.

_Chi chi chi chi—_

"…why do things for her?" Orochimaru inquired mockingly.

"…a snake bastard like you will never understand."

Orochimaru laughed. "Fool. Be my vessel and you will have everything you desired."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"…everything. Including _her._"

"_Even though I'm in love with someone… I will stay with you."_

_chi chi chi chi chi chi chi chi—_

"…_with…_

_you."_

His body exploded with electricity and he yelled _"CHIDORI!"_ blasting Orochimaru with his Chidori— a Chidori larger than any other Chidoris he had made, thousand times more powerful than previous ones. Orochimaru was caught off guard. He didn't expect that Sasuke would still have enough chakra to create such devastating Chidori. The attack was so violent that the Chidori split Orochimaru into three: upper torso, his left and right legs were torn apart. The place where Orochimaru's heart was supposed to beat was gone.

The Sound Four and Kabuto were horrified beyond their shitless wits. "OROCHIMARU-SAMA!"

Sasuke's hand was still glowing with blue chakra. It slowly died as more blood dropped. He began to cough out blood, thick blood oozing from his forehead.

"Sa…Sas…suke…kun…?"

Sasuke blinked. _Ah._ His eyes turned back to onyx. Recklessly, he pulled out the katana. Blood poured out like hell, as though some faucet was turned on.

"Sasuke—" She cried out, watching his blood flow like miniature waterfall. Sasuke threw the weapon aside and turned around to face her.

"No…no… Sasuke…Sasuke…kun…" tears were sliding down her cheeks like rain, along with his blood that hit her cheeks.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly. It hurt to talk and stand. His body was going really numb. As he looked down to her teary eyes, he felt a twinge of pain.

"Sas—"

"Are _you_ alright?" he repeated, making a single seal.

"Yes—"

"Ah, good." He made the seal and muttered under his breath. Sakura gasped, feeling the jutsu being lifted.

"Oh Sas— _SASUKE-KUN!"_ she screamed as Sasuke fell backward.

THUD.

"No…no…_no…"_ she whimpered. "Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun…" she called, touching his cheeks with trembling fingers. She was horrified. There was so much blood… so, so, so much blood. She pressed her palm over his wound.

"Sasuke-kun…Sasuke…please—"

Too much blood… too much… his blood was everywhere. On his face, on his hair, on HER face, on HER hair…on HER hands.

"Don't leave me. Don't…don't leave me— Sasuke…Sasuke…kun…" she sobbed. "I…please, please—" she buried her face on her free hand.

"Sakura," he said.

"—don't leave me—"—"

"…Sakura."

"Please, _I need you_."

Sasuke closed his eyes.

It began to rain.

"Teme! TEME!

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and saw a pair of blue eyes looking down to him with horror.

"Teme, HANG ON! Oi, we need medics! MEDICS! Fucking MEDICS!" he heard Naruto roared.

"Sasuke-kun, please— look at me! LOOK AT ME—"

"Sakura-chan, no! Don't try! You're very low in chakra! You might die—"

"NO!" Sakura cried out. "I have to help Sasuke-kun! Oh Naruto… Naruto… He… he… protected me—"—"

"But—"

Sakura sobbed. Naruto just cursed under the rain. "FUCK IT! YOU GODDAMNED MEDICS!" he yelled angrily. Sakura bent over Sasuke, caressing his cheek.

"Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun— _don't_ close your eyes!" Sasuke felt tears dropped to his pale cheeks.

"Sakura—"

"Don't leave me… please. Remember your promise? Remember? You promised me that you'll marry me! Remember!"

"…don't cry."

But she sobbed harder. "No… noo… don't leave me— Sasuke-kun…" she held his face with both of her hands as she leaned down to him, breathing to his face.

"…you're annoying when you cry."

The rain fell heavier. Such a perfect time to die, he mused.

"Sasuke-kun… please…please…I—"—"

…love you.

"…need you."

Being needed. Being loved. Two different things. He thought what was better. To be loved? Or to be needed?

_I still have to kill Itachi._ He thought, staring up to Sakura's green eyes.

"Sasu—"

_I have to marry her… even though I'm just a _reserve.

"—ke-kun! Oh my god! He's bleeding to death! NARUTO!" she sobbed. "We have to do something NOW!"

Sasuke closed his eyes.

"SASUKE-KUN! _DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES!"_

"Sakura…I…"

_think._

"No…no— Sasuke!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

_The Universal rule: Don't fall in love with your best friend._

"…I…"

_beat_

_beat_

_beat_

"Sa…suke…kun?" she whispered. Sasuke wasn't moving. "Oh god oh god oh god…no…no…"

_Don't _

"SASUKE!"

…

…_fall in love _

"Sasuke-kun!"

…_with your best friend._

"_Don't fall in love with your best friend. It's a crime to fall in love with your best friend and the punishment is severe."_

…

…

Verdict: You're guilty.

"No…" Sakura whispered, her eyes wide. "Sasuke-kun…?"

…

…

Her lips trembled as she cried out.

_"SASUKE-KUN!"_


	28. i lab u, u lab me!

(thank you very much for your reviews)

this is…

THE UCHIHA SWEETHEART

**---**

**--**

**-**

**Chapter 28! Scared?**

_-_

_--_

_---_

It was cold.

Her chest felt heavy and there were residues of tears in her eyes. Green eyes fluttered opened, dazed and searching. _Sasuke-kun…?_

Sakura was sitting on a chair, her face in side-lying position. All she saw was white. _White… like Sasuke-kun's skin…_ White… like heaven's sky. White like… death. White… all white…

_Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun…_

_Do you hear me?_

She blinked in surprise when she felt a large hand on top of her head. Gentle fingers caressed her messy hair. Sakura stared. _This feeling…_ Slowly, she lifted her head and the hand slid down to her cheek. Her eyes widened, cheeks slightly flushed. The hand was gently touching her cheek… However, it wasn't gentle anymore.

Long index finger and thumb pinched her cheek and pulled. A moan spilled out of her wincing mouth. She grabbed the wrist, her pretty face scrunching up cutely.

"Tch. You looked abnormal with that annoying 'cute' expression," said a deep voice half-mockingly.

"You're… rude." She grumbled and her expression turned sour as she saw "his" familiar smirk she liked so much.

"You're annoying." The hand stopped pinching her. For once, Sakura appreciated the mild insult. A sweet smile brightened her pale features as she flung herself forward, hugging him around the neck.

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

-

**Eye-catch!** A mummy SD-Sasuke was being chased by evil-looking hysterically laughing SD-Sakura!

-

Sasuke blinked… then winced… then BLUSHED! Why not? Sakura was on top of him. Really… on **top**. Though she was not heavy (she was thin that it was easy to throw her off), his wound prickled unpleasantly.

"Oi, get off—" he growled. She was invading his comfort zone.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura whispered. Sasuke made a growling noise as her breath fanned his sensitive skin.

"Hn." He grumbled, closing his eyes. Gently, he pushed her to the side so that she was lying on his uninjured side. Really… it was hard to breathe when someone was crushing your chest, especially if that someone happened to have boobs.

Wooo! Blush! Blush!

Sakura snuggled closer to him, her face resting on his shoulder as she hugged him closer. "I missed you." She whispered in his ear. Dark eyes fluttered open to stare down to her face. His arm where she was lying on snaked around her waist securely. The hospital bed was narrow and she was almost on the edge of the bed.

"You slept for a week." her hand was on his cheek, his skin cool and smooth under her fingertips.

"Hn…"

Sakura giggled softly. He was so warm… so alive. "Do you know what it means?"

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged his free shoulder.

"You were in coma." Her voice dropped into a sad whisper. "You looked so… dead."

"Hn?" Sasuke felt her shudder. "Sakura?"

"I was…" Sakura bit her lip and closed her eyes. "…so scared."

Sasuke's face remained passive. With narrowed eyes, he looked down to her face, partly hidden under her messy hair. The expression on her face told him that she was in pain.

"Sakura?" he called.

Her eyes remained close, her brows furrowed in painful attempt to stop her tears from flowing. "Sakura?" Sasuke shook her shoulder gently, gazing intently at her pale face. "Hey."

"I was so scared to lose you… it was my fault! I was so weak… I… was—" her voice was climbing higher hysterically.

"Sakura—" he shook her shoulder but she remained rigid.

"You looked so dead—"

"Shut up." He interrupted, growling, holding her cheek. Her eyes snapped open, wide and shining with tears. Sasuke took her hand and placed it on top of his chest.

"Can you feel it?" he whispered. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Don't cry. It's annoying." He muttered, irritated as he brushed her cheeks with his index finger. Sakura smiled weakly.

"Gomen," she muttered. "I never leave your side." She added after a while.

Sasuke raised a brow. "Hn?" Sakura grinned. "I want to the very first person you'll see when you wake up!" He smirked.

_Don't get your hopes high, boy…_

"And know what…?" the grin on her face broadened… mischief shining in her very green eyes. And he didn't like it…whatever she was thinking…

"I didn't take a bath for a week!"

-

There was a sound of silence before the storm.

Sasuke blinked, body stiff. Dark elegant brows slowly drew in the middle, twitching. Then he took a short sniff.

Oh yeah… Uchihas weren't only gifted with beautiful, I-scream-for-blood eyes. Since Sasuke, being a genius and all-gifted deity-like he was, he was also blessed with a…

…nose.

-

"Get off me!" he snarled.

-

"I told you! I didn't leave your side! _NEVER!_"

-

"Just GET off!"

-

Two days later, Sasuke was discharged from the Med Center. The wonder boy was walking out of the building, his bandaged fists shoved in his pockets when he heard hurrying footsteps behind him.

Ah. His 'Sakura' senses were tingling and so, his pace quickened.

"Hey! Sasuke-kun!"

"Don't talk to me." Sasuke growled.

"Oh! Don't tell me you're still pissed?" asked Sakura whose hair was still wet from quick shower. A dark look was thrown over her. "See? I took a shower before coming over to fetch you—"

"Whatever." He muttered.

Sakura sighed. "You're still pissed? Jeez…"

With a glare, Sasuke snapped, "Who would get happy if the first thing you encounter after a week of slumber is B.O.?"

A vein popped from Sakura's temple as she raised her fist. "HOW-DARE-YOU!" she growled, stopping in her tracks. "I don't smell THAT bad!"

Sasuke stopped too and glared down to her. "My nose exploded, really—" Now, stars _exploded_ from his eyes as a giant mallet, twice his size, hit him over the head.

"UCHIHA!" Sakura roared, a mad expression swept over her face as her tiny hand clutched the mallet.

"Stop hitting me with that alien thing." He hissed, rubbing his sore head.

"You're so ungrateful!" she screeched, waving the _giant_ mallet in the air threateningly as if it was just a stick. "I missed 7 episodes of BIG BEAR IN THE BIG BLUE HOUSE to watch over you! I didn't eat ramen! I didn't take a _bath_—"

"…" there was an occasional twitching of his brow.

"…and moreover, I missed my chance to watch Teletubbies the MOVIE because I chose to watch over you!"

"That was touching." Sasuke said sarcastically. "Really."

"It was!" she pointed the mallet at him. "And you! You know nothing of gratitude! Absolutely no respect!"

"Fine," Sasuke managed to speak out. The mallet was pointed at his face and who knows what a mad girl can do with such dangerous weapon. Sakura let out 'huff' as she tossed the mallet over her shoulder. Sasuke's hand shot down and grabbed her wrist.

"You're annoying."

She replied with a 'huff'. "Because I'm so cute." Sakura snorted. He dragged her over the Popsicle stall, pushing her in the front of the booth. "Sasuke—?" he stood behind her, hands over her shoulders.

"Choose."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "What flavor do you want?"

"You're treating me?"

"Hn."

"Aw, you're so sweet!!"

Sasuke grunted. "Whatever. Choose before I change my mind." He said against her wet hair.

The girl immediately spoke up. "Extra super large strawberry Popsicle, mister!" her order was given and she turned her head to the side to look at Sasuke. "How about you, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke shrugged again. He took her wrist and paid. "Where are we going?" asked Sakura as they walked, her wrist held by Sasuke.

"Where do you want to go?" said Sasuke in monotone. Sakura stared hard at the back of his head.

"You should be in bed, you know."

"No."

"But—"

"I slept for a week, didn't I? That's enough rest."

As usual, Sasuke was being stubborn. "Are you sure?"

"Hn." He glanced at her. "Where do you want to go?"

"Hmmm…" Sakura stopped licking her Popsicle. "I don't know. You?"

Sasuke shrugged indifferently again. "Where you want to go."

"…!" She stared, mouth slightly ajar. _This…is surreal._

"What?" he snapped.

"Eh… nothing!" Sakura looked away, frowning slightly as she licked. Sasuke tugged at her wrist. "Eh?" He glared at her as if saying: decide now before I turn to mazinger z.

"Let's just take a walk, shall we?" she said sweetly. He narrowed his eyes and released her wrist, walking ahead of her. The Popsicle was soon finished and currently, Sakura was gobbling up a sick sort of green-colored cotton candy that Sasuke bought for her. Suddenly, Sasuke stopped and Sakura bumped into him hard.

"Ow! I'm right behind you, Sasuke— eh?"

_POOF!_ Orange smoke engulfed the two.

"Yo!"

"Ka—" cough. "—kashi-sensei!"

"What kind of freak show is this?" Sasuke spat, sweeping the smoke aside as its sick smell penetrate his nostrils. Next to him, Sakura gagged at its foul scent. It smelled like rotten eggs. Finally, the smoke dissipated, leaving the two youngsters pale and sweating.

"Hey," the two younger ninjas glared at him. Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Your friends are waiting for you at the restaurant a few blocks away from Ichiraku."

Sakura, sick with the smell, discarded her cotton candy. "Why?" she choked.

"They want to celebrate Sasuke's heroism."

Sasuke's face darkened. "That's shit."

"Uh, sensei? Is this Naruto's idea of yours?" asked Sakura.

"Naruto's." Kakashi replied promptly. "As a matter of fact, he invited _lots_ of people." Sasuke twitched.

"I'm NOT going to pay for anything." He growled.

Kakashi frowned. "But Naruto said—"

"I'm NOT going to pay for anything." Sasuke repeated, deadlier this time.

They heard him sigh. "I was hoping to get 20 bottles of cow milk."

Sakura cringed. "What for?"

"For my beautiful face, what else?"

"You're sick." Sasuke spat.

-

When they arrived in the restaurant ("Dobe, if you're _thinking_– which is impossible— "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" "—that I will pay for everyone's food, think again— ops, did I say think?" "YOU AZZHOLE!"), everyone cheered.

"Still alive, eh?" Kiba said with wolfish grin who received super x-ray vision glare. Team 8 and Team 10 were present, even Asuma was there. The small restaurant (Lucky Girl and Lucky Boy is Equals to Lucky People Restaurant) had simple architecture that exude with comfort and coziness.

"Let's eat!" Naruto shouted joyfully. Everyone (minus Hinata and Sakura) grinned since Sasuke, being a _kind_ soul he was, will do the paying. At once, the group broke into a rambling of orders.

"I want SA-SHI-MI!" Kiba yelled, pumping a fist in the air, followed by a howl from Akamaru.

"MISO RAMEN— extra extra extra EXTRA LARGE!"

"—and, oh! Milk!"

"Oh? I shall have katsudon— LARGE."

"BAR-BE-QUE!"

"And fried noodles too!"

"BAR-BE-QUE!" Chouji kept on chanting.

The orders were served but they kept on ordering. This worries Sakura who turned and glanced at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun…?"

"LARGE PLATTER OF SUSHI, PLEASE?" bellowed Kiba.

"Do you have bees?" asked Shino.

"I want TEMPURA!"

"—and yakitori—"

"Extra bowl of rice—"

"BAR-BE-QUE!"

"—cow milk, please."

"BAR-BE-QUE!"

Sasuke's ears began to bleed at the barrage of orders. His Uchiha brain's built-in calculator began to compute. "Sasuke-kun…" the Uchiha turned to her slowly. Sakura suppressed a giggle. He looked so cute when his movements were robot-like.

"Are you okay?" she whispered. His left eye twitched.

"Do I look okay?" he snarled under his breath in an abnormally high pitch. He's about to lose hundreds of yen! In fact, his built-in calculator showed 9 zeroes.

Sakura giggled girlishly. "Ne, don't worry! Behind the clouds are the other clouds!" she said with a wide grin.

_BURP!_ Everyone jumped. It sounded like thunder.

"You're disgusting Chouji!" Ino snapped. Naruto burped too— his sounded like an elephant's snore.

"Ewwww—"

Only Hinata was turned on.

"Ehehehe— thanks a million, teme."

"Shut up." Sasuke hissed. The waitress and owner were shining with joy, their smiles freaking wide.

"Oi, Naruto! Look!" Kiba pointed at the karaoke set at the corner of the bistro. Instantly, Naruto ran for it, Kiba following. The blonde arrogantly challenged Kiba into a singing contest.

"BRING IT ON!"

"You didn't order anything." Sasuke said, scowling over the tab. The girl shrugged.

"I'm still full."

"Do you want anything?" he asked, fishing out a few bills. Sakura shook her head. "Are you sure?"

"Um—"

Frowning, Sasuke looked at her. "What is it?" He saw her bit her lower lip, scrunching up her face. "What do you want?" he demanded, irritated.

"Can I… have a box of pocky?" Sakura asked hopefully. Sasuke smirked and slid off his chair.

-

"You're cuter up close!" the waitress, obviously a fan, said. Sasuke's face darkened. He got no time for fans.

"My change." He blurted out. The waitress was too busy staring at his face.

"Awww! You looked like cupid!" she said, handing him his change.

"Whatever," he growled, turning back to their table which was empty except for Sakura. He grunted and Sakura looked up to him, beaming.

"Arigato!" she squealed as Sasuke handed her the pocky. He grunted in response and leaned against the table. Silence reigned between them with occasional giggles from Sakura at Naruto's antics.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?" he didn't look at her.

"Does anything hurt?" Sakura asked carefully. A frown was set in place as he looked down at her.

"What?"

"Are you feeling okay? Your wound was—"

"I'm fine." He interrupted flatly.

"Are you sure?"

"What's wrong with you?" he snapped. Green eyes widened in surprise. Sakura opened her mouth to respond but Sasuke continued, "Don't be an idiot. I know what's going on inside that pink head."

"You…do?" she asked, nervous at Sasuke's sharp tone.

His scowl deepened. "Stop feeling sorry. Stop feeling guilty." Right on the spot. Sasuke-kun was really marvelous. She often reflected how easy it was for Sasuke to read her thoughts.

"Just be thankful I protected you."

"Sasuke-kun… this… you, protecting me always lead you to almost-death experiences—" she was cut off rudely when Sasuke said,

"I would always be stronger than you."

Sakura twitched. Did he have to rub it? What a jerk.

"And I would always protect you."

Sakura did a double take, gaping at him like a pink goldfish. "Sasuke-kun, you almost died while—"

"Shut up. What do you want me to do? Watch and clap? Cheer and ask for more?" He sneered. "I'm not protecting you because you're weak— I…" the inner turmoil was bubbling harder than ever. The way his brows twitched indicated that he was having an extremely difficult inner battle with himself. "Don't be stupid. Just…"

Her piercing green eyes were making him _uncomfortable._ "Don't look at me like that." He said scornfully.

"Like what? Sasuke—"

"Be quiet. Your voice makes my head hurt." Sasuke snapped, angrily shoving his hands in his pockets.

"But—"

"I'm alive. Can't you see? Spare me the 'I'm so fucking guilty' lecture. Just…" Why can't she shut up? Can't she see that he's doing everything for her?

"You always do things for me…" Her voice was soft, it felt like a touch of feathers… The Uchiha, on the other hand, stiffened.

"So?"

"…I…I…"

"Eat your pocky. I'll wait outside." Sasuke said and stormed off the bistro. Sakura was able to breathe again. Slowly, with shaking fingers, she brought a piece of chocolate-covered stick into her mouth. _It's…weird._

"Yo! FOREHEAD GIRL!"

Sakura looked up, frowning. "What?"

Ino grinned as she sat down, slamming at least four bottles of sake in the table. Raising a brow in question, Sakura waited for the blonde girl to explain.

-

"Go, Sakura-chan! GOOOOO—"

_What the hell is going on?_ Sasuke thought. Quickly, he went inside from brooding atop of a tree. He scowled; everyone was crowding around a table. He shoved Kiba out of the way until he arrived at the table. There, with wild blush over her cheeks, drooping eyelids and grinning foolishly, was Sakura, gulping down a bottle of sake.

Looking around, Sasuke spotted Naruto and his hand shot forward and grabbed the blonde's collar. "What the fuck is this?"

Naruto grinned. "Ino challenged Sakura to a drinking match." When Sasuke glared an 'I'll fucking rip your spine out' kind of look, he hastily added, "I tried to stop her but…she—" Naruto made punching gestures in the air.

"Coward." He muttered, pushing him off. The dark-haired boy reached down to Sakura's wrist, bringing the bottle down. Clear fluid slipped out from her pink lips. Raising a forearm to her lips, Sakura glared up to mysterious dark eyes.

"Whooooo…?" she slurred.

"Sakura."

"Eh?" Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Sa… she-kun?" The Uchiha cringed.

"Stop it."

"No! No lose! No lose!" she said, shaking her head wildly. Sasuke looked at Shikamaru who sat next to Ino.

"It means: I don't want to lose." He answered. Sakura jerked her wrist free and resumed drinking. Ino growled and seized another bottle.

"You no beat me!" Everyone frowned. What did she say? Minutes later, the blonde girl, the challenger, collapsed backward. Sakura gasped before pumping a fist in the air.

"ME WIN! ME WIN!" she shrieked, laughing hysterically. To celebrate her victory, Sakura opened another bottle and drank greedily. "Haaaaa! Yeeeeeaaaah! Me win! Me win! ME WIN!" they winced when the drunk girl slammed her fist down to the table, creating a crack.

"Uh…" Kiba scooted back. "We'd better take off. She's liable to crack everything." Hinata thanked everyone for the free meal and followed her teammates out. Asuma had Shikamaru carry Ino.

"Why me?" asked the infuriated boy. And soon, the only left people were Team 7.

"I love you, you love me let's go out and kill barney!" In her drunkenness, Sakura began to sing. "With a shot gun BANG! BANG! Barney's on the floooooor… no stupiiiid dinoooosaur!"

"She's a good singer." Kakashi commented, Naruto nodding next to him.

"Shut up." Sasuke snapped as he pulled the half-full sake bottle from the girl's grasp.

"BANG! BANG!"

"Sakura," he growled. She stopped singing and looked at him closely. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa—" Eyes wide and with a weird look over her face, Sakura dropped the bottle which shattered in the floor and hugged his neck.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUN—" she squealed loudly.

"Be quiet." He hissed in her ear.

"Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan—" the girl sang. "Hic… me win! Me win!"

"You won." Sasuke corrected.

"Haiiiii— me win!" She moved back from him and grinned. Reaching out for another bottle, her hand got slapped by Sasuke.

"We're going home." Sasuke said monotonously. Sakura pouted and licked her lips. Grinning, she sang again ("I love you, you love me let's go out and kill barney!"). As she sang, she leaned backwards. Instinctively, Sasuke reached for her, wrapping his arm around her. Growling, he hoisted her up and hugged her to him. Sakura, mumbling incoherently, clumsily draped her arms around his neck.

"Sasuke-kun Sasuke-kun Sasuke-kun… SASUKE-KUUUU—" she purred in his ear.

"Sakura—"

"Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan— hic hic! As looong as Sakura-chan is with Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan will be happy! Happy happy happiiiieeee— hahaha!" she giggled and raised her arms in the air. It was lucky that they were the only customers for the night. A mumbling and drunk medic-nin and apprentice of the Hokage herself would be a scandal.

"Naruto, get her on my back." Sasuke ordered.

"Okay…"

Hiccupping, Sakura drawled. "As long as Sakura-chan is with Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan will be safe! Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever—"

Shaking his head, Naruto took her arms. "Here we go, Sakura-chan—"

"Noooo—" Suddenly, the pink-haired girl grabbed Naruto's neck. Hissing a curse, Sasuke pulled off her hand as the blonde boy paled and choked.

"Noooooo— don't leave Sakura-chan! Don't leave don't leave don't leave Sakura-chan! Don't leave Sakura-chan! If Sasuke-kun leaves Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan will cry!"

Lo, and behold. To their horror, Sakura burst out crying.

Dumbfounded, the three males watched her sob. "If Sasuke-kun leaves Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan will be sad! If Sasuke-kun leaves Sakura-chan Sakura-chan will cry and cry and cry then Sakura-chan will die and Naruto-kun and Kakashi-kun will cry!" Sakura looked up to Sasuke, her large eyes shining with tears. "And Sakura-chan will be sad in Heaven cos Naruto-kun is crying and Sakura-chan would have to go down to earth to make him stop!"

"Oh… ok…" _This is really weird,_ Naruto mused. "Dude, she needs lots of water. And sleep. Yeah, make her sleep." Jeez… one thing to remember, don't let her touch alcohol ever again. She mumbled lots of stupid things. Well, most drunks do.

"Sakura-chan, you need sleep. And tomorrow, we will play again, don't worry! And you'll get lots of lollypops!" Naruto soon regretted his words when Sasuke smacked his head.

"Moron."

"No no no! Don't leave Sakura-chan! Don't leave Sakura-chan!" Her tears were genuine but _she's drunk_. Drunks craved for lots of attention.

"I will not leave you, alright." Sasuke snapped. "Oi, dobe, help me get her on my back. This is getting more annoying than usual."

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUN—"

"Shut up!" Both Sasuke and Naruto retorted.

"Barneeeey! BANG! BANG!"

"Oh damn—" Naruto wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. "Oi, good luck, bastard."

"Sasuke-kun Sasuke-kun Sasuke-kun… SASUKE-KUUUU—" Sakura purred as Sasuke picked her legs up and stood.

"Ja, teme!" Naruto said, tapping him in the shoulder. Sasuke nodded and off he goes.

-

Sakura was talking non-stop about rainbows and pots of gold and exploding stars. It was already late in night and Sasuke was thankful that villagers were off to their homes, not loitering around. Sakura was howling her favorite song.

"BANG! BANG!"

"Shut up there…"

"Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan——" she hiccupped and burped. Sasuke could not help but turned his face away in disgust.

"You lab me I lab u let's gu out and kill barney! With a shotgun bang! Bang! Barneeeey on the floooor nooo mooore stupieeeed dinosauooor!"

Sigh. What a stupid song.

"Sakura-chan loves Sasuke-kun!"

This caused Sasuke to walk right into a post. _Shit!_

"Sakura-chan loves Sasuke-kun Sakura-chan loves Sasuke-kun Sakura-chan loves Sasuke-kun Sakura-chan loves Sasuke-kun! Yipeeeee—" she cheered, hugging his neck tighter than usual.

"Shut up—"

"SHUT UP! Sakura-chan loves Sasuke-kun! Does Sasuke-kun love Sakura-chan too?"

…

…

"Argggh! If Sasuke-kun doesn't talk, Sakura-chan will kiss Sasuke-ku! On the mouth!!!"

_BAM!_

He walked into another post again. "Will you just shut up there?" he hissed.

"Nooooo! Sasuke-kun hates Sakura-chan! This hurts this hurts! Sakura-chan is hurting! Sakura-chan is—" She stopped mumbling, then: "SAKURA-CHAN WANTS TO PEE!"

"Damn it…"

"Pee pee pee pee—"

"Be quiet!" He bent his knee and Sakura slid down. "Go behind the bushes." Giddily, Sakura skipped towards the bush, giggling.

"Sakura-chan is peeing behind the bush! Shhhhhh…"

"Shut up there." Sasuke spat, looking around.

"Sakura-chan taking a pee! It says swisssssssh—"

"…shut up."

"Sakura-chan is done peeing!!"

"Go back here." The dark-haired boy commanded.

"Haiiii——"

"Are you sure you pulled up your pants?" he asked cautiously.

"Haiiii——"

"Good. Now come back here——" Happily, Sakura skipped back to him, grinning foolishly. He turned around and crouched. "Get on." She did and Sasuke resumed walking to the direction of his apartment. While on their way, Sakura sang again her stupid song, Sasuke's brows twitching every time she yells close to his ear.

Suddenly, she quieted down. _Good. Maybe she got tired._ But then, a shiver ran down to his spine as Sakura softly and groggily asked:

"Do you… love me?"

He stopped.

…

…

Slightly, he turned his head to his shoulder where Sakura's head lie. Sasuke mused how easy it was for Sakura to ask _that_ question.

_She's drunk. That's why._

…while for him, just the thought of asking her THAT was enough for the Great Uchiha to poke his eye out. He maybe a swashbuckling arrogant pretty boy but in terms of… feelings, he was a horrible buffoon.

Sasuke resumed walking. Smirking, he realized: what really shitty in this world was when you, a boy with excellent pyro-skills and ninja efficiency, want to ask a simple question but—

…

…

He reached his apartment.

—you're just too scared shitless of the answer.


	29. Big Balls of FIIIIIRE

_Blooming love story! Under the sky, the seasons watch the Sasuke x Sakura love-love romance!_

* * *

-THE UCHIHA SWEETHEART-

**Chapter 29! When Sasuke goes wild… it's a huge BOOM BOOMBASTIC!**

Sakura woke up the next day with a nagging headache. With a groan and eyes clenched shut, she rolled to the other side, her arm and leg flinging forward, coming in contact with something warm. She sighed dreamily, hugging the warm _thing_.

_So…warm and—_

"Get off." Something growled. It sounded sexy… cold and dangerously close to her mouth.

"Huh?" her eyes snapped open in surprise and realized she was nose to nose with Sasuke who looked miffed.

"Do you mind getting off?" he growled.

"Eh…?" she looked down and blush at least 500 shades of red. Sasuke was lying on his back, face turned to her. Her was leg draped over his legs, her thigh over his lower abdomen…dangerously close to 'what is NOT supposed to be touched by a girl' and an arm across his chest.

"Now… if you're done staring— do you mind rolling off? You're invading my _personal_ space." Sasuke snapped, eyebrows twitching as he felt her thigh twitch on top of his crotch.

Sakura looked up to him, blinking rapidly. _Oh kami— _she was almost on top of him and he…was…naked—

"AHHHHHHHHHH—"

-

-

**Eye-catch!** SD-Sasuke was sobbing in the bed, clutching a blanket around his chest to hide his nakedness. SD-Sakura came with a smug look and sat on the bed cross legged (like a man's) after zipping up her pants, "ne, don't worry, Sasu-chan, I'll marry you and be the mother of your children." SD-Sasuke sobbed louder, now beating the bed. SD-Sakura shook her head, buttoning her white long sleeve shirt. "oy, don't act there as _if_ I **raped** you!" SD-Sasuke bawled and now beat his pillow. "Well," SD-Sakura grinned wickedly, looking at the camera. "I _did_ force you in my bed but come on! You _enjoyed_ it—"SD-Sasuke wailed louder than before rolling off the bed and falling on the floor with a loud crack.

-

-

Sakura shrieked (Sasuke cringed as he received the ear-splitting _blood-curdling_ shriek straight in the face) before jumping off the bed ungracefully but her foot got tangled with the black bed sheet and she fell _hard _(really hard) on her front.

"Ommmffff!"

_MY CHEST! MY CHEEEESSSSST—_ quickly, she pushed herself up to her hands and knees, crawling forward until she hit her head on the wall.

"What——"

"YOU'RE NAKED!" she screamed as she sat on her shins. Sasuke's first reaction was to lift the bed sheet up to his chest. Then he realized: why the hell did he do that?

Composing himself, Sasuke snapped a sharp smart-ass reply: "Idiot." Pause. Then a: "I will NEVER dream of sleeping naked next to you." He pushed the bed sheet down and stood up next to the bed, posture annoyed, a frown in place.

"I'm NOT an idiot!" Sakura screeched, her temper flaring up as she whirled around. Suddenly, she froze, eyes wide. He was naked! **WOW!** NO! (inner Sakura was walloping a tree) Not wow… _Oh kami oh kami he was NAKED— _Not really… really naked but—

"YOU HAVE NO SHIRT!" she shouted, scandalized, facing the wall again. Sasuke gritted his teeth, fighting off the blush attacking his cheeks.

"Moron. You threw up on my shirt." He retorted and went to his walk-in closet.

"Eh?" Sakura blinked. "I did?" she asked the wall.

Sasuke came out wearing loose black shirt. The pink-haired feisty girl was still making faces in front of the wall. His lip twitched upward in annoyance, watching her.

"Does your head hurt?" asked Sasuke, noticing her face contorting.

"Are you decent?" she snapped sharply.

"Idiot." He retorted. "Does your head hurt?"

Sakura carefully looked around, eyes narrowed, checking if he's really decent. She sighed upon seeing Sasuke dressed. Slowly, she turned to lean back against the wall. "Hai… it feels like it's gonna explode."

Saske crouched in front of her. "It _should_ explode. You drank 5 bottles of sake."

"Wha——"

Sasuke flicked her forehead. "You won the challenge but you earned yourself a hangover."

She grinned despite the pain. "Yes! 300 yen from Ino-pig!"

"Hn. I thought Naruto's the only idiot in our team."

"U-CHI-HA!"

Sasuke shrugged indifferently.

Her features softened. "Ne, I'm sorry for throwing up on your shirt…"

Sasuke nodded, wanting to say that she should be sorrier for throwing up on his front door mat, spraying vomit all over the stairs, making a puddle of puke on his doorway and on his dark blue comforter. And of course… for howling her stupid song in his ear whilst carrying her…

"You also threw up on your blouse." He said, pulling his bed sheet free from her foot.

Her green eyes widened. "W-what——"

He frowned. "You vomited all over your shirt so I——"

"WHAT?"

"—changed your shirt."

Her eyes became larger than beach balls. "YOU _WHAT_?"

Sasuke scowled at her shocked expression. "I _didn't_ enjoy the view." Sakura narrowed her eyes, growling and swelling like a saber-tooth cat. "_Honestly_," he added nonchalantly, raising his brows.

"You…" she began dangerously, pink hair standing on the end.

"You don't want to smell like puke, do you?" Sasuke asked defensively.

She growled, blushing furiously. "You _should_ have woken me up!"

"You were NOT waking up." He smirked afterwards, aware of the reason of her being fierce. "Don't worry. I only used one eye."

Sasuke expected a BOOM or a BANG or at least a DIE! DIE! DIE YOU MACHO PIG! but instead she shouted: "_IT DIDN'T MAKE ANY DIFFERENCE!"_

"Plus, you weren't that _gifted_——" he added, shrugging apathetically.

At once, a huge force came down to his skull. **BAM!**

"JERK!" she hollered, clutching a mallet.

"Calm down," Sasuke snapped. "You weren't wearing a bra——"

Ops.

"WHAT!?" this time, a huge boulder fell atop his head.

"—damn it. Why don't you look down to yourself?" he retorted, rubbing his head (the boulder _floated _away). Sakura threw him a dirty look and peeked inside her white shirt. She was wearing a mesh undershirt with a strip of black cloth across her chest. The strip was held in place by a strap over her right shoulder. True, she wasn't wearing a bra. However, the mesh exposed her naked back and flat abdomen. The strip was only wide enough to cover her breasts.

Sakura looked up to him sharply who glared. "See?" he snorted. "There's _nothing_ to stare at…"

"SAY WHAT!" she barked and crossed her arms, pouting disapprovingly. "What am I doing here in your room anyway?"

Sasuke shrugged, standing up and walked back to his bed to return the bed sheet in place. "You were clinging in my neck the whole time. I can't get you off."

Sakura blushed slightly. "Uh… thank you… Did I do something… uh, really stupid?"

Sasuke froze from lifting a pillow. Aside from the fact that she sang a stupid song about every little kid's superhero… and mumbling, crying all of a sudden and threatening him with a kiss… well, there's nothing stupider than asking him if he love her.

"…just the usual thing you do."

"WHAT! Are you saying that I'm stupid ALL THE TIME?" she shouted.

Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever. Just be quiet."

"Hmph." Pause. "Can I go back to sleep?" she asked timidly. Her head was still hurting and there was a feeling of nausea setting in.

"Go ahead."

"Thank you." Sakura slipped back in his bed and hugged a pillow.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke glowered.

"Going… to… sle… eep…" she replied between yawns.

"Not in my bed."

"Hmmm…" She sank to the comforts of his newly dried black Uchiha comforter… silk black bed sheets and black large pillows…

"Go to your room." Sasuke ordered.

"Your bed's warmer…" Sakura whispered, eyes closed.

"Sakura——"

"I feel safer here."

……

…

"Don't drool on my pillow."

"…baka…" Sakura whispered sleepily.

-

-

For a while, he watched her sleep, a black pillow tucked in her arms. Buried into a mass of black sheets and comforter with loads of black pillows around her, her paleness and pink hair stood out… a perfect contrast to his world of blacks and grays. Her color totally contradicted his colors, a clash between ivory and ebony.

Slowly, he sat down to his bed, facing the wall. A dark frown was set on his handsome face. As minutes ticked by, a darker look swept over his face. A tic developed, then a feeling of intense heaviness on his chest. The dark look mirrored his inner battle, a battle he was slowly losing.

Sasuke clenched his fists until veins popped out angrily. A headache was setting in as myriad of strong opposing emotions clashed against each other.

Anger.

Pain.

Fear.

Anxiety. Frustration. Hopelessness. Love. _Love… _Love_. _Hate. …hell, _this is hell._

Kami, how on earth would he deal with this… _madness_? The emotions were getting out of hand. The emotions he carefully buried. And to think that he's not supposed to feed on his emotions… but big shit, _realization_ had taken place— a big bang realization.

Realization…?

_Shit._ He was frozen for a while. Of course… Realization was _to realize…_ and what did he realize?

The _why_ and the _what_ the fucking hell was wrong with him. Why the fuck he _cares_, why the hell it _hurt_, why the fuck he can't answer her 'do you love me' frigging question… why… why… why… _why_… it fucking hurt to look in her eyes.

"Shit." A bitter smirk crossed his face. _This is fucking ironic._

He was the one who made that law.

_The Universal rule: Don't fall in love with your best friend._

…that stupid, fucking rule.

_It's a crime to fall in love with your best friend and the punishment is severe._

…and that stupid fucking consequence.

He never saw this coming.

Hell… he knew _it_ from the start… he knew he was _feeling _something— it was there but he dismissed it… it was there but he refused to see it… to _feel_ it.

He didn't know that his feelings would be _this_ strong.

And now, he was experiencing its full blast. The weight was heavy— excruciatingly heavy. He had kept it for so long… and it was coming back to haunt him. To smack him in the face that…

"_We are friends."_

…

"_Nothing more."_

…

Hell.

Hell.

It was hell to feel all the opposing strongest emotions all at the same time.

"Shit…"

It hurt.

"…"

"_Do you…love me?"_

It hurt.

He rubbed his face, muttering 'shit'.

It _fucking_ hurt.

He's an Uchiha.

_I'm an Uchiha._

First rule: protect Sakura.

_Protect her… give her everything… just… be a friend. Protect… Kill Itachi…Kill Itachi… be strong. Be strong. Shit. Shit. Give her everything. Give her EVERYTHING. Shit. Shit. Kill Itachi— that comes first— shit…_

She was his priority…

…while he was just her option.

Second: Just protect her.

_Damn it._

Third: hell… be friendly? Sure… thing.

But how…?

How can you stay friends with someone you have strong feelings for?

…

-

**Eye-catch!** SD-Sakura wearing an afro wig

_-_

_-_

Oh. Hell. Yeah.

Whatever shit he's feeling right now, one thing's for sure: he had to keep it secret from Sakura.

_It's a crime to fall in love with your best friend and the punishment is_ severe_._

He knew how severe it can get.

And if there's one thing he could not risk losing, it would be their friendship.

…

…

"…_we will protect our friendship no matter what. I would not risk our friendship."_

He always remembered those words.

"…_our friendship… is what matters most to me."_

Because it was those words he started to hate.

-

-

Angered, he stormed off the room and eventually (after cleaning the puke semi-lakes) out of the house.

-

-

"Uh… Sasuke?" The kick missed him by a hairbreadth. Naruto tried to put distance between him and Sasuke's foot as much as possible.

"Hn?" came a flat reply.

"Uh…" Naruto eyed him frowningly. "Are… you… awake?"

"Hn." A kunai was aiming for his lovely blonde nosey hairs. Naruto ducked rather ungracefully. But the blade was just a decoy.

BAM!

_OWWW! That fucking hurts!_ Naruto mentally screamed. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" the blonde barked.

"Hn?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"Hn…"

Pissed, Naruto launched a full-speed attack. "Stop 'hn'ing, you smartass! Take this—"

_BAM! _

Naruto's fist smashed directly to Sasuke's left jaw. It was a direct hit… And Naruto was horrified. _What the fuck! I hit Sasuke… in the FACE?_

"Uh… Sasuke——" He didn't have the chance to finish his defense. He reeled back, clutching his ribs. "THAT FUCKING HURTS!" he screeched.

Sasuke straightened up, a cryptic look on his face. "You hit me. I hit you back." He said monotonously.

"Hit me _back_?! Are you _really_ insane!?" Naruto raved.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Just fight me."

"What's your problem!?"

"Shut up. Fight me."

"Sasuke——"

"Or I'll kill you."

Naruto gave an ultra theatrical super gasp. "YOU'RE GOING NUTS!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes to the point Naruto cannot tell if he's awake or not.

"You're trying to kill me!" The blonde pointed out hysterically.

Sasuke blinked. "I am?"

"YES!" Naruto replied between gritted teeth. "If you're EMOTIONALLY fucked up——" (Sasuke cringed horribly at this.) "—don't kill _me_! Kill _someone_ else!"

After a moment, Sasuke said: "Hn." Then he turned around, hands in pocket as he walked away. Naruto gaped.

"OI! Where are you going?"

"Find someone else to kill." He replied as if it was just an 'I'm going to look for an orange pig' or 'look for Barney' kind of thing.

"What! Hey——"

"Do you want me to kill you?" Sasuke asked suddenly, stopping from his steps.

"You ass! You will never _ever_ beat me——"

Sasuke threw him a dark red look.

"—and yes, I don't want to die!" Naruto added hurriedly.

Sasuke nodded. "Hn." He raised a hand casually and continued on his way. Naruto was left, gaping.

"That was weird." He mumbled. "What's his problem?! Hmph! Maybe he got a whole tree jammed up in his ass!"

_But_, he later mused, _that was really scary. _Scary, it really was. But he'd rather die than admit it. The Uchiha was obviously upset with something… something extremely emotionally taxing. Naruto knew Sasuke like the back of his hand. The stoic boy is a highly efficient, intelligent ninja but… there's one tiny flaw.

For a boy who can destroy a battalion of enemy ninjas with his exceptional pyro-techniques, he has an awful emotional capacity of a teaspoon. Whatever tortured him right now… Naruto was sure it was _his_ emotions.

Raging emotions, he was sure. To feel all those emotions he wasn't accustomed with… or emotions he never wanted to feel ALL at the same time… _Sasuke-baka will explode! _Naruto concluded.

_But… what is he feeling, anyway? _

Pouting, Naruto trotted towards Ichiraku. An upset Sasuke can kill ANYONE who dare cross his path. So as of the moment, he had to avoid rubbing elbows with him. He had to keep his mouth shut all the time especially when Sasuke's within hearing range. Who knows, the Uchiha might gouge his precious blue eyes out and play baseball with it.

Naruto shook his head, sighing. He actually pitied the person who stupidly agreed to spar with the bombastic Uchiha Sasuke.

God bless his soul.

-

-

Sasuke DID find stupid someone to spar with or in Sasuke's terms, someone to _kill_.

Both fighters sprung back, clutching their kunais.

"Interesting. This is the first time you asked me to spar, Uchiha."

Sasuke shrugged. "You're my last choice." He answered lifelessly.

Neji smirked. "Getting bored with Naruto?"

"Why don't you shut up?" Sasuke snapped instead, getting really aggravated. _FIGHT ME YOU BASTARD._ Sasuke brought out his Sharingan while Neji activated his Byakugan.

"You have a serious attitude problem, Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked. "You fucking talk a lot, Hyuuga." He crouched low and attacked. Neji dodged the foot coming for his face and almost got hit when Sasuke swung his fist. Neji noticed that Sasuke's movements were rough and at random. It was almost careless.

Curious as to why it seemed that the usual stoic composed Uchiha was looking so damn fucked up, Neji scanned Sasuke's chakra system. His brows shot up. _Intersting…_ Sasuke's chakra, dangerous and uncontrollable, was behaving wildly, running in different directions, extremely fast.

_What the hell is wrong with this asshole?_ He avoided another solid punch that will break his cheekbone. Sasuke was getting careless and careless, his movements fast and deadly. It looked like the Uchiha was letting out all his distressing emotions—

_Click._

Finally. He got it.

_He's upset._

—and he's using him as the object to vent all his emotions. _Shit. What is this? Anger management?_

Finally, Sasuke was able to hit Neji. Neji hit back and Sasuke grunted and at once, his whole body radiated with electricity. Neji eyed him with curiosity.

_A chidori coming out of his whole body?_ Composing himself, he remarked, "You're upset."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"You're angry. Anxious, more like."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Sasuke snarled.

"Your chakra system is going haywire."

Sasuke's scowl deepened, his face getting darker.

"Your emotions are in chaos. It made your chakra shooting up everywhere." Neji continued as Sasuke kept scowling. "Emotions can directly influence your chakra operation."

……

…

"In summation," he stopped for a dramatic effect. "You're going crazy."

"SHUT the hell up!" the Uchiha snapped, pissed and offended at being called crazy. Was he really this emotionally fucked up? "Are you stupid?"

Neji shrugged. "I didn't know that you're _emotional._"

_Snap_. He curled his fists in anger. "I'll show you emotional, baka!" Sasuke, obviously, became more upset. Neji readied himself. He finally realized that he should not have accepted this crazy dude's invitation to spar. Now, he got to deal with an upset almost lunatic Uchiha who only wanted his head on a platter.

Katon: **Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**

"Shit." Neji must be seeing things.

It was a _huge_ fireball.

-

-

-

Naruto happily slurped his noodles.

"Haha! I wonder what happened to Sasuke-baka's poor victim——"

_BOOM! _

Naruto fell back from his stool. "What the hell!" he rushed out from the ramen stand and saw an extremely huge fireball shooting up from the forest.

"Oh no."

Really oh no.

-

-


	30. She said

T**he**

U**chiha**

S**weetheart**

* * *

**Chapter 30! He can**

* * *

"_**Don't **_- call – me – emotional – _you _– freak -—"

Sasuke growled in one breath, his red eyes blazing with fury. Neji got up to his feet.

Discreetly, he watched the scorching remainder of what, half a second before, had been green and leafy trees. So, that was what Naruto called _'the Big Balls of Fiiiiire!'_ kind of thing. It was gigantic and Neji was lucky that he ducked just in time or else he would have ended up as a flaming scarecrow Freakazoid.

"You're emotionally unstable." Neji commented simply.

Murderous red eyes narrowed into slits as rawer electricity branched out from Sasuke's body, accompanied by _chi chi chi_ sounds.

"And you're dead shithead walking, Hyuuga." He snarled. _Emotionally unstable, huh? I'LL SHOW YOU EMOTIONAL._

The fight became hazardous. Fireballs kept shooting out from his mouth. Once, Neji got hit who retaliated by spin kicking Sasuke in the face. Sasuke ducked as Neji launched his leg. He gave him an uppercut but the Hyuuga kicked him in the side. Growling, Sasuke pulled a fist. It was almost an inch close to Neji's face—

_TAKE THIS—!_

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Huh?" he looked down to the right. Big mistake—

_BAM! _

Neji's fist smashed into his jaw, sending him back. Cursing at his stupid carelessness, Sasuke flipped back to his feet. As soon as his feet touched the ground, a chidori erupted from his right palm with ease.

He was so deep in his thoughts of murder (Kill him! Kill him NOW! KILL—) that he didn't notice Sakura fuming before him.

"What _are_ you doing?" she demanded.

Sasuke extinguished the chidori before answering simply. "Training."

The simplicity of his smart-ass reply irked her to the bone. "Training?" Sakura mimicked. "**Training?** TRAINING?" Sakura pointed to the burning trees. "You call THAT training?" she enunciated heatedly. "You torched the trees!"

"I didn't." he retorted smugly. "If he _hadn't_ duck, the trees would not have to be burned."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "What did you say?" she breathed, eyes glinting with disbelief. Sakura was aware that Sasuke disliked Neji-kun… but not this _much_.

Ohhh.

"It's HIS fault. He ducked." The Uchiha crossed his arms and looked away.

Neji cleared his throat. "_Nice_ sparring with you, Uchiha."

"Asshole." Sasuke muttered under his breath. Sakura elbowed him in the ribs. Wincing, he held his ribs muttering something like: "Yeah, whatever…"

Neji smirked and brushed past them. He was stopped when Sakura called him.

"Neji-kun!"

A scowl appeared on Sasuke's face. Neji turned and faced her, a brow raised in question.

"Were you hurt?"

Sasuke's face muscles moved.

"I'm fine." Neji replied. He was about to turn but Sakura called him again.

"Will you go out with me…?" she asked timidly. Neji's brows shot up in surprise. "Please?"

Neji looked past her to Sasuke who turned his back on them to stare at the scorching trees, his hands on his pockets.

"Dumbass." Sasuke muttered, kicking a rock ruthlessly out of his sight.

Neji looked back to Sakura. "No."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes upon hearing his answer. He whirled around to glare at the Hyuuga prodigy.

Sakura bit her lip. "Okay… some other time…"

"I have to go." Neji bowed and sauntered off. Sakura watched him go. After a while, Sasuke tapped her shoulder.

"Hey…" he watched her sigh as she looked up, staring at Neji's retreating back over Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke felt like shaking her. It felt like… she wasn't seeing him. Her eyes pierced through him… ignoring him. He pressed his jaw together as he looked down to her face.

"Sakura."

She was still staring sadly after Neji. Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Look at me." It was almost a plea. She blinked and her gaze met his.

"I can go out with you." He pointed out quietly.

"I know." Sakura smiled bitterly. "But you're NOT Neji-kun."

It felt like someone had landed a blow on his stomach. His throat contracted. Suddenly, it was difficult to breathe.

He closed his eyes for a while.

She was always been his priority…

…

…

…but he was just her option.

"Hn." Sasuke turned his back on her. Shoving his hands inside his pockets, he started walking out of the forest, his head bowed.

Sakura stared at his back.

Suddenly, he stopped. "Come on," he began quietly, bangs covering his eyes.

He always knew what will cheer her up. He smirked bitterly.

He was a friend after all.

_I'm a great_

_stupid_

_Friend._

"I'll treat you to ramen."

* * *

Halfway through his meal, Sasuke glanced at her. "What?"

"I said, will you train with me today?"

He lifted a brow. "No."

Sakura scowled, clutching her chopsticks. "Why not?" Sasuke shrugged, preparing another round of slurping.

"I don't want to hurt you." he replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh boy," she groaned. "There you go again, that lame ass excuse! Sorry but I'm not buying it! Train with me! Let's spar!" she insisted.

"No." Sasuke answered. Sakura gawked at him unbelievingly.

"Why…?" she started softly. "Why do people always turn me down…?" she whispered huskily. Sasuke quickly looked at her. Her eyes were dull and her expression indicated that's she's in pain. Her bottom lip was quivering and her knuckles were paler than usual.

Sasuke gave an irritated grunt. "Fine." He snapped impatiently. "I'll train with you."_ Gah, using that face… I always give in._

Sakura looked up. "Really?"

"Are you deaf?" Sasuke asked. "Finish up your ramen quickly."

"Hai!" Sasuke watched, slightly amused. She looked as if she was inhaling her food. "I'm done!" she exclaimed, her mouth still full.

"Hn." He thrust a glass of water in her hands when she started choking. Sakura immediately downed the water. She grinned at him happily, her large green eyes shining with mirth as she watched him pay the bill. He raised a brow at her. And she responded with another much wider grin.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Eh? Looked like what?"

He poked her cheek. "Stop smiling like that."

Sakura frowned. "Why? I have white teeth!"

"Whatever. Follow me."

"Okay—"

"—and don't make a noise."

"What do you think I am? I'm not _a_ Naruto."

"Hn. Look who's talking."

"You—"

"Be quiet."

"Hmph." Sakura pouted, following him.

They reached the clearing in which they, as genins, trained. This place held so many memories that always make Sakura and sometimes Sasuke (very rare sometimes) smile.

"Well," he cleared his throat. "What do you want to do?"

"Taijutsu!" Sakura answered enthusiastically.

Sasuke frowned. That look gave Sakura a hint that Sasuke wasn't pleased so she launched into a barrage of explanation.

"Well you see taijutsu is a very practical skill it doesn't need chakra so much and you know my chakra reserves are minimal unlike you and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei I know it's rough work but I bet it would be worthwhile and will someday contribute to my future—"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "Sakura."

"Hai?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Uh? Ah… yeah, right." She giggled, scratching her pink head.

"Why do you want to train with me all of a sudden?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Tsunade-shishou is very busy with paperwork." She pouted disapprovingly. "I've been doing all the work of teaching myself but that's not the point."

Sasuke raised a brow.

"What Tsunade-shishou had been teaching me is healing techniques! Not taijutsus or whatever. Of course, she taught me my superhuman strength—"

"Monstrous strength." Sasuke corrected.

She made a face. "I'll show you monstrous strength!"

"How about you hangover?" he asked.

She grinned, flashing him a v-sign. "It's gone! Tsunade-shishou flushed the alcohol out of my system so here I am! Normal again!"

"You were _never_ normal."

"SAY WHAT!" She showed him a fist.

"Whatever. Let's start."

"Take me seriously, alright!" Sakura said.

Sauke smirked. "Let's see."

"OKAY! I'll show you!"

It was hard. Really hard. She knew Sasuke's all great and high and mighty and strong and good at taijutsu and at EVERYTHING to match the exceptionalities of his Sharingan but she didn't know he was _this_ good.

"Stop staring at me."

She grunted.

"Staring at me would not do any good."

She grunted again, more disgruntled.

"Sakura—"

"I'm NOT staring at you." Sakura bit out. "What good would it do? I can't even _see_ you."

Sasuke was moving fast. He appeared like a blur. One moment he was there, the next second he was gone. Thus, how on earth would she stare?

"Hn." Sasuke stopped next to her, facing the opposite direction. "You have a point."

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura started impatiently. "I didn't tell you to show off how great you are—" she ignored the twitch of his eyebrow at the crack about him 'showing off'. "—I said, train with me!"

"I'm training with you. You're just too slow." Sasuke replied smugly.

"SAY WHAT!" Sakura roared.

"Hn." He turned to her. "Let's start again."

They skipped back from each other, each towing a kunai. Sakura leapt up to the air, green eyes narrowed. Wind blew past her ears. Checking from right to left, she readied herself by cracking her knuckles.

_Where is he?_

"Sakura." A voice said behind her ear.

"Eh!" she whirled around, caught sight of Sasuke's silky long bangs. _Oh no!_ The Uchiha gave her a smirk. Immediately, she performed Kawarimi.

_POOF!_

_Hn._ Sasuke kicked the log out of his way and landed soundlessly on the forest floor, Sharingan on. A sound of something rushing toward him caught his ears. Smirking, he caught the kunai zooming from his left between his long fingers.

"Hn." Sasuke tossed the kunai back.

"EKKKKKK—" Sakura leapt from behind the bush. "Hey! You're not taking me seriously! FIGHT ME!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Be thankful I haven't thrown you off to the waterfall."

The pink-haired girl roared. "What a jerk!" Gracefully, she flipped forward, tossing four kunais. Sasuke dodged them easily, catching one as he did so. Sakura took advantage of his preoccupation and punched the ground hard, enough to create a huge long crack.

_Hn?_ Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. _SHIT._ He jumped off just in time as the crack widened to swallow him up. Smirking, Sasuke hopped back to his feet, a few feet away from the crack Sakura made with her fist.

_Monstrous strength, indeed…_ Sasuke could not imagine how it feels to be punched by her. He was all aware of the fact that she's strong in her own way. After all, Sakura was a medic-nin. One jab of her tiny finger, she can stop his heart from beating. One poke is equals to one uppercut that can send him past the ozone layer.

So, his brilliant plan was to keep his distance from her fist or foot or whatever she can fling about. Sasuke bet a thousand yen that she was planning on head-butting him…

Sakura scurried over him, fist poised to strike. Sasuke dodged the punch and attempted to trip her but she smiled—

"Don't _smile_ at me when we're sparring, you idiot—" he snapped before back diving. In inhumane speed, Sasuke flicked a kunai that rushed so fast it appeared less than a blur. It was almost invisible.

_SHIT._ He didn't intend it to be THAT fast.

Sasuke landed on his feet. "Sakura—"

If she didn't see it, she, at least, heard it. Sakura moved to the side, a hand clutching a kunai was raised to her face to deflect the kunai. But the blur went unseen by Sakura's sharp green eyes and it pierced through her hand, nicking her index finger. A gasp of pain escaped her lips and she dropped her blade in shock. She cradled her hand, blood dripping from the deep yet small incision.

At once, Sasuke was in front of her, clutching her hand.

"Hey," his facial expression was unreadable and his frown was not from irritation or whatnot. In fact, he looked slightly troubled, watching her blood seeped from the finger wound.

Sakura suppressed a wince. "You sure have a perfect aim." She mumbled. The blood was wetting his hand as he held her bleeding finger.

He grunted in response. "Hn," and lifted her hand and to her surprise, sucked her bleeding finger onto his mouth. Sakura froze, wide-eyed, blushing wildly as she stared at Sasuke's lips enclosing her finger. _Oh kami…_ She felt her cheeks going redder than before. Her gaze flew up to his dark eyes which were darker than usual. His mouth was warm and… naturally, wet… as it sucked the blood from the cut.

Sakura gulped audibly, blushing even more as she realized she was gaping at him like a goldfish. "Er—" a sigh of relief came out of her dry mouth when he released her finger. She opened her mouth to say something witty like:

'See ya tomorrow! Mwah mwah'

Or:

'Hey, how does it taste? Wanna bite my neck and drink from me, dude?'

But they don't sound witty at all. Rather, they sounded stupid.

"Hn." Sakura felt a tingle rolled down to her spine as Sasuke licked her finger when another trickle of blood dribbled down.

"Now you don't have to do a healing trick." Sasuke said in a low voice, not letting go of her hand.

"O-oh yeah!" Oh god, did she just stutter? Oh no, oh no… she can imagine her cheeks reddening like giant tomato-cheeks.

"Why are you blushing?" asked Sasuke with a slight frown.

_WELL, ARE YOU STUPID?_ Her Inner self bellowed. He just _sucked_ her finger. What the hell would be her cheeks' reaction?

"Eh? ME? NO! I'm NOT blushing!" she replied a little too quickly. "It's… uhh… it's natural! I have rosy cheeks! Yeah…" Sakura's blushing intensified as Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "And— _duh_? Why would I blush, eh?"

"Hn."

"H-hey…t-thanks! Um…" she focused her eyes on Sasuke's shoulder. "You…err—" her eyes dropped to her hand which was still being held by Sasuke's large hand.

_SAY SOMETHING COHERENT!_ Inner self roared.

Yeah, yeah…

Sakura thought hard of what to say. A light bulb erupted above her head. Finally! Something really FUNNY to say—

"You—" Sakura began smilingly.

"See? I told you. You're too slow."

A dozen veins popped out from her temple. She forgot her punchline and instead she growled out:

"Why you…! Were you trying to kill me!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke scowled. "Are you really an idiot?"

Sakura was about to say: YOU BASTARD! GO TO HEAVEN RIGHT NOW! NOW!

Sasuke smirked at her wickedly. "And… why would I try to kill you…?" his smirk turned wickeder, almost sexy. "I can't live without you." He drawled mockingly, bringing her hand to his lips to kiss her fingertips.

Sakura's face flamed— redder than blood, redder than cherries and REDDER than RED. "U-CHI-HA!" she hollered and swung her other fist to him but Sasuke's other hand caught it and in a flash, had their fingers intertwined.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU?" Sakura yelled, unaware that her hand was clasped to Sasuke's.

Sasuke shrugged and released both of her hands. "Hn." He bent down and retrieved her dropped kunai. For a while, the Uchiha stared at her kunai then to her hand. He glanced at her pouting face then down to the kunai.

"I…" he cleared his throat. "…didn't mean to hurt you."

Sakura looked up to him in shock.

"What?"

He scowled.

"Wow… did you just apologize?"

His face twitched. "Whatever." He put the kunai to his holster and walked off ahead of her, Sakura playfully skipping beside him.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun! Say it."

"Shut up already."

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuun—"

"Shut up." He snapped.

Sakura stopped walking. "Hmph." She crossed her arms over her chest and stuck up her nose in the air.

"Hn…" Sasuke glanced at her over his shoulder, brows raised, and his hands inside his pockets.

"Well," she began.

Sasuke waited.

"I can't live without you, too."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	31. He said

"_The longest distance in the world is not from heaven to hell nor from east to west. It is when you are standing in front of her and no matter what you do… she was blissfully ignorant that you love her…"_

* * *

The Uchiha Sweetheart

**Chapter 31! "Life's just like me… It's Beautiful." **

.

.

.

"Sasukeeeeee—"

He opened one eye and turned to his side.

"Sasukeee—"

"Go away." Sasuke mumbled.

"Well, I made breakfast."

"I don't care." He grunted, peeved at being disturbed. Sakura made a face and leaned down to his face.

"Wake up."

"No." he frowned when he felt her silky hair touched his cheek, its scent invading his senses. "Good." Sasuke muttered, closing his eyes.

"Eh?" She inquired, intrigued.

"You're learning." He said groggily.

Sakura leaned closer. "Learning what?"

"How to take a bath." He suppressed a smirk when he felt her stiffened.

"Uchiha…" she whispered dangerously and soon after, Sasuke hissed a swearword when the supposedly fragile girl walloped his head with a pillow.

_Shit… what a damn monstrous strength._ He thought sourly, massaging his head. Her thundering footsteps indicated that she was royally pissed, stamping out of his room.

"…and she says I don't have sense of humor." Sasuke said dryly.

* * *

Sakura's bad mood continued halfway through the day. Sasuke was silently thankful that she had to spend her day in the hospital, therefore, granting him huge chances of survival (with body parts intact). During lunch, however, Sakura's mood greatly improved. She practically rocketed to him, a cloud of dust behind her, dazzling green eyes wide with almost _insane_ joy.

"…what?" he asked cautiously, one eyebrow raised, his senses alert, reflexes tingling, his body ready to duck in case she swing her crazy fist to his face. His ducking reflexes were working efficiently these days. The Uchiha sincerely hoped it would not choose to fizzle today.

Sakura grinned, a strange wide _wide_ grin. Now, that was odd… She's supposed to knock him out for mocking her early this morning. And the fact that she's someone who does not stay quiet after being jeered… _I have to stay alert,_ Sasuke surmised. _Who knows what lurks behind that crazy smile…_

If possible, her grin widened— so wide it showed her gums. "Guess!"

"…what?" To Sasuke's horror, great fat tears leaked out from her large eyes. She clasped his hands to hers and breathed excitedly:

"I'm going to be Neji-kun's private nurse for a week!"

"WHAT?"

She released his hands and threw her arms in the air. "YAY! TRUE LOVE PREVAILS!" Sakura cheered. Sasuke only glowered, dark clouds hanging around his head. No wonder she looked _psychotically_ happy.

"Come on! Let's have lunch together!" she grabbed his hand and dragged him to Ichiraku.

"Why does he need a _private _nurse?" asked Sasuke, a barely concealed disgust laced his voice. Four days had gone since he last spat a huge fireball after his sorry Hyuuga ass.

Sakura slurped happily before turning to him, smiling. "Well… last night, he came back from a mission with lots of broken bones and chakra loss. He needs special care and close observation." She flashed him a wide smile. "And Tsunade-shishou, being a kind soul she was, appointed_ me_ to be his nurse for a while."

"Why _you_?" His voice showed scorn, one dark brow raised in disgust.

The pink-haired girl gave him a puzzled look. "Why NOT me?"

He snorted and grumpily asked for the bill. "When will you start?" he asked as if it was a start of a war of the worlds.

"Tonight," Sakura answered promptly.

Sasuke did a double take. "WHAT?"

"What's wrong with YOU?" she returned, exasperated. Sasuke's domineering over-protectiveness was obviously on its full blast. Judging at the prominent classic dark look on his handsome face, Sakura was sure he will blow his pretty top any minute by now.

"Why during the _night_?" The Uchiha boy emphasized the last word between clenched teeth (with loud grinding sound).

"Because I have so many studying to do this whole afternoon."

"Why can't you just chuck him inside the hospital?" he snapped.

"He doesn't want to." Sakura replied easily, rolling her eyes.

Sasuke glowered at her. "You're letting him have his way,"

"Sasuke-kun," she began patiently. "Stop berating me, okay? Just enjoy life. After all, life's just like _me_…" The kunoichi fluttered her eyelashes cutely. "It's beautiful." Her statement was met by a snort. Sakura laughed loudly at his reaction and stood up slowly.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, I'm heading back to Tsunade-sama's office. She's teaching me a new technique— a COOL technique! See ya later, okay!" Waving happily at him, she stormed off toward the direction of the Hokage Tower.

* * *

"Really, Sasuke-kun… you just _ruined_ my fantasy."

Night had fallen. Chill blanketed the surrounding, causing Sasuke to force her to wear a red coat that reached half of her thigh. The village was well-lighted, every street was illuminated and shops were opened even though it was already nine in the evening.

"…I have always dreamed of this perfect moment… and you ruined it." Sakura continued, rolling her eyes upward to the night sky.

The royally pissed off Uchiha snorted, kicking a crate out of his way, managing a few incoherent curses in the process. Sakura rolled her eyes again, feeling sorry for the innocent crate. She was well aware of the fact that Sasuke disliked (more of despised actually) Neji. She did not know why but it must be his arrogant male macho superiority complex urging him to hate the pearl-eyed boy. Or maybe…the Great I-can-twist-your-nose-until-it's-off-center Uchiha did not want another arrogant male stick-up-in-the ass genius to compete with.

Ah. Birds of the same feathers, DID NOT flock together.

"Ne, you don't have to go with me, you know—"

"Like hell." Sasuke sneered and kicked another crate out of his sight so ruthlessly that it smacked against a lamppost with a loud crack.

Minutes later, they reached the Hyuuga Compound (this time, Sasuke's face was so dark like thunderclouds and there was a mad twitching of his eyebrows looking as if they would fall off anytime…), a place of bright lights and beautiful peonies. Hinata greeted them at the entrance of the prestigious complex.

"Sakura-san…" The shy Hyuuga heiress bowed courteously.

"Good evening, Hinata-chan!" Sakura greeted cheerfully, making Sasuke roll his eyes disdainfully.

"Neji-niisan is in his room. Please follow me."

When Sasuke made a move to follow Sakura, the pink-haired girl glanced at him questioningly. "You're coming with me?"

He glared as a reply.

"Even inside Neji-kun's room?"

His glare could pierce anything like Superman's cool eye laser. Sakura smiled. "Just don't start a verbal fight."

He grunted. "Just get over with it." Sakura shrugged and slung the strap of her duffel bag over her shoulder. Hinata led them through the vast house with well-lit hallways, still crowded with servants who bowed respectfully at Hinata. They were led upstairs and after a few minutes, reached Neji's room, a wide square room with expensive-looking tatami mats and balcony. Upon seeing his dark-haired rival that had set a gigantic fireball after him, Neji scowled, matching the Uchiha's own frown.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Neji was already informed that a medic-nin will be dispatched to closely monitor his status. However, he did not know that along the package came a bad-tempered bodyguard.

Sakura cleared her throat. "Um—"

"Don't tell me he's my nurse?"

Sasuke's face darkened even more. "Shut the fuck up."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura hissed indignantly while Hinata gasped at Sasuke's choice of words. She quickly excused herself and hurried out of the room. Uchiha Sasuke was known to have volcanic temper… who knows he might explode and spit out lava.

Sensing that Sasuke's temper was reaching its boiling point, Sakura immediately intervened by standing in front of Sasuke, her hands raised in front of her chest, smiling lopsidedly. "Please… calm down, okay? Sasuke-kun…" she gave Sasuke a look and looked back to Neji. "Um… Tsunade-sama appointed me to be your nurse… for a while."

"…and Uchiha?" Neji inquired with a frown.

"Er—"

Yeah? _Why_ was Sasuke here? She wondered…

"Start with the check up already." The Uchiha said, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall near the sliding doors. "And do it _fast._" Sakura turned to face him.

"Sa—"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. "I'll wait for you to finish."

Sakura opened her mouth to argue. "But—"

The Uchiha gritted his teeth before cutting her off. "I'll be standing _here_— watching."

"_What?_" Sakura breathed. "But—"

"Do it now." He said derisively, not allowing any room for argument. He'd rather eat his arm than let Sakura stay here ALL FUCKING ALONE with this baboon. _Hn. Long haired baboon._

"Oh…'kay…" Sakura took her bag and approached Neji's bed.

"Make this fast, Sakura-san." Neji started with an air of cold indifference. "I don't want an emotional male in my room."

"Keep talking and I'll give you _another_ injury." Sasuke spat venomously. Sakura sighed sharply and gave Sasuke a lingering look that spoke clearly: Talk-and-you-die-I'll-send-you-way-past-the-ozone-layer-you-know-i-can-do-it!

The Uchiha obviously got the message. Promptly grunting and looking away with barely concealed abhorrence, Sasuke killed time by morbidly amusing himself. His eyes narrowed into slits as his mind cultivated millions of 'Kill-Him-Now-Kill-him-kill-him-NOW!-NOW!' thoughts. Too bad… Neji became one of the Top Two Hit List. Death by Uchiha Sasuke's hand was uncute… and messy.

_Chop him._

_Saw him._

_Scissor him._

_Hn._

It's not a sin to plan ahead, you know.

"Um… Neji-kun.. I'm sorry— er… Sasuke-kun's really NICE and—"

Sasuke snorted loudly to emphasize her point.

Sakura kept her gaze locked with her work while planning on how to karate chop Sasuke. He sure had ways on how to ruin her love fantasy. She was now re-bandaging Neji's right arm and checked his broken leg if it was healing accordingly.

"Well… men sure heal fast. Your internal injuries were healing faster than I thought. Probably because of the healing tea Tsunade-sama made. However, you still need to drink the tea." Sakura rummaged through her bag. "Here," a piece of paper was laid on his bed-side table. "Tsunade-sama's prescription. I hope you can read her handwriting. She was in a hurry when she wrote this." Sakura smiled and zipped her bag.

"I'm done." She straightened up and took hold of her bag. "Don't do anything strenuous. Don't lift things using your right arm. Rest your leg. Drink the tea as prescribed. And…" she pressed the tip of her index finger on her cheekbone. "Any questions?"

"When will I be back to normal?"

"Hmmm…" a wrinkle appeared on her forehead. "I'm not in the position to answer your question, Neji-kun. Only the Godaime knows. She's the head doctor and the one who prescribed all these things. I'm here to administer what she prescribed for your case."

"…"

"However, I strongly recommend you follow her orders." Sakura flashed a smile. "That's it if you want to heal faster."

"…"

Sasuke glared and rudely butt in by grabbing her duffel bag form her grip. "Let's go, Sakura." _Or I'll give him _more_ injury._ "It's getting late." He added firmly when Sakura threw him a dark look.

Neji nodded. "Hai. It is."

Sakura smiled. "Alright. Take care, Neji-kun!" Neji nodded and met Sasuke's I'll-kill-you look. Sakura must have noticed the thunderous electricity passing between their eyes; she pushed Sasuke towards the door, grinning at Neji.

"Bye, bye!" Sakura slid the sliding door shut. "Move!"

"Don't push me!"

"Just MOVE!"

"I said: don't push me, idiot."

"Watch who you're calling idiot!"

Neji smirked as they bicker behind his door.

* * *

"Well, that was _really_ romantic." Sakura sulked as they walked home.

"Idiot."

SMACK!

* * *

"Does it have to be a week-long check up?" Sasuke asked disdainfully as Sakura ate breakfast two days later.

"No. But—" Sakura sparkled with metaphorical hearts and twinkles. "I do hope so."

He snorted and leaned back to his chair, arms crossed. With pissed eyes, Sasuke watched her ate while writing her medical report.

"Crap." She mumbled, her mouth still full and quickly drew a line across her sentence. Last night was Sakura's third night as Neji's private nurse. As usual, being a _kind_ pretty animal he was, Sasuke was with her inside the room, standing at the corner, his onyx eyes narrowed to a point where one cannot tell if he's awake or not. He could not stand another night of 'watching-Sakura-taking-care-of-Hyuuga-with-lots-of-pink-fluffy-cotton-hearts-around-her-BURSTING-singing-sick-sweet-sour-love-songs' without spurting a HUGE fireball. If ever his _preciouuuuus_ control slipped, Sasuke will make sure Sore-Ass Hyuuga Neji will need a whole-body bandaging.

"Sasuke-kun… I think you should stop coming with me—" Sakura stopped. She knew THAT look. "You're planning something, aren't you?" she asked suspiciously. Sasuke snorted.

"I know THAT look!"

"What look?" asked Sasuke in a monotone.

"The Look!" Sakura emphasized dramatically. "Look at what you've become. You looked like a psycho! (Sasuke growled at this) mumbling and glaring like that… Jeez." Sakura shook her head and took a mouthful of kayu. "Besides… I don't need a bodyguard."

Sasuke suddenly stood up.

"Eh?"

"I'm going to train."

"…"

"What time would you be off?"

Sakura tilted her head. "Er… 9PM, I guess…"

Sasuke nodded, turning to go with hands on his pockets. "I'll pick you up." He stopped at the doorway. "Wait for me."

"Ne, it's not really nece—"

"Just wait for me."

Sakura sighed. It was practically an order. "Do you really want to… go with me? You would just be annoyed and…"

Sasuke shrugged. "Just…" Sakura frowned. Why did he stop…? And what was with his… tensed posture? Something was troubling him. She can sense it. The tensed aura coming from him… the way his back muscles twitch…

"Sasuke-kun…?"

"It will be dark. I'll pick you up."

With that, he left silently, leaving a confused Sakura.

* * *

"Oi, dumbass."

Naruto spat out his noodles upon hearing Sasuke's voice. The blonde looked around at him, eyes equal to the size of beach balls. "What?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and thrust his fists inside his pockets. "Let's spar." He requested…though it didn't sound as a request at all. In fact, it appeared like an order of annihilation.

At that moment, Naruto hurled out his entire breakfast. Sasuke cringed disgustedly at the sight and at the smell…

"HELL NO!" Naruto shrieked.

Sasuke's scowl deepened. "Why not?" came his calm inquiry.

"WHY NOT? WHY NOT?" Naruto repeated shrilly. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO THE FOREST!"

Sasuke blinked. "Ah." He shrugged. "It was an accident."

"Bah!" Naruto sneered. "Accident or not, I'd rather spar with a shrimp!"

"Moron." Sasuke snapped. "How the hell would you spar with a shrimp?"

"WHATEVER, DUDE!"

Sasuke thought hard… he needed someone to vent his anger on. And tada, he chose Naruto. It was cruel but that was friends are for, right? Not that he'll kill Naruto… he just wanted to punch someone who will punch back as well.

"Spar with me or…" _Ting!_ A light bulb! He smirked wickedly. Ah… of course, an Uchiha never ran out of ideas. "…I'll burn this ramen stand to a crisp."

Naruto's head whipped around at him. "WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE?" he bellowed.

Sasuke crossed his arms with a grunt. "I will not hesitate to reduce your _beloved _ramen stand into crispy pieces."

"You _bastard…_!" The blobde fox threw his arms in the air. "Fine, fine…!"

"Wash your hands." Sasuke snarled.

Later on, they marched down to the training field. "Where's Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Hn."

Naruto was confused. "Eh? Where's 'hn'?"

"Moron." Sasuke was quick to retort.

"Hey! You're at my mercy so play it nice!"

Sasuke gave him a side glance. "Shut up."

"Aw! That funky attitude! Dude, have some manners! Or you'll get your ass kicked at least a dozen dozen DOZEN times!" Naruto raved, making exaggerated gestures in the air.

"I'll kick yours first."

"DUMBASS!"

Sasuke shrugged absently.

Naruto regarded him curiously. "You're seriously fucked up recently, teme…"

"…hn."

Thankful that his friend did not overly reacted (like spitting out a fireball or literally gnawing his head), Naruto continued.

"…is there something wrong?" he asked cautiously. Instantly, he saw the dark-haired boy tensed up, something on his flat expression turned frigid before coolly resuming to its calm façade.

"Funny you asked…" he said calmly.

"Blah…! I don't know what's up to your ass but whatever it is, it's bad for business!" Naruto remarked, folding his arms behind his wildly spiked head.

"…"

"You almost screwed up the mission you had with Kiba the other day because you were spacing out—"

"He told you I'm _spacing out_?" Sasuke interrupted rudely.

Naruto looked terrified. "N-no! HELL NO! I just knew!"

"Moron."

"Hey! HEY!"

"I'll skin his dog alive in front of him."

Naruto gasped LOUDLY. "SEE? That brutality!" he pointed at Sasuke dramatically who just looked at him, half amused and half annoyed. "You're in your worst 'I want blood-give it to me-GIVE IT TO ME' mood!"

"…"

"Sheesh, Sasuke— if you keep on bottling your emotions— you'll _explode_, man! With loud KABOOM!"

Sasuke glared. "Who said I'm _bottling_ my emotions?" He spat. "And I _don't_ have emotions."

"Sure, sure—"

"Naruto…" Sasuke's voice trailed threateningly.

"Ho! Don't give me that look, teme!" Naruto protested.

"…I'll kill you one of these days." The dark-haired ninja retorted coolly.

"As if you can! Besides, Sakura-chan would NEVER let you! She _loves _me!"

The blonde distinctly saw the Uchiha stiffened. His features, as Naruto assessed, became darker and there was almost a scary cryptic look on his face.

"Oi, teme— what's with your face? You looked…" _scary._

Sasuke's look became darker and even more cryptic. "Let's start." He announced as he stopped and faced him.

Naruto frowned suspiciously. "I don't trust that look… You're up to something, ne?"

Sasuke smirked, dropping into fighting stance. "Something you don't want to find out."

* * *

Later that night, Sakura was, yet again, at Neji's side.

"You're doing all fine, Neji-kun…" Sakura commented. The tension building thick in the air was getting thicker. Discreetly, she glanced at Sasuke who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, his silky bangs falling in his eyes, blocking her view of his face. Sasuke was strangely quiet (he's supposed to hurl insults like a barrage of shurikens) and strangely more morose and colder. It seemed like he was drowning in his thoughts…o f God knows what.

"…_is there something wrong?" _

"_Funny you asked…"_

A muscle moved on his jaw.

_Everything's wrong._

"…continue drinking the healing tea. Your chest wounds are gone but your arm is still recovering so… don't put pressure or stress…"

Neji nodded. Sakura checked if the bandage was secured. "Call for me if you feel anything…" she shrugged. "…you're not supposed to feel." She started putting her things back to her duffel bag. _Sasuke-kun must be tired…_

The pretty medic smiled down at him as she straightened up. "Rest well, Neji-kun!"

"Yes."

Sasuke, snapping out of his thoughts, slowly pushed himself off the wall. As Sakura slowly approached the door beside him, he grabbed her bag and tugged it from her hands. At first, Sakura resisted, opening her mouth to argue but Sasuke glared and Sakura sighed as she relented. Silently, the Uchiha slid the shoji door open and stepped out while Sakura turned to Neji, bowing and wishing him well.

"Good night!" Sakura waved a hand before carefully sliding his door.

* * *

"Are you… tired?" asked Sakura.

"…no."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

Sakura frowned. "But… you looked different." Sasuke glanced at her frowningly.

"Define different."

"…maybe I'm just worrying too much."

"…"

She exhaled audibly. "This is difficult."

"What?" Sasuke inquired, scowling.

Sakura giggled. "Falling in love with someone like Neji-kun is difficult." Sasuke's scowl deepened. "He's difficult to please and is focused only to become strong."

"…"

"Like you."

"Hn."

Sakura strode faster to match his footsteps. "…ne, Sasuke-kun, what are you thinking about?"

Sasuke shrugged carelessly. "You don't want to know." He answered monotonously.

"Your opinions matters." She pointed out.

Sasuke didn't choose his words carefully. "I think you're being stupid."

She froze, gaping at his back as he continued walking while she halted.

"_What?_"

Sasuke ceased walking then turned to her casually. "You're being stupid."

"…!"

He was standing in front of her… three paces away, looking so indifferent, carrying her bag over his shoulder with ease. "It's annoying. Pathetic. The way you worry about him, about how you look, how you act. The fact that you liked a person who will never liked you back." Sasuke smirked bitterly, watching her expression shift from one look to another.

"It's not even a _feeling._ It's just an annoying… _fangirling_."

Sakura balled her fists.

"Why can't you see?"

Look at me. Look at me.

"He will not return your stupid _fangirling_."

He knew he was going overboard.

"…_if you keep on bottling your emotions— you'll explode, man!"_

And explode he did.

"I hate you."

Sasuke stiffened.

"How dare you." Tears glistened from her eyes, tears, which he knew she shed because of anger. "…you mocked my feelings while _you_ don't even know what it is. You don't even know the half of it." Her trembling fists did not go unnoticed by him.

"What right do you have to say such things?"

Oh no.

He knew he had struck a nerve. He had said the wrong words and damaged her ego.

"You don't know anything."

…no, not her ego.

"You don't know me at all."

…he had hurt her feelings. Evident enough, tears cascaded down to her peachy cheeks. The hurt in her eyes were obvious.

"…and I thought you'd understand. I thought you'll always understand. That's why you were the only person I informed about… _this_!"

He refused to talk. Though, he wanted to say many things.

Look at me.

LOOK AT ME.

"…I guess I'm wrong." Sakura breathed. "Always wrong. How could you understand me?" She angrily wiped her tears. "How could someone like _you_ understand someone like _me_?"

"…"

"…why did I even trust someone like YOU? You don't know anything! YOU DON'T! And I call you _my_ best friend— blah!" Sakura bit her lip before adding, "I'm so stupid!" she hissed. "I'm so stupid for trusting someone like…you… someone who _hasn't_ been in love!"

Sakura balled his fists, too.

"_I hate you!_ And don't come NEAR me of I'll kill you myself!" Sakura warned before turning and storming out of his sight.

Sasuke watched her go, his expression cold but his eyes…_ I'll be damned before I could… _"Shit."

Friends.

The more he tried to communicate and come in terms with his feelings… the more it gets hurt. Surely, he was the type of a person who finds display of affection extremely… difficult. After all, he was a block of ice who happened to… have feelings for someone who loved someone else. But nonetheless, a block of ice who knew nothing of _proper_ approaches when dealing with jealousy and love.

He being a ninja was a separate entity from _the _Uchiha Sasuke who had feelings.

Only God knows how much he tried to be a more-than-a-friend. _The more I tried… the more it gets hurt. In the process, I ended up hurting her and her feelings._

"_I'm so stupid for trusting someone like…you… someone who __**hasn't**__ been in love!"_

"Gah." Sasuke irritably ran a hand through his thick hair. "Fine. I'll deal with it."

…

…

…

Sigh.

Sasuke made a single seal. _POOF!_

* * *

Sakura furiously wiped her cheeks. "That bastard!" she hiccupped. "I…I thought he understands! I thought he knew what I feel was NOT some, quote on quote, 'SOME STUPID FANGIRLING'! He got some nerve to call me stupid! That BASTARD!" More tears flowed from her eyes.

"I hate… YOU UCHIHA SASUKE!"

_POOF!_

"You do?"

Sakura gasped and felt her hair billow around her as smoke puffed out behind her. Green eyes widened when she felt his familiar warm and calloused hand grasped her thin wrist, forcefully turning her around. She was slammed against his chest as he hugged her tightly.

_Sasuke-kun!_

"You're wrong." Sasuke muttered in her ear, smoke dissipating.

"…?" Sakura began to breathe deeply when his arm around her waist tightened to a point where she could feel his whole body. The pressure around her body was increasing… his arm around her shoulders was constricting, the hand grasping the back of her head became desperate as he held her head in place between his shoulder and neck.

"I…" Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek. Is this the right time to tell her…? Is he ready for the consequences that might arise after this…?

Their friendship was at stake…

…everything was at stake.

Scared?

Beat it.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "I…"

* * *

_To be continued!_


	32. Three Troublesome Words

_the  
uchiha  
sweetheart  
_**-s a s u k e **_  
_**x **_  
_**s a k u r a **_  
_**love love romance**-

* * *

chapter 32 _  
GEMINI DREAMING_

* * *

**SNAPSHOT! **(black silky sheets background) long-haired, creepy faced and half-naked Sasuke with Sharingan on

(_when things _

_get hot…)_

_._

_._

_._

_I don't want to wait forever just to say…_

_._

_._

_._

Softly, she whispered his name.

"Sasuke…kun?"

His hand behind her head kept her face in place between his shoulder and neck. Sakura was increasingly becoming nervous. The way he was holding her seemed to tell her that he was troubled. And it was also troubling _her._ The situation they were in… the way he was holding her like _this…_ caused her to _feel_ something…

Waving the thought aside, with increasing concern, Sakura called out his name again. "Sasuke-kun…?"

"I…"

Sakura was startled when Sasuke suddenly and forcefully held her shoulders with both of his hands, his grip steely tight. Her panic and concern grew when she saw his face, dark and intense. There was a raging emotion flickering over his face… something raw, something that was _painful_ to handle.

"…what is it…? Tell me." Sakura urged gently, small hands on his forearms. Sasuke shut his eyes, grinding his teeth in the process before letting go of her shoulders as if he was burned.

"I can't." He hissed, snapping his eyes open, anger taking over his features, along with a look of desperate defeat.

"But—"

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke snapped: "Not yet."

"Sasuke—" She was silenced when Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously. His fists were curled tightly as if trying not to punch something. However, she continued… "But if it's important—"

"No." Sasuke seethed. "I… _can't_ tell you." With that, he turned his face away from her, his features stony.

"Why can't you…? I'll listen and—"

"Drop it."

Sakura gave him a dreadful look, her large eyes glistening from the remnants of her tears. Sasuke glanced at her then looked away quickly. "Don't give me _that_ look." He snapped gruffly. When Sakura remained looking at him like a kicked puppy, he reached out for her face and callously wiped her tears, muttering '…always crying… using tears against me…'

Sakura blushed at his gesture. Done, the Uchiha shoved his hand down to his pockets and glanced at the sideline.

"It's IMPORTANT, I can feel it." Sakura started. "Is it about me?"

Sasuke visibly stiffened. "So what if it is?" he growled.

"Then you ought to tell me right _now_!"

"Are _you_ insane?" Sasuke shot back angrily. _You don't have any FUCKING idea!_ So many things at stake… at risk of losing… no idea… NO _fucking_ idea…

"But…"

"Why do you have to know _everything_?"

"…Sasuke-kun—"

Sasuke snorted angrily. More of angry at himself… what a wimp… _Afraid?_

My ass. Sasuke mentally retorted. I think. _You_ don't.

…

…do you have any idea what I _could_ lose in the end?

…

He looked at her; she was staring at him sadly with eyes still glimmering with hurt from his previous insult.

With a grunt, Sasuke faced her again fully. "You're right." He started. "I should not have…" with a growl, Sasuke shook his head, frowning heavily. "Sorry." He growled. "I was angry at something else." Sakura's fine brow rose. "…_Fine._ I WAS annoyed. And it was _your_ fault—"

"That's NOT the point."

His frown deepened.

"You're about to say something—"

"That's _none_ of your concern." He cut off.

"—something I _want_ to hear!" Sakura knew she was being ridiculous but her curiosity was as large as her forehead.

His mouth went dry.

"It's complicated." Everything was.

Pause.

"It's not about you."

Her brows shot up.

"…entirely." He added.

Pause.

A thick tensed silence.

Sakura sighed. "Whatever you say… it was never about me anyway…" Quietly, she turned her back on him and started walking away. Sasuke watched her go, his thoughts in tangle… News flash. Face the facts.

He loves her. She loves him not. But… _damn it. _To hell with the… consequences—

"Sakura."

He's not going to wait forever—

"…Sakura—"

She ignored his call.

"…Sakura—" she heard his footsteps coming closer. "Wait."

Sasuke caught her wrist and held her back.

"You're wrong. _Everything_'s about you. Can't you see?" he said, gripping her wrist. "Everything is about _you_."

She was still not looking at him.

"Damn it, Sakura— Look at _me._"

She did not.

"Damn it."

Anger.

Pain.

Insecurity.

Love, love, love.

Piercing him, twirling, falling.

Loneliness.

He's in love.

While the other is leaving.

Sacrifice.

"I love you."

There. Loud and clear.

Without looking at him, Sakura froze.

_._

_._

_._

**SNAPSHOT!** (black creepy background) Sakura wearing blood-red kimono, loose at the chest, holding up an Uchiha Fan to her pale face with a sinister smile …

_(…bed an _

_Uchiha.)_

_._

_._

_._

_To be continued!_


	33. Don't stop saying I love you

UCHIHA and _Haruno_ love **love**, full of _HEARTS_ romance!

**)t h e u c h i h a**_**  
**_**s w e e t h e a r t(**

_Chapter 33_-** 1/3**

* * *

_If you want pain_

_To tell things contrary to what you really feel_

_To tell a lie_

_To suffer in secret_

_To believe an illusion_

…_find a friend._

_._

_._

_._

A thick silence followed.

Regret… regret… _regret—_

_stupid stupid stupid_

"Sakura?"

His voice was still strong, manly and exuded dominating aristocracy. It did not show chagrin. No tremor. Confident. Truly an Uchiha.

No fear.

A real man.

Strong.

Fearless.

Uchiha.

UCHIHA.

_stupid stupid stu—_

_._

_._

_._

…_and fall in love._

_._

_._

_._

Slowly, so slow it appeared like what movie gurus described as slowmo, Sakura turned to him with a stunned expression.

"…this is a trick… isn't it?" Her voice, unlike his, was shaking and small. Instantly, she felt his grip tightened around her tiny wrist.

Dark eyes narrowed. "…I'm not a cheerful person, aren't I?"

Sakura giggled nervously. "…no… No." she sounded falsely cheery. "…you're not the type to make a _funny_ joke."

"Sakura, I—"

She wriggled her wrist free. "It's late, isn't it? Let's go home—"

"No."

"_What?_"

"Talk to me."

Her eyes widened like a dear caught in headlights. "Sasuke-kun— it's late and I have—"

"…listen."

"N-no… I— this is ridiculous." Sakura turned but Sasuke seized her wrist and forced her to face him.

"Sakura—"

"I… I… just… w-want to go home…" she sounded stupid and she knew it.

"Damn it. Look at me straight in the eye." He said brusquely. Green eyes widened and miserably tried to take back her wrist.

"Sasuke-kun," Pause. Then a frustrated sigh escaped her lips. "This is not _supposed _to happen!"

Silence.

Sasuke released her hand. "…it _happened."_

"…"

This was NOT easy. But… he had to be a _man._

An Uchiha.

Fearless.

Strong.

_fearless_

_fearless_

_fearless_

"…no… you're lying—" Sakura started and—

"I love you."

—froze.

_Oh my god oh my god no no no—_ she shook her head and her eyes darted everywhere…

"Look at me."

Sakura didn't.

"I'm the one who wants to be with you."

Sakura's hands began to tremble at the intensity of his feelings. He said those _words_ impassively yet his eyes betrayed his usual face of detachment. No. This… this… _oh god_… what the hell was wrong with her…?

_You love—_

"No…no…—"

"…"

Anger. Yes, Use anger. Anger is a weapon. A shield. Use it.

_Use anger! Defend yourself! _

…

"Do you still remember what you said?" Sakura asked, her tone composed as she controlled her emotions.

"…"

"…you… you were the one who made THAT rule! I… I… Sasuke— I faithfully followed _that_ rule! I… I want _your _friendship! Not… not… _nothing else!"_ she closed her eyes in frustration then opened them again, flashing vividly. "Sasuke… this is—"

The lack of response from the boy was unnerving and started to piss her off.

"We are FRIENDS! Friends… f-friends! This is not supposed to happen! Did you know? This can ruin our friendship! _Our _friendship!" Painfully, almost disgusted, she found herself _wanting_ to believe him. Wanted to say yes. To return his feelings. But…—

_I can't. _Sakura shook her head vigorously. "No…no…no…no—"

"Sakura—"

Oh god.

He must be really… in love.

He was happy with being friends. After all, being friends meant being _friendly._ But he can't help it.

The pain was there.

It overflowed.

"…Sasuke-k-kun… I—"

I love you.

Her love. His love. They were different from each other.

"…this is…" Shook head. She turned her face away, a fist to her mouth.

Feelings were really like liquid.

They were flowing.

_overflowing_

_overflowing_

And they hurt.

"Sakura," he began, his voice strong and clear.

Pause.

"I know. I should not have…" He frowned and contemplated. Sakura's face was turned to the side, eyes wide and staring.

_this is not happening not not not happening—_

"I'm _not_ sorry for saying it." God knows where he was pulling his strength to talk straight. Without tremor. Without breaking.

"…"

"But I've fallen in love with you." Sasuke saw her grimaced as if what he said was revolting. Ignoring the painful twitch at his gut, he watched her grimacing expression. He swallowed hard. _Don't break, dumbass._

"Sakura—"

"…this is—" she struggled to stay clam. "—please," Sakura looked at him, confusion etched all over her face. "Don't—"

"—I have loved you."

"—stop!" she gasped, panicking.

"I have loved you the most."

That did it. The bind that held her control by the thread broke.

"STOP!" Sakura cried out violently, hands on her ears while tears streamed down her face. "Stop stop stop _stop_—"

Sasuke balled his fists, scowling. "Sakura—"

"Stop! It hurts!" she looked up to him. "…your feelings are hurting me."

Sasuke stiffened, startled. "…!"

"…it hurts… Sasuke-kun— your feelings… they hurt." She whispered pitifully.

"Why?"

Her glistening eyes widened. She looked rather pitiful, like a little school girl being bullied as her face showed intense confusion. In her state of utter bewilderment, her astounding beauty, even in tears, amazed him. …but she was always been beautiful.

"I… I… d-don't k-know! I— I don't know… oh god— I… can't— I don't understand what just _happened_!"

His darkened expression gentled a little but he scowled almost immediately when Sakura, in her state of chaotic thoughts, turned and attempted to flee. Angrily, he charged after her, grabbing her elbow and spun her around to face him.

"We're not finished." He said gruffly, looking down at her darkly. Sakura looked back with wide frightened eyes.

"Sasuke-kun…please, I…I just want to go home—" she begged, her mind steadily growing tired from his persistence.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You're not going to say something pleasant?" he asked quietly.

The confused girl stared at him, wide-eyed. Few pink locks fell around her face.

_What should I say?_

"What… what do you want me to say?" she muttered dazedly.

Sasuke's scowl deepened. His intense soulful gaze seemed to tear through her very soul. Sakura could not understand the emotions that kept flashing in those eyes. And she was scared…to death. Confused to death. _Why are you doing this to me?_ She screamed mentally in panic and confusion.

The panic… the confusion… the incredulity of the situation was turning her perfectly manicured reality into a tumbling topsy-turvy world. And in her state of nerve-racking confusion, she said things she should not have said.

Like:

"Sasuke-kun… we're _just_ friends."

A muscle moved in Sasuke's jaw and his face darkened even more.

"…we sealed it with a kiss. Do you remember?" she looked up and flinched when she saw Sasuke's eyes looking angry, masking the pain. "Sasuke—"

He pulled her closer.

"_Please_—"

"I loved you."

Tears started to angrily slide down her cheeks.

"…for so long."

She closed her eyes tightly and pitifully tried to free her elbow. "…stop. Please— _please_—"

Watching him talking here as calmly as he can, made the situation more difficult for her. She was bombarded with questions and a million thoughts that scared her to the point that she could not even think straight.

"Sakura—"

Anger was slowly crawling towards her chaotic thoughts to cover her tangled thoughts and feelings.

"Please!" She forcefully took her elbow back. He let go and she stumbled back clumsily. "Stop it! I… I—don't know what to think!" Sakura cried out hysterically.

"Calm down." Sasuke sighed.

"I can't!" She was panicking, Sasuke realized. "You just said…you told me…" He was starting to feel sorry for her. "…oh god— I don't know!" He watched her shook her head, looking tired and flustered as several emotions flashed across her face.

Trying and miserably failing to regain composure, she brushed her hair away from her face with shaking fingers. Biting her lip, she studied his I-am-Mister-cool-cucumber profile and became more upset. How can he look like THAT? After what he had said that totally crumbled her composure, he looked so cool, uncaring, poised… unlike her who looked ready to flee and cry in the corner.

Life was really unfair, wasn't it?

In every situation… Sasuke always managed to look cool…while her poor little self was the ever ruffled confused rag doll.

"This is…" she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "…this is a mess." she said with a sniff.

Sasuke agreed silently and cursed himself inwardly. He had ruined everything. But how long could he charade the I-am-your-friendly-neighborhood act? Damn… life was really a box of sushi.

"I'm so sorry… Sasuke-kun— But…" she scrunched her eyebrows. "…I really— I can't… I really can't—"

"Can't what?" Sasuke interjected calmly. "Can't fall in love with me?"

Sakura froze visibly, stunned. "I…I… I really don't know, Sasuke-kun…"

A thick silence passed between them…

"I'm sorry…" Sakura stepped back before turning slowly, walking tentatively away.

_I'm sorry. But I really don't know._

* * *

_What just happened?_

Sakura mentally screamed, her knees shaking as she trot and half-run. She bit her lip and angrily wiped her cheeks. _Why the hell am I crying?_

I love you.

She gritted her teeth, blocking the whispers out.

I love you.

I love you.

I love you.

Her footsteps started to falter. A voice at the back of her head urged her to turn back, run back to Sasuke and say—

_No! I can't I can't!_

Look at me.

Her feet froze. She clenched her eyes shut, hands on either ear.

I'm the one who wants to be with you.

Tears began to sneak out of her closed eyelids, sliding down to her pale cheeks.

I loved you.

For so long.

"Oh god…" she gasped, a sob erupting from her throat.

I love you. I love you. I love you.

A strangled sob emerged from her mouth—

"It… it was so strong… so strong that they hurt." She whispered tearfully. The shock overwhelmed her. The intensity of those feelings shocked her to the point that it felt painful.

"Oh my god… he cares _too_ much."

_DON'T BE AN IDIOT!_

"Sasuke…" the great stoic indifferent Uchiha Sasuke was… damn, why was it so hard to even say it mentally?

_Don't be such a wimp, you stupid!_ Sakura thrashed the voice. Fine… in milder sentence, Uchiha Sasuke had feelings… for—

_Ridiculous!_ Her rational, the ever skeptical side of her personality shouted even before she could complete the thought. _Unbelievable._ True. Really unbelievable. Hell had not frozen over, had it?

It was Sasuke she was talking about here. THE Uchiha Sasuke.

Stoic. Talented. Frosty the Snowman Sasuke. THE Sasuke. Her friend since childhood. Her BEST friend. Bastard to Naruto. Ice-block to everyone. Sasuke. Sasuke. SASUKE.

_Get my point?_ She asked herself.

…

Her inner self didn't reply.

Flustered, Sakura wiped her cheeks, wincing as a severe headache started to settle in. She came across a concrete bench and sat there to contemplate the situation at hand. _Concentrate!_ She fisted the skirt of her dress.

_Oh damn, this is giving me a hell of a headache._ The fact that Uchiha Sasuke— THE GREAT — had just confessed that he had feelings for her— feelings which were far from friendly— had not sink in yet. The idea was still floating inside her head, trying to penetrate her thick skull. In fact, it was there already, but she kept it at bay—

_Stop! Don't you dare!_ She shouted mentally as the _idea_ danced closely— dangerously — to her heart.

It rattled her, shaking the very foundations of her rationality, of her belief that they were friends. Nothing more. At the very thought of it…something went off inside her head, a sound of a gong being struck accompanied by a feeling of being hit by a frying pan.

_YOU'RE AN IDIOT!_

News flash. _Uchiha Sasuke is in_—

Sakura immediately thrashed the idea.

As though to mock her, her inner selves, a million chibi Sakuras, assembled a large screen inside her head and replayed the previous dreaded event.

_Cut it out! Cut it out!_ She growled, brandishing an imaginary mallet. _Stop confusing me!_

_DON'T BE AN IDIOT!_ The million SD-Sakuras shouted before vanishing into loud poofs and strawberry-colored smokes.

Tired and head aching from mental assaults, Sakura decided to take a walk to ease her tension.

…

"What should I do? What should I say?" she asked aloud.

Suddenly, her feet froze. She closed her eyes tightly when the question she feared the most popped inside her head.

_Do I love him?_

* * *

Stunned, Sakura did what she thought was best for the situation.

She hit her forehead against a tall concrete lamppost.

-crack-

…hard. Really hard.

_Ho! Smart move, Haruno!_ _Really smart!_ _YEAH! _She heard her inner selves cheer. Or mock. Suddenly, her eyes widened. A threatening creak. Then— _shoo—_

"Oh no! Stop! No—"

-**blag**!-

The light post had bent, cracked at where her forehead had struck before collapsing with a loud _thud_ that shook the ground. "Eh…?" Sakura scratched her hair, wincing and staring down to the light post.

_Woo! Way to go! YEAH!_

"Some stupid way to take out my frustration…" Sakura mumbled. She did not expect that it would fall over. Her forehead sure was strong and hard.

_Yeah! Woo! The amazing power of the Haruno Widest Forehead Smackdown! Smart Haruno! Really smart—_

-stomp-

Shut up, you.

Sakura contemplated on what to do with the light post, her eyes cast a long cautious look around. _Ugh, this is…_ Pursing her lips, she decided to leave it there not before rolling it to the side of the road with her foot.

_Maybe they're right. I have monstrous strength._ She thought dryly. After that, she took off, quickly. _Stupid question!_ Yeah, stupid… screw that question that led to that poor light post's demise. Her brows started to twitch as her brain wheels began to move.

_Do I love him?_

Her body jerked and she closed her eyes tightly, breathing deeply and slowly to calm her nerves (and to stop the strong impulse to bang her forehead again). _Stupid, stupid question! Of course I lo— NO! Of course I don't! My love for Sasuke-kun is platonic! A non-romantic love! YEAH!_ Her eyes snapped open, forced her lips to smile.

"Yes, that's it! Platonic! Friendship! Yes, yes—" she nodded. "That's it!"

_DON'T BE AN IDIOT!_

She ignored the echo and walked quickly. "…now what? Where should I go, eh?"_ I can't…I'm not yet ready to face Sasuke-kun again._

_Scared shitless, are you?_ A sly voice asked.

Shut up. NOW.

She was not scared. Was there anything to be scared of? Scared of what, by the way? Scared of _Sasuke_?

Like hell.

Scared of… what she really feels?

* * *

Hinata blinked.

The glare directed to her was more piercing than the dazzling sunlight hitting her delicate face. "Gomen ne, Sasuke-san but she didn't come here last night." Her voice was slightly shaking. Uchiha Sasuke was always the type of person who can scare people without effort.

The prodigy gave a curt nod. "Hn." He turned to go but stopped when Hinata asked timidly, "Is Sakura-san missing?"

His eyes narrowed immediately. He shook his head as he answered stoically, "No."

"Oh." Hinata frowned slightly.

Sasuke took off and decided to check the Yamanaka Residence. He was aware that even though the two girls were constantly at each others' throats, the two were close friends.

The Yamanaka flower shop came into view. He stopped and saw Ino tending the roses which were displayed outside. He approached her and cleared his throat. "Excuse me."

The blonde girl halted her work and spun around. Upon seeing him, a bright (too bright) smile emerged from her lips. "Ohayo, Sasuke-kun! Wanna go out and—"

"Have you seen Sakura?" Sasuke interrupted.

Ino scowled immediately, looking up at him suspiciously. "I saw her." she said sourly, discarding the water hose.

"Where?"

"I saw her hanging onto a branch of tree." The blonde snapped. "Sleeping." She added sharply.

Sasuke blinked.

"You know, _like_ a common monkey."

"…"

Ino lifted her chin, her nose high in the air as she continued. "She said she was making an experiment. A lousy excuse but I didn't press on. She looked harassed—" Sasuke gave a frightening glare. "Emotionally, NOT physically." She added hastily. "Call me nosy if you will but I _am_ nosy when it comes to Forehead's welfare. Did something happen?"

Sasuke remained quiet, his face held no reaction. Ino glowered at him and it annoyed him. "Nothing happened." He answered firmly.

"Make sure nothing _will_ happen." The blonde girl scoffed, hands on hips.

"Where did she go?" he asked bluntly.

"I have no idea— _don't_ give me that look." Ino scolded. "When I tugged her down from the tree, after saying good morning, she scampered off somewhere. You know her. Her feet are annoyingly quick."

"Hn." He turned to go.

"Oy, no thank you, eh?" Ino reprimanded sourly.

* * *

_She wanted to play hide and seek? _He thought acidly.

_Fine._

Hours had passed. Sasuke visited the places he knew Sakura like best. Even the zoos were checked out. _Hell. Who fucking knows? She might be masquerading as a mammoth._ He scoffed mentally, his sour temper hitting the jackpot. After some time, he realized that if Sakura wanted to be found, he would be able to find her. However, at this rate, he knew she did not want to be found at all. The probability that she was gnawing a Sasuke voodoo doll was high.

_She's angry._

He was sure about that. Her reaction last night was enough proof. He had shocked her. His feelings, he knew, had cornered her to a wall. Hurting her.

"…_your feelings are hurting me."_

Truthfully, he was feeling guilty. Maybe she was feeling betrayed. He had betrayed their friendship; he had crossed the boundaries, the border that protected her from him.

He subconsciously decided to go back to his apartment. Perhaps, Sakura needed time to process things and evaluate her feelings. But he knew, "hoping" was not one of his options. Sasuke pulled out his door key and reached down for the door knob but the door burst open—

"S-Sasuke-kun…—"

Instantly, his eyebrows scrunched in irritation. He cleared his throat and tried to keep his temper in check. "Where have you been?" he asked calmly.

Sakura gulped. She perfectly knew that tone. Her cheeks became pink, complementing her hair color perfectly. "Er— um… eh, o-ohayo?" she said instead, smiling a strained smile that did not reach her eyes.

He frowned darkly. "Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm fine—"

"What happened to your forehead?"

Sakura palmed her forehead. She completely forgot her perfect oblong-shaped blue bruise that covered her significant forehead. "…I…uh— I tripped and fell." She cringed inwardly when Sasuke's blank expression did not change. It sounded stupid and the Uchiha knew it.

His gaze fell on her clothes and black-pink duffel bag from her still wet pink hair that curled around her cheeks. "We have to talk."

Sakura grimaced inconspicuously. "We already did."

"I wasn't finished." He noticed that her skin had gone pale. He could imagine her brain working like cogwheels, formulating an escape plan.

As expected, the pink-haired girl sidestepped to walk past him but he held her elbow. She gave off a frightened squeak when Sasuke pushed her backward and raised an arm to the wall, preventing her from moving forward. "Sasuke-kun— I have to go… training with Tsunade-sama and—"

"Don't run away."

She cringed. She hated him sometimes for saying such accurate words.

"I'm _not._"

"Try again, you idiot." He hissed.

"…Sasuke-kun, please— I have to GO!" she pulled her elbow free and stepped back to place distance between them. The close proximity they had made her head ache.

"What time are you going to be free?" he asked as calmly as he could.

Sakura sighed in frustration. "I don't know— I'm…busy today—"

"You're trying to be busy." Sasuke pointed out tenaciously.

"I have responsibilities!" she groaned, aggravated. "Please! Stop… doing _this_ to me!"

"Doing what?" the boy asked quietly, his arm falling back to his side.

Sakura opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke-kun…I…" she closed her eyes angrily, angry at herself for making things so stupidly complicated, _and_ at Sasuke.

For falling in love with someone like her.

"I'm sorry."

…

…

Sasuke quietly stepped aside to let her pass. Hastily, the confused girl almost ran out of the house.

…

…

Silence.

A silence that kills.

A mission. He needed a mission.

NOW.

.

.

.

A mission that kills.

.

.

.

.

_Don't stop looking for me. I'm waiting for you._

* * *

THANK YOU VERY MUCH (heart, heart!)


	34. She wished she knew what is hurting her

**(the uchiha sweetheart)**_**  
**_Sasuke and Sakura Love Love romance!

* * *

_You've got to stop hurting people._

___You've got to stop hurting _me.

___You've got to let me love you._

_._

_._

_._

34:

**You hide **because** you **_wanted _**to be ****found**

_._

_._

_._

She knew it was Ino. The brisk footsteps. The loud clinking of heels.

With a sigh, Sakura spun around, grimacing. Knowing Ino, her voice can literally rip her eardrums into shreds. Her thoughts began to play traitor, as they reached out and drifted to a dangerous territory—

_I loved you for so long._

Sakura cringed. _Think of SOMETHING ELSE— it's already midday… study… basic biology…then train with Tsunade-sama… then yeah… what else? _

"Oi, Forehead Girl!" Ino began in her high-pitched voice as she came into view.

_Oh, hospital round? No. I have to review my anatomy and physiology then— _

Sakura smiled a strained smile. "Ino— lovely day, isn't it? The sun is up there, shining, shimmering splendid! The sky is blue but if you fly beyond the atmosphere, it would turn black and it's called SPACE!"

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Nice…" Sakura winced. "Where the _hell_ have you been? I was worried— for _MY_ life, since Sasuke came and asked me about you!" The refined blonde girl hollered. Automatically, Sakura fixed a smile up to her face.

"Oh, eh…?" she said weakly.

Ino narrowed her eyes and said, "Where did you hide?"

Sakura blinked at her. "I didn't hide."

"Oh, _so_ innocent, really?" Ino mocked. "Running away from Sasuke, aren't you?" Ino did not fail to notice the look that crossed the pink-haired kunoichi's face.

"I'm _not_ running away." Sakura retorted, a bit irritated, "Must you enunciate and repeat what Sasuke had said?"

Ino raised her brow. "In denial, aren't _you_?"

"You don't _know _what you are saying—"

"Do I?"

Sakura shrugged, gathering her pens and textbooks.

"…what's wrong, Sakura?"

"…nothing's wrong." It was more of a warning to drop the subject than a statement.

Ino watched her carefully. Sakura's electric green eyes were hidden beneath her thick long lashes. "Something happened between you and Sasuke, right?" said Ino very cautiously. She almost smiled when Sakura cringed visibly.

_Aha! JACKPOT!_

Sakura's eyes narrowed; she stuffed her things inside her duffel bag rather roughly. "Ino, I have to go." The medic-nin hurriedly swung the strap of the bag across her shoulder and went out of the examination room. Ino followed her out, past the hospital rooms and to the front doors until they reached the gates. They were past the walls of the hospital gates when Sakura suddenly spun around to face Ino.

"Stop following me." Sakura snapped.

"I just want answers—"

"You're being nosy!" Sakura snapped angrily.

Ino scowled. "Call me nosy if you will but hey at least I'm not running away."

Sakura glared at her. "I'm **NOT** running away—" she growled.

"You're an idiot, do you know that?" snapped Ino. "For someone who got brains like yours, you're rather stupid."

_IDIOT! GOD, YOU REALLY AN IDIOT!_ Sakura's lower lip began to tremble.

"Sakura, something's wrong, I KNEW it. The moment I saw Sasuke… I knew… something was off between you two…" Ino stated softly. Sakura's green eyes flashed. "And whatever it was… it's not just about stolen kunais or unclean shurikens…"

Sakura bit her lip, frowning heavily. "…he said…he told me— he… he…— last night…" she clenched her eyes shut, "I was _so_ shocked! I didn't—" her eyes snapped open to glare at Ino.

"He told you what, Sakura?" Ino prodded gently. She saw the pink-haired girl clenched her fists, a wild look in her wide green eyes.

"…he said… he— he…" Sakura swallowed. "…he has feelings for me." The last statement was said bitterly and was barely audible but Ino's trained ears caught them. Sakura misunderstood the blonde's wide eyes expression for incredulity.

"See!" Sakura gestured fiercely in the air. "Even you _cannot_ believe such thing! It is ridiculous! Unbelievable! And it's—"

"I think it _is_ great." Ino interrupted.

Sakura opened her eyes to their full extent. "_Are_ you crazy?" she breathed. "IT. IS. NOT!"

"Do you love him?" asked Ino casually.

Sakura went still, her eyes so wide that Ino thought they'll fall off. "What… did you say?" Sakura could not believe what she'd just been asked. "I… c-can't— NO."

"Why?" Ino demanded.

Sakura stared almost dazedly. "W-why?" she repeated in a small voice.

Ino shook her head. "You're making things difficult for yourself, Sakura."

"Everything is _difficult_. He CAN'T fall in love with me." Sakura pointed out, gritting out each word. "It's unnatural… it's _stupid!_"

"Why _can't_ he fall in love with you?" asked Ino incredulously.

Sakura threw her a reproachful look. "Why would he even _fall in love with someone like _me? Who," she said bitterly, "would fall in love with someone like _me_?"

Ino frowned. "I don't see anything wrong with that—"

"—you _don't_ understand! I'm _Sakura._ _He's _Sasuke. I'm…" She swallowed. "…Someone like _him_ would _not _fall in love with someone like me!"

"That's lame." Ino stated flatly. "Whoever thought that is an idiot."

Sakura winced.

"Sakura." Ino began patiently. "Just a piece of advice from the ever beautiful Ino-chan blondie extraordinaire."

The girl lifted her eyelids wearily.

"Be true to yourself."

A flash of hurt look crossed Sakura's face. "Ino—"

The blonde affectionately patted her head. "Think about it. Really think about it."

Sakura eyed her wearily, gesturing in the air. "I… I _can't _fall in love with Sasuke-kun. He's… he's _Sasuke_. SASUKE! Don't you understand? He's the _last_ person I would fall in love with!"

"That's—"

But what was that was left unheard.

Standing several feet away from them, behind Sakura, was Sasuke. His posture was stiff and though his face remained passive, the way his eyes flashed with something raw, Ino was aghast to realize that he overheard what Sakura had said.

Sakura frowned. "Ino? What's wrong…?"

"Nothing—" Ino tried to say but Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke behind her.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered, wide-eyed. There was a feeling inside her, warm yet painful. He was looking at her with blank expression yet the intensity of his gaze unnerved her.

"…Sasuke-kun— I…" her lips trembled. What should she say? She was sure he heard her last statement.

The Uchiha cleared his throat. It was difficult to speak. He put on his familiar blank look to hide the fact that it _hurt_. He knew he never stand a chance. But it did not stop him from hoping that at least, maybe in the end, she would consider his feelings as worthy.

Something was overflowing…

_Overflowing._

_Overflowing._

He never knew this would hurt. This MUCH.

"It's alright," said Sasuke calmly as he could. Even though he wanted to close his eyes, as though closing them would help ease the pain. "I understand." He added flatly. Yes, he did.

Perfectly.

In the background, Ino shifted uncomfortably.

Sasuke turned away.

"Sasuke-kun—"

He stopped.

"I… I…"

Pause.

"It's okay." He deadpanned. "Don't worry about my feelings." He shrugged casually. "I'm used to getting hurt anyway."

Sakura's eyes widened, while Ino cringed behind her. The Uchiha walked away until he became a blur to her eyes. Then, gone.

* * *

"Sakura?"

Ino called softly. "Are you okay?"

Sakura's hands were trembling.

"I don't know why people chose to love those who don't love them in return," Ino began slowly. "Maybe because… Unconsciously, we like being hurt."

The pink-haired girl cast Ino a pained look.

The blonde went on. "You know what really sucks? It's knowing that you love him too but because of friendship, you deny it."

Sakura cringed and looked away, staring at the direction where Sasuke went.

…

…

"…I have to go." Sakura stated softly.

"To where?"

"… to the library,"

Ino eyed her incredulously. "You're _not_ going to follow Sasuke and say something… _nice_?"

Sakura swallowed. "No." she answered throatily.

"_What?_" Ino exclaimed. "You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

Sakura flinched. "…Ino. You're supposed to be on my side."

"Unfortunately for you, I am not." Ino snapped. "Go and hit your head with something BIG. Maybe it would help you _see_ right."

"…right," mumbled Sakura half-heartedly.

"I'm off to my mother's flower shop." The blonde shook her head, arching an eyebrow. "…I'm done poking my nose to your business. I'm done here."

"…alright." Sakura sighed. With a shake of her head, Ino left.

_You really an idiot!_ Her inner persona screamed. _You're so stupid! Someday, you're gonna regret it!_ The Inner Sakura growled in frustration at her lack of response.

_Hey YOU! Are you listening? _

…

_Step out of your dreams and open your eyes!_

Shut up. NOW.

_You're gonna regret it._

Sakura sighed and rubbed her tired eyes.

I'm already regretting it.

* * *

"OI, Sasuke!"

The Uchiha did not bother to open his eyes. He was sprawled on the forest floor, underneath the shade of a huge maple tree. Strangely, he avoided lying underneath a cherry blossom tree. It would not bring any good. In fact, he bet sleep would not occur under those pink blossoms.

"Hey! Get up! Let's spar!"

Sasuke grunted and rolled to his side, eyes still closed. Naruto crouched next to him, scowling. "Are you gonna sleep all day here? I thought you wanted to get stronger."

"I'm already stronger than you, dobe…" Uchiha replied dully.

A fist came down to Sasuke's skull. "BASTARD!" Sasuke retaliated by ramming his fist to Naruto's nose.

"Don't disturb me, idiot." He growled. "Go away."

"Why are you so nasty? Let's spar! Come on!"

The Uchiha ignored him.

"Sasuke?"

… …

…

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "How late did you stay up last night? Or did you sleep at all?"

…

…

"…by the way, where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto didn't miss how Sasuke tensed up. "Teme?" There was no response. Naruto decided to lie back next to his comrade. The blue-eyed shinobi looked and stared up at the sky. It was a clear day yet Sasuke's mood was the opposite. He decided to ask a question.

A simple question according to Naruto's standards.

…

"Are you in love with Sakura-chan?"

.

.

Someday you'll wake up,

And you will try to find me.

.

.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and next thing Naruto knew, he was up to the tree branch, a huge bruise on top of his head. _Ouch…_ Shaking the stars out of his eyes, Naruto looked down from where Sasuke sent him flying and saw the culprit walking away with hands on his pockets.

"Oi, temeeeeeee!"

The boy received no response from the dark-haired boy. Naruto struggled to get down, his head aching from the punch he received from the stoic Uchiha.

"Heeeeeeeey! Wait up!"

Still, Sasuke ignored his companion. Naruto huffed next to him. "You! What was that for!" he hissed. Sasuke replied with a dark look and walked faster.

"Sasuke—"

"Get away from me." Sasuke hissed. "Or I'll kill you."

"What's _wrong_ with you? I just asked if you love Sakura-chan—"

_Clang._

He had chucked Naruto headfirst in a garbage can then stomped off in the direction of his apartment.

"SASUKE! YOU ASSHOLE—"

Scowling, the Uchiha looked over his shoulder and saw Naruto, his head still under the smelly garbage can.

"Get this thing OFF!" Naruto screamed, his voice muffled.

"No." The dark-haired boy shot back smugly.

"SASUKE! Get — this — thing — off — my — _head_ —"

Despite of his situation, Sasuke managed to smirk in mild amusement. "You never fail to look dumb, dobe." Sasuke said as he lifted the can off Naruto's head. Instantly, his nose scrunched up as foul odors wafted in the air.

Naruro hissed a curse under his breath. "GAH! I reeked!"

"Hn."

"And this is _your_ fault, bastard!"

"Because you're a moron." Sasuke retorted.

"I was just asking a _simple_ question."

…

…

"It _isn't_ a simple question." Sasuke shrugged.

Not so simple.

Naruto stared.

…

…

Sigh.

"…I knew it would happen."

Sasuke frowned. "Hn?" This could not be Naruto, right? The expression was too solemn to be Naruto. And it was too quiet. When you're around this guy, you will never get quiet.

Naruto continued to look… weird.

"I knew one of you will snap and start feeling weird." He threw Sasuke a strange look. "But I didn't imagine that it would be _you._"

Sasuke shrugged. It amazed him that Naruto wasn't being dumb today. "This will pass."

Naruto had a skeptical look on his face. "You sure? You seemed too intense…" The Uchiha shrugged emotionlessly. "Did you tell her?" asked the blonde curiously. The way Sasuke tensed and his face that twitched, the blonde knew he touched a nerve. A touchy subject. Oh he might just have to prepare himself from the Uchiha's wrath. Everybody knew Sasuke's a prick. An ill-tempered prick.

"Yes," Sasuke answered hesitantly, his expression dull.

Naruto's eyes widened. "And…?"

"She rejected me." the dark-haired boy replied drearily. The blonde stared, stopping dead in his tracks.

…

…

"She didn't, did she?" he asked in a thin voice. Sasuke shrugged matter-of-factly, not bothering to stop and wait for Naruto to get over the shock. Naruto jerked back to reality and chased after the other boy.

"…teme."

Uchiha ignored him, his expression grim. "…teme?" Naruto called again, cautiously, afraid that the Uchiha would explode and gnaw his head. Meanwhile, Sasuke held back a smirk; Naruto's tone was laden with hidden concern. It was funny to know that Naruto was concerned.

"…yo, sorry," the blonde said silently. "…I—"

"Forget it." Sasuke said calmly with a shrug. "That annoying pest is infatuated with that freak. They may live happily ever after for all I care." He sneered, kicking a random pebble. "Stupid… annoying… kunoichi." He added as an afterthought.

"And you're okay with that?" asked Naruto. The dark-haired boy glowered at him.

"I'm _not_ going to get down in my knees and beg her to return my feelings." Sasuke sneered. "No fucking way. She can marry off someone stupid."

"…errr—"

"As if I care if little dumbass pink-haired freaks start to run around the village."

"You _care_." Naruto pointed out.

"That's NOT the point, you dumbass." Sasuke scoffed. Naruto ignored the 'dumbass' remark. The bastard was dejected and MAD and FURIOUS as hell so might as well keep his bloody blonde mouth shut and let the Uchiha do the dirty talking.

"…okay." Naruto said in a thin voice.

Sasuke turned to him. "Now, since I'm so riled up," he activated his Sharingan with a malicious smirk, "Let's spar."

Naruto let out an antagonized moan, "NOOOOOOOOO—"

* * *

Sakura walked— more of dragged herself —home, tired, mentally, physically and emotionally. Her brain throbbed from information overload. It was no joke how much studying she did the entire day. Complicated tons of paragraphs that dealt with human anatomy, muscles and bones of all sort buzzed inside her tired mind. Not to mention the emotional rollercoaster ride she had gone through the day. Ino's words (or advice, whatever you call it) didn't help much; in fact, it worsened her situation, making things more complicated than it was. And Sasuke overhearing what she had said about him being the very last person she'd love… well, THAT took the cake.

God, she was busted. What on earth possessed her to say that…?

_You're stupid. That's what._ Inner-Sakura berated smugly. _HAHAHAHAHAHA you… are… so… stupid!_ Sakura mentally reached through her mind and seized the annoying pest in the neck before chucking it (whatever it was…) headfirst in the roof of her skull.

I told you. **BE QUIET**.

_Zzzzzzz_

Peaceful at last, (Inner Sakura was lying in a pool of goo) Sakura reached Sasuke's apartment, eyes half-lidded. Her green eyes gazed up to the two storey apartment. She swallowed hard._ …I don't think— er, I think it's better to stay somewhere else—_ she winced, recalling Ino's accusation. _"You're running away."_ _Aggh! The heck I care—_she hurriedly turned her back to flee but froze when she heard the front door opened.

"Sakura."

The kunoichi slowly spun around and met piercing dark eyes boring down to hers. She swallowed hard.

Sasuke remained deadpanned. "Where are you going?"

"…uh, nowhere…" she mumbled. Sasuke opened the door wider and stepped aside.

"It's late." He said nonchalantly. Sakura took that as an indication to come in. He locked the door behind him. "Have you eaten?" his tone was colder than his normal frosty tone.

She was on the foot of the stairs when she answered. "I—I'm not hungry… —" but she was stricken when a telltale rumble resounded from the pit of her empty stomach. She reddened and quickly added, "er— good night!" with swift footsteps, Sakura was up to the second floor inside her room.

.

.

I'll be standing here,

I'm not moving.

.

.

Sasuke stayed in front of the closed door, staring blankly at the space Sakura previously occupied.

Dark eyes dropped close.

Indifferently, he leaned against the door with a bowed head.

* * *

For the umpteenth time, Sakura yawned. Angrily, she rubbed the back of her neck and fought down another yawn. "…darn it…" she mumbled tiredly. "…damn you."

_Aw… you love me so much, sister!_

Sakura rolled her eyes. _Shut up or I'll wipe you out of MY planet._

She hadn't slept much last night. In fact, Sakura deduced she was having the worst case of insomnia (aside from the reason that inner Sakura shouted her head off until she got tired) last night. It should not be hard to fall asleep since her mind was flat tired but alas… thoughts— _unwanted_, she specified— filled her weary mind. With another rub to ease her throbbing head, she decided to get down from the Hokage's office to somewhere to take a walk and flush her troubled thoughts out.

It was sunny yet the wind was slightly chilly which was good. It helped Sakura relaxed as she sat comfortably onto a wooden bench in front of the forest. She leaned backward and turned her face up to the sky. Letting her eyelashes dropped, the sunlight filtered through the cracks, creating a shadow in her cheeks.

"_Sakura." _

…

"_Be true to yourself."_

"…my life had gone so complicated." Sakura mumbled.

Indeed, it had.

"_We're friends. Nothing more."_

Oh how she believed those words. Even now, she still had difficulties grasping the idea that Sasuke has feelings for her. It was unbelievable. Surreal, really.

…_why me?_

_Why would he fall in love with someone like me?_

The light was starting to blind her so she tilted her head down and opened her eyes whilst rubbing her temple. _This stuff's giving me a hell of a headache,_ she thought angrily. She was infuriated that Sasuke can easily trouble her like this.

Heck, she was annoyed. Sasuke was making things difficult. Everything _wasn't_ supposed to be this difficult. And now, doubts crept inside, making her question the intensity of her feelings towards Sasuke and Neji.

Infuriated, _damn it, I should not have taken that walk_, Sakura thought with a grimace as she walked back to the crowded center of the village. Her anxiety increased tenfold when she realized she was THINKING about Sasuke. Damn, of all people to think about… to daydream about—

_Wham._

"Ow!" a hand shot forward and seized her upper arm. Sakura was pulled upright before she could hit the ground. "Gomen nasai…! I wasn't looking—"

"Indeed. You weren't looking, Haruno."

The pink-haired kunoichi looked up. "Neji…"

Hyuuga's brow shot up. No –kun, huh?

"Gomen."

And there's no blushing. _Weird…_

"…um," Sakura forced a cheerful smile. "See you around." The girl bowed respectfully and started to brush past him.

_She didn't ask for a date._ "Haruno."

The girl looked back, curious, not expectant. The Hyuuga prodigy stared back calmly, noticing the slight changes.

"Are you…" he frowned slightly, "…alright?"

Sakura would have been thrilled, should have been shrieking with insane joy for at last, _FINALLY_, the power of her dreams prevailed. LOVE WINS! But…—nada. She felt nothing. No fireworks. No static. No firecrackers. No confetti. No explosion of hearts from eyes or whatnot…

Sakura stared back blankly. "Neji…" _I must stop thinking about something else, s_he scolded herself. Right in front of her stood the boy of her dreams. Be jolly! BE HAPPY!

The white-eyed boy began to frown. Haruno looked strange. Less cheerful, pale and distant-looking. Far from the Haruno _the Happy_ people talked about. What struck him most unusual was her jade eyes that looked directly, almost disturbingly, straight to his eyes. He didn't quiet understand but that look… this girl— everything about her (including the fact that this is Uchiha's)— her eyes, the face— it seemed to captivate or rather attracted his attention and rouse his curiosity. And that curiosity happened when she became his private nurse a few weeks ago. He wasn't stupid or naïve. He knew the girl had a crush on him… her reactions… the blushing, the invitations, surely those were the signs of infatuation. But oddly, at present, she seemed to develop temporary amnesia.

Where did the blushing go? The invitation to dates? The blinding smile? The glazed eyes?

Tentatively, Neji reached for her shoulder. "Haruno."

Her eyes flashed, becoming greener.

_HARUNO! GRAB IT! SAY IT! TELL HIM NOW!_ Sakura mentally screamed, expecting her contradictory Inner self to speak up but none came. _Tell him… tell him… I have to. And then, I will stop thinking about Sasuke._

"Neji,"

_Tell him. And everything will be set accordingly. All set according to your plans._ She started to picture her future. Her career. Her life.

He frowned. "Are you—"

Instead of seeing the Hyuuga in her plans, she saw Sasuke. She clenched her fists. Hide, repress… bury, hold it back… anything… Just—

Right at that moment, Sasuke appeared from a corner.

Green met black.

And she said,

"I love you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Find me.

I am here.


	35. When strong shoulders shake

_the  
uchiha  
sweetheart_

**-s a s u k e **_  
_**x **_  
_**s a k u r a **_  
_**love love romance**-_  
_

* * *

"_You know, I can wait until you decided to like me instead."_

.

.

.

.

Chapter 35! **Wishful, Wistful, Willful**

.

.

.

The presence behind Neji stiffened.

_I love you._

Dark eyes widened slightly, filling with emotions.

His heart skipped.

And for a moment, he let himself to believe. He let himself to be a fool. He _believed _that it was _him, _the one she chose, her first and _only _choice because he's _Sasuke_ and she's _Sakura, _and there was _no one else _but him and her and their _story _with clichés, happy ever after, once upon a time, and _happy_, happy ending with children and _marriage _

(no family tragedy, no

Itachi and revenge

and no _sad, sad, sad _

_endings)_

and everybody, but _her, _believed that they were meant to be, destined, _fated._

But _reality _bites and Sasuke didn't bite back, and everything became black and white: it wasn't _him_, he was her second _and the other _choice because the person she liked didn't like her back, and he was _Sasuke, _and not _Neji _and she's_ Sakura_, and there's no else but Neji and _Sakura _and their _story _with clichés, happy ever after, once upon a time, and _happy_, happy ending with children and _marriage._

He's _Sasuke_, and he could never, ever become like _Neji, _who she believed her soul mate, her destiny, her fate.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

He let himself relish the feeling, the pain, the heaviness… _but only for a moment._ Even though it was in a span of a second, he _felt everything_.

But the feeling of difficulty in breathing remained. The painful clench of his stomach, the grip around his lungs, the ache that became a steady throb…

_She's looking at me._

Wide green eyes stared back.

Sasuke clenched his jaw.

_Sakura._

Pathetic. He sneered to himself. Pride. Save it. _Please. _You've got nothing left. Except for pride.

He glared in compensation.

_You got his heart and mine. _

He could not deny her anymore. Deny her happiness, deny what she _really _wanted.

_And none of this pain._

But it's alright. He'll bear it. The pain dulled into a steady ache, _I can take this. I'm strong. I'm stronger than you. I'm not going to be your second choice, the other option. _Whatever feelings he had for Sakura, it would disappear in time.

_Right?_

It will pass.

_Right?_

It will be forgotten. It will be… It will be…

His glare deepened, sharpened.

His fist tightened, veins popped out.

_I'm fine. _

_I'm so _fucking _fine._

.

.

.

But when your heart breaks,

It can't breakeven.

Keep breaking.

Keep breaking.

.

.

.

Truth be told, the Hyuuga was startled to hear such confession. But he was more startled at what he had found…

Slowly, Neji took his hand off her shoulder. "You're _not _looking at _me_," he said coolly.

Haruno blinked. She was dismayed to realize that indeed, she was looking at Sasuke's dark eyes. At first, there was something raw, and _soft, and _sad in those eyes, but they vanished instantly— _an illusion, _because, in reality, he was glaring at _her. _His stare sharp and unemotional behind his long black strands.

Grimacing, she hurriedly transferred her gaze to Neji, whispering, "I'm sorry."

Pause.

Green with silver dusts eyes looked directly to his pale orbs.

"I love you, Neji."

.

.

.

I'm breaking.

I'm breaking.

To pieces.

To pieces.

.

.

.

The absence of the affectionate suffix… the way her eyes determinedly looking at his eyes— determined not to look past him. Not to look at someone else's eyes. It was NOT a determination to reach out and convey the meaning of the words she had said.

It was a resolve to keep his eyes on him.

The sincerity was there. Her eyes always mirrored sincerity. However, they were not _looking_ at him. Yes, literally, she was here, her eyes looking at him — but her heart was elsewhere. Somewhere. With someone else.

"Sakura."

She blinked. "H…hai?"

"You're not _seeing _me." Neji stated, his tone cool.

Fine pink brows met in the middle. "Wha—"

"You're looking right through me."

Sakura's eyes widened. "…!"

…

_I'm seeing_

…

_I'm looking_

…

…_at Sasuke._

Her eyes must have had perfectly mirrored her emotions because Neji said, "do you realize now?"

"Neji—" she looked uneasy and confused.

"Your heart is somewhere else."

Her eyes played traitor. They drifted at Sasuke who looked back emotionlessly."Neji— I…" she tore her eyes from Sasuke's.

"You don't," Neji interrupted, "love me."

Sakura's face fell. "How could you…say that?" she breathed miserably, pink strands falling over her smoldering eyes. "I—" her eyes, yet again, betrayed her. They strayed toward Sasuke who turned his back on them to leave.

"_Look at me."_

"_I'm the one who wants to be with you."_

The recollection of those words stunned her. She remembered how strongly he said those words. _Please! Please! NOT NOW! I'M ABOUT TO SET THINGS RIGHT!_

"Sakura,"

Neji watched her eyes lift to meet his gaze, the bright hue of green and silver that speckled her irises. He realized: _she has beautiful eyes_. He mentally gave himself a shake. To say he was actually interested with some girl's eyes… it was… _wow_.

"Somehow… strangely, I respect you," said Neji a second later.

She wrinkled her eyebrows in innocent bewilderment.

His stare was intense. "But," he crossed his arms, "you're using me as a cover."

Sakura frowned, confused.

Neji contemplated. "I…" he cleared his throat. "…am not _Sasuke._"

Her green eyes widened. "I…" she cleared her throat, swallowing, torn and confused. "…don't understand."

The Hyuuga smirked slightly. "You have a wide forehead, Haruno." The medic-nin twitched. "Go figure it out all by yourself. I have to go. Mission briefing in five minutes."

Sakura gave a nod. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. Sakura's face erupted into violent color of scarlet. "Don't be stupid, Haruno." He muttered and straightened up. The confused girl looked up with a frown. Neji bowed his head curtly with a half-smirk, half-smile before turning to go.

.

.

.

"_I'm not _Sasuke_."_

Sakura stood there, and for how long, she didn't know.

.

.

.

Sakura burst into the Hokage's office without even knocking. Apparently, the Hokage was in a middle of her encouragement speech- 'be good! Be jolly! Be happy!' (the type which usually complemented by _saliva_ projectiles). The medic-nin looked mortified when five of six ANBUs looked around at her.

Warmth spread across her cheeks. "Um— sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt, Shishou!" Sakura blurted out, bowing with difficulty because of number of books she carried in her arms.

Tsunade waved her hand. "No problem! They're leaving already." Sakura blinked and stared at the ninjas decked out in ANBU uniform. It was amazing; they emitted such frightening and strong aura.

The ANBUs filed out of the room, some just leaving in puff of smokes. One particular ANBU with fox mask marched up to her. "Hey! Sakura-chan!" Sakura frowned at the casualness and settled her gaze at the top of the ANBU's head. A messy bunch of blonde hair.

Oh, scratch that _frightening and strong aura._

"Naruto," her eyes narrowed. "You— why didn't you tell me that YOU have a mission?" she demanded. "Be thankful these books are NOT mine or you'll find your head GONE off your shoulders YOU HEAR!"

Naruto scratched his hair. "Uh— I'm going to tell you— _really_!" he added frightfully. "But this mission just came up today! REALLY!" Sakura glowered. "It was an emergency mission! Baa-chan suddenly called for six ANBUs and tadah! Here we come!" Naruto sweat dropped. "Jeez… Sakura-chan, you're scary…"

She huffed and turned her face away like a child.

"Aww, still mad? Why are you mad anyway…?"

Sakura faced him furiously. "Idiot!" Naruto cringed and backed away, hands up in front of him. Sheesh. He was tall and muscular and blonde and tanned… and _everything—_ but heck, he was scared shitless of this tiny girl. How degrading.

"Sakura-chan?" he squeaked.

"Hmph." She snorted and looked away. "Just because you're an ANBU doesn't mean you're up above the rest! You know I can break your nose heal it break it again and heal it break it heal it!" Her green eyes sparked. "You know how badly I want to be informed!"

Naruto nodded fearfully, scared for his life. Everybody knew how scary this girl could be. A gloved hand rose to his blonde locks. "Jeez… gomen, Sa-chan…"

Sakura's expression shifted. She snorted stubbornly. "Giving me pet names will not save you from what I have stored for you."

A look of terror crossed his face underneath the mask. "Sakura-chan…?"

"Are you scared?" the girl demanded, widening her eyes for more effect.

"What! Of course not— _no_, I mean YES!"

"Good." Sakura snorted, giving him a severe look. "Well, what is your mission?"

Naruto scratched his hair. "Sorry, Sakura-chan, but you know how things are done in ANBU… we are not allowed to disclose information, yeah?"

Her green silver-speckled eyes narrowed but she nodded. "…okay. But be very careful. ANBU missions are always life-threatening. It's a do or die."

Naruto chuckled. "Yep,"

"Who's your ANBU commander this time?" asked Sakura. Naruto nodded at the direction of the lone ANBU still standing in front of Tsunade's desk.

"—now, don't get _too_ emotional, you hear?"

The ANBU grunted in response.

Tusnade's chocolate brown eyes narrowed sternly, her interlaced fingers supporting her chin. "Nothing personal, ANBU. This is a mission and as an ANBU— a commander to be specific, I assume you know the rules, yeah?"

The ANBU didn't reply.

Slightly pissed at her subordinate's lack of response, Tsunade exhaled sharply. "If you sensed danger— retreat and don't you dare get too pig-headed." She paused to enunciate her point. A smirk, "your team has already one pig on it— don't add another burden."

"HEY!" yelled Naruto indignantly.

Tsunade sneered. "Didn't know you're gonna get that."

"Che!" Naruto snapped, crossing his arms.

"Now go. And don't lose your cool." The woman Hokage added.

The ANBU commander nodded curtly and spun around, his mask was a face of a wolf. He stopped when he saw Sakura. The blonde ANBU shifted uncomfortably between his two comrades. The air surrounding the three became thick with tension.

Tsunade, noticing the strange aura around her subordinates, frowned curiously. She knew the fact that these three grew up together. The foundation of their friendship was as solid as Konoha's. But… when a trio involved a pretty girl and a pretty boy, things changed—

Because girls and boys don't stay friends for the rest of their lives.

She cleared her throat. "Sakura, my books, please,"

The girl blinked and nodded slowly. "Hai, shishou…" she mumbled politely. Sakura walked past the tall ANBU and placed the thick books on the desk.

The ANBU's strong shoulders slowly lowered, relaxing. _Way to go… _the tension building on his long powerful legs slowly vanished and he was able to regally walk out of the room.

"Bye, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura watched them go from her peripheral vision. Seated in front of the girl, Tsunade watched her apprentice calculatingly.

"That was strange."

Sakura lifted her gaze to her teacher. "…what is?"

Pale yellow eyebrow rose. "In case you haven't noticed, that's Uchiha. The ANBU commander in charge." The woman didn't fail to notice the shift on the girl's expression. "Sakura," she started. "Are you alright?"

Sakura's green eyes flashed, greener, more brilliant. "Shishou… please, excuse me for a moment…"

Tsunade blinked. "Sure… I guess,"

The girl bowed courteously, murmuring softly, "Arigato!" quickly, Sakura dashed after the two.

.

.

.

"Gah," Naruto stretched his arms behind his head. "Sakura-chan didn't recognize you, I guess…"

Sasuke grunted. "Shut up," he snarled, barring his teeth behind his mask.

With a thoughtful frown under the fox-faced mask, Naruto turned to him. "You're not going to say good bye or something, teme? This mission is dangerous and we will never know…" his broad shoulders shrugged carelessly. "…we might get killed."

"Hn."

Naruto looked at him strangely. Though the mask hid the blonde's face, Sasuke knew that his friend was giving him a _look._ In a flash, a hand smacked Naruto at the back of the head.

"OW!" Naruto's gloved hands went up to his head.

"Don't be such a wimp." Uchiha stated flatly. "As your captain, I'll make sure all of you will come back alive." His tone dropped into a mutter. "Especially that freak-ass."

"You mean _Neji?_"

Sasuke grunted and _accidentally,_ a kunai appeared from somewhere unknown. The blade zoomed across the area and hit numerous innocent balloons that were being distributed by a clown to giddy little kids. A stunned silence passed before the children started to bawl.

Naruto cringed. "Chill, man…"

"Hn." He re-strapped his kunai holster. "My hand slipped."

"Uh… if you say so."

"Wait!" a voice called out anxiously. The two boys turned to the source of the voice and saw through their eye holes the pink-haired girl. Sasuke, for a moment, stiffened.

Blue eyes rounded behind the fox mask. "Sakura-chan?" The girl stopped in front of them, panting discreetly, her face flushed from running. Naruto grinned. "Hey!"

Sakura looked up to him distractedly. "H-hey…"

A big puff of smoke appeared beside the three. Four masked ANBUs appeared.

"Commander," one of them addressed quietly. Sasuke hastily turned to the speaker but Sakura stepped forward.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura muttered hurriedly. "I…"

The black-haired boy frowned, and unbidden, his heart thrummed against his chest plate.

"…can you give me a second? Please?"

_No._

"We have to go." He answered impassively.

"Just a second… It won't be longer than that."

Sasuke refused to look at her. He glanced at his teammates, at Naruto who he knew was seething. With a narrowed glare behind the mask, he said firmly, "Give me five minutes."

"Hai." The five ANBUs made a seal and were gone in a swirl of smoke.

Sporting a cold demeanor, Sasuke's dark eyes looked down to her pale face, to the green of her eyes and rosy cheeks. "What do you want?" He was relieved for his mask. It gave him liberty to stare at her thoroughly and with suppressed longing.

Sakura looked distressed and there were heavy bags under her eyes.

"I…I—" When Sasuke reached out a hand to her, her eyes widened and reflexively, she stepped back. His gloved hand froze in air rigidly, startled at her reaction. It slowly dropped back to his side, clenched into a fist.

"If you're going to say something, say it. Don't waste my time." Sasuke snapped.

Sakura looked up to him bravely, though the look in her eyes told him that she was confused and hurt at the same time. He wanted to roll his eyes at the irony. She? Hurt? Not after her confession. Things were looking up for her.

"Be careful."

His eyebrows furrowed. He made a move to turn away, but Sakura hurriedly added, "I'll wait for you."

He stopped. "Why?" He ignored the clench of his stomach. It was painful—_…_

"I… I have always waited for you, haven't I?" she said quietly. "It's a habit." Sakura paused, "And I'm not going to stop now… regardless of what happened between us. We're still friends… right?"

Still friends.

His mind repeated abruptly.

Sasuke faced her suddenly, startling her.

"If I told you sooner, would you choose me instead? Have you ever wondered how it would feel like if you choose me instead?" he asked calmly. His tone sounded so flat yet the words tore at his core, stripping him off if his pride. Vulnerability— so this was it.

Pathetic.

Sakura's eyes widened.

Will she? Had she?

"I…I…" she clenched her fists, her eyelids lowered over her eyes.

"Sakura…" he growled threateningly, balling his fists so as not to grab her. "Answer me."

"Sasuke-kun—"

POOF!

"Commander." It was Kiba. An audible gulp was heard from the Inuzuka. He cringed; his captain was radiating murderous aura.

She's not going to say yes. Sasuke thought arrogantly, _so what?_ Sharply, the infuriated Uchiha turned to Kiba. "Let's go." He snapped gruffly.

A hand clutched his forearm. He looked down to her, jaw hard.

"No." Sakura breathed softly, so soft it was almost like a caress of breeze that pushed her longs bangs across her face and eyes. "I would not choose you. I would… Oh, Sasuke-kun…"

His face didn't move behind the mask.

Her eyes lifted, her grip tightening.

"But I want to know that feeling."

He exhaled.

"You know, I can wait until you decided to like me instead." He said, softer this time. With one hand, two fingers stuck up, he vanished into a swirl of smoke.

POOF!

The smoke cleared.

"Sasuke-kun!"

.

.

.

_POOF!_

"Let's move out." The ANBU commander announced. The 5 ANBUs nodded and jumped up to the branches, their speed was like of a bullet. Their destination, the coordinates of their assigned locations, came into view and they perched atop the trees, eyes sharp and cold.

The commander didn't move.

"Sasu—"

"The codes, _dobe._"

His earpiece buzzed Naruto's whine. "Aye, aye— high and mighty awesome captain!"

"I'll skin you." Sasuke hissed, crouching.

He heard Naruto grumbled. "Alright." Pause. "They're here."

"…"

"Heading to Leaf, I suppose." Another voice buzzed.

"Hn." Sharingan flashed.

"Akamaru said there's a HUGE fish."

Sasuke snorted arrogantly. "You know what to do."

"Troublesome."

"Hn."

"Two of them."

Frown.

Silence.

"Go."

The five nodded— _swoosh._

"Dobe."

"Eh?"

"Don't get caught."

Silence.

"As if, teme!"

Sasuke grunted. "Loser." In a rush of wind, he was gone.

.

.

.

A month later.

.

.

.

Sakura looked up, frowning. _What on earth—_

"Emergency! Make way!" someone barked angrily.

Sakura stepped out of her lab room onto the hallway. Medic-nins were rolling a stretcher towards the emergency room. They rushed past her and she saw a flash of metal. Black. White. And red. Lots of red.

The ER door opened and closed. That was when she realized: metal chest plate, black leggings, white mask. And lots of blood.

White mask…?

Her eyes widened.

_ANBU!_

.

.

.

When Sakura turned into a corner, she found Ino sobbing. In front of her was Neji. His front was covered by blood and his skin was paler than usual.

Consumed with dread, she went to Ino and wrapped an arm around her quaking shoulders. "…w-what happened?" Ino shook her head and cried some more.

Confused, the pink-haired girl turned to the other presence. "Neji-kun…?"

He hesitated.

"_Don't speak a word to Sakura, Hyuuga! I'll kick your ass!"_

Naruto made it crystal clear.

He cleared his throat. "It's… Shikamaru." Sakura frowned at him, indicating him to elaborate further. "He's in critical condition."

"How critical?"

Neji clenched his jaw. "He said… He's seeing white."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh god… how about others?"

"Kiba and Shino were also inside." He gestured towards the ER door. "They lost too much blood."

"And Sasuke-kun?"

Neji visibly stiffened.

"And Naruto…?"

…

Sakura stepped closer to him. "Neji…"

The Hyuuga sighed sharply, avoiding her gaze. "Naruto went back."

Sakura blinked dumbly. "…where?" she mumbled.

…

…

"…Neji."

"To Sasuke."

"What?" she breathed, her heart thumping. "I…I d-don't understand."

"Sasuke stayed behind." What happened to Naruto's _Don't speak a word to Sakura, Hyuuga! I'll kick your ass!-?_

"He…" her body began to tremble. "…stayed back…?" Neji didn't answer. "Where? Why?"

Neji looked away.

"Neji," Sakura started. "What is your mission?"

…

"Tell me what it is all about." Her tone was stiff.

"I can't." Neji answered steadily. "It's classified."

"THAT'S SHIT!" she half-yelled. Neji's brows went in a straight line. The girl was spending too much with Naruto.

"…wait. I get it." She slowly muttered, her eyes wide with apprehension. "It's gotta be…all about Akatsuki." She finished quietly, horrified. "It's all about Uchiha Itachi!"

… …

… …

His silence almost killed her. She groaned and sank to the nearest bench, her knees trembling. "Oh my god…no… no… no—" She buried her face in her palms. "Why…why…?"

"Sakura,"

"Why did he stay back…?"

"…it was his decision."

She stood up abruptly and glared at him heatedly. "You're older! You're wiser! You should not have let him do THAT! Why did you let him do that? WHY!" she angrily shouted, tears brimming her eyes.

"He's the team captain." Neji calmly answered. "It was his order to come back here without him."

… …

"Shikamaru was dying." He added quietly after a while.

Sakura bit her lip and whispered, "…did he realize… that he might die?"

_THUD_

It shook a little. Sakura turned to the window next to Neji. "Gama…Bunta?"

The giant frog lowered his head. A flash of yellow and black caught her eye.

"N…Naruto…!" Sakura screamed and rushed out of the hospital. "Naruto! Naruto!" she called, running. Neji followed her out.

"Naruto— Sas—" she froze in her tracks. Neji stopped next to her and muttered, "Naruto…?"

He was crying.

.

.

.

THANK YOU VERY MUCH


	36. hardboiled strawberries

Dying.

Is adventure.

Love.

Is real. And comforting. And painful. Illusion. Delusion.

Hate me. Confusion.

Everything.

_Something._

Anything.

That mattered.

.

.

.

.

.

the

**U c h i h a**

_Sweetheart._

* * *

**36:** _The World is like a Carousel. It goes round and round— With or Without you._

.

.

.

_POOF!_

Gama Bunta left in a giant puff of smoke.

When the smoke scattered, Sakura rushed to Naruto, who was on his knees and hands, breathing heavily. His blonde hair was messy, some strands were charred and some had flecks of dried blood on it. His ANBU mask was gone but he was clutching a mask, half burnt and with specks of small red droplets across its surface.

"Naruto!" She found herself shouting hoarsely, heart beating wildly, painfully. Ignoring the dirt that clung to his body, Sakura threw her arms around him, forcing him to sit on his calves.

"Naruto… Naruto… thank god… thank god—" she murmured softly, clinging to him. "Are…you okay?" she whispered. With lips trembling, she pulled away slightly, just enough to take a look at his appearance.

"Naruto…"

He looked up. Her trembling fingers rested on his broad shoulders. "What's wrong? Are you…hurt? Where…where does it hurt, Naruto…?"

The blonde boy shrank back, clutching the mask desperately. Cerulean eyes were wide under his messy yellow fringe. With a painful gulp, he looked straight to Sakura's confused eyes.

"Sa…" his voice was shaking. It looked as if he was having difficulties speaking. But to Sakura, it felt like he was having trouble speaking _her_ name.

Her soft fingers trailed up to touch his cheek. "Naruto… please, you're— _scaring_ me." She whispered. "Are…you okay? Tell me!"

But he only clutched the mask to his chest, his shoulders quaking.

Her eyes darted down to the mask he clasped.

Wolf.

She felt as though her throat closed and she cannot breathe in.

Her gaze flew to his face. "Naruto…" she balled her hands into fists, clutching the rough material of his ANBU gear.

"Where's Sasuke?"

* * *

_It was hell. Blazing. Inferno. Everything was red. Black. Screaming. Choking. Blood. Blood. Blood—_

"_Shikamaru!"_

_Running._

"_Oi, wake up!"_

_Cursing. Slash. Slash. Slash._

_More blood. More blood._

"_Damn it."_

_Breathe in. out. In. Out. In._

_Running again. Death. Blood. Blood._

_It was so close now._

_The death was near. Hovering. Hovering. Hovering—_

_Slash. Death. Blood. Breathing in. Out. In. Out._

"_Summon your frog!"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Do what I tell you to do!"_

_Summon. Puff. Smoke._

"_BRAT!"_

"_Sa_—"

"_Gather!"_

_Shuffle. _

"_Commander_—"

_Heave._

"_Shikamaru!"_

"…"

_Shuffle. Slash. Blood. Blood. Blood._

"_Hop!"_

"_Shikamaru!"_

"_Stop yelling, dobe."_

"_But_—"

"_Hop!"_

_Heave._

"_Good."_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Finish the mission."_

"_But_—"

"_Go."_

"_But_—"

"_Go."_

"_Shikamaru…"_

"…_I'm…"_

"_Stay awake."_

_Mumble. Mumble._

"_I can't…white…all white_—"

_Tremble._

_Anger. Anger._

_Red. Red. Fire. All fire. Inferno. Blazing._

"_Go."_

"_But_—"

_Cold. Ice. Like snow._

"_I… said_—"

_Slam. A kunai pointing at his throat._

"_Go."_

* * *

At her question, the little color Naruto had had left his face. His lower lip trembled and Sakura gasped, air freezing in her lungs when pearly tears fattened and rolled down his whiskered cheeks.

"N-Naruto…"

It was a wonder, Neji thought, that Sakura could still speak, her words clear, even though her voice shook too much.

"What's wrong…? Naruto…please—"

"Sa…kura-chan…" he sobbed, finally able to mutter her name. He raised a fist to his mouth and sobbed.

"Please… _please!_ Tell me! What's wrong? Where's Sasuke!" Sakura was fast becoming hysterical. Naruto never acted like this. And it's scaring her. Really scaring the hell out of her. "Naruto…_you're scaring me!_" she half-yelled, now clutching the neck of his ANBU gear. "What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?"

Oh god. What made Naruto cry like this? It was so painful to watch him weep like a child… he was such a hyperactive boy…— the blonde ANBU gave her a teary look that pierced her core before breaking down into sobs, burying his face on his gloved hands that still held the wolf mask. His strong shoulders— shoulders that can carry enormous weight of responsibility— shook, sobs racking his muscular body.

Sakura scooted closer, touching his shoulders. "Naruto… tell me…" rolls of tears fell on the ground. "Tell me what hurts you…"

He spoke but his words were muffled. The words she can make out were 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry… Sakura-chan Sakura-chan…-'

"Naruto… I_ don't_ understand! Just tell me! Together… we will make the pain go away…" She gripped his upper arms. "Calm down and tell me… _Where_'s Sasuke?"

"Sakura…chan…" he groaned between sobs. A gloved hand shot up to grip her arm. Sakura winced but didn't dare show it. His grip was tight. His face… a face she adored so much… lifted off from his palms.

"He…he—"

He took a mighty swallow.

"…he's— he's— _gone_."

* * *

"_Commander! COMMANDER!"_

…

"_Who will die first?"_

_Unsheathe katana._

"_You."_

* * *

Her face showed no reaction. It was blank.

His heart ached so much. It was so painful. And his pain increased a thousand fold when he saw her reaction. Her blank reaction.

"Sa— Sakura-chan?" he choked.

Green eyes blinked once. "What?" stated Sakura blankly.

Naruto tightened his grip, enough to hurt her, to make her react properly. To make her feel. To make her understand. To make her believe.

Her green eyes stared back numbly. Blue eyes gazed back.

"He's…dead." He closed his eyes, his lips moving only slightly. His voice was small, so low, speaking only two words but the impact was severe.

Neji felt cold spread around his body, enveloping him in a capsule of ice.

Sakura's green eyes searched his face, ignoring the numbing of her arm, the clenching at her stomach, the vice-like grip that surround her chest, squeezing the air out of her lungs.

"Sakura-chan?"

She gulped audibly to moisten her dry throat. Her vocal chords refused to work but she forced them to. She shook his hand off her arm and shrank back, scooting away from him.

"No." Sakura muttered blankly in a throaty voice. It was very painful to speak. Her throat burned.

"Saku—"

"I…_don't_ believe you." She hissed and stood up clumsily.

"Sakura-chan—" he scrambled to get up with difficulty due to his injuries. The right half of his face was starting to get covered with blood coming from his head wound. "Sakura-chan, _wait_—"

The pink-haired girl stumbled back, avoiding Naruto's hands that reached for her.

"No." she mumbled and spun around ready to sprint back to the hospital building. But with a lunge, Naruto caught her wrist and pulled her back to him.

"Sakura-chan!"

But she lifted her other hand and slapped him hard across the face.

Neji cringed at the sharp, almost violent sound of skin meeting skin. He watched as Naruto's head snapped, the force of her hand throwing his face to the side. Blood speckled the ground, red dripping from his head wound, from his lip, down to his chin, trekking on his neck.

"LIAR!" she screamed shakily. "Liar liar liar liar liar—"

…

Naruto didn't speak. Blood continued to trek on his chin down to the ground.

"You… you _deceived_ me once… you lied to me… you… you…you…—"

She cannot speak straight, think straight, and see straight. Everything hurt. It hurt even more when the red haze cleared and she saw his face, covered in blood and tears, his right cheek— the cheek she hit— was bruised. She looked down to her hand.

Her body trembled. Her hand, the one she used, was wet with his blood.

Her horrified gaze flew to his face. Blonde locks were on his face, shadowing his eyes. Tears mingled with blood and she realized, there were tears— _his_ tears— on her hand.

"…Naruto." She cried harder, pressing a palm against her mouth to stifle her sobs.

He slowly turned his bloody face to her. Sakura stiffened. Oh god…why does it hurt this much? He was crying…not because of his pain.

"…I'm sorry… Sakura-chan."

It's because of _her_ pain.

* * *

"_Back to Sasuke, boss!"_

_Leap. Leap. Leap. Leap. Leap._

"_There!"_

_Blazing. Blazing. Blazing._

_Then…_

_Tears. Tears._

_Then… there._

_He saw it._

_Rush. Run. Rush. Run._

_A mask._

_Wolf mask._

…

…

_He cried out._

_Scream. Cry._

* * *

Tears flooded out of her eyes, blurring her sight.

Oh god. The pain was _everywhere._ She cannot determine what hurt the most. Her throat hurt. Her mind hurt. Her heart hurt. Everything.

It hurt everywhere.

She became the pain herself.

"No…no…"

Twice.

He nearly died. First: wrong information. Misunderstanding. A mix-up.

Second, he barely made it.

Third.

She closed her eyes, trying to shut out the images of Naruto's face. Thirds were the worst.

Everything ends in thirds.

Because bad things come in threes.

This time. It's for real.

* * *

Brown eyes were hidden behind the curtain of blonde bangs.

"I see."

Tsunade said hollowly. In front of her desk were the three ANBUs: Shino (with a sling), Neji (covered in bandages) and Naruto. The woman lifted her gaze to Naruto. "You didn't bring his body back?"

"There's nothing to bring." The blonde answered flatly. "Except for this." He put Sasuke's mask in the desk.

…

"He knew."

Tsunade's brown eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"He knew he's not going to make it."

…

"He…he…" Naruto's voice shook a little. "He told me… I should go. WE should go. Shikamaru… everyone else…"

Tsunade bowed her head.

"He told me— _we_ will come back alive. All of us. Especially Neji." At this, Neji's face became even more solemn.

"But," Tsunade interjected quietly. "He didn't include himself in that "we"."

"…"

"…what about Sakura?" asked Tsunade.

Naruto looked down, his fringe covering his eyes. Tsunade sighed. "Naruto…I'm sorry."

It was all that she can say.

* * *

The funeral took place three days after Naruto and the rest came back. It was dreary. The clouds were gray like ash. There was no breeze, yet, it was cold. Silence enveloped them, compressive, like a giant straitjacket. It looked as though the world had turned into gray and black.

The paleness of Sakura's skin was the only white in the background. And the roses— white tulips and dandelions, the white of her thighs, the color of her cheeks and the half of Sasuke's ANBU mask.

It was a short ceremony. There were no speeches. Only silence. They offered silent prayers and flowers. That's it. No talking. Just staring. Quiet. Serene. No crying. For a while, Tsunade watched her apprentice. Sakura _wasn't_ crying. Her jaw was clenched tightly, her eyes partly hidden under the thickness of her lashes.

_Sakura… don't pretend. You don't look cool with that grim expression._ Tsunade sighed before leaving, Shizune and Ton-Ton trailing behind her.

Everyone else was gone. Their friends bid quiet farewell and left the remaining members of Team Seven. "Forehead…?" Ino muttered softly, her hands on the smaller girl's shoulders. "Are you—"

"I'm fine." Sakura replied abruptly. "Don't worry." Next to her, Naruto stared at the blank tombstone decorated with white flowers.

Ino sighed. "Alright. If you need a place to stay, you know where to go."

Sakura remained quiet. With a sigh, the blonde girl gave the pink-haired kunoichi a squeeze, flashed Naruto a pained smile and joined her family who came with Shikamaru's and Chouji's families. Shikamaru was still recovering in the hospital.

Soon, the place was deserted. The three of them stood in front of the cenotaph. A thunder roared above as clouds gathered ominously. Thoughtfully, Kakashi looked up to darkening sky.

"It's gonna rain." He said softly. Slowly at first, then picking up speed, fat raindrops fell. In silence, they stood in the rain, letting the water washed away their grief. But it wasn't enough. The pain burned deep in their guts.

It burned everything. Everywhere.

Kakashi turned to Sakura, watching raindrops clinging to her long lashes, the trickle of water trekking her nose then settling over her lips.

"Sakura."

"I'm not leaving."

He sighed and glanced at the cenotaph.

"Not yet." She added dully.

He turned to face her wet profile again. "Sakura—" he reached down to touch the side of her face—

"I want to be alone."

His hand stopped.

It lingered there, hanging in the air for a while.

…

Slowly, his hand went back to his side. "Sure." Kakashi sidestepped until he walked past her. He stopped when he was three steps away. "Don't stay long in the rain."

"…"

"You might get sick."

* * *

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered, not looking at her. "Talk to me." he thought if he heard her voice, then, he'll be _fine. _A word from her, then it would be fine, even if it was _only_ for a moment.

_Just talk to me._

_Say something!_ Naruto wanted to cry out.

It was difficult to breathe, to talk, to cry out. Like a band surrounded his chest, locking his ribs together.

The blonde boy slowly turned to her watching her from the side. "Sakura-chan…" he gulped and narrowed his eyes. It was getting colder and the rain was falling harder, falling in sheets. Watching her small body being drenched, he noticed that she didn't even shiver at the frostiness of the weather.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked quietly. "Why?" he closed his eyes, and opened them again. "Sakura… _talk to me._"

Still, the girl didn't react.

"Why can't you talk to me? Let's help each other… let's cure each other's pain…"

There was no reaction. She didn't even blink. Sopping wet bangs clung to her forehead.

Bile rose to his throat. Pain spread, numbing, throbbing. It made him sick, made his stomach turned over. Before he could stop himself, Naruto shouted: "Sakura, _speak up!_ Giving me cold treatment won't work! Talk to me! Cry! Shout! Hit me! _HIT ME_!"

Slowly, Sakura glanced at him. But it was a blank look. It angered him. It hurt _him. _Such cruelty. Such… sadness. He grabbed her upper arms and forced her to face him. "Sakura! Damn it! Damn it! Damn _you_!"

He shook her roughly for several times, but Sakura remained speechless, her head drooping forward with his every shake. "Stop hogging the limelight! You're not the only person who lost a friend! Stop acting so cool about this!"

Rain continued to fall in sheets, filling the silence.

Naruto's face contorted into a pained expression. "Why…? _Why?_ Why are you doing this to me…? Are you trying to punish me…?" he asked softly. "…is this my fault? Would it be for the better if I died instead of Sasuke…?"

He felt her body tensed.

"Sakura…chan…"

Damn it… he was crying a lot. He clutched her arms and pulled her closer. "I…I—" he pressed his mouth against her wet bangs and mumbled brokenly: "…I love you. I love you the most. I'll do everything for you."

Sakura's face remained blank.

"…I will bring him back if I could… die in exchange of his soul."

She looked up to his tanned neck, feeling his lips against her wet bangs, the warmth of his hands on her arms.

"Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan…" he whispered between controlled sobs.

"Sa… Sasuke…"

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto pulled away slightly and looked down to her.

Their eyes met. And she felt it. His devotion. The depth of his feelings. His sorrow. The grief.

"Naruto…"

He bent down and embraced her tightly, crying furiously, sobbing at her hair.

Arms still at her sides, she whispered. "Sasuke…kun…"

Rain falling in sheets.

Breaking hearts.

That can't mend, can't cope.

That kept breaking, falling, and _failing _to pieces.

Finally, Sakura wept. "I love you… I love you, I love you, I love you…"

Naruto bit his lip and embraced her tighter.

…

…

What hurts the most was when you realized you love someone but—

_You know, I can wait until you decided to like me instead._

"—I love you. I love you. I love—"

* * *

_Uchiha Sasuke_

…

…

With flowers and love.

From Team Seven.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

-acknowledgement-

_The Uchiha Sweetheart_ finally signs off! Thanks so much for sticking with Sweetheart through all crap and rock! THANK YOU VERY MUCH, THANK YOU VERY MUCH.

-lastly-

God bless ya all! Hug, hug.


	37. Mr Endlessly

_Epilogue:__  
_**Three years later.**

* * *

ANBU Fourth Squadron Captain Tezuka stood perched atop a tree, looking down to the prosperous village at the heart of the Cloud Country. His ice-blue eyes behind his bird mask narrowed as he caught a familiar— _painfully_ familiar— face among the crowd. A man whose face he knew well. The young man, 18 years old Tezuka calculated, was following a girl with petite figure, all the while wearing a displeasured expression.

_Am I hallucinating?_

He blinked twice. Thrice. Four times.

_No. Am not._

Two stealthy figures appeared behind him, crouching at his either side.

"Captain." The earpiece buzzed quietly.

"Yo." He returned.

"Something interesting?"

"You bet."

"Hmm."

"Let's go already." The other grumbled.

The Captain's right brow twitched. "Wait for my order."

"Ugh. How troublesome."

Tezuka nodded. "For once," he started. "I agree." Pause. "Shikamaru."

"Nn?"

"Look closely."

"Eh?"

"At your right. The person behind the woman wearing green dress."

Shikamaru scanned the crowd below him. At his right. The person behind the woman. Wearing green dress. Mm. Where… where… where… ah, there. A woman. Young woman, to be precise. Green dress. The person behind her? That's—

"What the—"

"Looks familiar?"

Shikamaru felt the blood on his face draining.

"Hmm…?" the other ANBU looked at where Shikamaru was gazing. "I'm right." A smile graced his face. "Something interesting."

Tezuka nodded. "Nn. Hokage-sama would love to hear about this."

"Hai." The ANBU straightened up. "Oi, Shika-kun. Mesmerized, eh?"

The lazy tensai gulped first then uncurled from crouching.

"Captain…"

"Mm?"

"…can we stay longer and confirm?"

The Captain contemplated.

The other unnamed ANBU nodded. "…I agree, Cap. Shika-kun wants to confirm. A real tensai. What are you thinking?"

"…I want to know if it's not just someone who looks like him."

"A real tensai."

"Shut up, Matsunaga."

"Mm." The ANBU named Matsunaga nodded then turned to his commander. "Cap?"

"As you wish…" He trailed off to add more effect. "…tensai."

Shikamaru breathed deeply before disappearing.

_

* * *

_

_A week later._

It was a beautiful spring day. A pale hand rose to touch the cenotaph.

"I miss you."

Smile.

Small fingers traced the cravings.

…

…

… "Sasuke-kun."

* * *

_BLAG!_

"TSUNADE-SAMAAAAAA!"

Shizune entered — more of flew in. Tsunade who was busy (or trying to _look_ busy) reading and signing papers, looked up and scowled heavily at the intruder.

With smoke coming out if her nostrils, Tsunade growled. "Shi – zu - ne! What the_** hell**_ is your problem!" the Hokage snapped, the hand holding the pen shook threateningly. Her brown eyes were reduced into dots and fangs grew out from her mouth. "YOU ALMOST BROKE MY FIFTEEN HUNDRED YEN DOOR! You better have a good reason for this!"

"Tsunade-hime," Shizune swallowed first. She was very pale and shaking. The Hokage raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Gah, what's with your face?" she scoffed.

"You —_gulp_- have visitors."

Tsunade-hime's face darkened. "IS THAT ALL?" she shouted that shook the room. Fire burst behind her. "SO WHAT? See that?" She whipped a finger towards the corner of the room. "PAPERWORK! PAPERWORK! STUPID PAPERWORK! NOT JUST PAPERWORK! Looooook! Look at it! THREE MINUTES AGO— they're this tall—" she pointed at her desk's height. "BUT LOOK! _LOOK_! IT REACHED THE CEILING! IT REACHED THE CEILING! AND THERE ARE THREE COLUMNS OF IT! _**THREE**_!"

Shizune sweat dropped. "But—"

"Ohh, the Hokage of the famous Konohagakure is really fiery in nature! No wonder you became the Hokage. You ARE a fire." A cheerful voice from the doorway said. Infuriated, Tsunade glared at the trespasser.

"Who are you?" she snapped irritably, regaining her regal bearing.

The trespasser smiled.

"Michirukoi Tsubasa from Cloud Country, ma'am!"

The girl was very pretty, a stunning redhead. Her hair was glossy red that went down to her back with perfectly trimmed above-eyebrows bangs. Her eyes were green and her skin was pale.

"Michirukoi? Aren't you Shiba's daughter?" asked Tsunade sharply.

The girl blinked. "You know Otousan?"

"Hai. He's a businessman." Tsunade answered coldly and regarded the girl with a blank aloof look. "So, since you came here _uninvited_, you can step out now."

The pretty visitor blinked. Shizune's eyes widened. "Hokage-sama…!"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "I'm busy."

"But— you have to talk to her… to _them_!"

The blonde woman looked at Tsubasa from the corner of her eye. She reminded her of someone. Especially the eyes. _Still,_ Tsunade thought smugly. _My girl's prettier._

"So, what can I do for you?" asked the Hokage, raising a brow.

The girl smiled again. "Well—"

"Tsubasa?" A deep voice called from the corridor. The girl's face lit up.

"Koi-kun?" she squealed and ran out of the room to the corridor outside. "Koi-kun! I'm here!"

Shizune shakily made her way to Tsunade's side. "Hokage-sama…"

Frowning, Tsunade looked at her assistant. "What's wrong?" Her posture was slack and she was sitting rather too comfortably at her chair with one hand cupping her right cheek.

Shizune bit her lip. "See it for yourself."

…

…

"This place is huge." The boy said making Tsubasa giggle. Tsunade frowned heavily upon hearing the voice.

"Of course! Konoha is a big beautiful place! Come on, I'll introduce you to the Village's leader. She's hot-tempered but surely, she will help us!"

"Tsubasa," the boy started. "I told you. I don't need help. I'm alive. That's all that matters."

Another giggle.

"Of course. But it would not be too bad if we come here and ask for help, right? Come on, Koi-kun."

"Don't call me that."

"But you're my koi-kun!"

"Whatever."

_That_ made Tsunade stiffened.

The girl laughed and took his hand. She led him inside the room. "Hokage-sama! Sorry! Koi-kun, she is the Village's Hokage."

Their eyes met.

"Konnichi wa."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, her powerful fists were clenched so hard that her knuckles were white.

"…_you_?"

* * *

_POOF!_

Thud.

"Huh?" Sakura turned around. "Kotetsu-san?"

"Sakura-san," the man greeted back. "The Hokage summons you."

"Oh." She blinked and lowered the white flowers she got for Sasuke's memorial. "Okay. Thanks so much." Kotetsu nodded and vanished into a swirl of smoke.

* * *

She arrived at the Hokage Tower. She smiled brightly, seeing Naruto at the balcony. "Naruto!"

The boy slowly turned to look at her. She raised a brow. "What's up?" she asked while approaching him. "You looked pale. Are you sick?"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm fine. Just…" he wiped his moist palms against his pants.

"Just what?"

He shrugged and held up his hand to her. "Hold my hand."

The pink-haired girl frowned and took his hand. She looked up to his face. He grew taller. He was almost a neck and head taller than her, his hair was longer just like the Yondaime's, his skin was more tanned and miraculously, he was good-looking. Sakura's green gaze trekked down to their joined hands. Her hand completely disappeared in his large one.

"You're sweating."

"Eh?"

She returned her gaze to his face. "Your palm is moist. You're nervous…?" Naruto shrugged nonchalantly as he led her upstairs to Hokage's office.

"Did you anger Shishou?" asked Sakura. "I told you not to upset her with your stupidity." The blonde Jounin made a face. Sakura rolled her eyes. "You're causing a lot of wrinkles." He shrugged.

Sakura frowned. Something was amiss.

"Naruto," she began, staring at the back of his blonde head. "What's wrong…? You're quiet."

"…I don't know what to say."

She advanced faster to look up to his face. "…you _always_ talk, Naruto." She pointed out. The corner of his mouth twitched upward. Vaguely, it reminded her of Sasuke. Something jerked inside of her. Instantly, she looked away.

They reached the corridor leading to Tsunade's office. Surprisingly, there were ANBUs and special Jounins littering outside her door. They glanced at them and stared long.

Naruto cleared his throat.

A tall ANBU came forward.

"Naruto."

"Yo, Cap Tezuka. Ba-chan's expecting us, no?"

Pause.

"Of course." The ANBU stepped aside. With his free hand, Naruto turned the knob and pushed it open. For a while, he didn't move.

"Naruto—"

"Come inside, both of you." Sakura was cut off by Tsuande's unusually stiff voice. "We have visitors. Don't keep us waiting." Sakura could feel a grim expression forming on Naruto's face. He released her hand and came inside with heavy footsteps. Sakura followed and dutifully closed the door behind her.

"Well, Shishou— what—"

The words died in her throat.

A pretty green-eyed redhead was holding hands with—

…

…

…

"Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

Naruto grabbed her thin arm just in time. With a rough force, he dragged her back to his side. Sakura looked up to Naruto's grim face.

"Naruto—"

He shook his head and tightened his grip.

"But—" she looked back to Sasuke desperately. "Sasuke-kun—"

The boy looked at her flatly.

"Who are you?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

**T H E U C H I H A S W E E T H E A R T**

**

* * *

**

-acknowledgement-

THANK YOU VERY MUCH- uu

Ano… there are so many people I want to thank (hugs) everyone who wasted, gave, blessed this story with your time and reviews, thank you thank you thank you (kiss, kiss) you're all so wonderful (even though there were occasional flames due to my… irregular updates) and thank you so much for your time! Truly, I am really thankful! God bless and be healthy.

-inspiration-

songs, sunflowers, cherry blossoms, apples, heartbreak, happiness, chocolate, Tokyo Tower, cliff, panda, color pencils, rain, seashores, piano, neurosurgery, my dog who loves me unconditionally, Picasso, windmills, cola, pink, sunrise, poetry, MSword2007, italics, Bernini, reviews, people

-thank you-

Hugs.


End file.
